


Selfishly

by apoplectic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Concept piece, F/M, Infidelity, Mention Of Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, More dialogue than I intended, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, clean up the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 107,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoplectic/pseuds/apoplectic
Summary: The tags is basically the summary, if i write anything else it no point in reading lol. So read please 🙏🏾
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cecile Horton/Joe West, Henry Allen/Nora Allen, Linda Park/Wally West, Patty Spivot/Eddie Thawne
Comments: 901
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first flash story yall so please be kind. I'm really suppose to be focusing on my jonerys story but I'm having a rough month and mentally cant. Anywho enjoy🙃🙃

All Barry can think about is how and why? How did they be so careless and reckless? And as he thinks back on the whys. All he can come up with was being selfish. 

All their live Barry and Iris did the correct thing. All their lives they followed the rules. Come home before curfew, get good grades, join extracurricular activities, don’t do drugs, don’t drink. Okay, maybe not that rule but for the most part, they followed their parents' rules and stayed vanilla. 

This was the only thing they were selfish about, the only time they were in the complete wrong. And the end result is this. Several positive pregnancy tests. 

He got her pregnant before their 17 birthday, before their senior year of high school. Hell, they didn’t even apply to college yet. He doesn’t even know how to take care of a baby. But as he sits here he doesn’t want to get rid of him or her. How can he already love it? He’s scared to say it because Iris hasn’t spoken in ten minutes. He’s too scared to say anything.

He slowly turned to see what Iris's expression is maybe he’ll know what to say. But all he sees is tears and a blank expression. 

“Barry-“

“Iris whatever you want to do I’ll do” he doesn’t know why he rushed to say that. But all he can think about is stories where the guys choose the next steps. He didn’t want to be that guy. But a small part of him hopes Iris wants to keep the baby too. 

“Barry we not ready, how... how are we suppose to take care of a baby, we’re babies.” 

There was a paused and all Barry want to say what we were doing was very grown. He didn’t though, now was not the time to be a smart ass.

“But I don’t, I can't get rid of them, I love them already” Iris sighs finally breaking down. He caught her before she can fall off the bed. 

“How am I going to tell my father? or My mom. What about school? Or your parents Barry? What about Patty? Oh god,” Iris stated almost hysterical.

“Hey hey, first calm down Iris it cant be good for the baby. Second, don’t worry about Patty I’m going to talk to her. If there’s any problem she should have it with me. I was the one that cheated and I should have really broken up with her but I wasn’t even been thinking about her this past month.” He said the next part with hesitation. “She might already have a hint”. 

He can feel Iris tense. He continued “well at lunch at my house with our parents, my phone went off. You had texted me, this was kinda at the beginning when we a—“ he started fidgeting.

“I got it, Barry”

“Yeah well, I have a special lock on our messages” Iris sat up now looking at him. “I um wasn’t by my phone and she checked it and realized she couldn’t get in our messages only the others.” Barry got up and begin to pace. 

“After lunch, she asks me why I locked your messages only. And I panicked and said it was none of her business.” The end part made Iris flop back on the bed. 

Barry continues “ever since then we barely talked so I just been forgetting about her.” 

“Maybe the breakup won't be that bad, we haven’t really acted like a couple.” 

“Barry, she still a girl, she probably thinks yall in a rough patch or something.”

They both were quiet. Barry was about to say something asshole-ish but he had to be honest. 

“Well, I don't care.” Iris tried to cut him off. “I know I should, I know I’m wrong but I want you Iris and I want our baby. Even if we are babies.” 

He waited for her response. 

“Okay, but I’m scared. My father, he’s gonna hate me. He wants everything perfect since my biological mom left, everything perfect and now I’m just a statistic. How am I supposed to face him.”

“Together. I won't leave you to tell him alone I swear Iris.”

“When?”

“Next Monday, I know thats a week from now but my family is going on a mini-vacation and I don’t want to tell him and then leave you here to face him. No, we will face him together for however long.”

Barry walked over and scoop Iris into his arms and leaned against her headboard. “One week we will tell your father then I’ll tell my parents.” He kissed her temple and waited until she fell asleep before heading home. One week was all he can think about. 

********

By Thursday Barry had left with his family and Iris was slowly losing her mind. She and Barry have their fair share of secrets but not something this serious. Especially from her brother. Wally was her twin and they tell each other everything but she couldn’t tell him this. Would he be disappointed like she knew her father would be or would he be supportive? Speaking of the devil. 

Wally barged into Iris’ room. “Hey Irey, want some sushi?” stuffing his face with a tray full food. It didn’t look appealing at all or the smell.

“No thanks wally, I think imma just take a nap.” 

“Why you always tired, winter break is about to be over. Your lack of energy can and will mess with your cheerleading.”

“Well thanks for the tip Wallace, have you ever thought I don’t want to cheer anymore.” She didn’t mean to snap but he just made her irritated with his obvious statement.

“Geez, Iris chill you on your period or something cause I can't keep up with your moods.” 

“Get. Out.”

“Whatever.” She can tell she hurt his feelings but he’s annoying and she wants her nap.

By Sunday Iris didn’t know how long she can keep it to her self. She tried texting Barry but he has no service. She has been having morning sickness that not so morning. And she really wants to just sleep. Which leaves questions from her family. Iris is always full of energy but she hasn’t been wanting to go shopping with her mom or go jogging with wally or even cooking with her dad. And they’re starting to notice, even when she has her cycle she not this tired or lazy. So she can’t even use that as a backup. 

Just one more day is all she can think of, Barry and his parents are driving back today and tomorrow they will tell them in the morning. 

She heard a knock guessing it was her stepmom telling her it was time for dinner.

“Irey, sweetheart it time for dinner”

“Alright, be down” 

She wants to talk to her mother but she knew she would tell her dad immediately. She wouldn’t be wrong to and she knew her mom would still love her and care but she has to wait. 

When she came down the atmosphere in the dining room seem tense. Or maybe she was tense for holding this secret. 

As they started eating Wally started to break the tension. “So dad are we getting tickets for March madness” 

“Yup, it should be fun, sweet basketball and family time, and CCU is definitely going to be champs this year.” 

“This is our year dad I can feel it, who you got this year Irey?”

“I don't know”

Three of them looked. Joe spoke first “Iris don't tell me you know long into sports.” She can tell he trying to joke to ease the tension but Iris just wants to eat and leave. How can she talk like everything is fine when she not even telling them the biggest secret. 

“Iris what's your deal you been emo lately.” 

“Wally leaves her maybe she having a rough month” of course her mother tried to save her. 

“Na she been acting weird, only want to talk to Barry. She haven’t joined family time in a couple of weeks. What's wrong with you?” 

“Wally can you just leave me alone, maybe I don’t feel like entertaining you” 

“Well, this fine but you also acting like an asshole.” Before Joe could reprimand him, Iris retorted.

“Maybe that's me kindly telling you to fuck off!”

The table was quiet. Iris don’t curse ever. Normally she bottles her feelings and releases them throw actions, never words. And if she does use words it in the most eloquent way. She never has to resort to cussing but her vocabulary so large she also knows what to say and how to say it. So for Iris to curse everyone was shocked. 

But Iris started to breakdown everything was building up from the past week she feels like she’s slowly exploding. She didn’t even realize she was crying till she felt her mom wipe her face. 

“Wally go eat in your room let us talk to Iris.” She heard her father say. 

Once he left her mother moved her chair close to Iris’. “Irey, what's going on? We know something is wrong and we are trying to have patience but patience are only leaving you falling apart.”

Her mom is only making her cry, even more, why does she got to be so caring.

“I- I can't. But its too much.” 

“Hey, Iris breath for me, whatever it is we can fix it.” Her father stated. 

“I messed up” Iris cried hysterically. 

“I messed and your ganna hate me.” That statement must’ve scared them cause now her father moved close and while her mom is on one knee trying to get Iris to look at her. 

“I messed up and I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to happen.” 

“Irey, just tells us what happened, me and your father can fix it. You just got to tell what's wrong.”

She couldn’t hold it in and before she could stop herself she blurted.

“I’m pregnant.” The quietness the follows was worse than when she cursed at Wally. She can tell they were trying to wrap their mind around what she said. 

First, to their knowledge, she wasn’t dating anyone, and secondly, she never told them she was sexually active or ready. It was always known when she was ready to talk to Her mother for precaution but she didn’t. She didn’t even know she was ready until her and Barry’s first time. 

Her mother spoke first. “Iris are you sure?”

“Yes, I took like 7 tests. I got a few free ones at the clinic and brought a couple of the expensive ones from Walgreens.” 

Her father didn’t speak once. So she chances a glance. He looked pissed but he was crying. 

“Who? Who is the father Iris?” The first words from him. 

“I- its Barry” 

Her father just puts his head in his hands. While her mother just kept whispering “okay” like her mind was running a million thoughts trying to figure the next step.

Her mom had to ask did he know, how long did she know, did his parents know. All the important things while her father paced. 

Right when the questioning finish they heard the Allens pull in their driveway. Laughing and talking she can hear Henry, Nora, and Eddie Barry’s twin joking about something Barry must have done. But before she can even think her father went rushing out the front door. Making both Iris and her mother run after him.

The time she made it down the step all she can hear is her father yelling.

“Your son got my daughter pregnant!” 

She can see the shock look on their face. Her mom was trying to push her father back. “Joe calm down.”

“No not when our daughter is pregnant at 16!”

First, the Allen looked at Eddie cause everyone knew he had a crush but when he looked just as confused and lost they looked at Barry. Who seem to only want to get to Iris. 

“Barry is this true?” Henry asked. 

“Yea dad.” He responded to his father but he started walking to Iris. 

“Stay away from my daughter.” 

“Dad stop you can't do that.”

Henry walked up “Joe calm down, we can talk work this out.” 

“Henry that is my baby girl”

“I know they’re just kids' let's go talk just us.” Henry rapped his arm around Joe's shoulder and led him to his garage. 

Barry went straight to Iris pulling her into a hug. “I’m sorry Barry I tried to wait but.”

“hey shush, it's okay I shouldn’t have left you.”

They hear Barry’s front door slam. Realizing it was Eddie. Iris felt bad knowing Eddies had a crush but she just couldn’t feel the same way back. 

“I’ll talk to him. Don’t worry.” Barry cupped her face. 

She can hear faint cries from Nora and Cecile from Barry’s house. She didn’t mean for all this to happen. But she was glad to be in Barry's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, somethings that I originally had planned but didn’t add was flashback smut, henry & joe talk, barry & eddie talk, barry & patty talk. If you want to see any of them comment below and let me know. This was lowkey suppose to be messier but I kept it clean. 
> 
> Ps. is it me or the WestAllen tags needs some cleaning 🥴🥴🥴🥴 
> 
> Ps again. I dont know how to get this off my other chapters sorry. Annnd I’m pretty sure people can add relationships in the additional tags box to prevent non westallen/antiWA stories from coming in to westallen tags. Can yall tell I be salty 😭😭


	2. Come and Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some heated convos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some real-life problems are in this. I wanted realistic conversation topics without bringing too much in. I tried to balance it. Feedback is appreciated. If someone seems to ooc sorry. Just remember these are teens so they may overreact here and there. Thank you to everyone that gives this a chance I'm a new booty in this world (writing-wise) and yall give me the confidence to keep going.

Henry and Joe have been sitting in this garage for about 5 minutes sipping on Jameson. Neither talking yet.

“Henry, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at Barry the way I did.”

“Joe I understand, this isn’t some little trouble. Irey is Pregnant.” He said stun. Now it all made sense how Barry was acting on the trip. The smiles that didn’t reach his eyes, the fidgeting, talking to Iris on the phone till he lost service or his battery died, keeping his calls private as much as possible. 

Henry started to think back to all the times he let Iris hang out in Barry’s room. Not even giving it a second thought about them hanging out. They have been best friends since kids, he didn’t even think they saw each other like that. He never thought it was necessary to make rules for them.

Just a simple ‘stay in a common area’ could have prevented this. But then he thinks on all the time's Barry went over to the West. He’s pretty sure they didn’t have any rules either. No one thought they would take it this far at least not now. Maybe when they got older but not now. 

“Joe have you talk to Iris about the next steps, whatever she chooses I’ll find the best of the best.”

“No, and thank you. Haven’t talked to her like I should have but Henry she needs to have an abortion.”

“Joe-“

“No, they just kids, they can't have a proper future raising an unplanned baby.”

“And you may believe that but does she believes that. They took quite a while telling us, have you thought they planned on keeping it.”

“No! No, not in my house. They’re unemployed, underage, and irresponsible for a baby. I cant accept them wanting to keep it.” There was no malice in his voice but Henry can tell he’s serious.

“Well, Joe that's not up to us! You think I want Barry to have a baby before he can finish high school. I don’t. I have a college fund set up that might have to go to a baby born out of irresponsibility.” 

“Even with money aside Henry what about their struggle they are going to experience.” Henry looked confused he knew he was missing something. 

“They’re in an interracial relationship while having a mixed child, Henry. We can play dumb and sing we shall overcome but society aint that progressive.”

“I know Joe, and that an issue for another day.”

“It's not! Black women have over 200% higher chance of dying during or after childbirth than white women. And the major of the issue didn’t have to result in death. So no this isn’t a later issue its a now issue.” 

“Joe I’m a Doctor I know the statistics and I would never let that happen to anyone especially Iris. We’re on the same team, Joe!”

“No, it feels like I’m on the team for their future, and you're focusing on whether they have hurt feelings.”

“Because their feelings affect their future!” Henry didn’t mean to yell but Joe was in cop mode trying to prevent something he has no control of.

They both were quiet. “Henry they need to have the abortion, what kind of future will they have, will we have.”

“I don’t know but if you push this and it's not what they want, the question won't is what type of future will they have but what type of relationship we will have left.”

*******

Barry was still holding Iris before he realizes she was outside with no coat.

“Let me take you inside, it's cold.”

“Okay”

Once they were in her house he was going to take her to her room when he realized Joe probably don’t want him near her room for the next 18 years. As if reading his mine Iris said “maybe we should stay down here.”

“Yea I don’t want Joe to kill me”

Wally seems to come out of thin air. “Why would my father kill you and why was he yelling. I heard him from upstairs.”

Iris looked at Barry “why don’t you go talk to Eddie while I talk to Wally.”

“Okay if you need anything call me.” 

She didn’t want Barry to leave but she knew she had to tell Wally before he easedrop and find out himself.

“Wally come sit with me. First I want to apologize for the way I been acting, I know you were just being a brother and I been treating like anyone but that.”

“Its okay Irey, I just hate that your keep secrets and only trust Barry with them. There was a time when you would come to me about everything and now I feel like second place when it comes to him.” 

“Well, there is something I want to tell you, why I been moody, tired, and only want to talk to Barry. Well, I’m pregnant and it’s Barry’s.

“I- wha- you and Barry. I thought Eddie.” If confusion was a person it was Wally. The only reason she knows what he wants to ask is because their siblings. 

“I never like Eddie that way, its always been Barry.”

“So dad was going off because of this.”

“Yea, but please don’t judge us, I really need someone on my team.”

“So uh will you be on teen mom?” She punches him in the shoulder. 

“Gosh Wally, I said I need a support system, not a comedian.” They both laugh. She was glad she had one person to stand with her. 

“Iris I do support you whatever you need just ask sis.”

“Okay.” She leans her head on his shoulder, feeling a small weight lifted. 

“So if its a boy Wally is an excellent name.” Making her laugh again. 

“I’ll keep that in mind Wallace.”

*****

Barry wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Eddie but he didn’t want their relationship feeling off as it does now. Which is crazy because they didn’t even talk yet and something just feels disconnected.

Entering the house he didn’t see Cecile or his mom guessing they went in the kitchen to talk. 

Once he made to Eddie’s room he can see the frustration radiating off his brother. 

“Eddie can we talk”

“What is there to talk about, you got Iris pregnant.” Barry knew his brother was mad but wasn’t expecting the type of anger he heard through his Voice. 

“Eddie-“

“No Bartholomew, don’t come in here with some sob story about how you got the girl I had a crush on for years pregnant. She deserves better than you.”

“And who is that Eddie you? The guy that already slept with four girls at school but claims his heart beats for one.” Barry didn’t mean to snap but he knew where this conversation was head. 

“Don’t judge me, you have a whole girlfriend while pursuing Iris!”

“And I was wrong but I love her Eddie this is not some crush.” 

“Some crush, well at least I care enough not to turn her into some babyma-.”

“If you even finish that statement I will-“

“What Barry what will you do.”

“Eddie you know why your mad because I have something you can't have.” With each phrase, Barry stepped closer. “I have the one thing mom cant buy for you, your looks and charm cant get you, dad reputation cant get you. And that's Iris, I have her mind, body, and soul. And It kills you that we love each other and it kills you that I got to look her in the eyes and make love to her.” 

Before Barry can even finish the last word Eddie tackled him to the ground and punched him. Eddie couldn’t keep the upper hand for long before Barry moved quicker and flipped him send his own punches. 

Barry was too angry to stop himself but before he knew it his mom was pulling him off and down the stairs. Cecile must have grabbed Eddie cause there were no footsteps behind them.

“Barry have yall lost yall minds!”

“He doesn't love her. He just has some crush!” He said out of breath. “A crush where he only sees the perfect vision of her.” He starts to yell louder. “But I love her mom, I love her for every flaw, when she’s depressed, when she’s snarky, PMSing, sick and snotty, when she had that brief self-hatred because people made fun of the color of her skin at school. When she’s not perfect and then some. I love her mom.” 

“I know Barry just breath.”

“I love her and I just ruined her future. How could I do that.” 

“Sweetheart you didn’t ruin anything, yall still have options and solutions.”

“I can’t mom, I can’t give up my baby.” Barry started crying harder.

This was the first time Barry allowed his self to breakdown he wants to be strong for Iris. A man must be strong for his woman. But Iris is right they’re babies and right now he’s not strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so up next a barry/patty talk, Eddie thoughts, barry thoughts possible flashback smut (I'm not great at smut but I can make something if yall want). do yall want Cecile and Nora's thoughts? Let me know. And if there's any character yall would like to see the world I wrote is open so I can squeeze anyone in. Comment who yall agree with/disagree with.


	3. Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk and flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this but imma be honest its not that good. This like the second sex scene i ever written, and im not one of those people that know how to write great stuff off the rip. I want to at least have this part in the story.
> 
> And I owe yall a BIG SORRY patty and barry talk next chapter 😬. Imma have up tomorrow.

Cecile doesn’t know what happen but to see Barry pounding away at his brother was unbelievable. They always seem loving but she guesses you never really know. 

Once Nora pulled Barry away she made sure to block off Eddie knowing he was going to go after them. It didn’t take much seeing as he seemed off-balance from the fight.

“Hey Eddie, stop you need to sit down and relax.”

“No, he!”

“Eddie stop! Now wheres the first aide kit your lip is bleeding.”

“Its okay Ms. Cecile, I’m fine.”

“Do you want to talk about it.”

“Na,” Eddie said as he starts pacing. Cecile wasn’t sure what to do so she decided to leave. 

Eddie found his self irritated and angry. All he can think about is how Barry knew he wanted Iris, he knew but still slept with her anyways. But he considers selfish. What type of brother sleeps with his brother’s crush. And what about Patty, so he belittled for sleeping with a few girls but Barry can cheat.

That’s all Eddie kept thinking about while he paced. “Love, what the fuck.” 

Eddie needs to vent, so he picked up his phone and called Chester. Of course, his best friend picked up quickly. “Hey bro you down for the park, I need to vent. Can you bring some of your dad beer.” 

Of course, Chester agreed. “Why couldn’t he be my brother.” Grabbing his wallet and a jacket. He raced out the house ignoring his mother pleas. Let them sit in the house and baby that backstabber. 

It only took 10 minutes to walk to the park, Chester already beat him there, he must have borrowed his dad’s car. 

“Hey, ed- Woah what the hell happened to your face.”

“You bought the alcohol?”

“Yea but bro.”

“Barry, my fucking asshole brother.”

Chester stared in shock. “What happened?”

“Promise not to tell. Best friends code.” 

“BF code for sure bro.”

“Barry got Iris pregnant.” Normally Eddie and Barry keep each other's secrets but clearly, Barry hasn’t been having his back for a while now. 

“What!”

“Shush, yea he got her pregnant and apparently they been together for a few months. Well, I’m guessing they had. I doubt they just started.”

“But don’t he have a girlfriend? And don’t he know you like her?”

“Yes to both, he’s a backstabbing cheater. She a fucking thot.”

“Woah Eddie aren’t you being a little much.”

“No! How can she choose him over me, like really, what does he have I don’t? Then he ganna try and use some lame excuse like love. The fuck they love about each other, they’re the polar opposite!”

“Well they do hang out all the time since like we were kids, maybe they do.”

“I have trouble believing someone like her can fall in love with Barry. My nerd brother, for God's sake he memorized the periodic table for fun.”

Chester handed him a beer. “I think you need this.” 

“Yea, and my mother probably already babying him and planning their wedding.” As he sipped his beer and said “I’m every girl dream. I should be Iris’ dream. I’m smart, handsome, I’m gonna be a cop like her dad. Don’t females like men like their dad.” Chester just nods his head. 

“I can get any girl I want but Iris. No, she wants my brother.” Finishing his first beer he asks for another. Hopefully, Chester bought more than just beer he needs to get shit faced.

********

Barry was sitting with his head in his hands. He hates arguing with his brother and he didn’t mean to hurt him but to be honest he feels like Eddie’s ego is hurt more than his heart. 

“Barry, do you want to talk now?” 

“No ma I just really want to see Iris.”

His father walked through the door. “Barry I don’t think now is the time. Joe just went back and he’s not happy. Or even close to accepting any conversation from you right now. And I’m guessing seeing Iris for today.” 

Barry shot up. “He can’t keep me away.”

“No, but give them the evening to blow this shock off. You and Iris messed up big kid. Just let everyone calm down.”

“Well, Imma go to my room and call her.” As Barry left he was lost, Joe has never been this mad at him before. Not to the point where he couldn’t see Iris. Even when they’re grounded, he still let him see her.

Making it to his room he pulled out his phone and called Iris. She picked up the first ring. 

“Hey” 

“Hey Iris, I really needed to hear your voice.”

“I wish I can come to see you but I don’t think it a good time tonight.”

“Yea my dad said that, are you okay, do you need anything?”

“No, just you. I’m sorry Barry, I tried to wait but everything was building up.”

“Hey, its okay Iris. As long as you and the baby are safe. We can figure everything else out.”

“Yea, you right. You still want the baby?” Her voice was low.

“Yea, I do. Did you change your mind.”

“No, I want it too. But I feel like no one wants me to have it. I can’t, I can’t give them what they want.”

“Hey, its no one choice but yours Iris. We’ll figure everything out, I swear.”

“I don’t think its that easy.”

“No it's not but we can do it.” There was a pause. “Get some rest Iris, I love you.”

“I love you Barry.” 

When they hung up Barry felt better just from hearing her voice. He can figure this out. But first, he needs to talk to Patty. He shot her a quick text to see if she wants to meet up tomorrow, he has to end this. 

Once she agreed he plopped on his bed all his thoughts going to Iris back to when this all started. 

It all started with a party they all went to. The one time someone actually invited him and he didn’t just tag along. 

It didn’t take long for the party to get boring to Barry. It was a basement party filled with over drunk teen and alcoholic games. He wasn’t into any of it and decided to leave, he figures Iris wanted to stay longer so he left without a word. The basement was big enough that he couldn’t actually see her. It got him thinking Becky's parents shouldn’t be this rich. 

He didn’t make it down the block before his phone ring. Of course, Iris realizes he left they always can tell when the other left the room. “Hey Iris”

“Where are you?”

“I left, down the block actually.”

“You just left me here, don’t move I’m coming.” No less than a minute later he saw Iris jogging to him. When she reached him she lightly shoved him.

“Why you leave me, nerd.”

“Sorry thought you wanted to stay.”

“Without you, never.”

He just looked at her. God, why is she this beautiful? The walk was pleasant until she brought up Patty.

“I’m surprised Patty didn’t want to come with you.”

He shrugged. “Didn’t tell her I was leaving.”

“Geez, bear aren’t yall still together?”

“Yea” he shrugged again.

“Bad boyfriend alert.”

“She knows that's not my scene, she could’ve done what you did and call and check on me but she didn’t.”

Iris just nod.

As they walked up to her porch. They stop and stood there. “Iris can I ask you something?”

“Barry when have you ever have to ask.” He just chuckled, leaning into the beam.

“Why are you single?” The question shocked her. 

“Um well, I wa- . Uh, I don’t know.” 

“No you do, you were just about to say something.” Barry moved closer. “Just tell me.” 

“I don’t know Barry, why do you care.”

“Why won’t you tell me what you were gonna say.” Normally Barry never pressures Iris into answering anything she doesn’t want to. But he figured if she can tell him just one thing, anything she looking for in a guy he can be that. He’ll change whatever he has to change to be that. 

So he stepped closer, he was so close to knowing what Iris want. If she’ll answer him.

“I- Barry” it was like she was scared to tell him. 

He cupped her face “you can tell me I won't judge you. I just want you to be happy.”

“I’m waiting, Barry.”

“But for what.” He may have whined a little.

“You Barry, I’m waiting for you.”

The air around them stilled. All this time he was thinking about ways to change himself for her and all she wanted was him. No changes, just him. How could he not kiss her? 

The first weekend in November and he was kissing Iris. He’ll never forget this day. 

As the kiss got heated he started walking her to the door. It was also Joe and Cecile’s anniversary weekend so they weren’t home. Which gave Barry and Iris the opportunity to fall through the front door without having to be quiet. 

Between kisses, Iris said, “Wally spent the night at his friend's house.” 

Barry pulled back to make sure he’s understanding what Iris is implying. 

“You sure Iris.”

“Yea, but please go slow, this my first time.” She shyly looked down.

“Okay,” he kissed her gently. And they walked to her room. 

When the door shut he asked again was she sure and if she had anything to drink tonight. 

“I’m sure Barry and no I didn’t drink. I didn’t trust the alcohol at the party.”

He nodded and proceeded to kiss her. Starting to undress her, his kisses moved to her neck. She releases a soft moan that sent a shudder through him. Not wanting her to feel vulnerable alone he started taking off his clothes. The time they reached their underwear they both were buzzing with anticipation. 

“Let’s get on the bed.” Grabbing her hand he leads her to the bed where she laid down first. He proceeded to kiss her, first her face then her neck to her chest. 

He looked up for permission to take her bra off. Once off he latched on to her left breast. She lifts off the bed with a moan louder than the last. While he kissed and nibbles on one, his hands went to the other. 

Barry wasn’t a sex pro but he was a pornhub pro and he had some experience with Patty. But nothing was like this with Iris in his hands. 

He switched his attention to the other beast giving it just as much attention. While letting his right hand slid down to Iris’ underwear. Moving them to the side he dragged his thumb down her slit, which made her jerk. 

“God Iris, I- your so beautiful.” He slides his index finger in her. Hopefully warming her up, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. 

“Barry oh god that feels good.”

“Yea, you like it.” She nodded fast. Barry didn’t even realize he was worked up until Iris dragged her hand down his chest. 

“Barry, can I touch you?” He nodded. “You have to show me.” Barry quickly pulled his briefs off while Iris sat up. He saw the look on her face seeing him. She looked a little nervous. 

“I’m a little bigger than average but I’ll be as gentle as possible. She said okay. He guided her hand to his penis and started a slow pace. 

After a minute or two, he said “Wait Iris you have to stop or I’ll finish before we begin. He really thought he was ready but he was too ready. 

Guiding her back down he resumed his kiss but started to move down her stomach. He never did this before but he wants to try. The time he reaches her hip he begins to pull her panties off.

Spreading back her legs. He looked up and ask Iris to look at him. He dragged his tongue from the bottom to the top of her. Making Iris's eyes roll back. He used his hands to spread her open and started kissing and sucking. 

After a few minutes, Iris had a layer of sweat over her body. Barry started making his way back up her body. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yea” she replied panting. 

He slowly entered her, he watches as her jaw dropped. He paused and told her to breathe. She nodded and he pushed in a little more.

The next pause was for himself, she felt so good he wanted to slam into her but he refuses to cause any extra pain. 

He gritted his teeth. “Does it hurt?”

“No just uncomfortable.”

“Okay, Imma move now.” He started slowly thrusting into her gripping her hair and the pillow behind her with one hand and her thigh with the other pushing it towards her chest. Nothing was as sweet as the moans she started releasing. He shut his eye and dropped his head but quickly lift up he wants to see her face. 

As if thinking the same thing she lookup. It's like the world stop around them. Nothing mattered and as his thrust quicken he pressed his lips to Iris’. 

Pulling back again he couldn’t hold it any longer. “Iris I love you.” He chocked out. Her grip tightens on him and she responded “I love you, Barry.”

After a few more pumps he must have hit a goods spot because she yelled out and started shaking which only made him lift up and thrust faster. Once she finished releasing Barry was right behind her calling her name. 

When he finally stops moving he drop to her chest. 

“I meant it, I love you, Iris.” She lifts his head and said it back with so much confidence. “And I love you. 

Coming back to the present Barry had a smile on his face. That was the beginning of their new relationship. He wanted to feel guilty because most people think about their current significant other before breaking up with them but he’s thinking about the love of his life. The guilt never came.

******

As Nora was sitting on the couch all she can do is stare at their family pictures on the wall. Henry came and sat next to her. 

“So you talked with Barry.”

“No. I stopped Barry from punching Eddie.” Henry sat up with a quickness.

“What!”

“Me and Cecile found our sons fighting like strangers in the street. I don’t even fully understand why.” 

“What did Barry say? I that I saw a bruise on his face but I wasn’t sure.” 

“He was ranting about loving Iris and Eddie’s crush, I don't know Henry everything is a mess.” A tear fell down her face. 

“And lord knows how Iris is dealing with this. Henry if we don’t handle this right they will shutdown. I know them for heaven sakes I changed Iris’ diapers.” 

“I know honey I’m trying to keep everything together but this is going to be hard. Joe is set on Iris having an abortion but seeing how the kids didn’t say anything for lord know how long.”

“A week, Cecile said a week.”

“That doesn’t sound like teens rushing for an abortion. Yes everyone is different but Iris was also an act now kid. And I know Joe knows that. I just don’t want them turning to anyone else about this. Not all advice is good advice and we got to get this right.” 

“Well I have a lunch date with Cecile, she’s going to talk to Iris and see where her head is at. I tried with Barry but he’s already starting to close off. 

Henry tsk. “I’ll try and talk to him tomorrow. Try talking to Eddie, I don’t want him lost in this either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patty/barry talk how yall think that finna go?   
> A phone call   
> Moms trying to mom  
> Possibly a need character intro up all up next.


	4. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🗣 patty and barry talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know yall been waiting for this talk I hope it meets at least 10% of y’all expectations. Cause I done change the convo a few times. 
> 
> I just want to throw this out there.... this is a pretty good westallen safe zone 👀👀 
> 
> Deadass tho if barry and iris had more opportunities in the beginning of the flash they deadass would cheat on their SOs to be with each other. 🙊👀 I know it, you know it. Other ships know it. They both lowkey toxic with other people 😭😭😭 but not each other. That some shit. Let’s argue 😂😂

Cecile was standing at Iris’ door for 5 minutes, going through all the questions making sure she remembers all the advice she can think of. Knocking once Iris said she can come in.

“Hey, Irey feeling up to talk?”

“Yea.”

When she walked in she sees the pregnancy tests on the dresser. “Iris you know I’m not here to judge or make choices for you but I need to know what do you want.”

Iris was shocked she just knew Cecile was gonna tell her what she should do. “I uh I know what I want but I don’t want anyone mad at me.”

“It’s okay at the end of the day this is your body you have the final say whether people get mad or not.”

For the first time, she was going to say what she wants to someone other than Barry and she was Scared. “I want to keep the baby.” She whispered softly.

Cecile started sweating, she didn’t know why but she did. She just wants her family to be happy but she doesn’t know if this will make them happy.

“Please don’t be mad mama Cecile. I just can't give them up I can’t. I know I should but.”

“Iris everyone is different what’s correct for you may not be correct for others.” There was a pause in the air. “Okay start from the beginning, tell how this start, if you're okay with that.”

“Well, I always loved Barry before I can even know. But I was only brave enough to tell him the weekend of your anniversary. I went to a party.” 

Iris looked guilty, the rules were when they leave town to not leave the house unless she was going to the Allens. No one inside the house unless it's the Allens.

“Okay, that another talk for another day Irey.” She just nodded her head.

“After the party, Barry walked me home and we were talking and I told him. Then we-“ she started fidgeting and getting nervous. So Cecile finishes the sentence for her.

“You guys had sex. Please tell me you didn’t in the family room.”

“No! I swear we wouldn’t. Just my room.” 

“I guessing that's not your last time.” Iris shook her head. 

“No, a few times between November and December. Whenever we can get alone time.”

“So all those times we let Barry come up and not check on yall.” 

“Not all but sometimes.” Iris was glad she had this conversation with Cecile and not her father. 

“How many times did you use protection.”

“Like only twice, the school board banned the schools from giving out condoms and we never bought any.” 

All Cecile can think about is how her child with one of the highest GPAs did the dumbest thing any teen can do.

“Iris so over what ten times you and Barry had unprotected sex.” Cecile started sweating more. Joe may kill Barry, dear God he’s gonna kill him. 

“And when I say ten that's on the low end right.” Iris nodded her head yes while looking down with shame. Cecile couldn’t figure out how she didn’t get pregnant at the beginning of November. Well until she sees a doctor they won't be sure.

“Iris what yall did wasn’t wrong, but how yall did it was. We always told you if your ready come talk to me and we would get everything situated. Why didn’t you?”

“After the first time, I was just excited to be with Barry and do one thing for my self. Not for you and dad or school or college. I just want one selfish thing and when I got it. I just want to live in our bubble. I wanted nothing but to have this one thing to myself. This one reckless moment.”

“But Iris it wasn’t just one moment and was several.” She didn’t want to chide her but how could they not see how reckless they were being. Was their need for separation from responsibility that big. 

“Iris, did you feel like we were putting too much on you?” 

“At times, I made no mistake ever but I still felt like I wasn’t free to do what I wanted. And when I did ask for freedom dad would say ‘your a cop’s daughter how would that look on me.’ I just need to be free and happy and Barry makes me happy from when I wake up till I go to sleep. I even dream about him.”

All Cecile can see is a girl in love but their love made them do big mistakes. 

“Okay we can't change the past and if you plan on keeping the baby you need to do your research, Iris. This isn’t something you can stop once you commit. I’m guessing your dad is gonna wanna talk to you soon. Be prepared and confident in your choices Iris.”

She ended their conversation with a hug. “No matter what I love you.”

“I love you too. Can you make some of that rice pudding stuff.”

Cecile just laughed. “Yea I’ll call you when it’s done.”

**********

It was at 11 am Monday morning and Barry was making his way to meet with Patty. He wasn’t necessarily nervous about breaking up with her but annoyed with himself for not doing it soon. 

Between him and Iris, this is actually not the first time he tried breaking up with her. The first time was before summer break came to an end. Somehow by the end of the conversation, they were still together and he was confused about how. 

He finally reached the diner they agreed to meet at and soon as he walked in he sees Patty. 

“Hey Patt-“ she wrapped him in a hug he can’t really return.

“Barry, hi, I was happy you texted me and agreed to talk.” They went to find a table and once seated Barry was ready to do what he came for.

“Patty I-“

“Listen Barry I’m so glad you came to your senses and called me. I know we in a rough patch but sometimes I forget get we even together.” 

As she continued to talk all Barry can think about was this is why, this is why I tried to break up with her months ago. Why does she also have to take charge? I was the one who asks to talk but all I was able to do was say is her name. Barry was already getting annoyed with everything. She kept trying to be the dominant one all the time. 

Barry didn’t necessarily see nothing wrong some guys like that but he didn’t. Especially in the bedroom, he didn’t like the submissive feel she gave him. He may be inexperienced when it comes to relationships both physical and nonphysical however he started learning what he liked and didn’t like. 

He realized he likes to be the dominant one at times, he likes taking the initiative or lead but when it comes to Patty it's her way or no way. If she not the dominant one in all aspects, she’ll make it that she is. And he’s just not attractive or interested in that. 

Barry zoned out for like two minutes of Patty’s talking until he realized he needs to focus. 

“So yea you need to improve on that, like seriously Barry people didn’t even know we were dating when the school went on break. Now back to how this rough patch grew.”

Barry was stunned like was she really trying to fix their relationship by herself. 

“Barry I want to see the locked messages you have with Iris. If you want us to work I gotta be able to trust you. And I do but I don’t trust her. Which brings me to another point I need yall to stop hanging out as much, it's like yall have an unhealthy attachment to each other.”

“Wait wait wait! Patty, you do realize I asked you to talk but since I got her I haven’t said a word.”

“Because Barry we’re on the same page and I get things done.”

“No where not on the same page.”

“Okay since you swear whatever you have to say is so important let’s hear it.”

“The reason I asked you to talk is because I want to break up.” For a good minute, Patty just stared at him. He can literally see the emotions flicker across her face. 

One thing barry is aware is that no ever broke up with Patty before. Some of the guys would call her headhunter Patty. 

They would say she’ll collect the hearts of her boyfriends and then break up with them. He never really liked the name call thing guys did. But seeing the anger her face is displaying, he thinks she’s more upset that he ended the relationship before her. 

“Why?” She asked with gritted teeth.

Barry blows out a breath. “Listen Patty I love someone else.”

“You mean Iris. Answer me this was I being paranoid or was you guys hooking up.”

Barry really wanted to lie but first, once the baby comes she’ll know the truth, and Lord knows how she’ll react. Second, he did mess up by cheating so he kind of owes this one truth. 

“Yes, we were hooking up.”

“Since when Barry?”

Barry really didn’t want to give her all this information. “November but that all I'm going to say on the topic.”

“That’s all your going to say on the topic! You cheated on me and that all you want to say.” Barry looked around hoping they weren’t getting an audience. 

“Well, at least I can say one thing. She paused “at least I can say I was your first. That you were mine when no one wanted you, Barry. I was the only girl at school to want you when we all knew I could’ve got your brother.”

“Patty, I may not be as handsome as Eddie or Tony or Oliver but I’m not ugly or unwanted. As long as I been with you I never felt good about myself and we got together last May. But since me and Iris been together I learned my self-worth, she helped me with that. Help me learn that just like when I helped her. And that's apart of love, something you don’t understand.” 

“You know Patty when I started realizing my self-worth. I also started realizing since the beginning of our relationship you knew my insecurities but Instead of helping me to be better you used it to control our relationship.” 

Patty cut him off “I have never done that. That’s what Iris put in your head.” 

“Stop using her as a catalyst for our relationship. Yes, I was wrong for cheating but there have been issues. Some much that I even tried to break up with you in September.” Now he was raising his voice.

But what shocked him was how Patty started to actually tear up. They barely even been talking. People don’t even remember they were a couple but she’s crying like he ruined her. Maybe he did. 

Patty stood and stopped at his side. “I should have known this was how our relationship was going to end when you called me Iris during our first time. Barry whipped his head towards her so fast but she was already walking out. 

He leaned back in the booth and put his hand on his head. He didn’t even know he did that. “Why do I keep screwing up” he whispered to himself. 

*****

Patty was so angry she just wants to go home and call Sara. This is whats she gets for thinking she can have a nerd loser as a boyfriend. He’s a damn asshole cheater. 

Walking as fast as her legs can take her she wasn’t even paying attention where she was walking. 

Not until she ran into Chester.  
“Sorry, hey chest.” She sniffed.

“Oh Patty hey, what’s wrong?”

“Barry Allen,” she said with disdain.

“So you know.”

“How many people know what he was doing? Do the whole school know but me.”

“No I don’t think so Eddie just told me yesterday, I didn’t think Barry would have the courage to tell you. I know I wouldn’t.”

“Well, you wouldn’t do something like that in the first place chest.” She was wiping her tears.”

“Na you right, I couldn’t see myself getting someone pregnant behind my girlfriend’s back.”

Patty stilled. “Some..one pregnant.” 

“Yea, sorry you have to go through this. Barry and Iris were both wrong for that.” Patty felt like she was about to explode. 

“Chest I really have to go I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Cool, if you need anything text me, bye Patty.”

If patty thought she was walking fast before she basically running now. All she wants to do is scream. 

Finally making it home she saw her mom.

“Hey sweetheart how was your date with Barry, we should do another family dinner with his.” Her mom wasn’t looking up so she couldn’t see the tears. 

“I hate him!” Her mom snapped her head up.

“What happened?” She rushed to Patty's side.

“He got Iris pregnant mom. He cheats and got her pregnant.” Her mom was shocked but pulled for a hug. 

“Shush, me and your father will handle the Allens and Wests. Shush don’t cry.”

*****

Nora woke up feeling drained like the 8 hours of sleep did nothing. All she did was toss and turn and dreamed about Barry and Iris. To say she wanted to stay in bed for the day was an understatement. She got up and got ready for the day. Not seeing Henry she thought he must’ve gotten up to talk to Barry. 

Once she made it to the kitchen she found Henry nursing a cup of coffee. 

“Hey, you slept pretty late.” 

“Rough night, did you talk to Barry?” 

“Nope, he left early. But I’m pretty sure our other son is home and hungover.”

Nora just closed her eyes. “He really can’t be taking this that hard.”

“I don’t know but hopefully after you talk to him, he’ll move on.”

After making her coffee Nora went back upstairs and busted through her son’s room. “Good morning Eddie how was your night!” 

“Mom please.” Dragging the please out. 

“Get up, first your grounded that means no spring sports and no using the car.”

Hearing those words made Eddie jump up. “Mom I have to play this year scouts are starting to look.” 

“Well, you should have thought about that before thinking you can get drunk and walk back under my roof intoxicated.”

She very rarely ground them but this drinking underage in her house wasn’t tolerated. She then plopped in his computer seat. “Second I want to know why you and your brother were fighting.”

Eddie shrugged didn’t really want to talk to her now. “He betrayed me, messed with my chances with Iris, and then tried to rub it in my face.”

“Okay now tell me the real reason because if he wanted to rub it in you face for no reason he would have done it last week or whenever they got together.” 

Eddie was quiet for a minute. “I’m mad, the one thing I want and he took it from me.”

“Eddie, Iris is a person, not an object or a game one can win or lose. He didn’t take anything from you.”

“Of course you're sticking up for him.”

“No, I’m trying to show you that if Iris didn’t choose you it, it’s not your brother's fault, it's not anyone’s fault. That's who she decided to love.”

“Doesn’t mean he has to accept knowing I liked her first.”

“Who said you liked her first. Just because your more verbal than Barry doesn’t mean he had no feelings. Let me ask you something do you want Iris because you really like her or because she was the first girl that didn’t want your advances?”

Eddie made a blank face.

“Son, not all women play hard to get some times they just don’t want you.”

“I still think Barry was wrong.” 

Nora blows a breath. “Well then talk to him not fight him. That's not how I raised yall.” 

“Fine”

Nora got up to leave. “And I’m serious about the grounding. Actions have consequences.”

****

Joe was at the precinct even though he was on vacation for another week he wants to get some help with convincing Iris and Barry to do the abortion. Seeing his favorite intern, he walked towards her. 

“Hey, Jessica can you do me a discreet favor.”

“Sure Detective West anything.”

“Make sure you don’t tell a soul, I need you to look up all the statistics on teen pregnancy and black pregnancy. Highlight the important stuff.” 

“That's it. That should be easy I did a school paper on it for college.”

“Great text me when you finish. Anything by tomorrow would be great.” She hopped right to work. The first assignment in two weeks she got, he knew she was going to go all out.

Walking out the precinct Joe pulled his phone out his pocket. Dialing a number he hasn’t used in a year. 

“Hello, can I speak to Francine West.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have f- up the timeline for Cecile and iris talk just ignore it if i did 😬😬 im too tired to double check.
> 
> 👀 FW bout to enter that chat ya dig it or na?  
> I promise for the patty fans im not ganna make her into some evil revenge hungry monster. But i still dont like her 🙊🙊  
> Joe what are you doing baby. The man pulling the big guns. 
> 
> Okay some things coming up  
> Another Barry/eddie talk  
> Joe/iris talk  
> Cecile/nora talk  
> Patty parents


	5. A Mother’s Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moms moming and WESTALLEN MOMENT!!🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣 that was extra but I love them. I think this chapter is a shorty but I feel like it has good dialogue. What yall think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, y’all westallen moments should be increasing from this point. A lil fluffy and a gallon of angst. 🙃🙃 
> 
> Before I forget I want to say thank you to everyone that's been subing, kudosing, bookmarking, commenting, and returning. I live for feedback and suggestions so don't be shy to say if you didn’t enjoy something or you would like to see something. I don't have to say be respectful because yall been showing me so much respect and love. Thank you. 
> 
> Oh and sorry for the long responses I just like talking to you guys in the comments ☺️☺️

Joe went to his car to finish his conversation the Francine in private. 

“How are you, Joseph? We haven’t talked in a while. Hows Cecile?”

“We had better days, but you should call her, I know she’ll love to hear from you.”

“Will do.” There was a pause. Joe honestly didn’t know how to tell Francine that Iris is pregnant.

“Joe what happened is the kids okay? I talked to Wally last night but he wouldn’t talk about how everyone is doing. He just refocuses the attention on his self or me. And Iris hasn’t picked up my phone calls in two weeks. What’s really going on?”

Joe honestly felt bad that the kids only communicate with their biological mother through the phone but it was nothing he can do about it. 

Their marriage was great till it wasn’t, only lasting 3 years before it ended. The kids had just turned 3 and were unaware that their mother was addicted to prescribed painkillers. 

Watching Francine battle the addiction, along with the thing that caused her addiction broke his heart. But he had to choose between her and the kids. She wasn’t ready to get clean and he couldn’t subject the kids to her addiction. 

He knew Francine never envision that as her future but what they lost was so unbearable she didn’t turn to him but to drugs. That's what hurt Joe the most at the end of their marriage. Her pain was so great she chose the pills instead of him. 

But now what hurts him is her relationship with the kids is different. But at least they do virtual therapy and she’s clean now. He just wishes she would have returned to Central City for them. 

“Joe, can you hear me?”

“Yea, yea um you think you can come to Central City, anytime soon.”

“If there’s an emergency yea, the rehabilitation center just shifted under my leadership fully and I would hate to leave but I can if I have to.”

“Yea I think you need to for Iris.”

“Joe whats is going on, your scaring me.”

“Iris is... she’s pregnant Francine.”  
The silence was unbearable, he wishes she would say something. “Francine, you still there?”

“Yea, I’m here. How, when?”

“I don’t know the full story, I think Cecile been talking to her.”

“I’m guessing you haven’t.”

“Don’t.”

“I wasn’t saying it with malice Joe.”

“I’ll talk to her soon, we just need all hands on deck with this.”

“Okay, I’ll take a plane this week or next. Its the end of the holidays most stuff is fully booked.”

“Yea thank you. Try calling Cecile, she may know more.”

“I am, thank you for calling.”

“Sure bye.”

Hanging up Joe drove home. He has been feeling drained since Iris told him. He just wants to sleep and relax somehow.

*****

Cecile was just finishing up brunch when she heard her husband walk through the door. She can tell he’s trying to sneak up the stairs. 

“Joseph, a word.” She can hear him puff a breath. “I don’t know when you started this non-communication thing your doing but if I recall we haven’t done that when we were friends or dating nor when we got married so we will not be doing it now.”

“Well I don’t know what to say, it seems like everyone is on different pages and I don’t know.”

“Well, when are you going to at least talk to Iris.”

“When I hear from my intern.” Cecile cocked he head to the side, not understanding what he means by that.

“I ask my intern to look up information regarding pregnancy so I have something to show Barry and Iris when we talk. Allens are very science people. If I can show them that keeping the baby will statistically do more harm than good maybe Iris will get an abortion.”

“Slow ya road, maybe you should talk and listen to Iris before you try and use your own solution to this situation.”

“Listen to what Cecile, what can Iris tell me that can make me think this isn’t in her best interest.” His voice started to rise.

“Joe you do realize that Iris is a breathing human being with thoughts and wants and opinions.”

“What opinion Cecile, she’s pregnant at 16. What opinion can she possibly have.” Cecile can't believe he’s not willing to even hear what Iris may want.

“Cecile you don’t understand, how can I expect you to understand. I am her father!”

“Don’t you dare! Don't you dare say I don’t understand. She may not have my blood but I am her mother. I clock in and never left my post, Joseph. It was me, I was there when she had nightmares as a little girl, when she was sick, for every play she was in, for every cheerleading competition she was in, for her first period, to every time she cried cause of some bully. Even when you work long hours on a big case and not come home till late at night. Damn it for everything! I accepted being a mother to Wally and Iris with every piece of my heart.” 

“A mother doesn’t always mean someone that pushes you out. Being a mother is more than that. And I will be here till I draw my last breath so don’t your dear tell me ‘I don’t understand’.” 

Joe stood there and realize he went too far. So busy trying to defend himself, he’s hurting the one person that has loved them unconditionally. 

“Iris, Wally come eat some brunch!” She turned away and went back to cooking, trying to wipe her tears. Iris was the first down. Seeing her father she ducked her head “hi dad.” 

He muttered a hello and watched as she walked over to Cecile and wrapped her arms around her shoulder and place her head on Cecile’s. 

“Hey mama, mm that smells good.” It was barely a whisper. One of the most tender mother-daughter moments they had. 

He knew he was so wrong to say she don’t understand. To imply she just been here all these years. Not love them and helping them grow. She was the very definition of a mother and he just minimized that. 

He decided to go to his office, the kids need one meal that wasn’t filled with tension. Walking up the stairs he ran into Wally. 

“Hey, dad.” Looking at him close likely “what's wrong?” Wally then proceeded to reach up and wipe his tears. All Joe could think of was why are his kids so sweet. 

“Nothing son go eat.” Wally looked for a second. “Okay, dad.” And continued down the stairs.

******

Barbara Spivot had finally got her daughter to stop crying. But she can still see what that Allen kid did to her precious little girl. Her thoughts were racing.

They just had dinner with them, what like right before thanksgiving. And while we sat and eat their food, that little shit was two-timing my daughter. With a West no less. What the hell.

My daughter is twice the woman Iris will ever be. He chooses her over Patty and broke my sweet girl's heart. He tried the wrong one, no one hurts a Spivot and gets away with it.

Their parents probably knew the whole time. Laughing at us. I wouldn’t put it past Nora. She thinks she’s better than everyone else.

After sending Patty to rest Barbara thought of all the ways to get back at the Allens and Wests.

Foolish boy didn’t even have the decency to put a condom on. She always knew something was wrong with that boy. For a bookworm Patty claimed he was, he had too much confidence. It was all an act, he probably doesn’t even get good grades. 

God, she can’t wait till her husband come home so she can tell him how one of his detective’s daughter got pregnant by his daughter’s boyfriend. He’ll definitely put West in his place. They just have to figure out what to do with these Allens. 

******

Barry was almost home when he decided to try and see if he can see Iris. He wanted to at least tell her in person that he’s trying to get everything in order. First by officially breaking up with Patty. Next, he needs to find a game plan to raise their baby and still get them threw school. He would ask Eddie for help but that's out the window. 

Reaching the West’s door, he gave three knocks. Seeing Cecile’s face, he was a bit more relaxed. He’s pretty sure Joe is planing his death.

“Good morning, its still morning right. Um, yea ah can I see Iris just for a few minutes. We will even stay out here in the front.” 

“Sure Barry” He really was expecting her to say no but happy she didn’t.

Once Iris made it to the door he pulled her in for a hug. Putting his arms around her head while dropping kisses to the top of it. He can feel her melt.

“I thought our parents would try to keep us away.” Iris sighed.

“Maybe Mama Cecile is team Allen and west. No West and Allen. I got it West-Allen and co. How you feel?”

“Mm good not so morning sickness was being a bitch today but I feel better.”

“Good, as long as you feel better.” He paused and just looked at her. “I officially broke up with Patty. We don’t have to hide anymore.” He rested his forehead to hers.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do it earlier. I just kept pushing it off. It was wrong and stupid quite honestly. There was no point being with her especially when we haven’t even acknowledged each other’s existence these past few months as couples should. She thought we were just in a rough patch. What type of teenage relationship have rough patches?” 

Iris shrugged, yes she and Barry argue sometimes but they never had a rough patch. Not so fresh in their relationship anyways.

“I’m sorry Iris about everything.”

“Please don’t put this all on your Shoulders. We both messed up bad.” 

“Love you.” He whispered. No mattered what situation they were in she never try let him take the blame alone. Even when most of it was his fault.

“I love you and missed you, Barry.”

“I missed you too.” He leaned back slightly and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. “So much Iris, one day when we get older we won’t ever have to part. We will finish school, raise baby West-Allen, get married, start our careers. Imma youtube how to build you a house.” They both started laughing.

“I can be a man. I can take care of you. I can.”

“I know Barry.” She hugged him tighter. “I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said other talks were coming at the end of last chapter notes but I wanted to fit these talks first before the others.
> 
> There’s more back story on Francine. Imma try and do better by her than the show. And show that we may fall but we can get back up. So please don't hate her.


	6. Grandma’s Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Francine 🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣 I think I got the timeline looking okay is anyone confused?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is hella late. I’m so sorry guys 🥺🥺 Song of the day Grandma’s hands by the awesome bill. Just listen to this song with your eyes close or on a rainy day. You’ll feel it. Anyways go read and tell me what you think.

Francine hung up the phone and sighed. Leaning back in her office chair she felt anxiety run through her. This wasn’t how she wanted to see her daughter after years of cleaning her self up. 

She was all ready to do a surprise visit for one of the youth journalism awards next month but now she’ll be seeing her sooner. 

Which was scarier than it sounds. They have been working on their relationship for a few years. Now she has an opportunity to make that foundation stronger. And she can’t mess it up. 

What scared her the most was returning to Central City. The city reminds her of her failings. The last time she went to Central City she relapsed. She was good for the first few days but one night with old friends set her back. 

That was 7 years ago, why did she still have fears. She has been clean since being in Evergreen city. She thought she had another month to prepare but she got to do it now. She can’t fail her daughter again. 

The first thing she did was called in her assistant so she can book a flight to Central city and a hotel close to her old neighborhood, along with a rental car. 

Once that was done she went into her phone settings and stopped unknown numbers from coming through. She doubled check to make sure she had no one from Central city but her kids, Joe, and Cecile’s numbers.

She decided to leave early today and visit her mother she needs some advice. Luckily for Francine, her mother was only fifteen minutes from the facility. 

Walking in the house she called for her mother. “Ma!”

“Shush all that noise chile. I heard you walking in, I didn’t need you to announce it.”

“Sorry mama, how you feeling today, its a little chilly I know you miss the south.”

Her mother grunted. “Nothing down there but all my friends meeting Jesus. They say what comes with age is wisdom but they don’t tell you that you lose all your friends in the process.”

Francine stopped and thought that was grim but real. “So mama do you think you’ll be okay for a few days with just your nurse aide?”

“Why? Where you going.” Her mother walked to her favorite lazy boy chair and relaxed. 

“Well, I got a phone call from Joseph today.” Her mother looked shocked.

“Its Iris, she’s um she’s pregnant.”

“My grandbaby is having a bay, oh lord. She’s what 16, 17.”

“She’s 16. I don’t know what happen but Joe thinks it’s best if everyone comes together.”

“As yall should, she ganna need all the support. Mm, she too young for this stress.”

“I’m scared mama, I don’t know how receptive she will be of me. And the last thing I want to do is add more stress.”

“Patience. Don’t get give up and don’t get frustrated if she doesn’t react to you the way you want.”

“I’m scared to be back in that city. I can’t, I won’t relapse.”

“Right, remember your focus is on Iris and Wally. Not friends, people, or even Joe. Your only responsibility is to yourself for staying clean and your kids. You got your sponsor still.”

“Yes, Imma call him today.” 

“Okay, now go get that box under the china cabinet.” Once Francine got it she walked back in the living room, it was a small box. 

“In that box is account information for Iris and Wally. I was saving it for when they went to college but Iris may need her’s now.”

“Ma you really did this.”

“Yea worked hard for it, but I didn’t want them babies so in debt.” 

Francine's mother always had a college fund set up for her but she never knew she had one for her kids. Francine started to cry. “Thank you, mama.”

“You welcome baby, now go get my bless oil from my room let me pray for ya.”

As she was walking to the back room, her phone started ringing. She looked at it with a smile, picking up. “How do you know when to call. How busy are you this week I can really use my Sponsor.” Of course, he has a witty response.

“Listen, are you free or not, we going to Central city.” She can feel his uneasiness through the phone when he responded he was free. 

“I’ll let you know when my secretary finds some plane tickets, thank you, Hal.” She ended the call with a better feeling.

*****

Barry hasn’t felt this at home since he last held Iris. Being in her arms feels more like home than anything. She feels like nostalgia, love, lust, and power all at once. No one can’t tell him this isn’t love. 

“Barry lets sit for a minute.”

“Yea, do you need anything.” They walked to the little bench on the porch.

“No, I’m fine just wanna be with you until my father kicks you off the porch.” They laughed knowing that’s probably going to happen. 

“Have yall talked yet?” 

“No, but he’s been looking determined the times I do see him. I’m guessing he’s going to want to talk to both of us pretty soon.”

“I’ll be ready. Whatever he says I’ll be ready. I’m making my own little game plan. I’m not gonna tell you yet until I finalize my end of it.”

“I don't have a plan Barry, I feel stuck like everyone wants to know something but no one is asking. Do that make sense.” 

“Yea you feel like something supposes to happen but it didn’t. Don’t worry I have a plan that will help us both.”

Before she could respond his phone went off. When he checked it he just shook his head. Barry was tagged by a few people from school in a status from Patty that was pretty subliminal. Everyone was asking what’s going on. Asking if they really broke up. Or when were they even dating? 

Iris asked, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing Patty just writing subliminal statuses online. Don’t worry they all just seem to be pertaining to me and being an evil liar.” 

Barry sighed and put his face in Iris's neck. He was so exhausted on a daily with everyone. And it wasn’t even the one person that has a right to be draining. No, it wasn’t Iris but everyone else. He handed the phone to Iris when more dings started going off.

As Iris went through them he was losing any feeling of guilt towards Patty. Not that she wasn’t wrong for being mad he just didn’t have the energy to feel everything right now. 

“What is she posting now?”

Iris shook her head. “More subliminal status telling people to ask you why you guys are over. It seems to be getting a lot of attention from people from school.”

“If she can be petty so can I.” He took back his phone.

“Barry wait, we shouldn’t be poking at the bear, she’s just angry right now.”

“Well, she’s gonna be even madder now.”

Iris pinched her nose. “Barry what did you post.”

“Just that I’m happy with who I really want to be with.” 

Iris can only imagine the scream Patty is releasing, especially if Barry told her about them. “So you told her everything?”

“Not just that I love you and I cheated, she already suspected, I couldn’t lie. I didn’t tell her about the baby. That’s just for us.” He reached over and laid his hand on her stomach. And started rubbing it with his thumb. 

How can he feel so much love for something so small, so new? “You know, everyone can tell us we’re wrong but my love from them.” He nodded towards her stomach. “It doesn’t feel wrong.”

They sat there for 20 minutes before Barry broke the silence. “Are you going back to school next week?”

“I don’t know. My father hasn’t said a word and Cecile never brought it up. I don’t think they talked about it yet.”

“If they pull you from school, I don’t think I can bear being with those humans.” 

Iris laughed at his melodramatic statement. “Oh God Barry you're so extra. Both in a fit of giggles, abruptly stopped when they heard Barry’s front door slam.

Eddie was staring at them like they ran over his dog. He eventually walked to his backyard.

“Don’t worry about him, he just being an ass.”

“Do it have something to do with the fight yall had. I heard mama Cecile talking to your mom on the phone.” 

Barry looked down. “We may have exchanged fist.”

“What!? I thought you just had an argument.” 

“It was at first but.... can we not talk about it. I surprised I didn’t bruise. One looked like it was forming last night.”

Iris turned his head with her hand on his chin. “We don’t have to talk about until your ready but don’t hurt each other, please. And no bruise, he probably didn’t hit you hard enough for it to stay.”

“No more fighting for me. I want to talk to him but Imma let him cool off first.”

“Good.” Before Iris can say anything her father walked outside. Making them both jump. 

“Hi, Mr. West I was just leaving.” He gave Iris a quick hug and speed walk to his house. He wants to get his plan ready before Joe is ready to talk to them.

*****

Cecile was finished cleaning up and heading out to meet with Nora. Now that she has some information from Iris, they can determine how best to handle this on an adult level. 

When she stepped out of her house she can feel the tense awkwardness in the air. Joe was just standing there with Iris. Neither talking but just standing there. 

“Ah, Iris sweetie why don’t you go take some of the Christmas decorations down, give us a head start but don’t overexert yourself.”

“Okay,” she let out and entered the house so fast. 

“Joe if that was your way of try to check on her, that was too awkward.”

“Sorry I- never mind, see you later.”  
He knows she still mad at him. She wouldn’t be surprised if she returned home to an oversized sorry banner.

“Later.” She walked down the stairs and saw Nora in her car waiting. She walked over and entered the passenger side with a sigh. 

“Hey, Cecile.”

“Hey.”

“Lord you sound like you had a tough morning,” Nora said while starting the car.

“You can say that. Me and Joe had a little argument. I know he probably didn’t mean what he said, we all stressed but his words still hurt nevertheless.”

“I guess this is another thing to address on our lunch agenda.”

Cecile laughed. “Yea another thing.” 

*****

When her husband got home, Barbara was still fuming for earlier. Not only did this little boy broke her daughter's heart. He rubbed it in her face. She can still remember the yell her sweet girl made reading what Bartholomew wrote. 

What is wrong with him? do he not have a hint of compassion for Patty. He claims he happy being with that West girl over Patty. Something must be wrong with him.

Hearing her husband come through the door. She rushed him “Tom I’m so glad your home.”

“Hey, honey how was your day?” 

“It was great till our daughter came home broken-hearted.”

“Wha- what happened? Didn’t she have a date with Barry?”

“Yes, he scheduled a date with our daughter to break up with her, and apparently he got someone pregnant.”

She can see her husband's face changed from confused to angry. “What? Who did he get pregnant?”

“Iris West the daughter of Joseph West.”

Her husband was fuming. “Don’t you worry about West, I’ll handle him. And the Allens, I know them very well. Their other son wants to be a cop and didn’t Bartholomew want to be a crime scene technician.” 

“Yea he most certainly does.”

“Let’s see how far he gets with messing with a police commissioner’s daughter.” 

Barbara loves this side of Tom, he takes no shit and protects his family to the fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yall don't curse me out 🥴🥴 I don't know patty parents names in the show so I made it up. Sorry to all the Barbaras and Toms y’all deserve better 😭😭 these two on some other sh*t.
> 
> Oh, I wanna try my hand in smut again (I google tips 😂😂😂) but I won't add if yall don't want it. It will be a flashback and more on the lust side. Or I can make an Oneshot and attach it to the story. Let me know what yall think. 
> 
> if you don't like commenting just put something like a one-shot or in story or none. Just so I can feel where yall minds at. please and thank you. 
> 
> I’ll delete the comments if yall don't want them up for long for this little survey. Just let me know. 
> 
> Up next  
> Mastermind barry planning  
> Finish Nora/Cecile talk  
> Maybe more Francine  
> Do yall want more wally?  
> Joe has a talk with someone


	7. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry make plans. I know I got mad smart people reading this please don’t do the actual math with the numbers i gave. 🤫🤫🤫 i was tired of numbers and didn’t want use actual info.
> 
> If you wanna get in the feels play Anthony Hamilton’s version of As. With or after the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙈🙈🙈 I'm sorry yall, the universe kept distracting me all day. So it may be a little choppy, sorry. 
> 
> Cecile and Nora's talk happens before the last part of last chapter. But once yall get to the second part in this everything should be run together. 
> 
> I think the timeline is still okay it should be Monday still... I think... I might have barry allen this 🙉🙉 sorry lol as long as yall can still follow im good.

After arriving at their favorite restaurant Cecile and Nora jumped right into their issues at hand. 

“So Cecile do you want to start with this discussion with Joe or Iris?”

“Seeing as they’re connected it doesn’t matter, I’m just irritated that everyone’s emotions are everywhere and no one seems to be on the same page.” 

“Yea we should probably have that family talk tomorrow, I think everyone had time to clear their heads.”

“Maybe not my husband. It’s like his mind is set on one destination and he can’t be steered away. I just want him to listen not to react or listen to respond but just listen. Iris wants one thing but he wants another. And it's really not his choice.”

“Well, what do Iris want?”

“Well she wants to keep the baby, and I have a strong feeling Barry does too. I can tell when the kids are at odds but they’re not.”

“Yea I’m pretty sure Barry wants to keep the baby. I don’t know Cecile, they’re too young for this.” The waitress came and took their orders. Leaving a pause in the conversation. 

“They are but what can we do? Joes want them to have an abortion but they don’t.”

“Would that be their worst option though?”

“Yes Nora, it would be if they don’t really want it. I know you and Joe are thinking about their futures but if we don’t listen to them now. We can cause more harm than good.”

“Your right, I just- I’m scared.”

“Me too. Once everyone is on one accord we can take one step at a time. First, we have a family meeting tomorrow, then we schedule Iris a doctor's appointment. See how far she is, and the whole nine yards. Now tell what’s gotten into Barry and Eddie?”

*****

Barry has been in his room for two hours already with no food or water just pure determination. He even started talking to himself. Iris sometimes calls him mad scientist when he gets like this. The urge to solve the most difficult equations. 

But he had a plan a great plan. A plan that can get him and Iris through college while taking care of the baby. Well, he thinks his plan can. First, he has to make some phone calls to get some accurate pricing. 

The first person he called was his friend Diggle. Who unusual answered on the first ring.

“Hey, Diggle?”

“Hey, Barry tell me you wanna hang cause I’m bored and need to get out of this house.”

“Sorry man I can’t, where is Oliver?”

“Chasing after his crush like he does every break she comes home.” They both laughed, for a jock Oliver was madly in love with Felicity and she didn’t even realize it. “What’s up?”

“I just got a couple of questions. First how much do you pay for tuition while living on campus?” 

“Ah Barry you do know I go to a two year, I’m pretty sure you can get into an Ivy league or something.”

“Just leaving my options open, if you can just help me I promise to help with you boredom next week.”  
Barry knows he probably won’t be free for a long time but he also didn’t want Diggle asking too many questions.

“Ah okay, well I graduate this semester so by the end my student's debt should around 26,000. I live on campus, I also stayed an extra year and I did a small study abroad program. I probably did an extra 4,000 out of pocket. But to help with money, if you become a Resident Assistant, you can live on campus for free. There’s also grants and stuff which is what most people get.”

“Wait what? What is that?”

“Well, we do a lot of stuff, and it's different for each college. But basically babysit grown-ass adults, so they don’t kill themselves in college. He ends that with a chuckle.

“Cool, that's good to know. Do you know how much it cost to travel to school every day?”

“I think commuters pay like 18,000 give or take, in all. If you do the traditional two years no study abroad.”

“Thanks, Dig.” Barry was writing all this down on one of the many pieces of paper on his desk.

“No problem, if that’s all I’ll talk to you later. Oh, Barry what's up with all this stuff online did you and Patty really break up.”

“Yea, I don’t really want to talk about it Dig, I'll see ya.”

Hanging up Barry decided to call Felicity, she goes to the college both Barry and Iris wanted to go. She took a little bit longer to pick up and of course, she was with Oliver. 

“Barry! Hey, how are you?”

“I’m good and you?”

“It would be better if Oliver would stop eating my fries. Oh, he said hi and hurry this call-up.”

Barry just laughs. “It won’t take long I just got a few questions. First how much is tuition at your school?”

“Well, I live on campus and I got a full ride.”

“We know the youngest to graduate CC high.”

“You know Barry you could have graduated but you didn’t want to leave Iris,” Felicity said in a sing-song voice. Then he heard Oliver yell ‘Is Iris the reason he and Patty broke up?’ 

“Wait you and Patty finally broke up.”

“Guys can we stay focus on the questions at hand.”

“Right ah, so my scholarship paid a total of 100,000 that's with books but not special programs like study abroad and special housing like single rooms.”

“Okay, do you know how much commuters pay?”

“One of my friend's tuition was like 65,000 when he graduated. The tuition is not bad it could be worst trust me, this is the cheapest college for its prestige. But its also the best for programs in science and English. Their law program not all that but most students are into Science.”

“Thanks, and hows the housing?”

“Well most people live in the apartments near but they’re not run by the school and are cheaper than the dorms. And freedom to do whatever but that's like an actual lease and stuff.” 

“Thanks, that's really it, and it has a resident assistant job thing there?” 

“Yup save a shit ton of money.”

“Thanks talk to you guys later, bye.”

Now that Barry had a pricing range he can do some math. Barry figured two years is way cheaper than four years so he can spend his first two years at a two year and transfer to the four years and spend less money on getting a bachelor’s. Seeing as the first two years is normally general stuff.

He figured he doesn’t have to live on campus which will save him more money. But if his parents decided to kick him out, Felicity did say the apartments by the college is cheap. He guesses most apartments by colleges are cheaper. Who wants to live near a college?

He knows for a fact his mother has a saving plan for him maxed at 200k. So he can take 20k for the two years and 50k for the four years and that's not even counting if he can get scholarships and grants. He may save even more money. 

So that will leave him with 130k for the baby and potentially rent if his parents give him the boot. Now he needs a job and he knows the perfect person to call. 

Getting his phone he called Cisco, his other best friend. 

“Hey, Barry what’s up? Do you need a bro day for your freedom from Patty jail? And I have been calling you since that Facebook fiasco she caused.”

“Sorry been busy, um can I actually speak to your dad?”

“Ah sure hold on.” It took a few seconds before Cisco's father answered.

“Hey, Mr. Ramon its Barry.”

“Hey, Barry what's up?”

“I was wondering if you’re hiring any youth workers. I could really use a job.”

“I’m sorry the youth positions is all filled up. Why do you need a job.”

Barry paused he didn’t want to say anything but he also needed a job and maybe Mr. Ramon can find him pitty and open something.

“Promise me you won’t say a word, sir.”

“I would never share our private conversations, Barry.”

“Well I got my girlfriend pregnant, well she’s not my girlfriend yet I didn’t officially ask but she’s definitely my girlfriend and future wife but I didn’t ask that either I just know you know-“

Mr. Ramon cut him off “hey Barry I get it.” He chuckled lightly, the boy must be panicking. “Well, how bout this I can get you an under the table Job, where you can work whatever hours and don’t have to worry about youth laws.”

All Barry can hear is untaxed dollars saying his name until he turns 18. “Yes, sir that would be perfect.”

“Now it would be just Janitor work cause that's the only area that won’t be too recognized to anyone looking.”

“Sir that fine for me, thank you.”

“Okay, meet me tomorrow we discuss it more. Here’s Cisco.”

“Thanks again just tell Cisco I’ll talk to him later, Bye.”

After hanging up the phone Barry can feel his plan come into place. He can finish school without debt and take care of the baby financially. Next, he was going to look up first-time parents' information and parents that attend college info. 

Soon as he opened google someone knocked on the door. 

It was his dad. “Hey, son can I have a word.” He stopped and looked around seeing paper everywhere.

“Sure dad I was just making some future plans.”

“Oh? So you know what you want.”

Barry stood up feeling more confident than ever. “Me and Iris are going to keep our baby and we’re ganna go to college. I found a cheap way to go and I added up with the saving you and mom got me. I also was able to get a job with Mr. Ramon under the table until I turn 18 then hopefully he can add be as an adult worker.”

Henry’s shocked his son been up here for hours calculating a success plan and parenting. 

“Son have you consider other options when it comes to the baby and your future.”

“Nope cause there is no other option. Me and Iris want our baby. And my plan is good it can work.”

“And what if it don’t, what if other things prevent this plan from flowing smoothly?”

“Well, I will adjust. To you, it may sound impossible but Iris makes me feel like I can do the impossible. I can do this dad, you have to believe me.”

“Barry I’m not saying you can’t but-“

“I know okay, I know the odds, the statistics, the opinions, everything is stack against us but I will do this. We will do this.” Barry turned to his window and saw Wally and Iris walking. 

“I’ll move heaven and hell for her dad, you must understand, please dad please understand.” Barry felt a tear fall. 

His father came and wrapped him in a hug.

“I do son, I felt the same for your mother, if you want this I can’t stop you but you better be prepared and research. And no giving up because parents don’t no matter how tired we get. You fight for what you want and what your child needs. And remember when you think you have it hard and want to quit, Iris have it harder.”

Barry just nodded his head. “Dad can you help me with something.” 

“Yea what's up?”

******

It was 7 pm when Iris woke from her nap. Once she took down some decorations and went for a walk with Wally she had no energy. The nap was good but she still felt tired. No one told her pregnancy would be this exhausting this early on. 

Looking at her phone she sees a text from Barry asking to call him when she wakes up. She wanted to freshen up before she did. So she peed, brushed her teeth and face timed Barry. 

“Morning sunshine,” Barry answered with the biggest grin.

“I feel like I slept into the morning, what are you doing tonight?”

“Come outside and see.” 

“Outside now, are you joking?” Looking at him with suspension.

“No seriously, put a nice warm coat and come outside. I’ll be waiting.”

Once Barry hung up. Iris followed his instructions. And walked downstairs. Seeing Cecile, she greeted her and told her she’ll be right outside.

Leaving her house she sees Barry standing there giddy and handsome. 

“I waited for a while for you to wake up.”

“Sorry I been so tired and it still feels like I can use another nap. I guess I should be happy I’m not throwing up for once.”

Barry pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. “Come I got something to show you.”

Grabbing her hand he walked to his back yard where there was blown-up balloons and lights. And a sign that says ‘Iris will you be my girlfriend?’

She started crying. When they got closer music was softly playing. It was a rendition to her favorite song As by Stevie Wonder. This version was from Anthony Hamilton, it made her cry more. 

“Iris West will you be my girlfriend officially?” Barry looked down with a smile.

“Yes, Barry.” She jumped into his arms.

He whispered a soft I love you, while he began to sway her with the music. 

“No matter what anyone says I’ll take care of you till my last breath. Always.”

She doesn’t know what prompts him to do this but she needed it. She needed him. Resting her head on his chest. This was her home. 

“I love you, Barry, Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yall, 🗣 NO ONE CAN TELL ME BARRY IS NOT A ROMANTIC. period 
> 
> Oh, do yall have a problem with me writing in AAVE or do yall prefer standard English. I been mixing it.
> 
> I wanted to fit the fb smut but couldn’t. that maybe next chapter. 
> 
> Barry plan is actually a real life tip😉 but i don't think it work for all schools.


	8. We are a Family Like a Giant Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay the fb smut and the talk 🗣 its not that bad yall i swear. The smut wasn’t really necessary but hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk those Smut tips was pretty useless no offense to the people that wrote them. But I couldn’t..... I did try listening to music while writing tho.

After Barry walked Iris to her house and wish her a good night, he returned home giddy and content. He hasn’t felt this since everything came to light about the pregnancy. 

He saw his dad, watching a basketball game. “Thanks, dad she loved it.”

“No problem son, you know I got some pictures.”

Barry blushed, “I didn’t know you were watching.”

“No, I wasn’t but I wanted to get a picture of yall having a moment as two teens in love.” Barry nods.

“Well thank you, dad, goodnight.”

“Night son.”

Barry walked to his room and flopped on his bed. He received a text from his dad with pictures of him and Iris.

Seeing these made him remember he can finally take the lock off Iris and his messages. 

He thought back to why he had to put it on in the first place. 

It was game night when Barry and Iris split from the group. Everyone was breaking off Cecile and Nora, Joe, and his dad, and Wally and Eddie went to play call of duty in the game room in the basement. 

No one thought anything when Barry and Iris broke off and went upstairs. 

Once they made it to her room Barry quickly shut the door and locked it. He walked to Iris and caresses her face with his thumb.

Iris spoke low. “We only got like 30 minutes maybe 40.”

“Okay.” He gave her a deep kiss they been at for a week now and he started to remember where Iris liked to be touched and kissed. But he also had another idea in mind.

He pulled back trying to figure out the best way to ask.

“What is it, Barry?” She looked so innocent but seductive.

“I- I wanted to try a new position, it um like ah.”

“Its okay Barry just asks, if I don’t want to I’ll just say no.” 

He smiled. How did she make everything seem so simple? “I want to try doggy style, but we don’t have to if you don’t want, you know what never mind we can wait.”

“Barry slow down, and we can try it. Will it hurt?”

“Well I was doing some reading, and it can if you’re not comfortable.” 

Iris thought about it. “Okay, let’s try. I trust you Barry and I know if I asked you to stop you would.”

Barry’s heart started beating faster. He went back to kissing her. Moving to her neck, he started pulling off her button shirt. While they both kicked off their shoes. 

He then pulled his shirt off. So they were just in their jeans. He turned her around slowly, moving her hair to her left side. He proceeded to kiss her neck. He knew he was doing good when her breathing hitch. 

“Is this okay, Iris.”

“Ah, ye- yea.” He slowly took her bra off and then her belt. Now that their tops were completely bear he started massaging her beast. 

“Ba-barry, that feels good.”

“Good.” He breathed into her neck.

He took his pants off first but took his time with Iris’. Once her pants were unzipped he put his hand in her underwear. She grabbed his forearm, needing something to hold on to. 

“I think your almost ready Iris, what do you think” 

Iris started stuttering, so she just stops trying to say complete sentences. “Yea.” 

After Barry finished pulling her pants and underwear off and he then pulled his briefs off too. He went back to his caresses and massages. He didn’t stop until Iris's breathing looked like she ran a marathon.

He walked them slowly to the bed and told her when she ready to bend over. Which she did immediately, he grabbed a pillow and sat it under her pelvic. He proceeded to lift her right leg to the low part of the bed frame. 

He hopes all the research work he didn’t want her to hurt or be uncomfortable. 

He started caressing her lower lips to be sure she was ready.

When he was sure he grabbed his member and slowly entered her. His grip her hip tighten and he had to shut his eyes to stay in control. He started going deeper than he that he could. 

“Oh god, Iris ar- are you okay.” He slowly opens his eyes to see. Her head dropped to the bed. 

“Yea, really okay.” 

He waited a few seconds before he drew back and slowly pushed forward. Iris sat her upper body up and grabbed his hand on her hip. 

He was so deep he thought he was hurting her until she released a low moan. He fell forward and wrapped his left arm around her body put his hand on her neck. Making sure not to chock her but hold her. 

“Iris can I-. Can I take a picture.” He panted out the question. 

“Okay.” That seems to turn both of them on more. He grabbed her phone sitting in the middle of the bed. 

He pulled back and started taking pictures. “Why are you this beautiful, hmm?”

He then took a video. Which turned him on more. Putting the phone down. He continued thrusting into her.

“Barry, don’t stop.”

“Never.” He started moving a little faster making Iris’ jaw drop. That made him want to go faster and wrap around her.

So he pulled out and lifted her on to the bed flat and pushed back into her. He wrapped both arms around her and picked back up his speed. 

Barry had released before he knew it but couldn’t stop moving. He felt like he could release again. Which never happened to him before. 

He knew Iris was close, she was trying so hard to keep quiet. He took his right hand and brung it to her clit. Sending her to a release, and he followed for a second time. 

He rolled off of her so she can breathe. 

“Iris you okay.”

She rolled over with a dopey grin. “Yea.” They both laughed. He knew they didn’t have much time and they would have to clean themselves up.

“Make sure you send those pictures or videos to your phone.”

He was about to until he realized he left his phone downstairs. He would hate for his mother or father to check his phone and see him having sex. 

“Not yet send them when I have my phone. If my parents see they will kill me.” 

That night Barry googled good message locks and put one on his messages with Iris. He made sure to put the photos and videos in a locked app too. 

Coming back from the memory Barry groaned. He really wishes he can have some alone time with Iris right now. But at least he has some pictures to hold him over. 

*******

It was Tuesday morning and Joe was up sitting at the edge of his bed deep in thought. Coming out of the bathroom Cecile took a seat next to him. 

“Cecile, I’m sorry for the things I said, Wally and Iris are your kids just as much as they are mine. You have been there since they were what right, before they turned four. And we weren’t even dating yet. But you made sure they were in the best daycare elementary school, middle school, and high school. Your their mother as much as Francine and I are their parents. I’m sorry what I said which was a lie, you do understand. Maybe better than me.” He paused wiping some tears away. “I can hardly find the right words to say to anyone, especially Iris.”

“I forgive you Joe but next time don’t hold stuff in until you explode and say something you don’t mean. That’s not like you.”

He reached over and hugged his wife.

“I can’t promise I won’t mess up again but I promise I won’t take this long to talk to you.” 

He got up and started to get dress. “I should probably go to the precinct today and see what my intern got. I know you don’t agree but I want them to at least hear me out.” 

Cecile sighed. “Alright, Joe just keep in mind, they're still going to have their own opinions.” After that Cecile left him to think about that.

*******

It was 8 o’clock Tuesday night and the Wests was finishing dinner and getting ready to head to the Allen’s. 

Joe called his son. “Wally, hold down the fort. We headed to the Allen’s.” Joe picked up the folder he got from Jessica and grabbed his coat.

Cecile and Iris grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

Iris felt nervous she doesn’t even know why. But she knew once this family meeting was over everything will be out in the open. 

Ringing the Allens doorbell Iris started getting nauseous. She started praying this not so morning sickness would chill for a second. 

Barry opens the door and ushered them in. Iris wanted to be wrapped in him but she knows her father would have a freakout. 

Barry did however pulled her to the side. “Hey, I thought I was gonna have more time so I could run my plans by you, I guess not.”

“It’s okay, I trust that you came up with something useful.” She gave him an encouraging smile.

“I think so, I’m just not great with words, I could have used your presentation skills.” He started getting fidgety.

“Hey, just remember to be clear and firm in whatever you're saying. Don’t pose anything as a question. If you don’t believe in it they won’t.” Barry was nodding his head making mental notes.

“Also we stay as a team. We can’t divide in there. We must be united the whole time.” 

“Stay a team, got it. I hope you like my plans, everything I do is for you Iris.” He went to kiss her but before he did he saw Joe looking at him.

Barry started coughing and shuffling away. “Allergies is crazy this time of year.” Iris just shook her head. ‘This man.’

Walking to the living room it was set in a big circle.

Iris greeted both Henry and Nora, she even saw Eddie lingering in the back at the Kitchen.

Nora started first. “Okay, guys lets sit.” Barry and Iris sat on the couch next to each other. Nora and Henry sat in a loveseat that's normally against the wall. Cecile a chair with a leg rest and Joe sat in a dining room chair. They were spread out but comfortable. 

“I guess we can set rules for this meeting, the last thing we need is an argument. First, Cecile should probably take lead seeing as she’s a lawyer and does a million mediations.” 

Cecile nodded. “I’m fine with that, also Iris if you feel yourself getting too stress step away okay, this shouldn’t get stressful but I rather you know you can stop than stay and cause harm to yourself.”

Iris just nodded she hope it wouldn’t get to that. To her, this is simple, tell them what she and Barry want, talk about what to do next, end of the story.

Cecile continued. “We all will take turns talking and listen to what everyone said. Our goal is to find a solution to whatever issues arise.” Everyone nodded. “So we all on the same page, Iris, Barry tell us everything and what you want to do.”

Barry looked at Iris to start. 

She was nervous but relieved to get everything in the open. “Well we have been seeing each other-“

Her father cut her off. “You mean having sex.” 

“Joseph.” That's all Cecile had to say to stop him. “Continue Iris.”

“Yea ah, we have been together since the first weekend in November. We can’t really give an exact date to when I got pregnant because we didn’t really use condoms.”

Henry cut in. “Like at all.”

Barry answered this time. “Like twice.”

Henry looked so shocked. While Joe looks like he was ready to kill both of them. 

Henry asked next. “So y’all didn’t use condoms and sorry to be blunt. Yall had sex so many times yall don’t know when she got pregnant.” 

Barry started sweating profusely while looking at Joe. He whispered a soft yea.

Joe now was gripping the arms of the chair so tight. “Henry, do you have something to drink, something strong preferably.” 

Iris grabbed Barry’s hand hoping he knew he wasn’t alone. He looked down a released a sigh.

“Yea, I got some Jameson, I’m guessing you want it straight.” Joe just nodded not taking his eye off Barry.

Cecile cut in. “Okay so we know you two talk every day, what do you guys want?”

Iris spoke up again. “We want to keep the baby.”

Joe whipped his head. “Like hell you do. Look I asked an intern to look into some information, other options for you.” Joe placed research papers and pamphlets on the table in the middle. 

Iris picked them up, on one it said ‘Abortion, why it may be the right choice.’

Both her and Barry said No at the same time.

Joe stopped them. “No?!, You guys are only 16 years old, not even old enough to properly wipe ya ass. But we suppose to support yall raising a baby.” His voice started to rise. 

Nora chimed in “I kinda have to agree with Joe.”

That kicked Barry into defense mode. “Hold on, isn’t this our choice?” 

Nora responded. “Barry your a child, Iris is a child. Us as adults know what's best.”

Barry stood and yelled then “you don’t know what’s best all the time.” 

Cecile was trying to bring everything down but now Nora was yelling and Joe was yelling. Henry was trying to stop them. 

Iris really thought this was a simple family meeting. She started feeling nauseous so she left for the kitchen for a glass of water and to calm down.

She didn’t even realize Eddie was in there still until she finished her glass at the sink.

“You know Iris, I would have never put you in this position.” 

“I know cause I would have never let you touch me in the first place.” She walked out of the kitchen more upset than when she went. She saw the hurt in his face but she can careless. 

The time she reached the living room. She heard Cecile yelling.

“Enough, yall so busy arguing, y’all didn’t even realize Iris left the room. Which means we stressed her out not even 10 minutes into the conversation.”

Everyone quieted and sat down.

Joe started the conversation. “I know yall think yall know best but you don’t. Neither of you. Iris's pregnancy is more than walking around with a baby. There are dangers, if you read the research, it will show you have such a high chance of dying simply for being black.”

Henry chimed in “Joe I won’t let that happen.”

“And that’s all fine and dandy but you won’t be able to make it to every doctor’s appointment or all through birth. It only takes one time for a doctor not to listen to her complaints or issue. Or for a nurse to treat her last because they believe black people don’t feel pain or feel less pain. Do you know there’s an actual statistic for that? There shouldn’t be no statistics for that.”

“That was mainly for med students.”

“But that fact is people keep their beliefs over science and that can get my daughter killed. While Barry is still here.”

Iris spoke up this time. “Dad I know this information and I know all available options and I’m saying I want my baby. And to be honest, these statistics will be the same when I’m 30, will you tell me to get an abortion then.”

There was a stillness in the air. Joe was over this conversation, he couldn’t understand why his daughter wants to be put in this danger.

Barry spoke next. “I do have a plan to make sure we still have the best future possible.” Nora and Cecile looked at him curiously. Cecile told him to proceed.

“Well, first I have a plan to help me and Iris attend school at a cheaper rate. I looked into it, for the most part, it's a working method. And it can be used with different school so if we don’t get into the school we want the plan don’t necessarily have to change.”

“First instead of me going to a four-year college straight from high school, I can go to a two year.” Before his mother can cut him off he held up a hand.

“Just listen, the first two years of college is normally general stuff and most two years have a science and journalism major. So we can get those 101 classes too.” Barry pulled out papers from his back pocket. 

“Now just doing that can cut off thousands of dollars in tuition for both of us. And when we transfer will just be playing for the last two years at a four year. Now mom I know you have 200k for me to go to school. Doing this method I can save 130k for the baby. And still, end up with my bachelor's degree.”

He looked at Joe. “And before you say that’s not enough, I also got a Job with Cisco father. Its an under the table job for now but when I turn 18 I can get something full time.”

Nora was looking at the math Barry did, while Iris gave him the biggest smile. She really thought he was the smartest person in the room. 

Nora handed the paper over to Joe and Cecile. “This could work with your college fund Iris,” Cecile stated.

“And what about grad school Barry, these funds were also for that,” Nora asked

“I don’t need it, it can wait to be honest.” Nora huffed. 

Joe chimed. “And what if you go to these school and tuition increase or you flunk out? Being a parent is hard, especially attending school. What will you do then?”

“Well, my back up plan is to join the army or reserves?” Henry started choking on his water. When Nora rushes to his side Barry and Iris heard him whispered “what the fuck, he ganna give me a heart attack.” 

Iris looked a little unsure but didn’t say anything. Stick together, stay united was all she repeated in her head. 

“They have great benefits, grantee check, insurance, some cases a place to stay for Iris and the baby, and tuition assistance. I actually should try this first.”

Nora and Henry yelled out “No!” Nora cleared her throat. “Let try the first option first Barry.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment going over what Barry just bought to the table. 

He looked at Iris with a small smile. He feels confident now.

Cecile spoke first. “So it’s safe to say you two can’t be convince to have an abortion.”

They said no together.

“And you do plan to complete college with a backup plan if it doesn’t work out.” They nodded.

“Do anyone have questions or last request?” Cecile looked at everyone. Joe wouldn’t even look at them. “Okay, the next thing we should do is probably, get Iris in to see a doctor. I hope they can provide us with more information on when the baby was conceived.”

With that, Joe got up and walked out of the house. Henry got up, “I’ll check on him.”

Iris was happy with the end of the conversation but hated the disappointment coming from her father.

*****

Barbara was making Patty’s favorite dinner, her little girl still was wallowing around the house. This is why she needs to put the Allens and Wests in their place. He has her child sitting here broken. While those kids living their best lives. Well, not for long Tom said he was figuring out a plan to get back at them. Maybe she should have one too. 

Before she can think about it longer her phone ringed. See it was Lisa Cooper she picked up.

“Hello” 

“Hey Barb, how you doing?

“Had better days.”

“Someone needs a spa day, what’s going on?”

“Well that Allen kid Broke my little girl’s heart first of all.”

“What? Barry Allen or Eddie?”

“Barry. And on top of that, he got that West girl pregnant.”

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yall had to take out a section but imma i think i can fit it in the next chapter. 
> 
> 😬😬😬😬 dont virtually hit me yall for that last section. 
> 
> Whats yall thoughts 💭 
> 
> Imma have to edit this note i know i wanted to say something but now im distracted so I can’t remember. 
> 
> Oh yea i had the flashback in the sideways font thingy😂😂😂😂 can yall tell i cant focus oka imma edit this later


	9. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much in this chapter to me it felt fillery tell me what you think. 
> 
> Read notes about smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is fb smut but it's not romantic or sensual. It was actually dark smut (not on a 50 shades level but more of what they were saying was darker) I wrote when I was mad. 
> 
> once I was in a better mood I was gonna scrap it. But I realize I liked the content behind it and I could lighten it where it was not so dark. We’ll talk more in the endnotes. if that's not your thing you can skim through it.

“Barbara you’re telling me that the Allen boy, cheated on your Patty, for that West girl. And now the West girl is pregnant.”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you.”

“Hold on let me see if Becky knew this.” Barbara can hear Lisa yell for her daughter. She hear Lisa ask if she knew Iris was pregnant by Barry. Surprisingly she can hear the girl didn’t know.

“Hello, Barb, no Becky had no idea that girl was pregnant. How did you guys find out?”

“Patty came home and told me but I think a friend told her so some other kids must know. They must know Patty was getting cheated on too. So help me god if this was some kind of an inside joke between these kids.”

“Well if it was then show them hell, Spivot. These games should not be played.” 

“Oh, I will.”

******

The next morning Joe got up to work. He was so agitated and annoyed, he decided to cut his vacation early and go to work. 

Cecile must have felt his movements because she woke up a few minutes after.

“Where you headed?”

“To work blow off some steam by solving some cases.”

“Okay, so you want to talk about Iris and school now or later?”

“Now, later I just want to sleep.”

“Our we sending her back next week with all the kids.”

“I don’t know is it healthy for her. I know pregnant women can do whatever but I feel like I got to protect her.”

Cecile was glad Joe calmed down from last night but she can tell he’s not happy with the decisions that were made. “She may be good for the first few weeks but her morning sickness has been really bad. I’m calling the doctor today.”

“Can you talk to her? Maybe it’s best she finish school at home. We have to contact the school. I- I can't deal with this right now.”

“Well buckle up Joe your ganna have to deal with it soon. I’ll talk with Iris tonight.”

******

Joe couldn’t focus on work to save his life. He couldn’t convince Iris and Barry to do the right thing for their future. These young kids see cute pictures and videos. And they all swear they got baby fever. He couldn’t understand why they don’t see the work behind those photos and videos. Why do they not see the long nights, sickness, work, the struggle? Why don’t they see the dangers of giving birth?

And his daughter fell right into the trap. Why couldn’t she understand he only wants what's best for her. 

Tired of these recycled thoughts, Joe decided to take a drive to one of the active crime scenes and see if anyone needed help. 

Grabbing his coat he walked to the elevator. Surprisingly it was coming from the top floor where all the supervisors have their meetings. He didn’t remember any important meeting happening today.

When the doors open he was surprised to see commissioner Tom. Getting on the elevator he said good afternoon. 

Soon as the doors close Tom turned and face him.

“It’s good to see you, Joe.”

“Same.” He was the last person Joe wanted to talk too.

“How's the wife?”

“She’s good just busy with trials.”

“And your son Wally?”

“Fine getting ready for spring sports.”

“Hows Iris?”

Joe looked suspicious. “She good.”

They were approaching the ground floor. 

“Good hows the baby.”

Joe stop lost for words.

“Did Iris get a check-up yet?” When they reached the ground floor the doors ding and open.

“I hope I’m invited to the baby shower. I’ll see you later Joe.” Tom walked off with a smirk.

When everything hit Joe, he wishes he can punch that whole smirk off his face. What was he playing at? His first instinct was to call Iris. 

******

Barry and Iris were laying down in her room relaxing with the door open at Cecile demand. Just sitting in each other presence. Iris was humming sitting on the dock of the bay, while Barry was rubbing her belly. 

She wasn’t showing really but he could tell she’s a little bloated. He started thinking back to when he suspected something was wrong. It was actually in the mix of them ending an argument. 

-  
Barry was just walking from his club meeting at 5, making his way to Iris. She had texted him saying he could come over her parents working late on some big case. 

Barry was a little nervous see as they got into a little argument about him taking too long to break up with Patty. It's not like he didn’t want to but he doesn’t really talk to her and when he does he zones her out. 

But that wasn’t enough for Iris, and she was right. He’ got to break up with Patty soon. He knows she went away for the holidays, so he’ll do it when she comes back before school starts.

Knocking on Iris door, he waited until Wally opened it. 

“Hey Barry, Irey is in her room, I think she sleeps. You can go wake her up, I’m heading to my friend's house.”

“Cool, thanks, Wally.” Barry got excited about the free house he and Iris were about to have. Running up the stairs he entered her room and locked the door. 

She was sleeping on the bed with her phone next to her. Barry kicked his shoes off and throw his jacket on her desk chair. 

He proceeded to climb in the bed behind her. Spooning her and laying gentle kisses on her neck. “Iris wake up.” 

“Hmm”

“We got the free house wake up.”

He continued his caresses until Iris spoke.

“Maybe I’ll wake up when you decide to break up with Patty.”

Barry Groan. “I am, right when she comes back. I swear.”

Iris was quiet for a minute. “Tony asked me on a date today.”

Barry didn’t mean for his hand to tighten on her waist but it did.

“Oh, and what did you say?” He asked with gritted teeth.

“Well, I had no valid reason to actually say no.”

That kicked Barry in high gear. He moved quickly and smoothly. Sliding his right under her head and across her chest. While his left hand slide to her pelvic and pulled her into him.

Iris gasped not expecting the movement and for his to do it so effortlessly. 

“You said yes.” 

Iris didn’t know why his possessiveness, out of all things was turning her on but it was. She didn’t even know when she started panting. 

“Yeah well, it’s not like I have a boyfriend.”

Barry began gliding his hand into her swear pants. Her breathing began to accelerate and her legs spread to give him better access. 

“Now what you going to do is call Tony and tell him you have to cancel that date. I don’t care for whys.” 

Barry was saying this while sliding a finger into Iris. “Now Iris.”

“Like- right now we-.”

“Yea now.” 

Iris was fumbling with her phone, trying to concentrate on getting to Tony’s number. 

Once she did Barry pulled away from her. After a few rings, Tony picked up.

“Hey, Iris.”

She tried to control her breathing. “Hey, Tony I have to cancel on our date.”

“Wait why?”

Before she could respond she see Barry unbuckle his pants and pushing them to his thigh. She started to speed talk.

“Well I realize this is not a good time and I’m not currently looking to date anyone and I shouldn’t lead you on.” Barry sends her a smirk while pumping his self. 

Iris zoned out from whatever Tony was saying. She was pretty sure he was trying to convince her to not cancel. 

“Sorry Tony I can’t do this, I gotta go.” She hanged up fast as she could by the time she looked back to where Barry was. He was getting back in the position he woke her in. 

Kissing her neck to her ear he whispered. “Good job.” Just that alone made her shudder. He began to push her sweats down and positioning her. 

This turned into their favorite position. He waited until he felt like she was ready. He then proceeded to lift her leg and wait for her to say okay. Which she rushed out. 

Pushing in slowly, Iris felt like she was being lifted to the clouds. 

“God Iris, every time shouldn’t feel this perfect. I love you.” 

She choked out An I love you while reaching back to grip his hair. 

“I hate the thought of anyone else wanting you, Iris.” He started picking up his pace.

“I swear I’m breaking up with her when she gets back. I’m yours”

Iris moan so loud she really hope her brother couldn’t hear.

Barry glided his hand to where he knew she loved it the most to help her finish. Her release triggered his and now they were both yelling. 

Laying there trying to come back down. Iris said, “I love you Barry but I don’t like lie and hiding. I’m tired now.”

“I know Patty went away for the holidays, she comes back two days before New Years'. I’ll do it then I promise.” 

One thing she knew was Barry always kept his promises. 

“Okay, I trust you.”

“I’m sorry Iris, to me the relationship is nonexistent. I’m sorry I never took into account how it may affect you.”

“Well, I’m sorry too. I didn’t tell you how I really felt about it. And started unnecessary arguments to get my feelings across.”

They were silent for a while. Barry held her until she went back to sleep. After an hour his stomach growled. 

He shook Iris softly. “Iris you hungry? When’s the last time you ate.”

She groans. “Breakfast, I wasn’t feeling well today. I threw up at lunch and came home early.”

“You hungry?”

“Can we do deliver, I don’t feel too good to walk somewhere.”

Barry looked at her with concern. Iris normally doesn’t get sick out of the blue. “Okay just go back to sleep I’ll wake you when the food gets here.”  
-

Coming back from his thoughts, he smile think his little human was probably growing. Almost lost in his thoughts again, he heard Iris's phone rang.

“Hey dad” Iris answered unsurely. 

“No I never told anyone, I swear dad! No.”

Barry sat up. “What?”

“Barry, did you tell anyone I was pregnant?” Her voice wavered. 

“Just Mr. Ramon so I can get a job. No one else I swear.”

“Mr. Ramon hate the Spivots. Are you sure.”

“Spivots? Yes, I’m sure I didn’t tell no one.” He paused thinking about every encounter and conversation he had with everyone. And no one new knew. 

“What about the Spivots?” He asked again.

Iris ended the call with tears running down her face. “Dad said the Spivots know.”

This had Barry shook. How? When? He started making a list of everyone. Until his list stopped at Eddie. 

****

Barry hasn’t been this mad since ever. He ran out of the West house into his looking for Eddie burst throw his room door he didn’t see him. Until he happens to see movement in the back yard. 

Racing down the stairs Barry had one objective it was to get his hands on Eddie. Storming through the back door, he yelled Eddie’s name. 

Eddie looked unfazed and uninterested. That was until Barry grabbed him by his jacket and shoved him into the garage.

“How could you?!”

“What the hell Barry?”

Barry pulled back and slammed him again. Be knew he hurt him but he didn’t care, not when he hurt Iris. 

“I trusted you, I know you were mad at me but how could you?” 

Not thinking about if he was hurting his brother anymore. Barry slammed him on the stone part of the garage. 

“Barry your hurting me.”

“You think I care why? Eddie, why did you do it?”

“Do what?!”

It pissed him off that he acted like he didn’t know. “Why did you tell Patty Iris was pregnant. Why?!”

“Barry I-“ Eddie was about to deny it but stop realizing he may be the realize Patty knows. “Barry it’s not what you think.”

That must have just pissed him off more because he ends up punch Eddie. “If you even come near Iris, you’ll regret it. Was it worth it Eddie was getting payback worth losing a brother.” 

With that Barry walked away. 

Eddie yelled behind him. “Barry I swear it not what you think.”

Barry was so heated he didn’t know where to go or what to do. He felt tears in his eyes. Who else knows, will people start harassing Iris. He knew if they did, an ass whipping was waiting for them. He started hitting the light pole. 

“Barry! Stop you’ll hurt yourself.” Iris came running out of the house.

Grabbing his face so he can only focus on her. 

“Barry its okay look at me. Just breathe okay.”

“I'm sorry I-. It’s all my fault. Everything. I’m so sorry Iris.”

“Come on inside Barry please, you can get sick and your hand is getting swollen.” He nodded his head as much as he can with her hands still holding him. 

Reaching for his hand Barry followed her inside. Barry can feel the tears running down. He wonders how Iris is feeling. He knows she been bottling her feelings up. She does it all the time. Appear fine weeks at a time even months until she finally breaks from whatever she’s going through.

He hated how she felt like she always has to be strong. Breaking was a kind of weakness for her. But she never sees it as a weakness for others. 

She returned with an ice pack for his hand and tissue for his eyes. 

“Iris I swear on my life I’ll fix this.”

“Bear it’s nothing to fix, it only a matter of time before the Spivots upgrade on their assholeness.”

He picked her up from the couch and sat her in his lap. Her father may be piss if he comes home and sees them but at this moment he could care less.

*****

Eddie was still sitting on the cold ground holding his face. He pulled his phone out to call Chester. He needs to know who did he tell and why would he break his trust. What was more important than their friendship, that it was worth telling someone. 

Chester picked u the phone. “Hey man what’s up.”

“Meet me at the park we need to talk.” He was fuming. His relationship was already messed up with Barry but now it doesn’t even exist. 

He may still be mad at Barry but he gotta figure out how to at least fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this fb, I kinda wanted to show immaturity to barry and iris. Where barry is not really thinking his actions through and how it hurt others. And iris saying/ doing things out of anger to express her feelings. 
> 
> I might have missed the mark but I hope i explained it better here. It is edited cause it was much harsher.
> 
> Baby stuff is coming... along with Francine.   
> Eddie trynna fix stuff and the spivots being cunts as usual. 
> 
> Kinda feeling like blah 😕 right now so talk to me. Leave a comment. How yall day going?


	10. Baby Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby and things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭😭😭 okay if yall curse me out I deserve it this time. Real question why all baby websites have different information. 😓😓😓 
> 
> I put blood, sweat, and inaccurate information in this 😂😂😂 I don't know shit about what I'm talking about in this chapter. So parents, nurses, and doctors don’t laugh at me too hard 😩😩😩😩
> 
> Google ain't shit for some of those websites

Eddie basically ran to the park where they normally meet. Waiting and the longer he sat there the angrier he got. 

Finally, Chester walked up. “Hey man what’s u-“ 

Eddie shoved him to the ground. 

“What the hell Eddie?!” Jumping back up.

“I trusted you and vented to you and I asked you not to say any!”

“What are you talking about!”

“Who did you tell Chester?! Who?!”

“Tell what?!”

“That Iris is pregnant.”

“No one.”

“Well, how do Patty know because Barry was piss and I’m the only one that said anything to someone and that someone is you!”

“She already knows! I was walking and saw her crying. I- I asked why and she said Barry so I-“ he paused and lowered his head. “I thought she knew. Eddie, I thought she knew, I swear.” 

Eddie pushed him again. “Even if you thought she knew, nothing clicked in your head to let her do all the talking. You know how they say on a date let the girl talk. Something when they’re crying, you fucking idiot. Now Patty will probably tell the world.”

“First I’m not an idiot and would you even be this mad if you're the one who got Iris pregnant. Well, your not and don’t be mad at me your brother got in her before you did.”

With that Eddie punched Chester they continued to fight until some adults came over and broke it up. 

“Fuck you, Chester!” Eddie yelled while being pulled away.

“Fuck you too.”

Eddie started walking away. He was thinking maybe if he talks to Patty and ask her nicely to keep this between them she won’t say anything. He decided to give it a shot maybe he’ll call her and ask to meet tomorrow.

******

Joe came home more stressed and angry than when he left. Not only does he got to deal with this pregnancy stuff. Now he has to deal with the damn Spivots. 

Like the biggest assholes of Central City. What the flying fuck was all he can think. It wasn’t until the neighbors stop watering their grass when Joe realizes he said that out loud. 

“Sorry”

Going inside he sees Barry and Iris seating on the couch in their own world. They didn’t even realize he walked in. He had zero energy to send Barry home. At least they sitting on the couch in a common area. So he walked upstairs to his room. 

Cecile was in there getting off the phone. “Hey, honey.” 

“Hey”

“I just made Iris’s appointment before for you say anything please go support even if you don’t say a word.”

“I may be mad that she’s making the wrong decision but I’ll be there.”

Cecile smiled. “Thank you. How was your day?”

“The Spivots, the demons of Central City is definitely pissed and they know Iris is pregnant.”

“What?!”

“Iris didn’t tell you?”

“No”

“Yeah well I know their mad cause if they weren’t Tom wouldn’t of even care to say anything to me.”

“Fuck.” Cecile plopped on the bed. Cecile knows first hand how the Spivots gets down. Only the elite of the city like them or tolerate them. Now they got to deal with them.

“Well let’s focus on Iris until they give us a reason to do something.”

“Cecile I’m pretty sure the already up to something.”

“Then we wait, don’t act prematurely.”

“Okay.” Joe just huffed. 

*****

Barry was still holding Iris an hour later, just surrounded by her presence. Iris was going through her feed online. 

“I’m surprised she didn’t put anything up online, just subliminal messages.”

“Iris if she did I probably be over there breaking her phone into little pieces.” 

Iris chuckled, Barry could be so protective at times. She loved it, she loves the feeling the safety he gives. Like no can hurt her, she felt absolutely strong with him.

“Barry when we go back to school please don’t pick a fight with everyone that says something about me. I heard about the arguments you got into before I was pregnant, I can only imagine now.”

“The guys know to watch their mouth but I have no doubt I’ll get detention before the year-end. As long as they don’t kick me from the Anime club I’m good.”

That made Iris laugh out. He can be a super badass one second and turn into a nerd in another. How? It just made her love him more.

“Alright, nerd lets watch a movie before you have to go home. A romcom this time.”

“Only if you let me rub your belly while we watch.”

“Sure, do you have a pregnancy kink or something.” Iris laughed at her own statement.

“No just an Iris kink.” That made her nuzzle into his neck. 

“Well, I guess I have a Bartholomew kink.” Barry groaned so loud making Iris laugh.

*****

Later that night, Cecile knocked on Iris door praying she caught her before she went to sleep. 

“Come in”

“Hey, sweetheart, how you feeling?”

“Little nauseous but fine other than that.”

“Okay, so I made your appointment for tomorrow. Luckily they had space to fit you.”

“Thank you”

“I also wanted to talk to you about school. Well, me and your father think it may be best for you to switch over to home school.”

Iris just looked blankly. 

“He thinks it will be safer and less stressful than you going and having to deal with the work and your friends.”

Iris looked down. “You really think that’s best? Not just you guys are embarrassed I’m pregnant.”

“Nothing you do can make me embarrassed of you. I’m so proud of the woman your becoming. This is for your safety. Too much stress can cause you harm and that’s the last thing we want.”

“Okay.” Cecile went to Iris and hugged her. 

“I love you and I’m proud to call you my daughter any day of the week.”

“I love you too.”

******

It was Thursday morning and the West and Allen family were on their way to Iris’ prenatal care appointment. Iris has never been this nervous in her entire life. She honestly didn’t know what to expect. 

She was scared she was gonna get judgments from everyone. Was she ready for people to look down on her? She honestly doesn’t know but she refuses to have anyone try and force her to get rid of her baby. 

The West car ride was nerve-racking, to say the least. Her father barely talks to her and mama Cecile been checking on her every few minutes. She wishes Barry was with her but he ended up going in the car with his parents. Well after her father looked at him with disdain. 

Once they pulled into the parking lot her heart rate picked up.

“Iris sweetie just relax and think of it as a check-up. We can stop if you get too uncomfortable.” Cecile said with a calming voice.

“I’m ready.” 

Getting out of the car she saw Barry and his parents pull up. Once parked Barry sped walked to her.

“You okay, or you nervous, thirsty?”

“Barry slow down and I’m okay, you ready?”

“Yea.” He had a small smile with a blush across his face.

Walking in Cecile went to the counter. 

“Hello, we have an appointment for Iris West.” The nurse asked if this was their first time there and handed them some papers to fill out.

Taking the papers Iris saw Henry go and talk to the nurse apparently, Henry is familiar with the staff here. 

After a few minutes, a nurse came out and called Iris's name. Barry jumped up and asked if it was okay if he came. The question was posed to the nurse and Iris. The nurse stated if that’s what Iris wants. Iris said yes without hesitation.

Sitting in a room with pregnancy information on all the walls, it kinda felt homey to Iris. Finally, after 15 minutes in the room, a doctor came in.

He was middle age and nice looking for the most part. “Hi, Iris” shaking her hand “and” 

He waited for Barry to introduce himself.

“Barry, sir”

“Nice to meet you, Barry. So Iris from the little information I have, your pregnant but unaware of the conception date, how about your last period?

“I’m not sure,” Iris stated nervously.

“It’s okay, I was going to recommend a dating ultrasound anyways just to be sure but before we get into that there some tests I want you to take, okay?”

“Okay” 

“Did you finish the paperwork the nurse gave you.”

“Yea” handing him the paperwork the doctor scanned through it.

“Ms. West, you only 16 years old did anyone talk with you about your options?”

“Well, my parents but I’m completely sure I want to keep my baby. No disrespect doctor but please don’t try and for-“

The doctor moved closer to Barry and Iris. “I would never force any of my patients to do anything they don’t want to. Yea you’re young but not stupid and forcing a patient to do something against what they want is not what I’m here to do in that regard.” 

Barry and Iris said thank you. 

“So let’s talk about your health history and any questions you may have.” After several minutes with that, the doctor proceeded with more.

“Now let’s start some tests, today is your first appointment so it going to be long. First, I would like to do a general check-up. Like your weight, height, blood pressure, heart, lungs, just a body check.” The doctor called one of his nurses to assist. 

It started pretty simple with measurements, and basic checks. 

“I would like you to pee in this container for a urine test and I would like to do bloodwork. When you come out.”

“Blood will you take a lot, doesn’t she need her blood,” Barry asked like a frightened toddler. Iris just laughed at him.

“Bear they not ganna take it all.”

“Sorry” he smiled embarrassingly. 

“We just want to check for common things like her immunity levels to some diseases, we also want to do genetic screening to see if she’s a carrier of any genetic conditions.”

Once the bloodwork was done, the doctor came back in and asked if she will be willing to do a pap smear and a Transvaginal ultrasound.

Iris was a little confused. “What’s that?” 

“Well, it will be able to check you on the inside along with the baby. And hopefully, get a date on your little one.”

“Can our family be here for that one?”

“Normal I would say up to three people and it will be a tight fit but since yall young and Dr. Henry is a good friend, yea. I’ll request the larger room.”

“Thank you doctor”

“No problem just change into this gown and we’ll do the pap smear here and then we'll have you move to the larger room. I’ll get your family situated while you change.”

The doctor left and Iris started to get dress. 

Barry walked up to Iris hold her hips while lightly giving her forehead kisses. “Mmmmm Iris you look beautiful.”

“Barry, please remember the doctor is coming back and the last thing he wants to see is us acting like hormonal teenagers.”

Barry snorted. “Technically you are hormonal.”

Iris slapped his chest lightly. “Move annoying.”

Once the doctor came back and the pap smear was done Barry become giddier and energized. “Is it time to see the baby?”

“Yes, Barry.” The doctor responds with a laugh. “Let me just go over somethings with the nurse. While you head to your exam room.”

One of the nurses escorted Barry and Iris through the hall to a larger room. Upon entering they saw their parents. Of course, Nora and Cecile were asking the most questions.

What happened? Did they do all the tests? Did they ask questions? Were they okay?

After answering all their questions the waited until a young doctor walked in. 

“Hi, call me Josh I’m your tech guy.”

Joe step forward. “Hey son, how long have you been doing this?”

The guy was perky and energetic. “Well I just finished everything, you know shadowing and stuff last month.”

Joe turned. “No! Hell no he’s not coming nowhere near my daughter’s vagina!”

The guy shuffled out. Iris just put her face in her hand. Barry looked lost. Henry rushes out to get another sono tech. And Nora was nodding her head agreeing.

Cecile looked at Joe with a disapproval look. “Joseph he looked so nice.”

“Well, he can be nice with someone else vagina, not my daughter’s.”

“Dad please stop,” Iris whined. 

Joe just went in the corner and pouted.

Henry returned with an older woman and the doctor.

The doctor greeted them. “Sorry, guys you are right I myself want only experienced doctors on this with Iris.”

Joe nodded his head with approval. 

“This is Joan and she will be the ultrasound technician. Normally I let the techs do their thing and review the results later but for your case, I’m going to stay and exam immediately. The test will take a few minutes and if everything checks out we can help with a due date.”

Joan asked Iris to get on the examination table while she was preparing the probe. 

Once everything was set up the doctor explained that she may feel pressure but it shouldn’t be painful but possibly uncomfortable. 

Once the examination started everyone was quiet. 

After several minutes, the technician let out a strangled sound. While the doctor moved closer. 

“Oh ah” 

Iris was looking but was confused by what she was seeing. “I don’t know what I’m looking at.”

No was close enough to see the monitor to avoid hovering so they were just looking curiously.

“Well um, Iris, we see two um two sacs.”

Henry fell into his chair.

Barry ask. “What does that mean is she okay?”

“Ah, it appears you guys are having twins.”

No longer than 10 seconds Joe fainted. The doctor started yelling for a nurse to come and assist.

Henry was still in his chair stuck. Cecile was trying to get Joe up. Nora was staring at the monitor. While Barry and Iris were staring at each other. 

Once they got Joe in a seat the doctor went back to the technician to further exam Iris. They started explaining to Iris what they see and was taking measurements of each baby.

“Iris you appear to be 6 weeks and bout 5 days. Oh and look there are your babies' heartbeats.”

The heats were beating so fast across the screen. Iris didn’t even realize she was crying until she felt Barry wipe her tears. 

“Would any of the parents like to see?”

Nora and Cecile walked up first. It was a matter of seconds before they started crying. 

Cecile asks if she could take a video for Francine, she got permission from Iris and the doctor. 

Once they sat down Henry helped Joe up. Approaching slow Iris was scared Joe was not going to be happy. 

He just stared and tears started filling his eyes. “They’re tiny.” Is all he whispered. 

After everyone looked the doctor concluded the exam. The doctor started explaining the final things.

“Iris you should make sure you exercise light stuff and maybe some pool exercise nothing like before. Make sure you eat healthily, I would like if you gain more weight than if you were having one baby but not too much. Your blood pressure was a little high so I want lots of monitoring of that. Remember expect to feel tired you may even feel more tired than average pregnancy. I’m prescribing some prenatal vitamins for you.”

After a few minutes more of asking and answering questions. They were ready to leave. The parents left the room so Iris could get dress.

“Barry I wasn’t expecting. I don’t what to think.”

“Its okay Iris.” Barry went and hugged her.

“There little heartbeats were fast and strong and beautiful bear.”

“So beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳 baby stuuuuuffff
> 
> What yall think???? Talk to me!!! Im mad nervous for this chapter cause the baby stuff had me googling and asking my mama questions. She side eyeing me. Lord im stressedt with the t. 
> 
> Francine still coming lol  
> Eddie what you doing baby 🥴🥴🥴  
> Joe fine have a heart attack from this week alone. 
> 
> Speaking of week did i barry allen my timeline. It should be Thursday right?


	11. One Big Backyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walmart 🗣🗣 and Francine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this a good chapter to start setting up some more plots 
> 
> I had to push some parts to next chapter the set up wasn’t moving right.

Joe was sitting with Cecile, Henry, and Nora in the waiting room. He was still in shock about Iris having twins. One baby was already enough, how was she going to manage two. He still wanted to say the abortion was the right option but then he saw them. These little humans that belong to his baby girl. 

Now he was just confused and even more scared. This was more dangerous than having one baby. Iris was so small. Can her body even hold the babies? Can she nourish them enough? He had so many questions circulating in his head. But her health was one topic that kept popping in his up. 

He turned to the rest of them. “We need to head to Walmart and pick up some things for Iris and the babies.” 

Nora nodded. “Yea the doctor said he’s going to give us a list of some healthy foods and snacks he recommended. Also, Cecile to relieve you of some of the cooking duties we can alternate between the days. I know your long court days are Monday through Thursday so I can take those days.” 

“That’s a great idea, see as your store is busiest on the weekend, I can relieve you from cooking.” 

******  
Barry was watching Iris finish cleaning herself up and getting dress. Make sure they didn’t leave anything. They began to walk out, when they saw the doctor. 

“Is everything good, y’all didn’t forget anything.” 

Barry answered. “Nope, I do have a quick question.” Barry shuffled close and while rubbing his hands nervously. “Can we- can she we- ugh. Can we have sex.”

Iris just pinched the bridge of her nose. Why is her boyfriend like this? She really couldn’t understand him. She just laughed, she didn’t mean to but the boy drives her crazy.

The doctor seems stuck but amused. “Well, that's a good question Barry, seeing as Iris so far have no complications and no history of any past issues. Sex should be fine, it may get uncomfortable in the future and I’ll advise no pressure on the growing stomach but for now yes. But if you see any issues like pain and bleeding stop and call me immediately.”

Barry had the biggest smile when the doctor walked away. 

“Really Barry, do you honestly think they will even leave us alone long enough to have sex.”

Barry shrugged. “Well my dad made me pull out the ladder out to clean the gutters this afternoon. Something stuck in them, I don’t know but I can leave it out and see you tonight?”

“We’re definitely gonna get caught.” After a second Iris looked at Barry.

“Come to the dark side West, let me sneak in ya room.” She burst out laughing. 

“Maybe Allen maybe.”

Walking to the front they see their parents. 

Henry jumped up. “Hey guys yall ready, we gotta make a trip to Walmart.

Barry and Iris looked confused. “All of us?” Iris asked. 

Henry smiled energized. “Yup, family trip.”

Barry shrugged. “Cool what we getting.”

His mother responded with “stuff”. 

Walmart was a 15-minute ride from the doctor’s office. It was also the biggest in the city. The other boroughs didn’t have room to build a Walmart this size. 

Walking in each parent grabbed a cart. Barry and Iris were so confused. Barry whispered, “why do they all need a cart.”

“I don’t know, maybe yall low on groceries.” Barry shook his head no. 

Joe yelled out “Barry go ask an associate for one of those flatbed dollies. 

Barry answered unsurely. “O-okay”

It took them a few minutes to get them one. Once they did Nora and Cecile broke off into the food section and Joe and Henry went to the outdoor sections. While Barry and Iris stood there not knowing what to do.

Joe called them over. “Barry bring that dolly and help us put this pool on it.”

Walking closer Iris saw what pool he and Henry were talking about.

“Dad?! Why do we need a $13 hundred dollar pool?!”

“Your doctor recommended exercise and pool exercise.”

Henry chimed in. “Don’t worry we’re splitting the bill. And it is great for when the kids get older.”

Barry looked like a lost puppy. He just shuffled over and help move the pool to the flatbed. 

“Dad don’t you think we should get a smaller pool for the babies.”

Her father looked around. “You right” Joe looked around and grabbed one of the cheap small plastic ones. “We can get that too.” 

Iris looked shocked. “I- didn’t-“

Henry started talking. “Alright, let's look at some backyard playsets. Let's price them up and pick up a few lounging chairs. Oh Joe we can fuse our backyard into a big backyard.”

“You so right stops us from getting two of everything in different designs. Barry push the pool, come on Henry let price those playsets and the chairs.”

When they got at a far enough distance Iris turned to Barry. “I could’ve swear my father didn’t want me to have these babies.”

Barry shrugged “Old people are confusing. One minute they’re telling you, you're making the biggest mistake, the next their help with the said mistake.” 

Iris and Barry just followed them. Iris can only imagine what her mother and Nora are buying. 

******

Nora and Cecile were in the meat area in the grocery section. 

“Cecile can you believe it. They’re having twins. I honestly don’t know how to feel. I’m mad they put themselves in this situation but I also already feel so much love for the twin and they're no bigger than a what sweet pea.”

“Honestly I don’t think there’s a perfect way to feel. People can say what they want but this is the most unsure I felt. One moment I’m petrified for Iris and then I see her rub her belly or see those babies on the monitor and I don’t know. People don’t write books for this, no how-to for parents.”

“I wish I felt one thing and that’s it. I wish I was sturdy in my feelings so I can be Sturdy for Barry. I must be a walking contradiction. How is this helping the kids? I can’t even get my own feelings in order.” Nora sighed feel a little lost. 

“I think as long as we listen to them and stand by them that’s all that matter. I don’t think either will feel bad about your emotions be on different levels they probably feel the same.”

“I don’t know about that Cecile, they been pretty confident about everything,” Nora stated while putting a few packs of chickens in the cart. 

“That’s what they’re showing us but I’m sure they have their moments where their emotions are everywhere. Especially finding out that there’s two babies instead of one.”

Nora hummed.”You right, how can our world flip in literally one week.”

“Well it’s just the beginning, Joe told me the Spivots know Iris is pregnant.”

“What?! Do they know it’s Barry’s?”

“I have no clue how much they know but I wouldn’t be surprised, just be on your P and Qs. And watch your shop, if anything looks suspicious or they start stopping by let us know. I have a strong feeling they not happy about their daughter’s broken heart.”

“For heaven’s sake.” Nora took a second. “I just remember Barry was dating that girl. Lord, and we had dinner with them before thanksgiving.” Nora started to think.

“If my math is correct they conceived what when we had game night. That was what a few nights after the diner with the Spivots.” Nora blows out a breath. “How did Barry get his self in this situation. And he kept asking me to cancel the dinner. He kept saying he didn’t feel like dealing with the Spivots. When in reality he probably was trying to find a way to be with Iris.”

A lot was adding up the more Nora thought on the last two months. Barry and Iris seeming like they were keeping more secrets. Barry’s increasingly good mood like all the time. They never wanted to go out to activities like they use to. They would say they just wanted to stay in. 

“Cecile these kids are going to give me grey hair, like seriously. And now the Spivots and their hurt ego. Maybe if I get Barry to apologize they’ll back off. Maybe they just want an apology.”

“The Spivots are assholes I doubt they just want an apology.”

Nora shook her head and continued shopping.

******

Francine and Hal was just finished going through security in the airport and seated in the waiting area. She has been anxious all morning thinking about seeing her kids and returning to Central City. 

“Hey, Francine you okay?”

“Yea just after all these years I’m ready to see my kids and actually be a productive and healthy parent.”

“I know you are and I’ll be with you every step of the way. Do you want me to come with you to the house?” 

“First I wanna see if Iris and Wally are up to seeing me today and I would love if you came. All the support I can get. Also, I want to introduce you guys now so it won’t be awkward later.”

“No problem, we’re in this together. You have become one of my closes friends and I’ll be there until you don’t need me.”

Francine took his hand. “Same. Same. Now give me some advice, I’m used to talking with the kids on the phone.”

“Well I’m not a parent but I’ll advise you to always be honest to them even if it’s the hardest thing you’ll do. Kids can smell bullshit just like adults. If they ask you something just be honest.” Hal paused. “How do you feel about your daughter being pregnant.”

“I don’t know to be honest. I’m disappointed that she won’t have a normal teenager's life. But in the same breath, I feel like I was the one that took that from her first. I feel guilty that another woman raised my children. And hurt that my kids may see another woman as mother. And it's because of me. Because I couldn’t deal with my mental health correctly and responsibly. I took it out on myself, my husband, and my children. How can I ask them to forgive me.”

“Have you ever thought they already have. And even if they forgive you they may still feel apprehensive. Which is okay. Don’t give up on them if they're not completely healed from you guys past. Because it seems they didn’t give up on you.”

“I prayed for patience and understanding and courage. That’s what I want for myself. I also know I’m human, so I’m scared that if I don’t get what I want when I want that I will give up.”

“And what do you want?”

“A relationship with my kids, to love them, and for them to love me. I want forgiveness, even though I don’t deserve it. I want understanding, I’m ready to tell them everything but I fear I won’t be enough for them to understand. Fully and completely understand where I was at mentally. And I know that’s asking for a lot from kids but I’m willing to work for it.”

“That’s all that matters. You have to be willing to work for it just like your sobriety. Remember they’re human too, so one day they may seem like they forgive you and the next don’t. Everyone is different but be ready to work. I believe in you and know you can do this.” Hal gave her a hopeful smile. 

“Thank you, Hal, let me call joe and let him know we’re coming.”

*******

Joe was shopping down the kid's aisle when his phone started ringing. “Please don’t be work.”

Pulling his phone out he realized it was Francine. “Hello.”

“Hey Joe, how are you.”

“Fine, what can I do for you?”

“Well, I’m on my way to Central City with a friend. I was wondering do you think Iris and Wally are up to see me tonight?”

“I actually I was hoping we can talk before you see the kids. I want to be on the same page.”

“Do you prefer to meet tonight?”

“Yea and then you can see the kids tomorrow.”

“Okay, we can do that. Thank you.”

“No problem. See you later, Cecile can’t wait to see you.”

“Same.” She smiled, Cecile is one of the purest humans. 

Joe hung up and blow a breath. He really hopes this time is different than the last. But that’s why he also wanted to take to her first. He needs to make things very clear. This is different than the last and the family needs to stick together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yall not much happening sorry but gotta move these people along without rushing. 
> 
> For the sex while pregnant w/ twin thats another thing that websites had different answers. I went with yes since i found a discussion board filled with moms that had twins they was saying yes if there wasn’t problems from pre conditions. 
> 
> Next up   
> Eddie and patty head assess  
> B&I do the devils dance 😏😏 thats if yall wanna see it  
> Francine and joe   
> Joe & Cecile   
> I should be able to fit Francine & kids 
> 
> Soon it’s almost time for Barry to go to school. The dramaaaaaaaaaaa. 
> 
> Give me some suggestions. I owe a barry and eddie talk and fb its coming. Would yall like a fb about anything else ??


	12. A Deal With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just talking ps I think its shorter than normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanted to say sorry for taking so long. I been really having a shitty two days yall. To the point I curse out an Family. And I don’t do that with older family. I always know how to use my words without doing that. But I did 😔😔😔 I freaking woke up trying to stop myself from crying. People are just assholes. ☹️☹️☹️☹️
> 
> This chapter isn’t that great. Yall will probably be able to tell and for that I’m sorry. And promise to make it up in future chapters. I couldn’t even get everything I wanted in it. 
> 
> Please stick with me and sorry for responding late to some of the comments 
> 
> You guys really make my days better deadass (seriously) and y’all keep me in a better mood so thank you 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾

Eddie waited until he saw his parents and Barry leave for Iris's appointment, to start getting ready to meet with Patty. He hates how he had to eavesdrop on the conversation to figure out what was going on this Iris. 

He wouldn’t have to if Barry would have not pursued her after he told him he like her. Even though Barry was wrong he still felt bad that Chester open his big month. After sleeping on it Eddie realizes Barry was an asshole for telling him he couldn’t be near Iris. 

And who was he for saying he lost a brother? Eddie could’ve said the same thing when he found out Barry got Iris pregnant. But he didn’t, instead, Barry been being an ass. He slept on it and realize whatever he says to Patty it will be for Iris, not Barry. 

He can’t believe he felt guilty yesterday. He doesn’t regret hitting Chester though. What kinda ditz let a secret out like that. At least he texted last night and said sorry. That’s more than what Barry said since everything came out. 

Taking a quick shower, he texted Patty telling her he’s about to be on his way. He went over his game plan. First apologies on Barry’s behalf. Second, ask politely for her not to spread Iris information. If politely doesn’t work, bribe her. Simple enough. 

He ordered a lyft to her house no way in hell he was going to walk to a gated community from here. He’s too lazy for that. 

It took about 25 minutes in all for the lyft to get him and bring him to Patty’s house. Her huge ass house, can a police commissioner really afford all of this. 

Ringing the doorbell Eddie expected a butler or something to answer the door but instead, it was Patty’s mom.

“Edward Allen”

“Hey, Mrs. Spivot I’m surprised you left out the middle name.”

“What do you want?”

“I’m here to see Patty.”

“And why would my daughter want to meet with an Allen?”

“Well you should ask her, you know we are actually friends.”

Barbara snorted. “I really don’t see why.”

Patty came down just in time to save Eddie from her mother. All he could think is how insufferable she is. 

”Hey mom, Eddie just here to talk.” Patty guided him in and upstairs to her room. 

“So Eddie you said you wanted to talk, well?” 

Eddie starts looking around her room. Which was pretty damn big. 

“Yea first I wanted to apologize.”

“Eddie apologies normally start with people looking at the person they’re apologizing to.”

Eddie turn. “Right your room is just really huge. I wanted to apologize for my brother’s behalf. He was wrong for cheating on you and for getting Iris pregnant. And I hope the piece of information can stay between us.”

“So Barry couldn’t come over here but he sends his brother.”

“Something like that.”

“Why are you really here Eddie’s, cause it can’t be for your idiotic brother. He really not as smart as everyone makes him out to be. Like seriously he left me for Iris.”

Eddie wanted to say he would too but he didn’t want to mess up his goals. “Well, I’m really here to ask you not to spread the information about Iris.”

“Hmm, so Iris sent you here.”

“No, she didn’t.”

“Yea that’s right, you had a crush on Iris but she instead went to your brother that was already taken. Eddie why are you even trying to defend them. Like, come on everyone knew you liked Iris. Hell even she know you liked her but look how they treated you.”

“Whatever I’m just asking for this one favor.”

That made Patty think she wasn’t planning on telling anyone Iris is pregnant but Eddie doesn’t have to know that. Maybe she can get something out of him.

“A favor huh?”

“So if I don’t say anything you’ll do as I ask.”

Eddie knew this was coming and to be honest Patty doesn’t seem like the type to make him do something crazy so he wasn’t to worry about what she’ll ask.

“Sure.”

“Even if I asked you to help me get revenge on your brother.”

“I have a limit and he’s harmless, I don’t think you’ll need revenge.”

“Well I want it, and your ganna helps me.”

Eddie didn’t like this but if it was too crazy he can say no and at least warn Barry what Patty is planning. And if it’s harmless he can do it and save Iris from having her business spread. 

“What is it?”

******

When the Wests and Allens returned from Walmart Iris didn’t know where to start with the bags. She was in the back seat drowned by groceries and house items. She honestly didn’t know how the car was even able to move. She was even more confused about how the Allens was able to drive with that big ass pool on top of their car.

“I don’t even know what to bring in first.”

Joe hoped out the car. “Nothing go get your brother. You shouldn’t be lifting heavy bags.”

“Dad seriously none of these is heavy. And I’m not disabled you know.”

“Wally! Come get these bags.” Joe went and opened all the doors. She can hear Henry telling Barry he gotta clean the Back yard tomorrow so the can set everything up. 

All Iris can do is just sit there. Seeing this Cecile came and handed her a cart of eggs. “Hey, Irey you can bring these in.” She can see Cecile holding a laugh. 

“Ha ha ha.” Iris decided to leave them to it.

“Iris” her father yelled. “Family meeting to before bed.” 

Joe wants to make sure he told the kids their mother was in town. He also wanted to see where his family was at he hasn’t been communicating with them really well. 

Cecile came up to Joe ready to ask what was this meeting ganna be about. But he beat him to it. 

“I know our family been all over the place I hope we can just talk even if its for 5 minutes. I also want to tell them that Francine is here. I don’t want to blindside anyone.”

“That’s good I think we also need to about Iris and school. I know we homeschooling her for the rest of the year. But to be clear this is including all of her senior year right.”

“Yea, the time she gives birth and probably be too much to maintain going and taking care of them. She probably wants to go back but these are the sacrifices she needs to accept since she wants to keep the baby, babies.” Just making the word plural took energy out of Joe. He won’t of imagine this would happen to his family. 

*****

Joe arrived at the hotel and waited for Francine to meet him in the bar area of the hotel. He was ready to have a serious conversation with her about her return. And hopes she was ready in return. 

After about ten minutes Francine came into the bar. She looked good and healthy. And that’s all he wanted for her.

“Hello, Joe.”

“Francine, how are you?”

“Good, I’m guessing the same can be said for you. That’s a happy weight I see.” She answered with a smile. 

“Yea, and Cecile cooking.”

“Good, hows everyone?”

“They’re well, everyone is okay. That’s kinda why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to have a serious conversation about your return and the kids. I also wanted to set rules, that I think is only fair to have. For the kids.”

“I’m listening.” Francine looked suspiciously at Joe. She knows he didn’t mean any harm but he also knows how to hold a grudge. 

“First, the kids are nervous but excited to see you. I told them tonight and they’re ready. I think Wally most of all. Iris is a little apprehensive since she doesn’t know how you feel about her being pregnant. I’m not telling you anything about the pregnancy because she wanted to do it so please don’t ask me questions. I don’t need our pregnant daughter ripping my head off.”

“To be honest I don’t know how to feel. She’s too young to be pregnant.”

“Things she is already aware of but she has her own thing and she’s not listening to anyone but herself and Barry.”

“Barry the neighbor right?”

“Yea.”

“Why is she only listening to him.”

“They said they're in love. Which is probably true, they’re inseparable. For a while now.”

“I don’t like that, they’re kids. They shouldn’t just listen to each other. They need guidance.”

Joe just put his hands up. “All of us been trying. But they’re also smart and they listening just not how I wish. But you can talk to Iris about that yourself. Just for the love of God don’t bring up abortion. That’s an argument waiting to happen.”

“Why would it be an argument?”

“Just save all of that for Iris. She wants to explain everything. So imma let her.” 

“Okay, and the rules you want to discuss.”

Joe sat up straighter. “Imma be blunt Francine and you may not like it.” Francine just nodded her head.

“First, if I feel like your slipping like the last time, I’m cutting all contact off from you and the kids period. I will not allow you to come in their life and cause more problems than when you were out. That includes if I find you drunk or high. If you plan on contacting any of your friends they’re not welcome anywhere near my kids. I don’t care if they’re clean now. Secondly, don’t lie to them, if your not strong enough to be there or have to leave at any time don’t lie to them. They’re old enough to know the truth and I haven’t told them everything because it was your truth to tell. But don’t lie to them and keep them in the dark. Third, don’t make promises to them, promises leave them heartbroken. And Iris sure doesn’t need any add heartbreak or stress. And just because they’re twins don’t mean they have the same emotions and understanding. If you tell something to Wally don’t expect Iris to react the same way he did. They’re their own person.”

Joe didn’t mean to be this stern but he couldn’t coddle her and protect the kids at the same time.

“And finally I’ll always choose the kids Francine. Please understand it's not personal but when it comes to them they are first.” They were quiet after that. 

“Francine I need you to know that I am proud of you. I see the work you doing and I’m very proud. So are Cecile and the kids. Come by in the morning to see the kids they’ll be waiting.”

“Okay, a heads up I brought my sponsor. Well, he’s more like a friend but I want yall to meet him.”

“Okay bring him by.” They got up and hugged. “Thank you Joe for calling and trusting me to be ready for this.”

“No problem.” With that Joe left. 

*******

It was 2 in the morning and Barry was waiting for Iris to text him so that he can go over. He was hoping she didn’t end up falling asleep. He was about to text her when she finally called. 

“Hey Iris, you still want me to come over?”

“Barry why are you whispering. Aren’t you in your room? And yea comes over and be quiet.”

Barry jumped up and did a dance. “Alright wait by your window.”

Lucky for Barry Iris’ window was in the back of the second floor and her parent's room was facing towards the front. So far from each other and no one sees him climbing in. 

Quietly leaving his house, his parents were out like logs after their shopping adventure. That was another plus for him. Making his way into Iris was yard was fairly easy even setting up the ladder. 

He saw Iris open her window and flash her cellphone light so he can see. He sat rocks at the base to keep the ladder from sliding. He took his time going up. Finally climbing through the window, Barry was surprised that nothing went wrong. 

“Hey, no issues crazy right.” He was so happy to get alone time until Iris ran out of the room to the bathroom too through up. 

His first instinct was to run after but then he heard the door to Iris parent's room open. He dropped and slid under her bed.

He could hear Cecile turning the facet on and helping Iris. It took Iris about ten minutes to finish and clean up. All barry wanted was to have her in his arms. When she got back she closed the door and locked it.

“Barry?”

He slid from under the bed and went to her. Careful picking her up and easing them to the bed. He kicked off his shoes and pants and threw his shirt. “Come cuddle skin to skin.”

Iris laughed. “I’m not a newborn baby.”

“I know, come.” Iris climbs into his lap and melted. “See doesn’t that feel better.” He began to rub her scalp.

“I wanted to help you so bad then I heard Cecile and got scared. I wish I could take the sickness.” Barry uses his other hand to rub her belly. 

“This is enough bear, this being in your arms and head massages.” Iris moaned from the head rub.

“Iris West do you have a head massage kink?”

She snorted. “No, not my cup of tea. I do wonder what is our kink? What’s your kink? I don’t think we ever talked about it. It feels like something for old people.”

“I don’t even know my kinks. I like everything.” Barry shrugged.

“No that’s not true, you don’t like overly aggressive females.”

“Oh true, I like control.” He thought for a minute. “Iris I think you into that light choking stuff.”

Iris sat up a little. “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, remember that one time you started high pitch screaming when I accidentally put too much pressure and held you. You totally was on cloud 9, eyes rolled and all.”

“No, I-. Oh, shit bear I may be into the choking stuff.” Barry laughed at the realization look on Iris's face. 

“You also enjoy being licked and bit. Now that I think about it, you into some crazy stuff Iris.”

“Your one to talk Bartholomew.” He groaned. “Yup I used your whole name. You're into the bondage stuff but you like to hold me down with your hands. Weird, is there even a name for that.”

Barry hid his face into Iris's hair. 

“Don’t be embarrassed bear, I like it.” She rubbed his head. “I also like it when you're possessive.”

He looked up and smile. “I know”

He just put his forehead to hers. “Iris, we have really weird kinks but I wouldn’t want to share my kinks with anyone else but you.”

She smiled and kissed him. “Same. I love you, Bart.”

He lightly squeezed her and slid down the bed. “When you feel better I’m gonna get you for that, West. Come on get some sleep. I wanna hold you before I have to leave.”

Before they could get fully relaxed, Iris's phone went off. “Who is even texting you at two something.” Barry groaned.

“I don’t know but I’m finna curse them at. All-day no one texted me but-“

Once Iris looked at the phone she felt her heart drop.

“Who is it?” Barry was curious.

“Becky.”

“Becky?”

“She asked if it's true I’m pregnant.”

Barry looked, “the Spivots, hey just cut your phone off and be here with me.” He can see the panic building in her. “Hey, Iris be with me right here.” She buried her face in his neck and exhaled. “Good just breathe and rest I’ll deal with everything tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not my best work 😬😬
> 
> Im working on not let my out side world mess with my writing. Its really hard. 
> 
> Up next   
> Francine and the kids  
> Lucky smut for barry   
> Eddie being weird   
> Its almost time for school 👀👀  
> Baby stuff and is there any flashbacks yall wanted? Or anything in general yall know how i am about my suggestions 🙏🏾🥰🥰🥰


	13. Outdoor Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking and smut stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not ganna lie I prefer the other two smuts over this one 🤷🏾♀️ Feel they was better   
> Executed. This one is like the old hoodie you don’t want but keep. I wrote it and deadass wasn’t trying to delete even though I didn’t liked it. Call me a smut hoarder idk 🤦🏾♀️🤦🏾♀️ 
> 
> But on a brighter note some more Francine 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗 we chat in the end notes. 
> 
> I also quick edit cause I’m pooped yall. Od tired. So sorry if there’s more mistakes than usual. This week isn’t agreeing but today im much happier. Yall helped with that so thank you for all the encouragement last chapter. No crying no sadness, just sleepy. 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾

When Barry woke up he didn’t remember where he was until he looked down. Seeing Iris sleeping peacefully, in his arms was his biggest dream. Well, that was until he looked at the window and saw the sun. The panic started to set in, he didn’t mean to sleep this long. He slowly tried to get off the bed without waking Iris but failed.

“Bear, where you going?” 

“Uh, the sun is out. I overslept, I don’t even know what time it is?

Iris reached for her phone. “Oh shit, it 6:30. Dad will be up soon for breakfast. My mom Francine is coming today around 10.”

“Iris I need to go now if Joe catches me. I’m pretty sure that’s my death sentence.”

Iris hopped out of bed and started throwing Barry’s clothes at him. “Hurry-“ they both heard Joe come out of his room went downstairs. 

“Iris I’m gonna die, tell our babies I love them. And their pop-pop did it.”

Iris giggled. “Shut up we ganna get you out the house. Normally dad is not aware of anything, and I didn’t hear him yelling so he probably doesn’t realize the ladder is against the house.”

“Okay okay.”

“When he comes up you will go down.”

“Your right, that sounds good.”  
And it was good until Iris went to see what her father was doing downstairs. After she came back to her room Barry wasn’t sure the plan would work.

“Iris? Why are you making that face? Something is wrong, isn’t it?”

“He’s watching the news in the living room, I don’t think he’s coming back up for a while.”

“Shit shit shit shit shit.”

“It’s okay it’s fine you’ll just have to be care and quiet going down.”

Barry looked petrified. “Right yea I could do that.”

They walked to the window and Barry began to climb out. Turning before leaving he gave Iris a kiss. “I love you Iris West.

“I love you, Bart.”

“Damn it, Iris.” They both laugh.

“Be careful Barry.”

“Aren’t I’m always.”

Barry started climbing down. So far all was good. He was almost to the ground when he steps on something slippery and fell off the ladder. Luckily he fell in a bush the West had in the back. 

“Barry,” Iris whispered yelled.

“I’m- I’m good.” Barry groaned and flip on his stomach. He looked down at his shoe and saw bird shit. “I step in shit.” Getting up he starts limping to his house. 

Iris rushed to her phone and called him. “Bear you okay.”

“Yea, thank goodness for that bush, did your father moved.”

“I don’t think so, he’s currently not trying to kill you so we’re good.”

“Okay I’ll talk to you later go get ready to see your mom, I gotta get ready to clean the backyard today.”

“Okay bye.”

Once Barry hung up he plopped on his bed. First, he can’t believe he slipped in shit. Second, he has to figure out how to deal with Becky. He could talk to her and ask her to not say anything. But who else knows? Should he just tell Iris to completely ignore her? He knows she’ll be texting him soon. So many thoughts with no actual solution. 

This is all because Eddie couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut. “Fuck”

He so mad at him but he also feels so guilty for how he treated him yesterday. He promised his mom no more fighting. And the minute he got mad he hurt Eddie again. Maybe he’ll apologize later today. For now, he’s gonna get another two hours of sleep before he slave away. 

****

It was 10:00 o’clock when Francine and Hal lyft pulled in front of the West house. She was honestly shocked joe sold their first house and moved. But she can’t blame him, new wife, new life, a fresh start. 

“You ready Franny.”

“Hal you know I hate that name.”

He laughed. “Just making sure you're still with me.”

“Let’s go.” Exiting out the car Francine’s heart started beating faster. She really hopes she can reconnect with the kids. She’s also scared they may not be ready to accept her fully back. 

Knocking on the door, she broke out in a light sweat. “Dear Lord, I’m so nervous.” She felt Hal give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Joe greeted her at the door. “Hey, you ready?”

“Yea, this is Hal.”

Joe shook his hand. “You can call me Joe, nice to meet you.”

He looked a Francine and gave her a small smile. “They’re ready when you are.”

Francine took a deep breath and entered the house. Wally and Iris were sitting in the living room but stood up when they saw her. They were so big, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Wally was getting tall and Iris looks like she was getting a woman’s body. The youth was leaving them and she missed all of it. Wally reached her first engulfing her in a big hug. Her son, her baby boy wasn’t a baby no more. 

“You grown so much, look how tall you are.” He gave her a big goofy grin. 

“I’m also getting muscle.”

That made her laugh, he was still goofy as ever. Francine had looked over his shoulder to see Iris. She looked so much older than the last time. She looked at her curiously and watchful. Francine always knew Iris was the more closed off when it came to emotions. They spend a lot of virtual therapy the last year or so and Iris took a while to talk. 

Francine always remembers Iris as friendly but she was always examining people. Curious about how people work but hold her emotions unless something excites her. Now she was looking at Francine as if she was the greatest mystery. 

“Come Iris let me see you.”

As if only realizing she was watching Francine, she jumped slightly and began to move. Standing right in front of her, Francine started to cry. Wally always video chatted with her, made every therapy appointment, and called and answered regularly. But Iris was a little withdrawn she answered some calls and went to therapy session but she wasn’t as active as Wally. 

So to see her here and now, and for her to be right in front of her, Francine started crying. Iris reached up and wiped her tears. “Don’t cry.”

Oh her sweet girl, she was so sweet. “You so big baby girl, so beautiful.”

Francine wrapped her arms around Iris. She still little but it wasn’t childlike smallness. She was a young woman and Wally was a young man. The realization made her cry harder. Along with the guilt and pain. 

Joe came up “come let’s sit and talk for a bit.”

They all gathered in the living, seeing Cecile, Francine made a B line and hugged her. “It so good to see you again.”

“Same, you look good Francine, it’s truly good to see you.”

Once everyone says down Francine introduces them to Hal. “This is Hal, he’ll be with me for this trip, you guys probably will be seeing him a lot.”

They all introduce themselves one by one. 

Wally jumped right in. “So mom how was your flight. What type of plane were you on? How fast was it?”

She just laughs at him and his speed. “I have no clue. That wasn’t the first thing I was thinking about when boarding.”

Wally rubbed his neck embarrassingly. “My bad.”

“Tell me hows school going and are you ready for spring sports.”

Wally perked up. “Yea super ready, me and Barry are on the track team. And I’m also playing Lacrosse.”

Francine stored that in her head. she has to come back and catch some of his games. “I’m excited for you. I have no doubt you’ll be amazing.” 

“Thanks, mom.” She wants to ask Iris about school but don’t know how to broach to type.

“Hopefully you can make it to some games.”

“Just send me the dates.” Wally was giddy in his seat. Already excited about the prospect of his mother watching him play for the first time.

Joe jumped in. “I guess now is the perfect time to tell you that Iris will be homeschooled for the rest of the year.”

Francine turned to Iris. “Are you okay with that?”

“Yea, I mean I can’t really be mad, I’m just missing school and some friends.” Francine wasn’t sure if Iris wants to talk about the pregnancy in private or not. 

“Would you like to talk about it more later just me and you?”

Iris gave her a grateful smile. “Yea” 

They talked until it was time for lunch. Francine thought it would be a good idea to get lunch. “Would you guys like to get lunch?”

Wally jumped at thought of food. “Yea”

Iris really didn’t feel like being out. “Maybe next time.”

“Okay, maybe and Wally can go get lunch and me and you can get some dinner?”

Iris shook her head yes. 

“Great, I’m ready when you are Wally.” 

*****

Barry was outside pulling out everything he needs to start cleaning when he saw Iris approaching. Of course, he had to stop and appreciate the view. 

“Hey, Iris.” He dropped everything in his hand to hug her. 

“Hey” over her shoulder he can see Wally and Francine getting in a taxi with some guy he has never seen. Francine gave him a look he wasn’t sure how to interpret. It was like she was curious but also guarded and suspicious of him. He guesses that makes sense because he met her years ago once when they were little but not after. 

She kinda looked the same as the picture Iris have but a little older. When she got in the car and drove off, it had clicked that the guy looked really young to be her significant other. “Who was that guy she was with?”

“Oh, some friend of hers.”

“He looked really young. Is he nice, do you like him.”

Iris look at him with her head cocked to the side. He thought she looked adorable like that. “He does look young I guess, I don’t know. He’s alright. Wait are you serious Barry.”

“What, just curious.”

“Whatever, no I don’t think he’s cute and I only got eyes for one guy, Bartholomew.”

Barry pulled her closer. “Oh yeah”

“Mmhmm” he slowly began to walk to the garage. “Barry where are we going?” 

“Some alone time.”

“Geez, you horny dog.” Barry laughed while giving her neck kisses. “You love it, you know what else you love?”

He pulled her through the garage door.

“Mmm, what?”

Barry didn’t even respond, to be honest, everything flew out the window once she started kissing him back. 

He wanted to thank God, the first time in like two weeks she not throwing up or feel too nauseous. 

He reached down and squeezed her ass while pulling her close to him as possible. He misses this, the intimacy they shared. 

“Barry we should be quick if anyone comes back here-“

“Shush, no one is coming back here, we good.” He nibbled at her neck knowing that would turn her on. 

Receiving a moan felt like a reward that was responded with him getting harder. 

“Iris I just need-“

“What?” 

He began to undo her belt. “Just 5 minutes. Please.”

“You better get to work.” That’s all Barry needed to hear. He looked around his father’s garage for a safe place to sit her but there wasn’t.

He was trying to focus but Iris started rubbing him threw his sweats.“I-Iris please.”

“Please what Barry.” He couldn’t take it anymore, he quickly turned her around and placed both her hands on the counter. “Be good and stay right here for me.” He received another moan. He knew Iris liked when he took charge, he likes it too. He wrapped around her and finished unbuckling her pants. 

“We have to be careful Barry.”

“I know. I can’t hurt my little ones.”

He pulled her pants down and took one leg out and lifted its leg to a stool nearby. He quickly pulled his sweats down and gave his self a few pumps. He started groping her ass while he went back to kissing her neck.

“Barry please.”

“I know, gotta make sure you're ready.”

Once he thought she was ready he slowly pushed in and stop halfway. 

He heard Iris thump her head on the counter. He only continued when she started pushing back. He stops again not fully in but was close. He moved on hand to her shoulder while the other was on her hip. 

Finally, he pushed all the way in. He dropped his head back while his mouth was hanging open. It's been two weeks or more he can’t really remember since he was with Iris and this was the best feeling.

“Barry please move.” He slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He stays at a slow pace for a few more minutes, not wanting to go too fast. 

He took her arms and locked them in an x across her chess. Basically in enveloping her and surrounding her. He couldn’t help but to go a little faster. She started moaning louder and he tried to hush her but it wasn’t working. 

He turned her face and kissed her hoping to muffle the moans. “Iris you have to be quiet.”

“I can’t” Barry prayed to God no one was looking for them cause he couldn’t stop any more than Iris trying to keep quiet. He lifted his leg to the stool hopefully have a better position. He could tell he was hitting a spot in Iris when she started pushing back faster. 

As he continued pumping into her, he moved her head to the side and began sucking and biting her neck. 

“Barry!” He was so close especially with Iris moaning his name like that. He reaches over to make sure she was close too. He started rubbing her clit to get her to finish. The added pleasure cause her to grip his thigh with some strength.

He yelped in pleasure and pain. He started moving faster, knowing they both were close. 

His legs started getting wobbly and he was out of breath but nothing could stop him. He was so close and he knew Iris was too.

He felt his release hit him and Iris followed soon after. It took him a minute to catch his breath. He started rubbing Iris’ back. 

“Hey, Iris, you okay?” He turned her face she smiled with the same goofy post-sex grin she always gave. But now she looks drowsy, almost half-sleep. 

He was getting ready to pull out when he realized it was going to be messy. He was looking around for any paper towel he could find. Seeing none he took off his hoodie and then his shirt and started using that to clean up what he could. 

He knew Iris was ganna take a shower anyways but have her go inside looking like she just was well fucked. 

Once he pulled up her pants he sat her down on the stool. 

“You look like your bout to fall asleep sitting up,” Barry said laughing.

“I’m. Sleepy.”

“You always sleepy.” He finished dressing and looked around. “At least no one saw us. Or heard us.”

“Shut up.” They both laughed.

“Okay let's get you inside, I know you want to shower and go to sleep.”

*******

Little did Barry and Iris know, Eddie did see them. He was looking for Barry to at least let him know he was sorry for Iris's secret coming out. He asked his dad where Barry was, and he told him the backyard. Once he got to the backyard he started to hear a noise. The closer he got the more it started sounding like moans. 

He saw the door was cracked and looked in. He was shocked to see Iris leaned over the counter while Barry was hunched over her. They were definitely having sex. And pretty loudly out in the open. They weren’t even trying to be private. He didn’t stick around to watch anymore. 

Eddie was pissed after seeing Barry and Iris together. He really couldn’t see what Barry have that he don’t. And who fucks in a garage. It's like they didn’t even care about getting caught. Like Barry wants to rub it in his face that he got Iris. 

He told Patty he would think about her little revenge. He wasn’t sure that was a good idea but now he wants to take her up on that deal. 

Why should he care about Barry’s feelings when Barry hasn’t been caring about his. They always stuck by each other but when was the last time Barry actually did.

Eddie went to his room pissed. And to think he was gonna apologize to Barry. Eddie pulled out his phone and texted Patty. He told her he’ll be there tomorrow. 

********

Francine, Hal, and Wally went to a burger joint a few minutes away from the house. After they were seated and eating Francine started asking more questions. 

“So Wally How are you really doing with everything, I know it's not easy?”

“I’m good everyone focusing on Iris, I get more freedom. So I’m not complaining.”

“So it really doesn’t bother you?”

“Nope” Wally actually been pretty happy, he wasn’t being watched and he gets to hang out with Linda without Iris knowing so that’s a plus. He still doesn’t know why he and Linda are hiding their relationship. She keeping saying she too scared to tell Iris. He honestly doesn’t think Iris would care but whatever. 

“Tell me more about Barry.”

“Barry? What do you wanna know?” Stuffing his face Wally didn’t really understand what his mother wanted to know. 

“How close are he and Iris? Like, average dating close or something.”

“They definitely not average.” Wally chuckled. “They’re like always together. Sometimes creepy, sometimes annoying. But they’re Barry and Iris.”

Wally was so into his food he didn’t see his mother frown.

“So they only hang out with each other.”

“Na Barry hangs with Cisco, me, his brother, Oliver, and Diggle. And Iris hangs with Linda, Kamilla, Cisco, and some spelling bee nerds.”

“How often?”

“I don’t know when someone can finally separate the two weirdos.” Wally just laughs not even realize he in the middle of an interrogation. 

“Do Barry ever seem controlling?”

“Naa I don’t think so we all been friends forever. He was controlling Iris wouldn’t be with him. I’m pretty sure Iris will be gushing about him later.” Still, oblivious Wally continued to eat.

“Hmm okay.” Hal looked at Francine curiously. She knows he’s gonna ask a million questions later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I just entered this adult world and I don’t like it yall. Like how you adults do it idk. This shit is ass. 😩😩😩😩😩 no wonder people be losing their shit. Ugghhhhh
> 
> Back to the story okay Francine is curious George 👀👀👀👀👀  
> Barry got lucky smut. His ass aint getting it again them symptoms bout to smack the dog shit out of iris. She doesn’t even know it yet 😂😂😂😂😂
> 
> Up next   
> Francine and iris talk   
> Flashback with the fake love triangle   
> Do yall really wanna know what eddie and patty up to. 😂😂😂 i know yall want a break from them.   
> Barbara may be back on her shit. Do yall miss tom ass cause he aint done. 😭😭  
> School is coming  
> Some baby stuff
> 
> I think im missing some stuff... yall ready to meet some new people at school. 👀👀
> 
> Talk to me yall know i like communication.


	14. This is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall 🤟🏾🤟🏾🤟🏾🤟🏾🤟🏾 How yall doing? Talk to me. Oh did yall hear beyonce black parade 😍😍😍😍 felt connected to the culture od yall. It should be friday i think 🤷🏾♀️ Im trying to not mess up yall.

It was 8 pm when Iris woke from her nap. She honestly doesn’t know what put her to sleep the babies, Barry, or the shower. But whichever it was she felt like that was the best sleep she had. 

Checking her phone she saw a text from Barry, Linda, Becky again, and her mom. She almost forgot her mother wanted to get dinner with her tonight. Iris was excited and nervous at the same time. She told her father she wanted to tell her mother everything about the baby her self. 

She just hopes her mother can accept what she wanted. She really didn’t have the energy to keep defending her and Barry’s decision. She also didn’t want to fight with her mother. Seeing as she did just get her back. But if she has to choose between her babies and her relationship with her mother, she will choose her little humans. She just hopes it won’t come to that. 

She texted her mother to let her know she was getting up and ready for dinner. Once that was done she called Barry.

Not needing long to wait he picked up immediately. 

“Hey Iris”

“Hey babe, I just woke up, saw your text, and decided to call.”

“How you feeling.”

“Mmm okay, little nauseous and got pee like a racehorse but other than that fine.”

Barry chuckled. “What you doing tonight?”

“Dinner with my mother. We didn’t talk about the babies. Imma tell her everything. Hoping she’ll accept what we want.”

“Do you want me to tag along, I hate you doing this alone.”

“No, I should be good if anything, I know she’ll want to meet you. Or see you again. Didn’t yall meet when we were younger?”

“I think so we were what maybe 9 or 10 I think.”

“Yeah well, I don’t think she remembers. Hold on I just got a text from her now.”

Checking her messages, it said she will pick Iris up at 9:30 and they can go where ever she wants, her rental was ready so they don’t gotta wait for a lyft.

“Bear, she’ll be here in an hour or so. By the way, Becky texted me again.”

“I think you should just ignore her. She’ll be hounding me soon. I’ll figure out what to say.” 

“Okay, let me go get ready, I’ll call you tonight. Love you.”

“Bye Iris, love you more.”

After hanging up it didn’t take Iris long to get ready, the only issue was she kept peeing but other than that she got ready fairly quick. 

It was 9:20 when she heard the doorbell ring. Guessing that was her mother Iris grabbed her phone and keys and headed downstairs. 

Seeing both her mothers talking was a little weird. They were like old friends seeing each other for the first time. Nothing like how the media portrays black moms. 

“Hey, I’m ready when you are.” Iris hated interrupting their reunion but she was anxious to get the show on the road. 

Cecile greeted her first. “Hey Irey, you were sleeping for so long I thought you were down for the count.”

“Yea I was a little tired.”

“Yea I know you are, I wanted to ask if you were okay, I heard you you shower again so early. I was afraid you got sick on your self.”

Iris started coughing, she accidentally choked on her spit. “No ah um, I was a little sore so you know, I took a hot shower again. I think I slept wrong last night.”

“Why you didn’t say something this morning, I would have given you my spa kit to relax.”

“No need the shower worked great.” Iris was trying to find a way out of this conversation. Lucky Cecile dropped it and walked them to the door. 

“Alright yall, two have fun. See you later tonight, Iris.”

She gave her a kiss on the cheek and said bye. 

Francine looked nervous when she asked Iris where she wanted to eat.

“I don’t maybe somewhere with chicken wings.”

“Okay.”

Hopping in the car she can see her mom trying to calm herself.

“Ma, you okay?”

“Yea just excited is all. I dreamt of this day for so long and I don’t want to mess it up.”

“It’s just me mom, not much you can do to mess up my night unless you keep chicken wings from me.” 

That got her mother to laugh and relax. They went to Dallas BBQs for dinner, to say Iris was happy was an understatement. She has been craving chicken all week and this place had the best. Once they sat down and waited for their order, her mother looked more confident to ask her questions. 

“So, your father said you wanted to tell me everything about the baby.”

“Yea, I wanted to be the one to tell you, instead of you hearing for a third party, that wasn’t really happy with me.”

“Okay, where ever you want to start, maybe your doctor's appointment.”

“It was okay, a lot of tests and a long physical. And um we got to see the baby. Well, there are actually two babies.”

Francine jaw dropped. “Two babies, as in there’s twin, you’re having twins?”

“Yea, dad actually fainted, so if your ganna faint please warn me.” Iris lightly chuckled.

“Iris that’s-“ Francine was speechless for a few minutes. “That’s a lot of responsibility, do you know what you want to do?”

“Me and Barry are going to keep the baby- babies. That’s what we want.”

“Barry the child’s- children’s father?”

“Yea you might have seen him when you were leaving.”

“Tell me about him.”

“Where do I began, first we been best friends since like forever. Kindergarten to be exact, inseparable since childhood. He’s so smart, most of the time. Like really smart, he can solve problems in seconds. He’s compassionate, he cares for people even when they don’t care for themselves. He’s strong both mentally and physically, he may look skinny but he can lift me with no issue. He’s funny when I can actually understand his nerd jokes. Oh, he also is really creative. People think that people that are into science aren’t creative. But he is, his imagination is out of this world. He also has a way with words but that may be just for me. He stumbles when he presenting information. And he confident but not arrogant.”

Francine was staring at amaze. Most teens just say their boyfriend is cute and nice. But Iris has a whole book and it seems like she wanted to say more but stopped.

“Ah, sometimes I get carried away. He amazing, honestly.”

“You love him? Truly?”

“Yes. I feel complete, whole. I feel at home when I’m with him.”

Francine didn’t know how to respond to that. They're so young. How do they know this type of love. Hell, she hasn’t even known this type of love. 

“I know we didn’t start on honest and good terms. But Barry is good.” Iris added, she was worried her mother couldn’t see what she sees in Barry.

Francine finally started talking. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m pestering you about him. I just want to make sure you’re actually happy and doing what you want. And not trying to make someone happy.”

“I hear you, just meet him for yourself and I promise you’ll see what I see.”

“Okay, we’ll set something up.”  
When their food came Iris started digging in.

“So Iris you said you and Barry didn’t start on honest terms. What did you mean?”

“Um, he had a girlfriend when we started seeing each other.” Iris couldn’t look at her mother she was afraid to see disappointment.

“It's okay Iris tell me what happened?”

“Well I knew I loved Barry for a while now but I didn’t say anything because I thought he didn’t feel the same. Let’s just say we’re both idiots at times. Well, one night I was finally brave enough to tell him and he felt the same.” She wasn’t sure if she should tell her she lost her virginity to him so she left that out.

“We didn’t really tell anyone about us so we just been together ever since. He did eventually break up with her.“

“I can't say I’m happy about how y’all did things or that he didn’t break up with the girl, once he told you he loved you.” Francine started to think maybe Barry wasn’t as great as Iris was making him out to be. 

“Please don’t hold that against him. They weren’t really acting like a couple anyways.”

“Iris that still doesn’t defeat the point that he should have broken up with her immediately.”

“I know and he apologized.”

“But what’s stopping him from doing it again, but this time he finds someone else.”

Iris’ demeanor change so fast Francine almost thought someone switch seats with her daughter. She looked defensive and possessive in away. 

“He wouldn’t do that. Yes, he was wrong but so was I. And we admit that but what we have is different than what he and Patty had. This isn’t a game or joke, or for popularity. We love each other.”

“Okay, I just want the best for you Iris. And now that your pregnant, I want the best for the babies too. And that means questioning and check everything.”

“I know just give him a chance I promise you’ll love him.”

“I will.” She can see Iris relax and began to eat again. “Are you ready for home school?”

“Meh, school suck period but I guess. Imma miss cheerleading and softball. Everyone thinks I like cheerleading more but to be honest I like softball more.”

“I sure you can play at a D3 level for college. That way you can still do what you love. Without a D1 pressure of winning.”

“Yea you right, I still have to figure out everything for school. Barry came up with this great plan to keep us on track with school and taking care of the babies.”

“Did he?”

“Yea, there some details we gotta work out but other than that we should be able to do it.”

“Well, I’m glad.” Francine really wants to meet this Barry. She’s not sure about him but for now she just ganna trust Iris on this.

*******

When Iris left the house Wally asked his dad if he could go out too.

“Where are you going at 8:30 almost 9 o’clock at night that you couldn’t go earlier?”

“Dad I’m just hanging with some friends to play video games.”

“Don’t yall do that on the game. Isn’t that the point of me buying a $500 system?”

“Well, I don’t have this new game, please dad just for a couple of hours? I won’t ask again.”

“Alright Wallace be back in the house at 11 o’clock. Not a minute after and take a lyft from their house I don’t want you walking late.”

“Thank you, thank you, dad.”

Wally rushed out of the house and called Linda.

“Hey babe, I’m out of the house. Did you sneak out.”

“Yea, luckily I parked down the block they won’t even see my car gone.” 

“Alright pick me up around the corner from my house.”

It only took Linda 10 minutes to get there. Wally hoped in the passenger seat and leaned over to give her a kiss. 

“I have been wanting to do that all day. You hungry let’s go get some fast food.”

“I miss you too. Sorry, I was busy, my parents wanted me to work the store today. I’m tired of all the retail work and asshole customers.”

They went and got some food and drove to their favorite cliff.

“Wally?”

“Hmm” of course he was stuffing his face. One would think no one feeds him. 

“Geez slow down babe.”

He just looked up all innocent and face stuffed with food.

“Why haven’t Iris called or text me back? Is she mad at me?”

Wally didn’t know what to say, he sure Iris will tell her eventually. “Ah she just going through a lot, I’m sure she will call you.”

“You said you were going to see what's wrong. She hasn’t talked to me since the break started. Do you think she knows and is mad at me?” Wally can see Linda was serious about this.

“Trust me if she’s known than she would be trying to kill me. Or she would have said something.”

“I just don’t get what I have done.”

“Linda you didn’t do anything. Trust me she just got a lot going on and you’ll be the first person she will call when she’s ready. You're her, female best friend.”

Linda laughed, “yea you right, how was your day with your mother.”

“It was good. I- I want to introduce you to her. As my girlfriend, not Iris’ friend. And I want to tell Iris and dad and Ma.”

“I don’t know Wally. You keep saying Iris got a lot on her plate. Which I don’t even know what it is. Now you want to tell your family that we’re together.”

“I honestly don’t think Iris would be that mad. She’s all about love.”

“Well, we hid our love for almost a year. That’s what I’m more nervous about. Me and Iris don’t like keeping secrets, that can affect each other.”

“And how will we affect her, Lin?”

“Well what if we get into an argument, when I want to vent, or if you want to vent we’ll be forcing her to pick sides.”

“Well, what if we lay down rules or something that way she won’t be in the middle. Linda, I really want this and I really want to be able to say I love you and hold your hand and kiss you in public.”

“I want that too.”

“Than why keep things a secret, Iris won’t be that mad I swear. If anything she’ll be cheering us on. Just think about before my mother leave. I think she staying for 3 weeks this time. So you got time to make a decision.”

“Okay I’ll think about it but first Iris has to talk to me so I can actually tell her.”

“I promise I’ll talk to her tomorrow. She probably misses you too. Just not as much as me.”

Linda laughed and reached over to kiss him. 

******

After Barry hung up from Iris he was thinking about how he wanted to do something before he went back to school Monday. Now that he’s no longer dating Patty and him and Iris is official. He can finally plan an official first date.

The problem was it was last minute and they did everything together. To be honest they have been unknowingly dating since they were in middle school. They did ice cream dates, movie dates, dinner dates, comic con convention dates, laser tag. You name it, they did it, and now he has no idea what to do. 

He decided to call Cisco, maybe he can come over and help him. Barry decided to FaceTime him. He picked up after a few rings.

“Hey, Barry what you up to?”

“Hey, Cisco you busy want to come over. I need your help with something.”

“Hold on let me ask my dad.” It only took him a minute to go and come back. “He said yea, I’ll be their in a few. 

Barry tidy up and told his parents that Cisco was coming for a few. Of course, he was always welcomed in the Allen house. 

After about 20 minutes Cisco texted him he was at the door. He went to let him in and was pulled into a hug immediately. 

“Hey man. I feel like we haven’t seen each other in months. Now you just like spending your time with Iris.”

Barry laughed he knew his parents were in the living and could hear them. Now was not the time for them to hear how much time he spends with Iris. “Come in you dork.”

Once Cisco greeted the Allens, Barry lead him to his room. 

“So what Science experiment are we getting into tonight?”

“No experiment to tonight just planning and talking.”

Cisco liked a little confused. “Planning okay, what’s up.”

“First did your father talk to you on why I asked him for a job?”

“No, I been meaning to ask wasn’t you supposed to meet him?”

“Yea I rescheduled the meet. I had a lot going on this week. First there something I want to tell, just promise not to freak out on me.”

“Oookay. What’s going on Barry.”

“Well, I have been seeing Iris, like dating her.”

“Dude what?! Why didn’t you tell me. Wait so you been dating Iris and Patty.”

“Well me and Patty really weren’t together. Well, we were but we weren’t in my opinion. Me and Iris have been together since November.”

“So let me get this straight, you cheated on Patty for Iris, and dumped her this week so you can continue to be with Iris.”

“When you put it like that. Yea I guess.”

“Dude, you must got it bad, you left your main chick for a side chick.”

Barry got serious. “Don’t ever call Iris that.”

Cisco threw his hands up, he knew when it came to Iris Barry had a bad temper. “Sorry man.”

“Me and Iris are official now.” He said with a big smile. “There something else I gotta tell you though.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Iris is pregnant.”

They were staring at each other for 5 minutes. 

“Are you pranking me? Cause I could have stayed home.”

“No I’m serious that’s why I need a job from your dad.”

Cisco stood up and started pacing. “Barry you’re about to have a kid.”

“Um actually two, we went to the doctor and they was twins.” Barry pulled his phone out to show Cisco the recoding of the monitor that Cecile took.

Cisco was just looking at it. “I’m gonna be an uncle already.” Barry just laughed. “Barry they're so tiny.”

“I know, I love them already. Sometimes I watch this video when I’m by myself. Just to look at them.” 

“Barry, what are yall ganna do? You guys are only 16.”

“Well, I got everything planned. Well almost planned. But we’re keeping them, that’s all I know.”

“Barry this is, wow. That’s crazy. How’s Iris?”

“She’s good, she’s not going back to school. Which sucks but at least she won’t be too stress with people bothering her.”

“People will know eventually though are you ready for that, is she?”

“I don’t know but right now I want to focus on our first date and I need your help.”

“I’m game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yall not much but im trying to cam before barry go back to school👀👀👀
> 
> Whats a good first date? I already got what they doing but let me hear what yall got. 
> 
> Next:  
> 1st official date  
> What eddie up to (aah shit yall may virtual slap me but i wanna be extra) don’t worry tho.   
> Francine meet barry   
> A flashback 🔼  
> West take a trip to school   
> Barry got to school   
> And people take a trip to someone job 👀👀 😏


	15. A Winter Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much is going on 
> 
> I tried to do the special font for the flashback it didn’t go through. I know how to do it. Just can’t right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I was ganna go all out but I want get on to my next phase which is school and more baby stuff. 
> 
> I pooped yall i gotta readjust to this night shift. So this chapter is rough. My rough baby still deserves love tho❤️❤️❤️❤️

After Cisco left Barry felt more confident on his first date with Iris. He wanted to plan something that didn’t take her far from home. She started to get sick more and for longer. Not just a couple of hours, she also was tired. Simple things would drain her energy. 

So he figures staying near the house was the best option, until this birthing stuff chill. He hopes she won’t be sick for the whole thing. He hates when she sick and he can’t do anything to make her feel better. 

Cisco came through with a good date idea though. Redo the winter prom they had in December. He thought back at that night. He spent the entire night with Iris. He was supposed to be with Patty, that’s what couples do but he didn’t. 

Instead, he spent it with his friends and Iris. He even was able to sneak away with Iris. 

“Barry where are we going?”

“To the car. If I park in the back of the school no one will know we’re there.” He can see Iris perked up at the thought. They sped walked to the car and Barry drove to the back of the school where no student cars but maybe a few teachers cars were. 

Iris climbs in the back while Barry got out and open the door to the back. “We can’t make any mess mom will kill me. My friend gave me a condom hopefully the can lessen the mess. And I have a towel.”

“Barry, how the hell did you sneak out a towel from your house?”

“I got my ways. The website also suggests we live a window or something open.”

“Barry did you actually look into car sex.”

“I look into all sexual activities before we try them.”

“You're a dork but I love you.” Barry rushed and set everything up. While he was doing that Iris pushed up her dress, a simple silk dress.

Iris was starting to get chilly sense Barry wanted to keep the door open. “You ready?”

“Yea, come here.” Iris climbed on top of Barry. Barry gave her kisses to calm her nerves. He knows she never been on top before and didn’t want to rush her to do anything.

When she was calm she slowly dropped on him. It didn’t take long for their pace to pick up. After a few minutes, Barry's phone started going off. 

He groaned out a Why?

“Who?” Iris didn’t stop her pace but she wanted to know who was ruining their mood. 

Barry fumbled to find his phone, finally pulling it out that’s when he sees Patty’s name flashing. “Its nobody, don’t stop.”

Iris was losing her self until his phone started ringing again, and again and again. She stopped “pick it up. And hurry.”

Barry moved like lighting. “Hello,”

“Why are you out of breath anyways where are. Someone said you left with Iris. You didn’t even have the decency to say hi when you came.”

Iris must have told him to pick up on purpose because she started moving. His jaw dropped, they never were this reckless, ever. 

He can hear Patty talking but zoned out. Iris wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in. “Next time I’m going to pick up. So you better get rid of her.”

The phone slipped out of his hand he knew he was about to come and had no control. Slamming the end button in the middle of whatever patty was saying. Barry came right then and there. After a minute Barry was able to talk. 

“Sorry I finished and you didn’t.”

“It's okay you owe me next time.”

Barry's phone ringed again. He picked up this time to tell Patty to leave him alone. 

“Hello, Barry how dear you hang up, it doesn’t matter I tracked your location your in the parking lot I’m almost there.”

Barry's eye flew open. This would be the worst possible time for Patty to find him. He didn’t even put his dick away. They both rushed to right their clothes.

“Fuck that come on Iris we leaving.” Hoping in the driver's seat Barry pulled off soon as Patty came through the back doors. He didn’t even stop he just left school grounds. “You wanna go to our favorite spot?” He hoped Iris still wanted to stay with him. 

“Yea, let’s get some food first I’m hungry.”

Coming back from his thoughts Barry realized, Iris deserved a better winter prom than just a night out and a quickie. He hoped he can make it memorable. 

Or at least more romantic. He knew they wouldn’t be together like that night. Not with his parents and her parents nearby and probably watching. But nothing stopping it from being romantic and nice. 

********

Wally went to check on Iris Saturday morning he heard her throwing up and want to see if she needed anything. 

Knocking before entering he called out to his sister. “Irey? You okay, sis?”

“Hey Wally, yea just a little sick. What’s up.”

“Nothing just came to check on you.” He sat with her for a few minutes not really talking about anything.

He guesses now was the perfect time to ask about Linda. “So I ran into Linda yesterday, and she wanted to know what you been up to. She said you haven’t been talking to her. She’s a bit worried.”

“I know I gotta call her, I just don’t know how to tell her I’m pregnant. We tell each other everything and I didn’t even tell her I was with Barry all this time. She’s gonna kill me.”

“Maybe she won’t. Maybe she’ll under what it’s like keeping a secret. Just at least check in with her through a text. She seemed really worried.”

“Yea I should tell her I’m not returning to school before she hears it from a third party.”

“How do you really feel about that?”

“Everyone keeps asking me, I’m fine school is school. It doesn’t matter it sucks all the same. Just now I’m stuck in these four walls.”

Wally laughed. “Good point. I wish I can stay home with you and we’ll get into so much trouble.” 

Now they were both laughing. They could be so bad sometimes. 

Iris abruptly stopped laughing and ran to the bathroom. Wally truly felt bad for his sister. He decided to go make her favorite tea. 

He was in a better mood now that he know Iris will speak to Linda soon. They both needed it and he was ready to tell Iris that he loves Linda. 

********

It was noon on Saturday when Barry was setting up the backyard for his date with Iris. He was setting up lights when he saw Francine pulling in front of the West’s house. He was wondering if this was a perfect time to introduce himself. “Fuck it what do I have to lose.”

Making a quick jog to the front of the yard. Barry stopped Francine from going into the West house. 

“Ms. West, Ms. West, can I have a word?” She seemed reluctant to stop but she did anyway. 

“Hi, you must be Barry.”

“Yes, I’m Barry Allen, its nice to finally meet you, Ms. West.”

“You too, my daughter told me much about you last night. Why don’t we talk a little before I check on her.” Francine really wanted to check on Iris, Since Cecile called saying Iris was really sick today but she also promises her daughter to give Barry a chance.

Barry was confident before but for some reason, he started getting nervous. What if she doesn’t like him? What will Iris say if she doesn’t? 

“So Barry tell me about yourself.”

“I don’t know where to begin, me and Iris have been best friends since kindergarten. We the same age, um I love science and helping people. I think I want to be a forensic scientist. And I love your daughter very much.”

“Tell me more about that. Iris told me how yall started dating. I can’t say I approve of yall method, to be honest.”

“It was really my fault Ms. West. I won’t lie about that I could’ve done things differently.”

“Truthfully Barry you and Iris could have done a lot of things differently. This is your guy's life and now it’s two babies' life. Yall are children with adult issues. And you both want us adults to trust that yall can handle this when you couldn’t handle a relationship correctly. Like I told Iris I won’t pester you but please think about everything carefully.”

“We are Ms. West.”

“Are you Barry? I’m asking you the same questions I ask Iris. How am I supposed to trust you with Iris? How am I to believe you won’t do the same thing to Iris you do to the other girl.”

“I will never hurt Iris. The love I have for her goes beyond anything I felt. It goes beyond any science known to man. I know I messed up and I can’t apologize for the wrong I have done. But she is it for me, Ms. West. She is everything and then some. When I dream of my future everything is always changing How many kids I want, what my future house will look like, what my career will look like, what car I want but Iris is also the constant. She the wife I want to marry, the mother of my children, the person seating next to me in those cars, the one I come home to after work. She is it.”

Francine was listening to him try to explain his love for her daughter. He sounds so much like Iris did last night. They both sound so sure about each other.

“Ms. West I know we’re young and I know our relationship isn’t perfect, we made big mistakes. I made a big mistake. I know we ganna argue and fight, get tired, and stress. But there is no other one that I want to have those things with than Iris. Just give me a chance to prove it to you.”

“Barry just prove it to my daughter. She loves you I can see it, please don’t hurt her. Y’all are young and still learning about yall selves and each other. That’s why I don’t want to hold judgment for what yall did. Just be true to yourself, my daughter, and your kids.”

“Okay.” It was a whisper but Francine still heard him.

“I going to check on my daughter, her morning sickness is bad today.”

Barry nodded his head and watch as Francine entered the West house. 

********

When Eddie first heard Patty’s plan he wasn’t too sure about it. But after the week he had he really wanted to show Barry how it felt to be betrayed. That how he sees what Barry did. A sibling betrayal at it’s finest, especially after seeing him and Iris in the garage. 

So when he accepted Patty’s plan he thought he can do it and call it a day. Just fake a couple of pictures with her. Make him jealous and show Iris that Barry doesn’t feel what he says he did. And Eddie can come in and win her over. 

That was the plan, to fake it. But now Eddie is sitting her actually out of breath from sleeping with Patty. He honestly doesn’t know how it happens. One minute they were taking pictures the next she kissed him. He really wasn’t gonna turn down free sex. He was starting to wonder if this was Patty’s actual plan. 

“Wow Eddie, you definitely better than you brother.”

Eddie honestly wanted to believe that for his ego but the images of Iris calling out for Barry really made him second guess that statement.

“Well Barry isn’t that experience and I doubt he actually wanted to sleep with you.” He didn’t mean to come off an asshole but it was true. 

“You may be right about that. He’s a damn cheater. And we only did like twice and that was at the beginning.”

Eddie just stared at the ceiling and turn when he heard a camera click. 

“I thought we were gonna have to take a lot of fakes but I guess not,” Patty stated nonchalantly. 

“Patty, do you actually care?”

“Do you? for someone that’s into Iris, you had no issues being with me. We should do this again it was actually fun and took my mind off things.”

“Don’t your parents care that I’m in hear. They’re fine and the house is so big they probably forgot you were here. So are we doing this again tomorrow is perfect.”

Eddie says up. “Okay, I’ll be back tomorrow.” Eddie got dress and left. He was a little confused at what just happened and why he agreed to come back tomorrow but at least that gets his mind off of everything else. 

******

Barry was getting ready for his date when he heard his phone continuously go off. Deciding to check it, he saw patty posting a picture of his brother with his shirt off in her room. All he did was roll his eyes. These to were so extra with their supposed heartbreak. “Christ did they really think I would care.”

He saw the comments numbers go up every second. Curiosity got to the better of him and he clicked the comments.

Davefromthecave: Woah was you just with Barry last week.

BritBrit: I wish I can get Eddie too😍

It was about 50 comments tagging him and asking didn’t they just break up. He saw Patty finally respond saying “since Barry won’t answer yall, yes we broke up because he cheated.”

After that comment from Patty the number double. It seems like everyone from school was commenting and questioning. 

BobbiB: how you get cheated on by an athletic nerd 😂😂😂

TiffNeess: Men ain't shit!!!!!

ScottQuicksand: wait who he cheated with. Who better looking than Patty.

That seems to start the mystery of the comment section. Several people were debating who was better looking for the girls. Of course, Iris was the favorite but no pinned that she was the one he was with. Seeing as she never dated anyone in school. 

Some guys that he knew want Patty was going hard in the comments saying she was the best hut Barry knew she was wasn’t even close to Iris. 

He left the comments feeling slightly annoyed that people were commenting whatever. And that his ditz of a brother and Patty started a whole issue online. He would have ignored it but his petty side was winning. He decided to go to his profile and change his cover photo from a family photo to a picture of Iris laying down in his lacrosse jersey. In the picture, she had her hand behind her head and had one of those smiles that made her eyes squint. Her remember taking after one of their many after sex shenanigans. The picture looked intimate and clearly in a boy's room. 

After about a minute comments started rolling in on the picture. Several people put a surprise emoji, other asking is it real, is he confirming he’s with Iris. He decided to quickly call her before she started to get tagged. 

“Hey babe, please tell me you're not ready because I’m not.”

“Oh no I just wanted to give you a heads up. Please don’t be mad.”

“Mad about?”

“I posted you as my cover photo. Patty posted a picture of Eddie in her room and people were saying stuff in commenting. She told people I cheated, which sparked another conversation. So I posted you and people may start tagging you and asking questions.”

Iris started to laugh. “Why are you this petty Barry? I don’t care, we weren’t planning on hiding our relationship.”

Barry smiled. “I want to shout it to the world that I love you. And your my girl.”

“Shout away cause I love you too.”

“Aright, let me let you finish getting ready. See you soon.”

“Okay, bye.” Hanging up Barry went back to his page seeing more people commenting and tagging other people. He decided to turn off his notifications for his app. He didn’t want anyone distracting him. 

After he finally getting dress Barry felt excited. He couldn’t believe him and Cisco made the backyard and garden into a mini winter prom. He knew Cisco was back there doing final touches and he hopes the tent was big enough where Iris couldn’t see from her room. 

He texted Cisco to make sure the heaters were on in the garage. After confirming he went downstairs and saw his parents downstairs. 

His mother greeted him first. “Are you ready? You look handsome.”

“Yea I can’t wait till she sees everything. If I did this right in the first place the winter ball should have been her experience. But at least I got another chance.”

His father walked up. “We live and learn, right?”

“Right, I won’t mess up like that again.”

“Good come let me fix your tie.” After fixing everything his mother started taking pictures. 

“Really mom?”

“You can show the kids when they get older.” He started smiling at the idea.

“You right can you get some of Iris too.”

“You know I am.” He picked up the flowers his mom picked out, she really has to teach him the names of all these flowers one day. 

Heading to the door he couldn’t wait to see what Iris was wearing. Walking outside he saw Cisco dressed in slacks with a button-up and a bow tie. 

They nodded their heads signaling that they were ready. He lightly jogged to the West door all giddy. After ringing it, he was greeted by Cecile, who had a camera in her hand. 

“Barry you look so handsome.”

“Thank you. Is Iris ready?”

“Yea comes in she should be coming down now.”

He saw joe sipping a drink. “Barry, you look good.”

“Thank you.” It came out nervous and squeaky. 

Joe looked at him seriously. “There will be no fucking tonight or I’ll shoot you.”

“Joseph!”

“No sir none of that.” Barry started sweating and hoping Iris will hurry and save him. Cecile must have been thinking the same thing because she went and called Iris from the stairs. 

When Iris finally came down Barry couldn’t believe his eyes. He was blown away by how beautiful she looked. She was dressed in a dark green velvet dress with black heels. Her hair in large curls that fell down her back. 

Once she came down he handed her the flowers. “You look beautiful Iris.”

“Thank you, I like the suit you look very handsome.”

With a big smile, Barry stuck out his arm. “Shall we Ms. West.”

“God, you're corny.” Barry can hear their mothers snapping pictures at different angles. Iris grabbed his arm and they headed outside. 

They were greeted by Cisco was the Dj, the server, and his unnecessary wingman. 

“Good evening West and Allen, welcome to winter land.” Once they fully entered the backyard Iris could see all the different things done. 

Barry turned to her. “For our winter prom, I hated how I didn’t take you. Yes, we stay together all night but you should have been my official date. My official girlfriend and for that I am sorry.”

“Oh, Barry please don’t put everything on yourself.”

“Too late, I should have broken up with Patty. But I saw it as a chore because I stop taking my relationship seriously with her after a month. But I was wrong for lollygagging. I love you until my last breath.”

“I love until the end of time, Barry Allen.” With no prompt needed Cisco plays a slow song for their first dance. Making it romantic as possible he switched the light color to pink. 

After a few minutes of slow jams, Cisco plays party songs that he knew Barry and Iris liked. They were having the time of their lives while being entertained by Cisco. They had a DIY photo booth and activities. Eventually, Cisco told Cynthia to come over and it turned into a double date with games and food. They spent hours entertaining each other. 

After a few hours, Iris was getting really tired. Cisco and Cynthia said their goodbyes and left. 

Barry and Iris were sitting stargazing. “Thank you, Barry, this was amazing. And you planned it in so little time thank you.”

“Anything for you Iris.” After a few minutes, Barry realized Iris fell asleep. He picked her up and carried her home. Cecile let him bring her to her room and take off her shoes before he left. This hands down were one of his best nights. Just being in Iris's presence, just loving her. He felt complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the weekend is up 😯 and some drama is coming 
> 
> Up next  
> school and home school  
> Francine explains her Addiction/mental health time to her kids  
> These other convos but to tired now guys. I’ll probably do up next in the comments. Afte I actually sleep. Been up all night working so im tired 😴😞😞😞 
> 
> Ps i might have edit this falling asleep so it’s completely mu fault if words are jumbled and stuff.


	16. Drama School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen 🥴🥴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, the home school Stuff is all made up 🙊 it didn’t really want to research all that. And the regular school stuff is based on my high school in nyc. Not a lot about school but just wanted to add if anything doesn’t seem normal depending on where you're from. 
> 
> I'm tired yall but I love writing this and talking to y’all ☺️☺️☺️ Yall my WA family.

Cecile got up early so she could get everyone ready for the day. Wally needed to go to school. While Her, Iris, and Joe went and meet with the principal to determine Iris next step in homeschooling. 

She went and got coffee ready and a light breakfast. They’re normally not a huge wake up early and eat family. But since Iris got pregnant Cecile been trying to make sure she’s getting the necessary calories and foods. Especially now that they found out they are twins. 

Of course, Wally came down first still half asleep but sniffing the air. 

“Morning Wally.”

“Hey mama, what you cooking? We have been eating a lot of breakfast lately, mmmm and it smells good.”

“Yeah well, your sister needs the calories.” Wally nodded.

“You need help, I wanna make her smiley face pancakes.”

Cecile smiled, “yea kiddo grab the eggs out.”

After they finished cooking Cecile went up to wake Iris up. She heard her husband moving around so she didn’t need to get him. 

Entering Iris room she sat next to her and Lightly woke her. She was sleeping so hard her bonnet was sideways. “Iris wakeup sweetie, breakfast is ready.”

“Mmm breakfast?”

“Yea and Wally made you smiley face pancakes.”

“Mmm food.” Cecile just laughs, her kids can be funny all day. “Okay I’m coming I gotta pee again, I woke up an hour ago and peed.” Even half-asleep Iris sound annoyed. 

Cecile also realized Iris's pregnancy symptoms were more than usual so early. She was thinking about setting another appointment up. She knows they all got new questions, well she does. Nora probably knows what’s happening. Setting another appointment so soon wouldn’t be that such a bad idea. Leaving Iris to her business, Cecile went to prepare everyone's plates.

****

Barry begrudgingly woke up to get ready for school. Normal he looked forward to going. Hanging with his friends, Iris, Science class, are all things that made him happy. But now he got to look forward to Patty being Patty, Becky asking questions she doesn’t have a right to, his friends being nosy, and the worst of all Iris not being there. 

He really doesn’t know how he going to handle all that and spring sports. Hopefully, if he ignores people long enough they’ll get bored and not want to bother him. He finally got up and sent a good morning text and a poem to Iris. And started getting dress. 

The closer it got to leaving school the more he was getting nervous. What if Iris got sick and need something? When does she start school? Who’s gonna help her with chemistry classes? He started to worry like a mother hen until his mother came in. “Morning Barry, you ready for school?”

“Yea, mom you’ll be home today right?”

“Yea, I’m pretty sure the store manager can manage the store this week.”

“Okay, I just wanna make sure Iris can call if she needs something.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure Joe and Cecile are staying home today. They’re going up to the school to arrange a home school method.”

“Oh okay.” Barry was a little relieved, he didn’t know how this school thing would work for Iris but he didn’t want her alone.

“Alright come on we leaving in 10 minutes. Can’t have yall late the first day back.” 

Barry wonders how Eddie will be today. He really didn’t care for him and Patty stunt. He got who he wants if they want to be petty so be it.

Going downstairs to leave, Barry didn’t see Eddie. Who usually the first down. Grabbing his bag he asked his mother. “Where’s Eddie?”

“Oh he just left, said something about meeting a friend before class.”

“Okay, I’m ready.” At least Barry didn’t have to sit in an overly tensed car ride.

It took them only a few minutes to get to the school. He was seeing a lot of people going, talking and hugging like they didn’t just see each other two weeks ago. 

“Alright sweetie, I’ll see you later.”

“Alright, mom Bye.” Leaving the car no one noticed him yet. Well except Cisco. 

He jogged over and greeted “hey bro.”

“Hey Cisco”

“Just to give you a heads up everyone is gossiping about whether you’re dating Iris.”

Barry was already exhausted. He wasn’t going to lie about that though. He also felt he didn’t need to answer anyone's gossip questions so he wasn’t going to be bothered with everyone and their questions.

“Let them they get bored and start talking about something else by lunch.”

“Your right lets get ready for first period.” Walking closer Barry can hear the whisper when people finally saw him. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. The time he got to his locker Barry was feeling more confident. No one had the balls to bother him and he can be in peace. 

That was until Becky approached him at his locker. She had her little clic with her.

“Hey Barry”

“What Becky?”

“Where’s Iris, I see she didn’t come.”

“Why do you care so much?”

She used the most sarcastic voice he ever heard. “I just want to make sure she’s good. Feeling okay.”

“She’s fine Becky.”

“Fine as in she’s not pregnant or she is pregnant with no symptoms.”

Barry stopped in his track, he was in the middle of pulling a textbook out his locker. He also heard the hallway get quiet.

Cisco stepped in. “How about you leave him alone.”

“What I’m only making sure my peer is okay after my mom said Iris was pregnant. I want to make sure she’s taking care of herself.” Barry begins to hear people whispering. 

Barry couldn’t believe Becky would do that. He knew they all never were friends or close but to let out something so serious and for what.

Barry never wanted to hit a girl until now and he felt ashamed. But in the same breath why she does this. How can she be so evil to do that to Iris? Iris doesn’t bother anyone, she sticks up for people and does right. Hell, she even stuck up for Becky once. 

Barry couldn’t contain his anger anymore. People are trying to hurt Iris on purpose and he’s really lost all patience. Barry slammed his locker shut and turn to face Becky.

“Becky, question is your dad still fuck your mother’s coworker. I heard you might be having a little sibling on the way.” He can see Becky fuming, he proceeded to walk closer and whispered “if you come anywhere near Iris you’ll regret it.”

He walked away pissed, he only been in school for 10 minutes and people already on their shit. He heard Cisco jog up to him. 

“Hey, bud you okay?”

“No, I fucking hate everyone.”

“Hey, it’s okay too. People being total assholes today. But maybe you should check with Iris and let her know what’s going on. By lunch, everyone will be blowing up her phone.”

Cisco was right he needs to give her a head start. Maybe block people and put her phone on do not disturb. Pulling out his phone he went to a corner and called Iris.

When she picked up she sounded like she was in a good mood. He hates that he was about to mess it up. 

“Hey Barry, aren’t you supposed to be in school?” She said it with a giggle. He wishes he could hear her this happy all the time. 

“Hey, yea I’m at school I just wanted to give you a heads up. That, um-“

“Is everything okay bear? You sound sad.”

“Yea, ah Becky basically told everyone your pregnant.” There was a long pause. “I’m so sorry Iris. I-“

He can hear the energy leave her through her tone. “It’s okay bear, I guess its best that I’m being homeschooled now. Me and my parents should be up there soon to talk with the principal. I should probably give them a heads up that everyone knows. I just don’t know how to tell them.”

“I’m so sorry, I’ll try and make sure everyone leaves you alone,” he heard the first-period bell. “I love you more than life Iris.”

“I love you bear, more than you know.” Neither wanted to hang up but a teacher called out to Barry. 

“I’ll see you later, Iris. I miss you already.”

“Yea I wish you were here with me. Go to class, I’ll see you soon.”

******

After everyone ate and got dress they were ready to leave. Cecile can tell something was off with Iris but she knew not to pressure her to talk. So she’ll wait until she is ready, she just hopes she doesn’t wait till she explodes. 

They arrived at school a little after it started. Wally was still early because his first period started at 10. So he decided to go talk to his coach. Iris, Joe, and Cecile were walking to the principal office.

“Ma”

“Yea Iris, are you sick?”

They stopped walking, Joe looked ready to go run for a garbage can.

“No, I-, Barry called me earlier.”

Cecile was guessing this was why she looked upset. She was glad Iris didn’t hold it in. “What’s wrong.”

“He said that Becky a girl from school told everyone I was pregnant.”

Joe just rubbed his face, he knew the Spivots had something to do with third parties knowing. He was over them, like why do they have to be so extra. 

Cecile walked closer to Iris and pushed her hair from her face. “Hey, we’ll be in and out. You don’t have to talk to no one about it if you don’t want to. On the bright side, your father has a gun he’ll scare any annoying people away. Joe put his hand on his hip and nodded. That made Iris laugh. 

“Okay.”

Once they arrived at the principal office, Iris can see some staff whispering. She always wondered why adults think kids don’t know when they’re talking about them. Kids always know and sometimes even hear. 

The principal called them into her office quickly. “Hello, Iris hood to see you.”

“Hi, Mrs. Stein.”

“Mr. and Ms. West go to meet you face to face. So I know we here to talk about switching Iris over to home school.”

Joe talked first. “Yes, giving everything we think it best to make the change now.”

“If it's not too invasive can you explain more on that. We have different programs connected through the school, I would like to pick the best one for Iris.”

Cecile looked to make sure Iris was good, after receiving a nod she continued. “Well, Iris is pregnant and we wall like to change to home school for her health.”

“Well, there are a few students throughout the years that were pregnant and stayed in school to finish. It’s possible to do that, you don’t have to leave Iris.”

Joe spoke up. “Well, she knows that but let’s be real, some of those students experience a lot of stress and the last thing Iris needs is added stress. She also is having twins, so my main concern is making sure my daughter doesn’t get drained and stress carrying the babies.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I only assumed it was one baby. I understand now why this would be a better fit. With that being said let's go through the different schooling. First, Iris from your paperwork I know you’re 16. This is good for your parents that work because you don’t need a guardian to stay home with you. The two best programs are virtual learning centers or virtual world studies.”

Iris asked what’s the difference. To be honest they all sound the same. 

“Well, one I recommend is the virtual learning center. It connected through the school smart boards and you’ll be able to go through the lessons with the class in real-time. You’ll be able to see the board and teacher through the camera. There’s also mics on the boards so you can talk to them. All you’ll need is a computer. Also which the city can provide if you don’t have one.”

Joe looked shocked that they even have a system like that setup. He did know the schools had a big district budget increase. “What’s the other?”

“The other systems are registered with the nation. The lesson plans are different and they have their own teachers and staff.”

Joe turned to Iris. “Which one you like?”

“I like the one connected to the school.”

“Alright let me get the paperwork and the proper passwords and sign in keys. All of these keys will have digital textbooks and any other tool. Also, expect a package with 2 business days for any physical items you’ll need.”

Iris felt better that she didn’t have to meet new teachers and staff. Since everything is changing she like some consistency. 

********

Barry was having a rough morning, to say the least. In between classes people been stoping him and asking so many questions. Even teachers were inquiring where was Iris. Like if he answered a certain they would know the truth. Jokes on them he just stared at them until they proceeded with class. 

It was lunch and he was not looking forward to it. No class to stop people from bothering him. Just 45 minutes of pure hell. He was thinking about going to the bleachers but he they was put away so be had to go to lunch. 

Once he entered, he found Cisco and Oliver. Oliver was one of the non-nerds that hangs out with them. At first, it was because he wanted to get closer to Felicity but eventually he started hanging out with them without her. 

“Hey, guys.”

Oliver greeted him first. “Barry what’s up. How did you get more popular than me.”

Barry just shook his head. “Devil spawn Becky.”

“You want me to tell my dad to sue her dad. My dad is good at find reasons to sue the Coopers.”

Barry laughed. “That fact that if I really asked your dad and he would say yes, is so funny to me.”

The lunchroom started filling up, which made Barry nervous, at any moment Becky would either be an ass or she’ll find someone else to.

Some of Oliver's friends started coming over, along with some of their friends. It was all cool until Edward Clariss had to open his mouth. 

“So Barry are you gonna tell us how you got in Iris pants.”

“Ed not today man, seriously.” Oliver tried to stop the conversation but it didn’t.

“No, all I’m saying is Iris is a fine piece, the public would like to know what’s she really like.”

Barry was trying to gain self-control. He realized if he didn’t leave it would be a problem. “Imma go.”

“Oh come on Barry, you the only one she let hit it. Raw I might add, if the rumors are true and you won’t even tell us if she is good or not.”

Barry was starting to see red. Thankful Cisco jumped in. “Come one Barry lets go for a walk.” They started getting up, ready to end this conversation.

“Hey, Barry if you not trying to claim Iris I should. Who knows maybe that’s my baby she carrying.”

Before Edward knew what was happening Barry had basically leaped over the table and tackled him. Barry was so lost in anger he couldn’t feel the punches he was given to Edward. 

He also didn’t see one of Edward’s friends coming from the side until he was tackled. That’s when a brawl broke out. Before the boy could punch Barry, Eddie tackled him. That surprised Barry but then he remembered they always fought for each other no matter what they were going through. 

Barry got back up and proceeded to teach Edward a lesson. First, he was gonna learn to keep Iris out his mouth. Next, he was definitely going to keep his kids out of his mouth.

Barry saw Edward stumbling to get up. They say don’t beat a man while he’s down. Well, Edward should’ve watched his mouth. Barry tackled him for a second time. And continued to punch him. He grabbed him by the neck.

“The next time you say anything about Iris or my kids, I’ll end you.”

Before he could get another hit in a school safety officer pulled him off. They started restraining him and putting handcuffs on him. He heard Eddie yelling his name, he was also getting handcuffed. 

“Barry don’t say anything wait for mom and dad.” Barry nodded while he was getting pulled away from the cafeteria.

He could her wetness on his hand. He knew it was blood from the texture. He really wishes he could say he regrets it or a sorry but he can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yall was the asswhoping deserve 🤷🏾♀️  
> I wrote some parts before others so I had to move around stuff. Just letting yall know if something seemed off. 
> 
> Up next   
> Barry and things 😹😹😹  
> Francine and Cecile(i wanna give yall a timeline them, when Fran left, when Cecile came in, etc.)   
> Iris and Linda talk( it was supposed to be this chapter but didn’t flow in)  
> Patty and Eddie 😂😂 I already y’all cussing me out. I know y’all tired. They, not ganna bother WA I promise. 
> 
> How many chapters yall want cause my butt would keep writing till no one wants to read it anymore. I didn’t plan a number to be honest. I change plans and ideas to settle.


	17. These Handcuffs Aren’t Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usual stuff 🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yall first my apologies. I fell asleep last night while writing. I was pooped 😩😩😩 imma make it up to yall one day I swear. 
> 
> I don’t think I have any special notes today 🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️

Wally was currently walking the hall to the bathroom when he saw a commotion down the hall. Stopping to see what was happening, he saw Barry being dragged with handcuffs on but to officers. It also looked like he had blood on his shirt.

“Barry! Barry! What happened?!”

“Wally, I-“ one of the student dean cut in.

“Hey go to class.”

“I gotta pass.” Wally wasn’t really looking at the dean, his focus was on Barry. 

“I didn’t ask you that, go to class.”

“Whatever, Barry you good.”

“The next time I have to tell you to go to class you’ll be with him.” The dean sound agitated. 

Wally decided to make his way to the cafeteria. He knows that Barry and Iris are usually scheduled for the same lunch. If anything happened it was in the cafeteria.

Once he was there he saw other students in handcuffs being escorted. None of the student aides was paying attention so he sneaked in. He saw Thea and went to go ask her what happened.

“Thea, what happened?”

“Barry beat the shit outta Ed.” She pointed to where all the adults were hovering. He saw Ed whimpering on the floor and it sounds like he was crying.

“Woah Barry beat the shit out of him. But why?”

“I was only close enough to hear him say about Iris have his Baby. By the way, is your sister really pregnant?”

Wally gave her a look that said drop it. He was thinking about what she said though. Why would Ed say something like that? He did have a few friends if he could even call them that, ask if the rumors were true. 

All the questions were the same. Are Iris and Barry dating? Is it true he cheated on Patty? Is Iris Pregnant? Are Eddie and Patty together? And weirdly is it true Becky's dad is a cheater? He doesn’t even know how that correlates to the other questions. 

Ed is known to push people buttons, no one is usually brave enough to push back. Well, he knows Barry is. Barry may be more reserved than most but he got a real limited to how far he’ll let someone push him. And that limit usually involves Iris and his parents. 

Wally also realized that the rumors didn’t reach everyone at school. Being that not everyone starts the same period some people coma later than others so not everyone knows what’s going on. But after this lunch period, everyone will likely know. 

He also knows Iris didn’t talk to Linda yet since Linda texted him this morning to ask if he talked to Iris. So basically he has like 5 minutes after the period end to reach Linda before everyone starts talking about the fight and the reason why.

“Thea, how many minutes we have left in this period?”

“Like 8, why?”

“No reason I gotta go before the aides see me, I’ll catch you later.”

Wally ran back to his class and started packing early. Of course, his teacher was sending a disapproving look but he had to leave quickly and make it to Linda’s class before she walks out of the room. 

Soon as the bell ringed Wally dashes out the door and through the hall. He was moving so fast no one was in the hall yet. The time he reached her class most of the people were out. 

“Linda, hey.”

“Hey babe, why are you out of breath?”

“Nothing, um let’s cut class.”

“What, Wally I barely even got into my day.”

“Please just this one time, I won’t ask again, I promise.” Linda was looking at him curiously. 

“Okay, where should we go I don’t want to get picked up by truancy.”

“Come on to the old movie theater. No one goes there.” He grabbed her hand and began walking to the back door as fast as possible. He didn’t want anyone stopping them or her overhearing conversations. 

Once they made it off school grounds, Wally wanted to make sure Linda didn’t hear anything. He waited till they made it to the movie theater and sat on the bench in the back. The old workers must want it there for their break or something. 

Once they sat down for a few minutes Wally asked his well-thought question. “Hey babe, no one came up asking weird questions?”

“No, but are we going to talk about what is going on online with Barry, Iris, and Patty, wait and Eddie.”

Wally forgot about that big online argument. Even people from other schools was hopping in the comments. Hell, there was a poll on who looked better between the girls. He didn’t really care for that stuff and only commented when some of the guys were saying racist stuff about Iris.

It was definitely on sight for some of them. He remembers their faces and profile. Wally always thought people had a right to like what they want but to go to that length to say racist stuff about people and have it be the reason you wouldn’t date them, pisses him off. He always got lost in his thoughts but Linda nudged him. 

“Well Iris is probably ganna call you soon to talk about it all but I’ll answer some of the questions not all. I know Iris wants to talk to you about all of it. I won’t take that away from her.”

“Okay fair, so did Patty and Barry really break up? Or is this another Publicity thing she doing.”

“Na they really broke up.”

“Is it because of Iris?”

Wally wasn’t sure if he should answer that. “Yes, but for details ask Iris.”

Linda nodded. “And Patty and Eddie a thing? She posted a picture of him with no shirt.”

“I actually have no clue what’s that about.”

Linda looked in thought. “Barry posted a picture of Iris, she was in his shirt. I know she sometimes takes his clothes but that didn’t look like her room. And it looked like he had to be above her to take it.”

“Babe I don’t know anything about that picture either.” Wally was getting nervous Linda was smart she was probably putting pieces together. Maybe this was a perfect time to cut the questions. 

“Okay, I won’t ask anymore you getting fidgety.”

Wally put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple, “thanks, babe.”

*******

Barry was taken to the principal room. No one was in there yet, they just sat him down and they waited. It felt like years before someone came to speak with him. It was a principal and a cop. 

“Why is a cop here, it was just a little fight.” Barry started getting really nervous. Students fight all the time, normally they just get a suspension.”

“Well, Bartholomew, your fight resulted in a student getting sent to a hospital. I’ve contacted your parents, we can’t question you until they get here.”

Barry just looked at them, he remembered Eddie said don’t say anything but he also wanted to know where his brother was. 

“Where’s Eddie?”

The principal looked at him in disbelief. “Don’t worry about your brother, you should be worried about yourself.”

The cop followed up with. “You not even going to ask hows the other boy you beat?”

“No, he won’t if the role was reversed. Matter of fact, Ed use to boast when he won a fight.”

“That doesn’t excuse you assaulting him.”

“If you want me to feel bad it’s not gonna happen. The things he said were foul.”

“It doesn’t matter you still had no right.” Barry was tired of going back and forth with this cop. 

The principal sat at her seat. “What did he say to make you hurt him?”

Barry looked at the teacher and the cop, he kept thinking, are they suppose to be asking me questions?

“Never mind wait until your parents get here but Bartholomew please, let this be the last incident, you are a perfect student. I expect more from you than fighting, I’ll try my best to make sure everyone have a fair consequence.” He can tell she means it. Mrs. Stein never was a type to pick aside. She would always say every situation has two sides. 

It took another hour for his mother and father to come. His mother rushes through the door first.

“Barry, what on earth happened?”

He looked at their faces see worry and disappointment. 

They wanted to know everything. But as soon as Barry was getting ready to explain an officer came in and announced that Ed’s parents wanted Barry arrested for assault. 

Barry was petrified, as many times as their son got into a fight. Now they want to press charges.

His father spoke up first. “Maybe I can talk to them and make an agreement. Maybe they will drop the charges.”

The cop answered, “that may work but for now we got to bring him in. I’ll advise you to meet with the parents now so he can be home by tonight.”

Barry didn’t know how to feel, he was most certainly scared but also lost. The cops started escorting him out of the school and into one of the cars.

“Hey, can one of you call detective Joe West?”

“You know detective West?”

“Yea can you ask him to meet us there I’ll feel better if he’s there.”

“Yeah kid, we can do that.”

*******

Iris, Cecile, and Joe just left a diner and was on their way home when Joe got a call. Iris watched her father's face turn from curious to shock in a matter of seconds. She really wanted to know what happened. He never looks shocked like that. She watches him hang up and curiosity got the best of her. 

“Dad, what’s wrong?”

“We need to go to the precinct.” He huffed a breath. “Barry has been arrested.”

Iris and Cecile yelled out what in unison.

“There was a fight at school. I’ll get all the details when we get there.” Joe turns his car the direction of the precinct, driving as fast as he can.

Iris was so nervous she didn’t know what to think. If he was hurt they would have sent him to the hospital. So he has to be okay. Then she started thinking about who would he fight with. For the most part, Barry got along with everyone. Of course, there were people he wasn’t fawn of but he didn’t fight with anyone. 

Iris started feeling a little sick thinking about all these questions. She’ll feel fine once she sees Barry. 

Once they got to the precinct Iris jumped out first. She was tired of trying to figure everything out. She just wants to know if Barry is okay. 

“Iris sweetheart, slow down.” Cecile can see how worked up Iris is. She knows that can’t be good for her or the babies. 

“I just want to see Barry, I need to make sure he’s okay. He has never been arrested before, what if someone hurt him. Did they call his parents?”

Cecille grabbed Iris’s face. “Hey, look at me, just take a moment. We find everything out. But you need just breathe and take a moment.” Cecile can see Iris calm down a little. She really wants needs to make that doctor’s appointment, she wants to get Iris checked out again and ask some questions about stress. Maybe that’s also affecting her symptoms. Iris always seems okay but maybe she not and is hiding it. 

Joe chimed in. “Okay, everyone ready, let’s go.” They all began walking into the precinct. 

Iris was looking around seeing how busy it was. A lot of cops were saying hi to her parents as they walked through. Joe must have seen the cop that called him cause he sped over to them. Cecile bought Iris to Joe's desk and told her to sit.

After a few minutes, her father came back over. He looked exhausted. 

“What happened Joe?” He looked at them both. 

“So officer Mike got some statements from the kids at the fight. They said it was lunchtime and everyone went to their normal tables. Barry's friend Oliver was with him when some of Oliver’s friends came to the table. For a while everything was fine but 15 minutes before the period in a boy Edward Clariss started making remarks about-“ 

Joe looked so annoyed about what he was about to say “and I quote ‘Barry’s baby mama’. Where do these kids get this language? Well anyways Barry tried to leave but Edward didn’t stop taunting him and some said he referred to Iris’ babies as his. Which led Barry to beat him in the middle of the cafeteria. He sent the boy to the hospital and the parents want to press charges. Apparently, Henry and Nora went to talk to the parents about dropping the charges.”

Cecile looked shocked, she seen Barry fight his brother but to hearing him fight with other kids was something else. “Well, whoever the prosecutor on the case is, they might feel differently than what the parents want. If they do change their minds, the prosecutor might still want the charges against Barry. Maybe I can figure out who’s taking the case and ask if this the parents drop the charges can they.”

Joe nodded his head. “Good Idea”

“Will we be able to see Barry just for a little bit?”

“Let me ask my captain they may have him in an interrogation room. Maybe I can get you in.” Joe left and went towards his captain. Iris really hoped he say yes to him. She just needs to make sure he was okay. 

Cecile pulled out her phone and started making phone calls to her office there was a select group that handles juvenile cases. It shouldn’t be hard to find who will most likely pick up the case once it's sent over. 

Joe came back and told Iris the captain gave her 10 minutes to seat and talk with Barry. She just got to go through a search and leave her cell with her parents.

Iris basically threw her phone at her dad and stood up ready to be led to Barry.

*******

Barry has been seating in this room for 30 minutes. No came in or asked him questions, just nothing. It had no windows, and nothing on the walls but a clock. At least they change the handcuffs to the front of him. They were a little tight but the officer warned him they might be. 

His hands still had blood on them. Couldn’t they let him wash his hands? Maybe he’ll ask the next time an officer comes in. 

After a few minutes, the door began to open. He thought someone was finally coming to check on him. Instead of a cop, he saw Iris, he stood up immediately. She rushed and wrapped him in a tight hug. 

“Are you okay, bear, I was worried sick.” Iris pulled back to look at his face. Seeing if he was hurt anywhere. She brushed his hair out of his face to get a good look at him. 

“I’m okay I swear, did your father bring you here?”

“Yea, we were leaving lunch when he got a call. Saying you were here, we came straight away. The officer told him what happened.”

Barry released a huff. “Ed is an ass and I fell for it. But he deserved it, every hit.”

Iris gave him a little smile “your probably right but you could’ve got hurt. I was so worried.”

He grabbed her chin lightly, he really wishes he could’ve washed his hands earlier. “I’m okay, hopefully, I’ll be out by tonight.”

“You will, Ed gets into fights all the time, this is the first he lost. His ego is hurt and also his parents ask other parents to not press charges. They can at least give you the same courtesy.” 

Barry rested his forehead on Iris’. “I think they will don’t worry about it.” Barry cut her off. “I know, you can’t help it but please don’t stress about the what-ifs.”

Iris whispered okay, she just wanted to be here with him. “You still don’t regret it.”

At first, Barry thought she meant the fight but he knew what she was asking. She asks the same thing every time something happens. 

“Never.”

She smiled and gave him a kiss. He wishes his hands were free so he can hold her how he wants. Instead, he loops his arms over her head. 

The kiss was getting heated until there was a bang on the mirror which made them jump. 

He can tell Iris was embarrassed when she hid her face in his chest. 

“That was probably dad.”

Barry turned so red, the last thing he wanted was for Joe to see them. He pretty sure Joe is still planning his murder for getting Iris pregnant. 

He rested his chin on Iris's head and spoke out. “Mr. West please don’t kill me.” 

“Bear please, you're making it more embarrassing.”

That made them both laugh. He really hopes his parents can pull a miracle, so he can go home with Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will ed parents do???👀👀👀👀 
> 
> Up next  
> Linda and iris talk finally  
> Fran and Cecile talk  
> Another doctor appointment  
> Eddie and patty  
> West and Allens and Spivots in one place 😧😧😧😧😧😧😧😧😧
> 
> Ps. I highkey waiting for someone to write a vampire/werewolf au. Like, please 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾 If I do it im fuck up the whole theme.


	18. Don’t Touch My Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooooooooo I miss yall soo much. Yall betta talk to me nice. 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 virtual hugs 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗 Send some back. I deadass miss yall comments and thoughts. Work have been like ugghhh 😩😩😩😩😩😩😩 i need a break already but i’m grateful to be work during this time. 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾
> 
> I know yall sleeping so, if you just waking up good morning 🌞 if you had to wait till the afternoon to ready good evening 😛😛

Barry and Iris were in an embrace when they heard the door open. It was an officer getting ready to take Barry to holding to began his processing. Come on you two it time for him to go. 

As soon as Iris walked out of the room she was plucked in the side neck by her dad. 

“Ow! Dad!” 

When Barry walked out next not seeing what was happening he was popped in the back of the head. 

“Ow! Mr. west, hey, you saw that didn’t you.”

Joe just stares at them shaking his head. “Not even a full 10 minutes and your hands are not even free.”

Barry started to blush, realizing this is the first time they were caught doing something. “I ah we um.” He looked to Iris for help but she looked panicked. 

Joe just looked at them. “Come on, you gotta go Barry.”

Barry looked scared. “Did you see my parents?”

“No, but I’ll call them. You're going to be okay, I promise, I’ll come to check on you in a few minutes, okay.”

“Okay.”

Joe pulled the officer aside. “Listen when you see that boy think of him as my son. Not a hair on his head better be touch by officers or inmates. If he asks for me, get me immediately. No, if ands or buts. You gotta?”

“Yea detective. I won’t let you down.”

“Good, I’ll be in the front by my desk.” The officer nod and proceeded to take Barry.

Joe wrapped his arms around Iris’ shoulders. “Come on, let wait for everyone at my desk.”

Iris nodded and turned quickly. “Love you, Barry!”

“Love you!”

Joe just looked, think they act like a damn romcom.

*********

Nora and Henry were making their way to the hospital that Edward was in, hoping that his parents will make a deal. Nora began to think about the past week they been having and how much Barry changed.

She hated that she thought he changed for the worst. He seems to be lying and getting into fights. First with his brother and now with some kid at school. Barry never fights but now he is. Then it’s the lying him and Iris was doing the past two months. She couldn’t help thinking maybe they shouldn’t be around each other as much as they were. 

Iris was a great kid, she’s loving, helpful, intelligent but she and Barry together only been causing problems. Maybe they all need to consider separating the kids for a bit. Nothing permanent but maybe for a few weeks. 

“Henry,”

“Huh?” He was trying to focus on the road. 

“I was thinking maybe we should separate the kids.” He looked a little confused. 

“Barry and Iris. Maybe we should keep them apart for a couple of weeks until everything settles.”

“Sweetheart, I’m not sure that’s going to work. What made you think of this?”

“They’re not making the best decision when they’re together. And it’s really hurting them. Let’s be honest Barry having been doing a lot of things out of character.”

“And you think the best way to handle the kids is by separating them. I really believe the more we try to keep them apart, the more they’re going to want to be together. And Barry is going to want to do everything involving the baby.”

“I’m not say completely forbid them but at least have restrictions for the next few weeks. They should only be seeing each other when it about the baby. They just being together is having a negative effect on Barry.”

Henry wasn’t sure how accurate that was. Yes have they been having a rough week but to say they have a negative effect on each other isn’t completely true. Did they do dumb shit that had bad consequences, yes but they also have the highest GPAs. They’re in extracurricular activities, study sessions, 9 out of 10 they’re going to the college they wanted. Yes did they have bad moments this past year but they also have great moments. 

“Nora I’m not sure separating is a good idea. It might do more harm than good.”

“Well, I want to talk to Joe, Cecile, and Francine about it. They may agree.”

Henry kept driving feeling apprehensive about what they were talking about. 

Once they pulled up to that hospital Henry enter through the doctor's entrance. Seeing a nurse he normally works with, he asked her if she can ask the Clariss’ to come down and talk to them. 

It to a few minutes for the parents to come down. They looked somewhat angry and curious as to why the Allens wanted to speak.

Henry introduces himself and Nora.  
“Hi, I’m Henry Allen and this is my wife Nora Allen. We’re Barry’s parents.”

“I’m Dave and this is my wife Sidney, you guys wanted to speak with us?”

“Yes, we were hoping to make a deal with you guys in hopes of you dropping the charges against our son.”

The wife spoke up, you want us to just drop the charges, your son broke out boy’s nose.”

“No, not just drop it but make a deal of some sort. We understand the boys had a fight and our son took it too far.” 

The wife really seemed to be on edge. “Too far. Our son is in the hospital.”

Henry really wanted to roll his eye, “And with all due respect, he will be out within the hour and home fine. I’m a doctor I know the ins and outs. That’s why I hope you’ll agree to drop the charges and I’ll pay for the hospital fees involving your son and his nose.” 

Henry really wanted to ask what did their son do to set Barry off but he wasn’t here to argue. He knows if Barry hit him it was for a good reason.

“Can you give us an hour to think about it.”

The Allens agreed and went to Henry’s office to wait. The Clariss’ took more than an hour. 

Nora was pacing his office when she looked at her watch. “It’s two hours and they have yet to come down. The boy is probably being discharged as we speak.”

“Nora, they probably thinking about it. It’s a good deal, though. Kids fight all the time, pressing charges is extreme and time-consuming. They take it, I know it.”

After another hour, a nurse came and got them. They practically sped walked to the lobby. They saw both the parents and Edward. All Henry can think is damn Barry did a number on him. 

Henry got straight to the point. “Mr. and Mrs. Clariss I hope you came to a decision.”

Mr. responded. “Yes, we’re willing to drop the charges, if you pay for the hospital bills.”

Nora was honestly shocked. “Really, that’s it?”

Mrs. Clariss spoke up, she sounded more calm than earlier. “Yes, Ed admits what he said was wrong. We don’t want any issue with you or the Wests. Just as long as he and Barry stay away from each other, there shouldn’t be a problem.”

Henry felt a relief, lately it seems everyone wants to drag problems out but at least the Clariss’ was willing to let this go. “Thank you so much.”

Now he just hopes the DA is willing to let it go since the parents did. 

“We already called the detective on the case to let them know, we hope all goes well.” Mr. Clariss finished the conversation on that note. 

Nora and Henry left the hospital feeling a weight being lifted off their shoulders. 

********

Barry was finally out of a cell and handcuffs. His wrist was sore but he would finally be able to hold Iris. 

Once escorted to the lobby Barry practically ran to Iris. He picked her up and swung her in a circle. 

“I’m finally free.” 

Iris couldn’t help but giggle at him and his goofiness. “You been in there for what over 3 hours.” 

Barry quickly greeted his parents before him and Iris branched off while their parents were talking about the case. 

Not a full 2 minutes into their conversation they heard a voice they have been dreading. 

“Well, well, well if it isn’t the convict and his baby mama.” Ms. Spivot had the most sarcastic tune one could ever hear. 

Iris answered her first. “Ms. Spivot.”

Barbara huffed. “Where are your manners, no hello how are you.”  
She looked down on Iris as if she was trash. “I really shouldn’t expect much from a West.”

Barbara examined Iris from head to toe. “Really Bartholomew, you left my daughter for this.” She ended her words by picking a piece of Iris’ hair. 

Before Barry could control himself, he slapped Barbara's hand away. It wasn’t hard but was enough for everyone in the area to see and hear it happened. He quickly stepped in front of Iris.

“Don’t ever touch her again.”

Barbara shrilled. “How dare you?!” Barry can see her husband speed walking along with their parents.

Joe made it to them first. “What the hell is going on?”

“Keep them, two thugs, away from me. You better be glad I won’t sue for harassment!”

Iris couldn’t help but yell. “Harassment?! You came to us, bothering us.” 

Tom intervened. “Honey, you okay, Bartholomew you was just released, I have no problem putting you back in there.”

Iris answered first. “Well, I’m guessing your wife will have a cell next to him being that she touched me first.”

“I touched your hair, if that’s even your, not like your kind wears their own hair,” Barbara stated without a care in the world. 

Cecile spoke next. “Have you lost your damn mind.”

“DA Cecile, watch how you talk to my wife.”

“No you watch how you talk to my wife and daughter, Tom”

“It’s commissioner, I’m your superior”

“Well you and your wife it acting like teenage children, so for once act like a man and take your so-called wife and go. Before I put a complaint in for your wife’s prejudiced remarks.”

Ton was fuming, the audacity of Joe to talk to him like that in front of the precinct. Tom moved in close. “Mark my words West, you’ll regret how you talked to me tonight.”

“Just like how you and your wife will regret it if you talk to my daughter like that again.” They stared at each other for what must have been a whole minute. 

“Come on Barbara let’s head out.” Once the Spivots left, Nora turned to Barry. 

“Have you lost your mind, Barry?”

“Mom she was touching Iri-“

“Enough, you slapped a police commissioner’s wife, Barry. You can put an unnecessary target on your back.”

“Mom, just-“

“I heard enough we’re leaving now. Let’s go.”

Henry tried to stop her. He knew this was only increasing her resolve to separate the kids. Nora was already heading to the door. 

“Alright, Barry says bye to Iris.”

Barry walked to her and wrapped her into a hug. While whispering reassurance in her ear. He gave her temple a kiss and proceeded to the exit. 

“Alright guys, Joe we will talk later over some beers.”

“Goodnight Henry.”

Once the Allens left Iris turned to her parents. “I’m sorr-“

Joe stopped her before the words can come out. “Iris don’t apologize for that woman. She thinks she can use microaggression and then play the victim. She’s an adult and she knows there are limits she purposely crosses the line to get a reaction out of you, Barry was just quicker.”

“I wanted to react quickly but I was stuck, confuse, angry, and hurt.”

“That’s why people use it, they’re more likely to get away with it because they know it’s not obvious.”

“I don’t want Barry to get in trouble.”

“He won’t, if they make a complaint, so will I. Tom doesn’t want that kind of publicity on his hands. Plus the cameras will show her walking up to you guys and bothering you. They will look like even bigger fools.”

The West finally was able to head home, it was evening the time they left the precinct. Way longer than they thought they would actually be in there. 

**********

Upon pulling into the driveway they saw Linda and Wally sitting on the steps. Cecile can see Iris face light up but turned into a little frown. 

“Irey, she’s your friend, I don’t think she will judge you.” She gave her a small smile of encouragement.

When Iris got out the car she can feel her heart in her chest. She knew she had to talk to Linda today. 9 out of 10 Linda probably knew she was already pregnant. However if the small chance she didn’t know she wanted to at least tell her before she finds out. 

Walking up to Linda and Wally she paused unsure what to say. Linda quickly got up and gave her a hug. 

“I missed you best friend. You know I should really revoke my best friend card since you been ignoring me.”

“I’m so sorry, I missed you so much. There so much I want to tell you.”

“Wally keep saying your ganna want to talk but I started getting nervous, I thought you were mad at me.”

Before Iris could explain she wasn’t her parents came to greet Linda. After all the greeting was down, they left Linda and Iris to talk.

“Hey, let’s go to my room it’s much warmer and we have to have a long talk. You can stay for dinner if you like mom always cook extra.” Iris was ready to let everything out. She’s praying Linda won’t be too mad at her for keeping secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No funny I miss yall 🥺🥺🥺🥺 sorry for the late update. 
> 
> Can yall tell a lot of it i wrote straight off work and falling asleep. I try to edit to smooth it out but idk let me know. 
> 
> I’m push a couple of things to next chapter as you can see linda and iris talk, fran and cecile talk, patty and eddie, and joe and iris needs a heart to heart but imma work on that later. Oh and babies westallen should be 7 weeks, i think i messed up the days in the other chapter but the weeks was definitely correct.


	19. Thank You For Being a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️ in notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: last section when it gets to Cecile part miscarriage is bought up. I only do little spoilers but I thought that this topic can be Triggering for some. So please if this is an area where you need to skip just comment i’ll give a detail run down. 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾
> 
> Sorry for being late new chap to read   
> Sending love and virtual hugs 🤗. Send hugs to my quiet reads 👀👀👀, i see you, love yall too ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

After being dragged to the dean’s office Eddie felt like he was seating there for hours before the dean came in. 

“Mr. Allen, I see you got into a fight again.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, the dean never liked him and wouldn’t emit that the last fight the other kid attacked him even with video proof. 

“Well if people stop attacking me or my brother I wouldn’t be in a fight in the first place.”

“I looked back at the cameras and there’s no way you can get out of this one.”

“Listen Sir are you gonna sit here and be annoying or are you ganna call my parents.”

The dean looked at him long before saying anything. “Well, Allen your parents are dealing with your brother who is in bigger trouble.”

“Where’s Barry?”

“Don’t you worry about that let's talk about you. Since this is your second fight this school year, your going to be suspended for two weeks. That’s an at-home suspension.”

“What?! School just started, why can’t I have in-school suspension.”

“You think I want you here with your fighting tendencies?”

Eddie was over this, all he wanted was to see if Barry was okay.

“I’ll be notifying your parents and sending a letter home, I ask you to leave school grounds immediately.”

“I can’t even stay for the day, or see if Barry okay.”

“No, your brother won’t be here either.” Eddie looked at him curiously but didn’t ask any questions. He really was over talking to this man. 

“Well Allen please go, any assignments will be sent to your portal online. Make sure you get your books from your locker.”

Eddie quickly got up and left. His body felt a little sore from all the fighting and manhandling. Maybe it wasn’t so bad staying home for a while.

Cleaning his locker out he heard the bell ring for the next period, he couldn’t even remember what period they were in since he sat in the dean’s office so long. 

After a minute he felt hands on his back. Looking over his shoulder he saw Patty. 

“Oh, hey Patty.”

“Hey, I heard you were in a fight.”

“Yea some punk and his friends were fucking with Barry.”

Patty rolled her eyes. “Didn’t know you were so defensive of Barry.”

“Yea well he still my brother, not some hobo on the street.”

“Yet your sleeping with his ex.”

He blows a breath threw his nose. This was probably the worst thing he did to Barry but and probably not the worst since he’s happily fucking Iris.

“To be honest I don’t think he cares.”

He heard Patty suck her teeth. “I just want one payback. Is that so hard, one thing to piss him off as he did me.”

“Patty, I honestly don’t think you can, for him it's like I don’t know. Just get over it, you act like you really cared.”

“I did care.”

“Would you really be having sex with me if you did, or would you be doing what normal people do crying or something.” He heard the last bell indicating the period was starting.

“Listen I gotta go, I got suspended. And our asshole dean wants me off school grounds.”

Patty looked in thought. “Yea? How about I ditch and we can go chill.”

At first, Eddie was going to say no but realized he can use the company. “Alright, let’s go.”

He sent a quick text to Barry asking was he good and left with Patty. They spent the rest of the day hanging out at the old arcade. 

He knew Barry couldn’t text him now but probably when he gets a chance and if mom and dad are with him he’s okay. 

********

On the way to her room with Linda, Iris felt her heart pumping harder. She didn’t know how Linda was going to take everything. But she knew it was time. She refuses to let her hear through third parties and she really missed her. 

When they got to her room they kicked off their sneakers and jackets and both laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. 

“Linda, I want to tell you everything but I don’t know where to start.” Iris can hear the tremble in her own voice. 

“Well let’s start with the picture Barry posted. It looked very, um I don’t know private. Like, I shouldn’t be looking at it.”

Iris was so glad she was dark enough to not blush. She wasn’t embarrassed about being with Barry but she never had to explain to anyone besides her mother about what they did. 

“We took that picture at the beginning of December. After we, ah slept together.” There was a pause, Iris didn’t know whether to say anything else or let that simmer. She let it simmer.

After about 2 minutes Linda responded, “so you had sex with Barry last month. Wow, shit, yall been together for a month.”

“Well, that wasn’t our first time.” Linda sat up, first, she was surprised Iris was even having sex. 

“Wait so when? How?”

“Well, we first did it in November, after Becky’s party. Remember the weekend my parents went away.”

“Yea, you didn’t call all weekend after the party, I thought you had a mean hangover.” 

The only reason she never really checked on Iris was because she got the okay from Wally that she was good. She knows Iris and Wally always keep a form of communication when their parents go away. Even if it's a quick text saying when either is home or if they going out. 

“Not sick, I spent it with Barry.”

Iris sat up and faced Linda, she missed her best friend and forgot how easy it was to talk to her. She felt more comfortable and confident to talk about everything.

“So clearly you had your first time with Barry. Unless there was a mystery boy over the summer.”

Iris smiled she was happy that her first time was with Barry. She always hears horror stories about people regretting their first time. Which gave her more reason to wait for someone she can see a future with. 

She always remembers her mother's words ‘when you sleep with someone you're accepting their energy and spirit. Not everyone has good spirits attach to them. Don’t accept just anyone's spirit because you're impatient to wait.’ One piece of advice she always listens to and used. 

“No mystery boy, just Barry. I love him, Linda.”

“I know, I just never thought you would act on it.” Seeing Iris face expression Linda continued, “Iris your good at hiding your emotions, like crazy good, I’m pretty sure that’s not healthy. But I’m also your best friend that hangs out with you and Barry almost every day since we were kids. And I knew you had feelings for him for a while, just threw your actions. And when you found out he started dating Patty you cried and blamed it on your period cramps.”

“Huh, I never did come up with good lies to hide my feelings for Barry.”

“No, not really. So I’m guessing Patty found out and That's what that big blow-up online is about.”

“Yea, Barry told her when he broke up with her.”

“Which was this week I’m guessing. Why did y’all wait so long Iris? You said yall was together since November. Girl, you were a side chick.” Linda pinched the bridge of her nose, these two are the most loving backward people.

“I didn’t want to wait that long but we got caught up and I don’t know got stuck in our own bubble.”

“Geez Iris, I’m guessing yall didn’t want to be hiding anymore so he broke up with her.”

Iris started to get nervous again she knew this was the moment she had to tell Linda. “Well yes and not exactly.”

“Iris, what does that even mean ‘not exactly’?” 

“I gotta tell you something else but promise me you won’t look at me any different.”

“First your kinda scaring me and second you're my best friend, whatever it is we’ll fix it. I promise.”

Iris started tearing up Linda was so loving and supportive. “I’m pregnant.”

If the first paused felt long this must be what that lady from titanic felt like. She was pretty sure they been here for 84 years and counting. 

Out of nowhere Linda hopped up and started pacing while rubbing her forehead. 

“Linda, I know you're panicking but please say something.”

“You sure? Like maybe we should buy more tests or something. Those things can be faulty.”

“Yea, I’m positive and we also saw the babies at the doctor's office.”

“Ba-babies?” 

Iris whispered “oh shit.” She stood up feeling a little panicked because Linda was panicking. “Yea, twins.”

Linda leaned forward putting her hands on her knees. “Oh shit!”

“Sheesh, you know my parents don’t like cussing.”

“Iris you pregnant with twins!”

Iris sat with that for a minute really thinking about it. Now Iris was going into a full-blown panic. “Shit, I’m pregnant with twins.” She started pacing. “Linda I think imma throw up.”

“Hey just breathe I’m sorry, I’m freaking out.” Linda placed her hands on Iris's shoulders.

“Linda, oh shit, it’s hitting me now.”

Iris was pretty good for two weeks, yea she blew up on Wally but after that, she was pretty good. Now she’s really panicking, thinking about it. “I gotta push out two humans.”

Linda treaded lightly. “Well, you don’t have to.”

“I can’t Linda, I can’t give them up.” Just the thought seemed to make Iris panic worst. Linda was starting to think she should call Ms. Cecile. 

“Iris maybe you should sit breathe, or -“ before she could finish her statement Iris dashed out the room. She heard her go into the bathroom and started throwing up.

“Ms. Cecile!” Running after Iris, once she reached her, she pulled her hair out of her face.

Cecile came running up the steps,  
“It’s okay Linda I got her, how about you go help Wally finish setting up for dinner. 

“O-okay.” She can tell Ms. Cecile and Iris must have a little routine because Ms. Cecile was in the motion of cleaning up and soothing Iris. 

Once she reached downstairs she entered the dining room and saw Wally.

He greeted her with a smile. “Ba-“ he started coughing, looking in the kitchen towards his dad. 

“Hey Linda, is Iris okay?

“Yea, um I panicked then she panicked then she threw up. Not my finest moment.” She whispered the next part. “And why didn’t you tell me Iris was pregnant? Prepare me or something.”

“It wasn’t my secret to tell. I thought you should hear it from her.”

“Well, I didn’t react in the best way.”

“There is no best way, to be honest. And Iris was ganna freakout sooner or later.”

As they finish setting up Cecile and Iris came down. Linda went over and hugged her. “I’m sorry I panicked.”

“It’s okay, sorry I threw everything at you like that.”

Joe walked out of the kitchen. “Let's eat.” Cecile set all the food out and a side plate of chicken.

Wally looked. “Sis what is your obsession with chicken. Aren’t you supposed to have weird craves not attachment to chicken.”

Iris giggled, her brother always finds ways to make her laugh. “Shut up Wally, I just been wanting chicken, I don’t think it a pregnant thing.”

“Sis you only been eating chicken, science doesn’t lie.” Iris made a face and started eating. 

**********

Nora woke up pretty early to get ready to go to the school for Barry and Eddie. She got a call that Eddie was suspended for two weeks. The school didn’t even let them know anything was happening with Eddie. And lord only knows what they’ll do with Barry. She’s hoping it will only be a suspension. 

She and Henry started talking about what punishment they should give the boys. She honestly had no idea but she did believe this proved that maybe the kids need to be separated. Everything that’s happening with school, the boys fighting each other, and the Spivots. Nora was firm on creating some distance so everyone can get their bearings. 

“Honey I can hear you think in my sleep.” Henry sounded gruff from sleep. 

“Then you know what I’m thinking. Everything is getting out of control and we can’t sit by and not do anything.”

“Honey, I don’t think we’re sitting by and letting anything happen. We have just been having unfortunate events.”

“No, we have been having our kids act recklessly base on other kids. Separation would be the worst thing.”

Henry sat up and rubbed his face. He hates it when they disagree on something about the kids. 

“Henry, let’s just meet with Joe and them and get everyone’s opinion on it. If the others agree it will only be temporary until things cool down.”

“But what about what the kids want. If you think they’re acting rash now, how will they react when we tell them they can’t see each other unless it's for a doctor’s appointment.” 

He didn’t mean to sound frustrated but Barry and Iris aren’t 5, they have feelings and thoughts and they react to things. It felt wrong to cut them off even if it’s temporary. 

“I’m not standing down on this, Henry.”

“Fine, call Cecile and see if we can have dinner tonight.”

Nora honestly couldn’t see why Henry had an issue. Picking up her phone she texted Cecile, praying they were free, the quicker they can have this meeting the better.

*******

Cecile was woken up to a text from Nora asking if they were free tonight to have a meeting about the kids. She was planning on having dinner with Francine but maybe they can have brunch instead. She had a quick call with Francine to see if she can do a change of plans. 

Luckily Francine agreed to brunch and the dinner with Nora. Hopping out of bed she wanted to check on Iris and make sure Wally ate before school. 

After doing her motherly rounds which consist of help Iris clean up the bathroom, she got sick again. Helping Wally find his favorite shirt and helping Joe get ready for work. Cecile was completely free to get ready for the brunch. 

She was taking a long vacation, working nonstop for years she felt like she deserves a little more time home this holiday. Also, her family needed a little more focus. She wishes Joe would take some more time off but he instead trying to escape with his work. 

After getting everyone out of the house and Iris started on her at home classes, Cecile was ready to meet Francine at the restaurant. 

“Iris sweetie, I’ll be back, if you have issues with the classes syncing call me. Also if you start feeling too sick stop and rest. I know how you are, don’t force yourself and get more sick, and call me.”

“I know ma”

“Iris”

“I hear you, mama, I won’t overwork myself.”

Cecile looked at her for a second, “okay.” She gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed out.

It only took a few minutes to get there. Francine was already there waiting and seated. 

Walking up, “Francine, good morning.”

“Good morning Cecile you seemed energized.”

“Running around making sure everyone was set for the day left me with extra energy. Also thanks for meeting with me and changing plans last minute.”

“It’s really no problem, it’s not like I have anything to do here. All I been doing was having phone conferences with my staff and talking to Hal. Also been looking into every research I can find on teen pregnancy.”

“There’s definitely more than I thought there were,” Cecile stated. 

“A lot, and it’s bad enough I barely know how to be a parent, now I have to support my teen daughter to be a mom. The feeling of failure grows everyday Something reminds me that I don’t know anything about my own daughter.”

“Francine with time, you will learn everything about her.”

“Time I wouldn’t need if was an actual parent to my children.”

Cecile didn’t know what to say. She can see the guilt and hurt eating at Francine but she also can’t minimize the impact of what Wally and Iris feel. 

“Cecile, you have no idea how grateful I am, no Idea.” Francine started to cry, she was embarrassed and hurt with her self. 

So many years passed, so many years missing. She remembered finding out she was pregnant in 2002. Long ago but not long enough to remember that she and Joe had a shotgun wedding. Their parents fought and argued with them on it. Telling them they didn’t have to marry because she was pregnant. But they thought they were so in love. That their love can last through any storm but it couldn’t. 

The kids were born on June 18, 2003, the last happy day that she could remember having. Iris was so small and Wally was so big. Joe would joke ‘your son took all the food from my baby girl’. 

That year he worked so hard to get their first house. He was a new detective and he wanted to prove himself in both parenthood and job.

He was really great at both. He knew when to not overwork at the precinct and when to learn something to be a better parent. That first year was everything, new babies, new marriage, new home. The complete package and a happy ending in the movie. 

When the kids turned one Francine didn’t know how better her life could turn. Until she found out she was pregnant again. She and Joe weren’t really trying to have another baby but they also weren’t taking steps to prevent it from happening. 

Seeing that they were financially secured with Joe as a detective and Francine starting her youth center. They were ready to take on baby number 3 or 3 and 4. 

Going into the second month of her pregnancy Francine realized something was wrong. She began spotting a little heavy. Going into the doctor's office she wasn’t expecting the doctor to tell her she was losing her baby. 

The moment felt like a pain of someone ripping her heart out. Destroying her equilibrium while expecting her to listen to the next steps and course of actions. Joe became mute from the beginning. It’s like the words left the doctor's mouth and stop his world. No longer was the talkative, problem-solving husband. But the muted figure that looked drained from life and energy. 

Going home was a rehearse affair. Eat dinner, Joe cleaning up, get the kids in bed. No feeling, no happy family, just a house, not a home. 

As stated by the doctors the cramps did increase and she started to take prescription painkillers. This was the beginning of the end of Francine. 

After the miscarriage was over, which wasn’t an instant thing. Francine continued to take the painkillers finding little reasons why she needs to. Of course, Joe wasn’t really paying attention. Still in a muted state, since the first day their conversations consist of quick words. His energy went into the twins and work while Francine was left to her own devices. 

As the days went on the sadness and loneliness grew. Grew to the point they hired a nanny to help take care of the kids. With a little load taking off her shoulders, Francine started going out. It was to the point the pills weren’t enough and the doctor stopped prescribing them. 

Complaining to a friend at work, they hooked her up with a cousin that sell things on the side. The first time Francine bought anything it was just painkillers stronger than what she was originally prescribed. 

After getting to know her dealer, she began hanging out with him, meeting new people. Forget why she wanted to stay in bed and talk to no one. Everything was losing priority. But the pain was still there, meet people, painkillers, alcohol wasn’t stopping the pain of bleeding out your child. 

That’s when she told her dealer she wants to try something that made her forget. Even if it’s just for a few hours, just a moment where she didn’t lose a child, where her husband didn’t stop communicating, or her children needing extra attention because they started to do big kid things. 

He introduced her to this new synthetic drug that was on the market. A quick high no side effects which were the biggest lie. It only took Francine three months to lose complete control. Withdrawing money for her habitats, not coming home at night because she was too high to move, losing focus on her business, and losing her self. 

It didn’t take long for Joe to realize what was happening, he found out early but didn’t accept that she was gone mentally. 

She was so high someday she doesn’t even know if they ever talked. She knows at some point he tried to get her help but she honestly couldn’t remember. 

Before she knew it she was out of their home and on the street. Living with a friend. And by the time the kids were two she was getting divorced papers. She was so high, when the papers came she couldn’t even remember having a family. It wasn’t until her high came off that she read what the papers were. 

That broken feeling she felt last year came back tenfold, especially when she couldn’t remember the last time she saw her kids. 

She couldn’t deal with the pain, so she took more than her normal amount of drugs that day. Luckily her friend found her before she died, more than luck they had NARCAN in the house. Giving her much needed time to get to the hospital. 

Waking up on her almost death bed, was enough for Joe to finally see her. The disappointment coming off him was strong. He begged her to get the help that day, offered whatever she wanted to get help. That day she started her recovery, though it took years for her to become completely clean. 

They talked that day in the hospital, he told don’t worry about them. He told her to get better first. He even told her about people in the community helping with the kids, and the new DA, been bring them dinner when he worked really late. That she had people rooting for her, she still does. 

Sitting across from her now is a woman that became a mother without hesitation. Without asking for recognition or attention. She stepped up before she and Joe even dated. She never looked down on Francine or made her feel anything less than human. Hell, she stuck by her when her family had no faith she would get clean. Calling every few months to see how she’s doing, updating her on the kids, and even her youth center. 

She owes the woman across from her everything but humble Cecile only wants her mother’s food recipes. Her mother teases Cecile every time they get a chance to talk. Not often but enough for respect and love to grow between the two. 

“Cecile there’s literally nothing I can give you to thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me for anything. I love those kids with every fiber. Loving them, raising them bought me an unmatched level of happiness. Please don’t get lost in the past that you can’t focus on the now. The past is there to learn and grow not to stay and regret.”

“I’m working on it one day at a time, well one therapy session at a time.”

“Help is better than no help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this took longer than I thought😰😰😰😰😰😰 so we got a little past on Francine. Don’t worry that’s not the end of her and Cecile’s talk. P2 next chapter. Yall also getting all the parents at one table 😬😬😬😬😬😬 drama. Yall be seeing the Spivots. And maybe some westallen 🙂🙂


	20. Tell Me What Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took long because I accidentally wrote the chapter ahead of this first. Technically it was all suppose to be one chapter but in Didn’t write in order and the second was bigger than I intended... 🤦🏾♀️🤦🏾♀️🤦🏾♀️🤦🏾♀️ With that being said next chapter is done. I guess whoever reads this first can decide if yall want today or tomorrow comment

Once Francine and Cecile's food came to the table, Francine had a better grip on her emotions. Trying to stay out of the past for a little while. 

“So, Cecile tell me, how you doing with everything, I know it must be emotionally hectic in the West house.”

“Hectic is an understatement, this is the most challenging moment of my life. Not even when I was the lead prosecutor on that serial killer case last year can match this.”

“What are your thoughts with the whole pregnancy?” 

Cecile releases a breath, “I’m scared, so scared. Iris is my baby girl and now my baby is having a baby. Multiple babies, she’s so tiny Francine, and she been sick a lot. I’m pretty sure more than normal and I did some googling and I know it could be because she having twins. But the fear and what if’s and I don’t know, I’m petrified.”

“Me too.”

“And on top of that, I can tell she stressing out. She hides it well but she’s always writing in her planner. Half the time it looks like math, other times I see lists or websites. Like she’s preparing for the big adventure of her life. And I guess she is, kids are an adventure. I was thinking about signing her up for therapy, someone she can talk to that has no choice but to protect her privacy. What do you think?”

“That’s an excellent idea, everyone can use therapy. But I do know she may not be receptive to it.”

“That’s what I was thinking, we tried to make sure she and Wally didn’t hold on to the stereotype that black families put on going to therapy. We tried to explain it don’t make you crazy but they old enough now to form their own opinions.”

“I think you should definitely suggest it to her and make sure you find a black therapist. Nothing against white therapists but honestly white people don’t see what we see in the world. Even the understanding ones. Iris shouldn’t always have to explain certain thoughts or feelings like she has to defend her self with every statement. Having a therapist that can relate through life can help with that, especially at her age.”

“Okay I’ll keep that in mind, I’m praying I can find a decent one that’s close with good hours.”

“It will definitely suck if you have to travel to the other side of the city for a therapist.”

Cecile was drained a little just thinking about it. Maybe the family can use some therapy together. It wouldn’t hurt, lord knows Joe needs it. He hasn’t had a deep conversation with Iris yet. They talk but other than that it’s like he’s running from talking a real talk with her. She knows he wanted her to choose another path but he needs to get it together. They wanted the path they chose and everyone needs to get off their high horse and accept it. Well, she hopes Joe do but she understands why he won’t. 

“What are you thinking about Cecile, I can feeling you thinking from here.”

Cecile let out a little laugh. “Just how We may need family therapy and how I wish Joe would talk to Iris, like a real talk.”

“Mmm, he was never good at that, I made him promise not to do that to you when he told me you guys were dating. He has a tendency to avoid the heavy stuff if things aren’t going his way. Which can leave people feeling abandoned. That’s how I felt after, you know.”Cecile grabbed her hand.

“I don’t want him to do that to Iris what I felt he did to me. I know it wasn’t cut and dry from his end and he doesn’t know how much it hurt but it does. I don’t want that for her or him, hell, or you.” Now they both were crying. 

Cecile knew the details to the end of Joe and Francine’s marriage. It was only fair when she was marrying Joe that she knew why his first marriage didn’t work. Cecile doesn’t deserve that feeling Francine felt so long ago and neither did Iris. However, Francine wasn’t sure if it was her place to say that to Joe. She never wanted to cross the line with them. Seeing that Francine was slowly rebuilding her relationship with them. 

“Hmm, that family therapy doesn’t sound so bad now. Lord, life is full of challenges this year.” Cecile stated while rubbing her temple. 

“You can say that again. Hopefully, tonight won’t be challenging.”

“It shouldn’t be, I mean we should only be talking about the next steps right? I don’t see what was so urgent from Nora’s end.”

“Barry wouldn’t change his mind?”

“Na, once he and Iris agree on something they very rarely change. And he would’ve told Iris before us parents would be having this talk.”

“Mmm, welp I guess it has to be something with us then.”

“Yea, Nora was fine, well not fine last week but okay for the situation but maybe she felt we all weren’t communicating enough. I don’t know but while we speaking about tonight, do you think your friend mind staying tonight at the house with the kids. No parents, two free houses, I know Joe and I would feel better knowing at least one adult is around.”

“Sure Hal was just complaining about cabin fever. Just getting out and walking would do him some good.”

“Thank you.”

Francine and Cecile finished their brunch and walked around to talk. With everything going on, they needed this adult girl's day. 

**************

Nora was almost done getting ready to go to the school. She was hoping the principal would give Barry a suspension versus expelling him. She also wants to try and change Eddie’s at home suspension to in-school suspension. 

Call up to Barry, “Barry, are you ready we can’t miss this meeting. 

“Coming.” After a minute Barry came Running down the stairs. “All set.”

Henry grabbed his keys. “Okay let’s go. Is your brother still sleep?”

“When I peeked in he was.”

“He’s definitely going to milk this suspension.”

Nora scowl. “Not if we can convince the principal to change it to an in-school suspension.” 

“Well, we will see, the principal seemed nice the last time we met her, let’s hope we can get on her good side.”

Once they left, it was no time until they were waiting in the principal office. Barry was calm as ever but his mother looks like if they didn’t start the meeting soon she was going to flip. 

“Mom you okay.”

“No Barry, I’m sitting in a room waiting for a woman who can decide whether she wants to kick you out or not.”

Henry grabbed her hand, “sweetheart it’s alright. This is nothing that can’t get handled with a little discussion.”

Before Nora could reply, the principal came in. “Hello, I’m sorry I’m late we had a teacher meeting with some of my tenors that was available. It ran pass schedule, how is everyone?”

Barry answers ’good’ as if he wasn’t in trouble. His mom looked, and said, “we had a better day, heck weeks.”

“I understand, so let’s not beat around the bush. Barry tell me in your own words what happened yesterday.”

“Well, everything was fine for the first half. Um- not really actually the day started horribly. I should probably start from the beginning so everything makes sense.”

The principal nodded, understanding that the back story was needed.

“First I had an encounter with Becky Cooper.” He can feel his parent’s eyes on him because he didn’t tell anyone how the day started. “She approached me and basically aired out that Iris was pregnant. It wasn’t hard for people to assume I got her pregnant after the picture I posted the other day.”

His parents sat up straight, his father speaks up. “What picture?”

He side-eyed his parents, “of Iris wearing my lacrosse jersey while laying on my bed.”

His mother threw her head back. “Christ Barry.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds, people were already found out me and Patty broke up and they were already making accusations. So I wanted to make a statement. I knew everyone would guess we’re together.”

The principal told him to proceed. “Yea, well everyone assumes I was the one who got her pregnant, which is true.” He figured no point in hiding the truth from the principal. “But I didn’t say anything to anyone, even though people kept asking questions, including teachers.”

“They will be handle please continue.”

“Well the time lunch came everything was cooling down, well on my end, no one was asking me questions anymore. Lunch even started out good until Edward opened his mouth. First, he was asking how I got with Iris. In his words how I got in her pants. And what was she like. Like in sex, was what he was referring to. Someone tried to stop him. I can’t remember if it was Oliver or Cisco but I also tried to walk away.”

He knows his parents were surprised, he didn’t tell anyone he tried to walk away. “Yea, I didn’t just go up and hit him, I started to walk away. Then he said if the rumors were true I must have hit it raw or something like that.”

His father piped up “the fuck they get this language.” Barry knew Henry didn’t like that statement. Iris was like family to him and his mom, so to hear people saying comments like that he can tell his dad was annoyed. 

“Henry language.”

“Sorry continue son.”

“Still I tried to walk away but then he said if I didn’t claim Iris than maybe he should and he may be the father of my babies. I just blackout then, I couldn’t stop myself from punch that stupid smug face. What type of person says that what man allows someone to say that about their girlfriend and babies.”

His mother spoke then, “but that just it Barry your not a man, you're a boy.”

“Well Edward got these boy's hands, and I told him to leave Iris and my kids out his mouth.” Nora tossed her hands up, she couldn’t win with Barry. 

“Barry you just can’t go around hitting people that say things you don’t like.”

“Mom I tried to walk away. Dad what would you do if some man said that about mom.”

Henry knew for a fact that person would get the living shit beat out of them but he didn’t want to say that in front of the principal. 

The principal must have caught on because she jumped right in.

“It’s okay Barry we understand, that not what you wanted to do but he was basically verbally bullying you. However, there where several student aides in the cafe you should have gone to them and addressed it with an adult.”

Barry mumbled a sorry. 

“With the full story from you and other students, it only fair to give you in school suspension along with the other students that were involved. Two weeks is fair, I’ll ask that you stay away from Mr. Clariss. He will also be getting suspended but in a different class. This school doesn’t accept bullying of any form. And those comments he said more than cross the line.”

Barry saw the relief on his parent's faces. He’s also glad they got the full story even though he feels like that didn’t pacify from his mother. She has been tense for a few days and more curt than usual. 

“Mrs. Stein, we also wanted to talk about our other son Eddie, he was suspended for joining the fight but at home suspension by the dean.”

“Hmm, he should have got an in-school suspension. Let me have a meeting with the dean, I’ll make a change. Just send him to school tomorrow with Barry.”

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Stein.”

When they were getting up to leave Barry could tell his mother was still tense and stressed. He figured if he says sorry maybe she relax some. 

“Hey mom, I am sorry for upsetting you. Didn’t mean to start a fight.”

“It’s fine Barry.”

“But your still mad at me.”

“I’m mad at our situation, Barry.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. Was it that Iris was pregnant situation or his fighting. He apologizes for the fighting all day but he won’t keep apologizing forget Iris pregnant. 

Yes they’re too young, yes they were wrong for not taking proper precautions but he won’t keep trying to make everyone feel better about it. When his kids get here he never wants them to feel like he regrets having them because he’s still apologizing to people. 

So his mother is just going to have to be mad. He’s not going to create a habit out always saying sorry. She’s either going to forgive him or not. But mentally he can’t take everybody’s disappointment and apologizing just for them to turn around the next still ‘mad at the situation’. He going to mentally start blocking them out if he going to accomplish what he wants he has to. 

**************

Just the second Class into the day Iris was already bored. Going through class on a smartboard versus in classes with other students was boring. The teacher also muted her so she couldn’t ask questions or answered them. All she could do is watch. 

Just when she was about to zone out she received a text from Linda. 

Linda😈😈😈: Iris wake up 😂😂

Iris: how u know I’m sleeping.

Linda😈😈😈: gurl I almost fell asleep in class. I know u sleep 😂

Iris: ☹️☹️☹️ I'm bored and he got me mute. It's like watching a boring youtube vid...

Linda😈😈😈: At least you home. I keep having people come up to me and ask a billion questions.... about you and barry 🙄🙄🙄

Iris: srry ❤️ tell them I got ship to boarding school 😭😭😭

Linda😈😈😈: that may actually work 👌🏼

Iris laughed at Linda, she was pretty sure she was really going to tell people that. To be honest she didn’t mind. It would be funny to see the surprised look on people's faces when they see her around town. 

She blew out a breath, she really going to miss school. Especially her friends and Barry. She didn’t pay attention to how long they’re in school a day but now she sees and she didn’t like being so alone for this long. 

Before she got lost in her thoughts she got another text but this time it was from Mason bridge.

Mason👨🏻💻: Hey kiddo are you available, I need a favor.

Iris: If it’s involving the school no can do, I switch to home school. 

Mason👨🏻💻: Really? I’m sure you can make a way.

Iris: Let me see what I can do. I got a friend that might help. 

Iris huffed, one more thing on her plate she got to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remembered comment if you want the next chapter today or tomorrow. I know not everyone is free to read multiple chapters in one day. So if tomorrow is better I’ll wait. 🙏🏾🙏🏾❤️❤️


	21. Do You Know Them Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents talk 🙃🙃🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like it maybe mix opinions about this chapter but we shall see 😬😬😬😬😬
> 
> If your reading this late make sure you read the chapter before this one. This is my second update today. This is a brand new chapter. 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾 So please double check that you read the first update before reading this one.

It was 8 pm when Barry and Iris's parents left for dinner and leaving them with a babysitter. Hal wasn’t that annoying, he let them be in Iris room alone with the door open. 

While Iris was laying on the bed laugh at memes, Barry thought it was a good time to search in some explicit things.

The more sexually active they were, the more they realized what they were into. Barry didn’t want to be the person to jump into things and they end up hurting each other, emotionally or physically. 

The first google search was for doms/subs. He was reading some forums and thought that’s what he was into. But he quickly left those when some took a dark turn. People were into some extreme things, that made him nauseous even thinking about him and Iris trying. 

He knew quickly he had limits and this world can quickly push them for both him and Iris. He refuses to let that be them, so here he is researching the newish territory. 

First, he researches the basic concept of dom/sub. Just going through informative websites he realized it’s not like the movies. People set their own rules and ideas and not everyone into painful things. There were people into 24/7 or just when they're sexual. But no matter what you're into there should be rules. 

He was so lost and amazed at what he was finding. He knows him and Iris can’t really get into most stuff, for one they were kinda too young he thinks and two he was too scared of doing something to harm his little ones. But nothing wrong with researching. 

“Babe did you see all these world war 3 memes. They’re golden.” After not getting a response Iris looked up to see what was holding Barry’s attention. 

Moving to lay at the foot of her bed, Iris asked, “babe what are you reading.” 

Barry whipped his head real fast, “ah just some stuff you know.”

Iris leaned closer and read the title of the article, “Setting rules for your Dom and Sub love life.” Barry saw her eyebrows shoot up.

He was scared, he does know why though, Iris wouldn’t judge him. Maybe it’s because they only talked about their sex life like once. 

After a few seconds, Iris bust out laughing. “Babe, if my dad sees my search history he’s gonna kill us both.”

Barry turned red, he forgot he was on Iris laptop. 

“Matter of fact, he may have a heart attack. We already stressing him out, this will kill him.” Iris couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Ha ha ha, laugh all you want Ms. West, if my parents find out what I’m looking up Imma run away.”

“Not without me.”

“Never, never without my heart and my little heartbeats.”

Iris start to tear up. 

“Babe please don’t start crying.”

“I can’t help it, I love you, Bartholomew.”

Barry groaned. “Whyyyy, I hate my name.”

“If we’re having a boy I want to name him Bartholomew jr.”

“Iris I’m begging you, please don’t.” Got up from his seat and drop to a knee at the end of the bed. Grabbing a laughing Iris pushing her on her back. 

“I love your name, we can call him mew mew or lo lo. ”

“Dear Lord, I refuse to let you torture our baby.” Both their laughs slowly died down. 

“Our baby, Barry we’re ganna be parents. I’m slowly losing my shit.”

“Hey, it’s okay, I promise to be with you every step of the way.” Barry leaned over and gave her light kisses on her face. He was hoping to bring back the lightness but he can see Iris thinking hard. 

“Barry Sometimes I feel like I ruined us. Your so smart, smarter than me you have a real future saving lives. I just love to write, I’m not as important as you. And I took that from you. All I had to do was tell my mom to get me birth control. I didn’t and now you, the smartest boy I know can’t have the future he deserves.”

“Hey, don’t do this Iris we agreed together to keep our babies. We had unprotected sex multiple times together. Please don’t blame your self. And I never ever want to hear you say you're not as important. Ever, do you hear me. Your worth is so high even the richest man can’t afford you intelligence, beauty, compassion, love, hell even your flaws. Just please don’t go down that dark path, where ever your mind is going.” 

Barry sat on the bed and pulled Iris into his arms. He knew Iris was insecure about her interests vs his. Society always puts STEM as some kind of elite area of study but the truth is it's not. And adults have a way of belittling kids that don’t really care for those areas of study. He saw it first hand by teachers and it leaves some students forcing themselves to like science or math. Or there are some students like Iris that won’t tell anybody what they want to go to college for and say they don’t know yet. The fear of being judge by adults who aren’t even in those fields themselves. 

After a few minutes of just sitting in each other presence, they heard Hal call for them.

“Hey, you guys want to break out some board games?!”

They heard Wally come out of his room. “Hell yeah, I wanna bust yall assess in Clue.”

Barry lifted her chin, “let’s go have a little fun. Okay?”

“Okay,” Iris gave him a soft smile but didn’t immediately get off his lap. Instead, she pulled him into a tight hug. “I truly love you, Barry.”

“And I love you, Iris.”

When they finally let go of each other Barry took Iris's hand and went to the dining room to play some games. 

****************

The West and Allens picked a quiet restaurant to dine in. It was a nice mom and pop restaurant that’s normally busy during lunchtime but at dinner it was quiet. 

Once everyone sat down and placed an order and it arrived, Nora took charge of the conversation. 

“Thanks, guys for agreeing to meet with us we know it was very last minute but I think a parent meeting is due now.”

Joe chimed in, “Yea I guess it time to see where everyone’s head at with what’s going on and next steps.”

Francine spoke up next hope she was up to date with everything, “So from what I know is Iris is pregnant by Barry they both want to keep the babies, Iris is being homeschooled and Barry is ?”

Henry spoke up next, “staying in school we talked with the principal today. Barry has in-school suspension and Eddie have at home suspension but the principal is switching it.”

Cecile was baffled by that. “Wait why Eddie?”

Nora answered with frustration. “Apparently Eddie jumped in the fight that Barry had, which makes this his second fight of the school year, resulting in an at-home suspension.”

Francine was a little confused, “Eddie is?”

“Barry’s twin,” Henry answered. 

“Oh okay, I hope they’re okay.”

Nora just rubbed her temple, “they’re fine, I’m just irritated that Barry chose to fight versus walking away, it’s like he becomes a different boy overnight.”

Joe took a sip of his drank before chiming in, “Well I don’t know what you expect from him Nora, the other kid was saying foul stuff and this isn’t the first time he defended Iris and end in a fight.”

“Joe they were kids then, now they’re teenagers he knows not to use violence. And if it was the other way around you would say that to Iris.”

“Mm, not necessarily, that’s why I taught her box. Sometimes people need a punch in the face.”

Henry began to laugh, thinking he was lowkey proud his son whipped that asshole butt but abruptly stop when he saw Nora’s face.

“Nora sweetheart, it was just one fight, some boys have several by the time their Barry’s age. He fine, the boy is fine, Eddie is fine. Stop overthinking it.”

“Overthinking it, should we say the same thing for him smacking Barbara’s hand.”

Francine thought that name sounded familiar. “Barbara... Spivot?”

Cecile nodded. “Yea the one an only. Apparently, Barry was dating her daughter while he was with Iris. Then broke up with the girl, now her parents are having an ego meltdown.”

“The Spivots are a very elite family, the been trying to buy land over in Evergreen.”

“Yea and our son had to go and make an enemy out of them. And basically hit the lady.”

Henry spoke up, “Nora the woman was out of line. She crossed it completely by touching Iris she better be glad it was only her hand that got slapped.”

“Hen-“

“No Henry nothing, she crossed the line period, point-blank.”

“Henry when are you going to stop condoning our son's actions and actually hold him accountable.”

“When other people stop acting like a dimwitted ass.”

Cecile cut in to stop the conversation from getting worst. “Okay, we can all agree that the situations this week haven’t been ideal, right?” She waited for everyone to nod. “But we cannot argue amongst ourselves, not now. I also think that the situations have just been those situations, that just happen to be going on in the same week. The kids are not changing for the worst, they’re just like everyone else is reacting to everything.”

“Cecile that’s where we disagree.” Nora was shaking her head. 

“Barry is changing for the worst and possibly Eddie. Barry has been making the wrong decisions before we were even aware. And so have Iris, maybe it’s best if we separate the kids.”

The table was quiet for a second before Joe quickly said no. “If we do that, it’s just going to make them do something more stupid.”

“I disagree, separating them can give everyone time to rest and think. The kids can’t possibly make good decisions if they're together and reacting to each other.”

Cecile cut in, “Nora, and how are they going to react when we tell them they can’t see each other.”

“We?! I, Joseph West will not tell these kids anything. They will do something stupid and I want no parts, Henry do you agree with this?”

Henry took a quick look at Nora, “honestly no I don’t. This will possibly make them think we’re against them.”

“So what?! We just let ruin their lives, fight, and having unprotected sex. What’s next?”

Joe kept thinking one of his best friends is losing it right now. “Nora we not saying to do nothing but to do that, force away is wrong.”

Nora felt like she wasn’t getting anywhere with Joe, who she thought would agree with her. “Francine, what do you think?”

“I’m not sure but would it really be so bad to separate temporarily until everyone got there bearings.”

Joe was shock, “no offense Francine but you don’t know Barry and to be quiet honest you don’t know Iris.”

Cecile choked on her water she was drinking. “Joseph!”

“No we keeping it real, you don’t know your daughter well enough, to know how she will we react, telling her to stay away from a boy she loves.”

“And I’m not stating I am but what’s wrong with looking at every action.”

“Nothing but your opinion still wouldn’t be valid.” Joe shrugged. 

“How dare you, yea I missed a big part of their lives but you can’t cast me or my opinions away just because they don’t automatically align with yours.”

Nora step in, “yes Francine may not know the kids like us but you can not sit here and use that to cancel out her opinion.”

“Yes, yes I can.”

“No, you can not!”

Henry jumped in, “okay let’s take a breather, yea.”

“No, I won’t let this go.” Nora refuses to end the conversation without an agreement.

Cecile asked, “why are you so sure this could work.”

“Before the kids were together, they were top of their class, not fighting, not having sex, and doing lord knows what else. Now they’re together, Iris is pregnant, they both are cheaters, Barry and Eddie are fighting. This is for the best.”

Francine chimed in, “Maybe we can do like a test, two weeks. Separate them for two weeks if it proves to be useful extend it. If not let them see each other.”

Joe just shook his head, while Henry looked unsure and Cecile looked like she still wanted to say no.

Joe responded, “fine two weeks, but whatever they do in response will be completely your fault and I won’t reprimand either of them.”

“They’re not going to do something stupid.”

“You sound so sure Nora but I gotta disagree. I really want no parts of this but I can’t stop you from keeping Barry away, it seems you already made a decision before we had dinner.”

“Joe it’s not like that. I wanted to talk to yall for a reason. If I didn’t care about yall opinion I would’ve stop Barry without a word.”

The table was quiet, everyone seemed over the conversation already. 

Joe stood up. “Well, that’s that I guess, Imma go figure out this bill.” Henry and Francine stood but Henry and Joe told her don’t worry about her dinner. 

After they got a little far from the table. Henry felt like he needed to apologize but he didn’t know what for. 

“Joe-“

“Don’t worry about it Henry, we going to try it her way. Just keep an eye on the kids. I can feel it, they going to react badly.”

“Okay.”

****************

When the West returned home Joe was dreading telling Barry to leave and he couldn’t come back. Hell, he was dreading telling Iris to give some time away from the Allens. 

He looked over to Cecile to see the worried look. “Cecile I don’t like this feeling, me and Iris are-“ he shook his head. “I don’t like this.”

“We’ll do it as gentle as possible, two weeks.”

They got out of the car and proceeded into the house. The kids were practically yelling over what appears to be Uno cards. Hell, even Hal is arguing with them. 

“Lord” was all he could whisper. 

They didn’t even see Joe and Cecile enter the house. Thank God they had the door lock. Anyone could walk in and they wouldn’t have noticed. 

Iris turned first, “hey ma, hey dad.”

Cecile gave her a small smile. “Hey guys, Hal Francine is outside waiting.”

“Oh great, alright you wild cats, rematch this weekend.”

The three of them said yea with so much enthusiasm. Once Hal left, it was time to send Barry home.

“Mom can we have a game night Saturday. Hal promises to teach us the fast mode.” Iris seemed to be in a good mood, Joe hated he was about to ruin it. 

“Maybe not this weekend.” Iris cocked her head to the side a bit confused. 

“Are we busy?”

“No, it’s not that. Barry, maybe you should head home your parents are waiting for you.”

“Oh okay. See you tomorrow Iris.”

“That’s probably not going to happen Barry.”

“Wha-, why Mr. West?”

“You should talk to your parents Barry.” After giving Iris a hug bye and fist bump Wally, Barry left looking confused.

“Dad, mom what’s going on why won’t I see Barry.”

Cecile answered. “The parents agreed to separate you guys for a bit.”

Cecile expected an outburst, yelling something. But what she saw was something breaking in Iris. Like they were ripping her heart out. In a way they were. 

“I-, we-“ Iris was at a loss for words. 

Cecile wants to rush and wipe the tears that started to fall for her eyes but everything was so still, so broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall sooooo what yall think..... how yall think barry ganna react... Yall think they ganna do something stupid or chill out. I wish i could add a poll of something 😂😂😂😂
> 
> Up next the Spivots 🙃🙃🙃  
> Would yall like to see more wally and linda  
> Barry’s reaction  
> Teachers reaction (maybe)  
> Iris going to the doctor  
> Anything yall like to see let me know. 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾


	22. High Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry talk to mama and papa allen 😬😬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note free for now 😼😼😼😼

Barry was crossing the West lawn thinking how weird Joe and Cecile were acting. They made it seem like he couldn’t be near Iris at all. Like they didn’t want him there.

They never acted like that before or even before that left which was weird. He hopes whatever they all talked about at dinner didn’t stop their parents from being friends. Which is probably impossible they been best friends for years. 

Once he entered his house he saw his parents talking in the living room. They look really serious and a little annoyed at each other. 

“Hey mom, dad, how was dinner the Wests was acting really weird.”

His mother sat down. “Come Barry we need to talk.”

“Okay.” He couldn’t read his parent's expressions now, their facial expressions were all over the place. His dad looked nervous and guilty and his mom looked calm slightly relieved for some reason. 

“Mom, what’s going on?”

“Well, we had a discussion at dinner about some things we’re going to try out for a few weeks.”

“Things? Try out? Mom, you're being really cryptic.”

“Oh, sorry, at dinner we discuss have you and Iris separate for a while till things cool down.”

“Separate for a while? Like, are yall shipping us off somewhere. Or you homeschooling me? I don’t need it, I promise I won’t be fighting no more.”

“No, separate you guys from each other, Barry.” It took a second for what she said to register with Barry.

“What?!” Barry shot up. He hopes this is some big prank. That they not doing what he thinks their doing.

“Barry, calm down, I feel it’s best that you and Iris have some time apart. It would do yall some good. With everything going on we all need a restart.”

“No no no no, dad, please. Mom no please, I promise I won’t fight anymore, I’ll apologize to Edward tomorrow I swear. It wasn’t even Iris fault.”

“Barry this is just not about the Edward situation, you and Iris have been doing things since last year, that has not been safe or productive. Things we just literally finding out a week ago. Time apart will do you two some good.”

Barry realized he wasn’t getting anywhere with his mom, maybe he can convince his dad. “Dad please, I’ll finish setting up the backyard and- and I’ll fix the garage door. I’ll go to grandmas house and fix the creepy Attic. Just please me and Iris just got the chance to be official.”

His father was cringing, he never likes seeing his son beg. “Barry, I’m sorry son this decision has already been made.”

Barry started yelling. “How could you be like this?!”

His mother stood up, “Barry, calm down.”

“No! This isn’t fair!”

“See this is the exact behavior I’m talking about, you weren’t acting like this before.”

“Maybe because you all are being assh-“

His father stood up, “Bartholomew, enough! The decision is already made, just stay away from the West house, your mother will be putting the parent control app on your phone. We let you go to all Iris doctor’s appointment but that’s it.” 

Barry didn’t even realize he was crying, he would have wiped his tears but he couldn’t unclench his hands. “Maybe it’s not Iris ruining me, maybe you guys are just shitty parents.”With that Barry took off to his room. 

He really wanted to hit something anything. So he chose his wall, it didn’t take much for the sheetrock to break. 

After a few punches, Eddie came running into his room. “What the hell Barry my wal-“

When Barry turned around Eddie saw he was crying, he hated when Barry cries, it like a trigger. It’s like he immediately wanted to fix whatever the issue was. Eddie remembers when he punched a kid in the fourth grade for making Barry cry. 

“Barry, what happened?” He didn’t say anything just kept hitting the wall. Eddie decided to stop him by wrapping his arms around Barry. Locking him up from behind so he wouldn’t hit him. They tussled back and forth for a few seconds before they fell on the bed. 

“Barry it’s okay, just breath, hey it’s okay, you have to chill.”

“Let me go!”

“No, not if your ganna keep hurting yourself. I got you, just breath whatever it is just calm down.”

Barry finally stops moving but began to cry harder. “Why are they so mean.”

“Who? What happened?”

“They said I can’t see Iris no more.” That made Barry cry harder. 

“They like Ms. Cecile and Mr. Joe?”

“Mom and Dad but it could’ve been them too.”

Eddie didn’t understand didn’t they just let him do the whole backyard thing with Cisco. He thought his parents were fine with them together. Why change now? “Hey, stop crying maybe they didn’t mean it that way.”

“They’re child locking my phone and I can’t go over there.”

Last week Eddie probably would have laughed but now he felt bad. He wasn’t in revenge mood anymore. Hell, he was getting over losing his chance with Iris. 

He also started to miss his brother. They very rarely get mad at each other or fight. He started thinking maybe he dragged his anger a little. He also saw Barry honestly not caring about the stuff Patty posted. So he knew it was time to move on and get over it.

He realized Barry was only silently crying now. So he gently let him go. “I’m- I’m sorry Barry.”

Barry looked at him, try to quickly wipe his eyes. 

“For everything, I was genuinely mad, but I still acted like an ass. I wish you would have told me you liked Iris, and I wish you would have told me yall was together. But I’m sorry for how I acted.”

“I’m sorry too. I should have told you we were together and we loved each other and not let you find out with a pregnancy reveal.”

They sat there for a few minutes not saying anything both steering at the ceiling. Eddie felt lighter like all his anger was released. He can’t tell if he was angrier with his self this whole time or Barry. But he was glad he can get his brother back at least a little. 

After a few minutes Barry sat up, Eddie can see that determined look in his eyes. “Barry what are you thinking.”

“There has to be a way to stop mom and dad from preventing me from seeing Iris.” Barry got up and went to his computer. 

“Barry I don’t know what you're looking for but please don’t make this worst.”

“Well I’m technically grounded from seeing Iris, there’s nothing they can really do to me.”

Shit, why can’t his parents ever chill, he knows for a fact Barry ganna come up with some stupid/smart idea, and of course he’s gonna help, and then they're going to be in even bigger trouble. 

“What are you looking up?”

Barry shrugged, “some laws, there should be something I can do or legally defend myself with that will either help mom and dad change their minds or stop them completely.”

“Barry maybe just see Iris secretly you did it before it shouldn’t be hard to do it now.”

“Can’t, for one we had a phone to communicate with each other, two, our parents were oblivious so they thought we were acting normal. None of that can work now, so I need something stronger than our parents.”

“So you’re picking something from the law, are you going to sue them or something.” Eddie let a little laugh out. 

“No clue but there have to be something.”

After about two hours of looking and Eddie playing his Xbox while waiting. Barry didn’t find anything. “What the hell, there are no laws at all.”

“we’re still minors Barry, don’t know what you thought you were going to find.”

Barry started talking to himself. “Minors, what can stop us from being a minor.” Click a few searches, Barry thinks he found something. “Huh.”

“What you found something?”

“Maybe.” Eddie got up to look at what Barry was reading. All Eddie can think is what the fuck.

“Barry this is really a bad idea and I’m pretty sure new laws cancel this one out.”

“Well, let’s look to be sure.” Typing in a few things Barry found what he needed. “You are right Eddie, new laws do cancel this out all but one state, which happens to be next to our state.”

“Oh shit, Barry this really a bad idea, mom and dad will literally kill you.”

“Possibly, but that’s why you going to help me.”

“Ah nope, na, no Barry this is not a good idea, and that’s coming from me who do horrible ideas.”

“The only way I’m forgiving you for being an ass is if you help me do this.”

“That’s blackmailing.”

“Yup.”

“Shit, you're really doing this?”

“Yea, if Iris agrees.”

“We’re so dead.”

*********

Iris was alone in her room after her parents told her she couldn’t see Barry she didn’t even want to look at them. Everything was just fine before they left the house. Why now? what change?

Running away with Barry sounds pretty good right aboutbnow. It sucks that she can’t. This was the first time she really felt like they had no support. Were her parents this mad, she couldn’t even see it. Maybe it wasn’t out the blue. Maybe they were mad all this time. They probably wanted her to get an abortion. 

Iris felt off-kilter, maybe she was too oblivious to realize how mad they were. None of it was making sense really, she starting to feel sick. 

Feeling like she was going to throw up, she rushed to the bathroom. As usual, her mother came and tried to help but Iris didn’t want to be near her. “I’m fine.” Iris rushed out between throwing up. 

She couldn’t see the hurt look in Cecile's face. She just wanted to be left alone. She heard Wally come up. “I got her mom.”

After throwing up Iris just sat on the floor crying. Why would they agree to this? Were they that mad at them.

“Hey sis let’s get you cleaned up hmm.”

She whispered a small okay. She honestly felt too tired to do anything but she couldn’t leave her brother to clean up her mess. “Hey, Iris you don’t look so good how about you lay down. I got this, you didn’t really make a mess.”

“Okay, I owe you.”

Walking to her room Iris texted Barry hoping they were still allowed to talk via phone but she didn’t get any reply. He probably talking to his parents so she decided to call Linda for a bit. 

“Hey Iris, what’s up”

“Nothing having a shitty night.”

“Did Wally eat your leftovers?”

That bought a laugh out of Iris. “No silly.” She got somber real quick thinking about how her night was ruined. “My parents told me I can’t hang out with Barry.”

“What?! Why?”

“I don’t know, I been trying to think what made them come up with this but I can’t think of anything. They were fine before they left. Granted we had a babysitter but they let Barry come over with no complaints. It’s when they came back they sent him home and told me they were separating us.”

“Maybe it wasn’t them if you're saying they were fine before dinner, then it was someone else at the dinner who suggested it.”

“Which leaves my mother and the Allens.”

“Now all you have to do is talk to Barry somehow and see who’s the mastermind. Maybe you can convince them to change their minds.” 

“I’m pretty sure I can’t convince anyone or they wouldn’t be trying to keep us away in the first place.”

“Well, talk to your mom then, I’m sure if the decision can be made at one conversation it can be undone in another.

“Yeah whatever, Imma talk to Barry if I can. Maybe I can sneak out of the house later if I can stay up for once.” As if her body was triggered she yawns. 

“Alright best friend, go get some rest, I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay, talk to you later Lin.”

After hanging up with Linda, Iris went to sleep for a bit. She still wanted to see Barry. But for now, she needed some sleep maybe she will wake up from this shitty dream.

*******

After Wally cleaned up he went downstairs to his mother. “Hey ma, Iris just went to lay down, she didn’t look so good though.”

“Okay, thank you, Wally.” 

When Wally left Cecile turned to Joe, “I don’t like this. All of this is too much stress.”

“Well, you heard Nora she wasn’t going to drop it. But one thing I know about these kids is they’re going to see each other regardless. I just hope neither does anything stupid while doing it.”

“Well I don’t know what’s going to happen but I’m going to take Iris to the doctor in the morning, I don’t like how sick she is. Can you call Henry and let him know. I know Barry would like to be there.”

“Okay.”

Joe went to do that, leaving Cecile alone with her thoughts. She feels they made a big mistake but the most Barry and Iris can do is sneak to see each other. Which isn’t the worst thing in the world is it?

What can they possibly do so badly in this situation? There’s not a lot of options, maybe she can talk to Nora and change her mind after a week. To be honest this seems like it more for Nora’s benefit than the kids. 

They probably won’t be getting into any more trouble no time soon. she just praying this won’t have too bad of an emotional impact on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you’ll think Barry is about to do????? I wish I can add like a poll for this one 😂😂😂😂😂😭 drop yall ideas. I already know tho but I wanna see what yall think. Is it really as bad as Eddie say? Or is Eddie dragging it 👀👀👀👀👀
> 
> Eddie and Barry slowly but surely talking again. Do you think Eddie will stop seeing patty? 
> 
> Do yall think Nora's plan is already backfiring?
> 
> So many questions need to be answered 😈😈😈😈😈😈
> 
> Heads up I’m pretty sure the Spivots really pop up next chapter. I know yall hate them with a passion so please get yall minds right for their section 😩😩😩
> 
> Iris ass finally going back to the doctors, once again I'm no pregnancy expert. So blame google if something doesn’t seem realistic. 🥴🥴🥴🥴


	23. You Took From The Wrong Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some convos are happening 😳😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first send me my virtual hugs 🤗 🤗🤗🤗 I be needing them. *hugs sent*
> 
> Okay, so I'm pretty confident imma get mixed reviews on this barry plan. 😂😂😂 just don’t violate in the comments. I'm sure some ganna be like cool, okay. Others may say hell naw 😭😭😭 we shall see. 
> 
> All comments are welcome but don’t be one of those people that never comments positive stuff. No negative people allow. This is a happy place but you can disagree with my direction of this storyline.......if that makes sense. 🥴🥴🥴🥴🥴 it sounds better in my head than this note section.
> 
> We’ll talk in endnotes 😂😂

Cecile woke up around 7 am, she had to start her day by waking up Iris for the doctor, making sure Wally is up, getting Joe ready for work along with getting herself dressed. Another long mother list as always. 

Walking down the hall to Iris’ room she had anxiety about what mood Iris was going to be in. 

Entering her room Cecile sat on the edge of her bed and gently pushed her hair out of her face. Iris must have forgotten to put her bonnet on again. 

“Iris sweetie, you have to wake up, we got to go to the doctor's office today.”

“5 more minutes.”

“Come on sweetie, I know you tired but once we go and come back you can rest.”

When Iris opened her eyes, Cecile can still see the sadness. 

“Can Barry come?”

“Of course.” Cecile wishes that would have improved her mood but it didn’t. 

“Mom, are you still mad at me for getting pregnant and that’s why I can’t see Barry.”

“No, Iris I would never do that to punish you. The last thing I would want to do is hurt you like that.”

“Then why can’t I see Barry.”

“If it was up to me, baby girl, you would but sometimes it not always one person’s choice to let things happen.”

Iris buried her face into her pillow, if her mom had no control over her seeing Barry then it had to be the Allens. She knew she will never be able to change their minds.

“I’m so sorry Iris. I know this is not easy for either of you but Barry can’t stay away forever. And I know he’s planing some great way to show you he cares.”

Cecile smiled she knew Barry, love language when expressing his love was to make something or give someone something. He always gave the best gifts on holidays and birthdays. She can only imagine what he’s planning on giving or making Iris when they can finally reunite. 

Iris laid her head on her mother’s lap. “I don’t wanna have to reunite, I want to be able to see him and be with him. Watch tv and play video games.”

“I know sweetie, I know. On the bright side, we have today. Yea? We can go to your doctor's appointment and then go out for lunch, maybe go catch a movie without everyone finding out.”

Iris laughed “really?”

“Yea, we call the West-Allen secret fun day.”

“Okay” Cecile was so happy to see that smile on Iris’ face. She can give them this one thing, no one have to know to be honest. She’ll just say they had to wait because they were a walk-in or something. 

*********

Barry was finishing up his details for his plans. His father woke him up early to tell him Iris had an appointment if he wanted to go. He doesn’t even know why his father asks like he didn’t know the answer. 

He quickly got dress so he had spear time to work on his plan. He thought when he woke up he would change his mind but he didn’t. He hopes he can pull this off. Eddie did say he would help. 

He checked his list of stuff he needs and text Cisco to see if he can help with one of them.

“Barry? You didn’t leave for school yet?” Eddie was in his doorway dress with his backpack.

“No, I’m not going, but the real question is why you still home. If I was going I would have beat you to school.”

“Oh, felt like staying in bed for a few. I’m cool with the suspension teacher so, I can show up late he wouldn’t care. Plus all we do is sit there and wait till the bell ring. He doesn’t be caring at all.”

“Good to know.” Barry turned back to his planner. 

“You still going through with this?” 

“Yup, I actually need a favor from you.”

“What’s up?”

“Can you ask uncle Eobard for the keys to his summer house. I remember he has a summer house in the same area of the town.”

“Why don’t you ask him?”

“First, he hates my guts. Second, you're his favorite nephew so he will give it to you no questions asked.” 

Eddie stared at him for a few seconds. “Damn, you Barry.” He whipped out his phone and called his uncle.”

“Put it on speaker.” Barry rushed out.

Eddie did, after a few rings his uncle picked up.

“Eddie, my favorite nephew what a pleasure to hear from you.” Barry rolled his eyes. God this man was insufferable.

“Hey uncle, I was wondering if you can do me a favor?”

“Proceed.”

“I was hoping I can get the keys to your summer house in River City? Me and a couple of friends wanna hang out without my parents down out backs.”

“And who are these friends?”

“Well, really it just Me, Iris, Barry, probably Linda, Wally, and maybe a chick I’m seeing.” Eddie made a quick glance at Barry before focusing on the phone.

“Hmmm, you’re bringing Bartholomew. You sure he won’t say anything to your mom.” Barry had to force his self not to roll his eyes again. 

“Trust me uncle he won’t say a word.”

“Fine, the house is yours, you can touch anything but my scotch. I don’t care for the wine in there. I want the keys back by the summer. And the house spotless.”

Barry jumped in the air doing a dance.

“Thank you, uncle.” Eddie hung up feeling shocked his uncle agreed with no effort and a little nervous because that means Barry’s plan is in motion.

“Barry your really doing this?”

“Yes. I know it’s big but it feels right. Mom and dad will try to keep us away from each for lord know how long. I’m not letting them do that, I just pray Iris feels the same.”

*********

While Iris was getting into the car Cecile walked over to see if Barry was ready. Once she ringed the doorbell, she waited until Nora came to the door. 

“Morning Cecile.”

“Morning, is Barry ready?”

“Yea he’ll be in a few, sometimes he can be the slowest.”

“Okay, can we talk real quick?”

“Yea, what’s up?” Nora looked a little confused.

“I don’t like this, Nora. I don’t like keeping the kids from each other.” 

“Cecile they are upset now but they will be fine.”

“Fine? Iris barely was able to look at me last night. And when she did I could see a level of hurt no parent should inflict on their child.”

“Oh, Cecile.”

“Oh, Cecile nothing. You think you doing something for the kids. Well, you’re not, Nora. You're doing this for yourself. You think keeping Barry away will give you just a little time to forget and relax. Well, guess what Nora Barry got Iris pregnant. Me and Joe can’t just forget, we can’t just separate the kids so we can have a small break. Do you know why we can’t? Because we get waken up by our daughter throwing up. The Iris we’re used to normally gets up and doing a million things in a day is now tired, exhausted half the time. The Iris we got now eating more than we use to. We don’t get to keep the kids away so we can forget for a week. We don’t get breaks.”

“You think this is why I want them separated.”

“Yes, I do and don’t start that bs about Barry changing. He’s the same boy you raised. Nothing changed, if you didn’t find out Iris was pregnant, you would have never even thought he change.” Cecile was getting worked up about this whole situation. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Cecile, this is the right thing to do.”

“No this is the easy thing to do, for you anyways.” With that Cecile walked off. She couldn’t look at Nora this felt wrong and even more so since she slept on it.

Getting in the car, Iris looked confused. “Ma, is everything okay? Is Barry coming?”

“Yea, sweetie, everything is fine. Barry should be down soon.” As if on cue, Barry was basically running out the house. Cecile can see how giddy they were to see each other. This wasn’t wrong, they aren’t wrong, why can’t Nora see that. Yes, they made the biggest mistake at a very young age but make them the root of a complex issue is wrong, well it feels wrong. 

Barry hoped in the Back seat with Iris and gave her a huge hug. He sneaks a kiss in that Cecile act like she didn’t see. “You guys ready buckle up.”

*********

Tom was walking into the district attorney’s office, after thinking about ways to put the Allens in their place. Eventually, he realized he didn’t have to. Barry was already in trouble, given the parents of Edward didn’t want to press charges but the final decision was up to the District attorney’s office. 

Finding the head of the office he walked in and closed the door. 

The head DA looked up from her paperwork. “Tom how are you, how can I help you.”

“Fine, had better weeks but in general I’m fine. I was hoping you can do me favor.”

“Favor? Um okay, what’s up?”

“I know one of your attorneys have a case involving a one, Bartholomew Allen, for assault.”

“Oh, yea we got that case Mr. Clariss wanted to drop the case.”

“Well, I need you to hold on to it and proceed with the case.”

“May I ask why? It’s just kids being kids. They fight, they get over it and they move on.”

“Allen is a repeated offender and he needs to be taught a lesson. He’s just been lucky, well his luck ran out.”

“I don’t think this should proceed Tom.”

“Lisa I’m not asking.”

The DA got serious, this wasn’t how they ever handled cases. “Excuse me. You can’t just come in here telling me what to do.”

“Yes I can or I can tell your husband they fun times we had in this room.”

“You wouldn’t dare. And if your wife finds out.”

“First, she’ll be fine, she’s not walking away from a steady income over an affair. Second, she had her time once we’re even. So about that case proceed with it. I could care less what deal you make with him as long as it's on his record.” Tom shrugged and got up to leave. 

“It was nice seeing you Lisa, we should do this more often.” 

***********

Since arriving at the doctor's office Iris and Barry haven’t let go of each other’s hand. They were talking like how they normally do about some new science thing Barry was into and some new journalists that caught a serial killer. Both talking about their passions so hard and giddy made Cecile smile. 

They still have dreams and interests aside from each other. It was cute in a way still seeing them as young teenagers acting as such. 

The nurse finally came out and ask for Iris to come in so they can do a quick check before the doctor saw her. After that was done the nurse escorted them to a room similar to the last time but smaller and gave Iris a patient gown. 

“Just put this on the doctor will be with you shortly.” Iris changed and they patiently waited for Dr. Rooke to come in. 

After about 5 minutes or so he entered. “Hi Iris, Barry, Mrs. West, how are you guys?”

They responded in unison, “good.”

“I don’t know if it’s mother and daughter that’s in sync, along with the boyfriend or the boyfriend and girlfriend in sync along with the mother.” That gave them a laugh, to wash off the nervousness. 

“So Mrs. West you bought Iris in for an early check-up, her pregnancy symptoms seem a little extra.”

“Yes, doctor, we just wanted to make sure that was normal and if not what should we do.”

“Well, in twin pregnancy it can be common for the mother to have double the symptoms since she has double the children. Common that maybe that doesn’t always mean it okay. From your check Iris, I see you actually lost two pounds. Which is not what we would like to see. Or you eating enough?”

“Yea but I been throwing up and nauseous a lot.”

“Okay I can give you something for nausea, lets see how that helps.”  
The doctor went back to looking at Iris’ chart.

“Okay, your blood pressure is a little too high, I don’t like that at all.”

Iris looked at her mother she honestly didn’t know what that means. “Mom?”

Her mom glanced at her and looked at the doctor, “a little too high?”

“Yes, you and your husband should really monitor her blood pressure. Too high blood pressure during pregnancy can lead to many complications. It can put Iris and the Babies at risk.” 

Barry was almost in full panic mode. “Wha-?”

“It can cause serious issues during delivery and even after delivery. It can lead to preeclampsia or eclampsia, it can get as bad as the mother having a stroke. Along with limiting the oxygen for the babies, and possibly having them born underweight. This is a lot but I want you to know how serious high blood pressure is. A lot of women don’t take it seriously or even doctors. For Iris levels, I would ask that you monitor it for now. Definitely come back next week for another check-up, I want to keep a close eye on this case.”

Iris can see the fear in her mother’s eyes even though she was trying to hide it. 

“Please keep an eye on what you're eating Iris and stress.” The doctor looked a Cecile as if he wanted to say more. She figured he wanted to talk privately about Iris’ health. 

“You guys ready to check the babies, normally we wait a few weeks for another check but since Iris lost a couple of pounds I want to see how they’re doing. Come on Iris, you remember the instructions from last time?”

“Yes.” When Iris got positioned the doctor pulled the equipment out and got everything together. Once everything was ready they proceeded with a transvaginal ultrasound. After a minute or two they were able to see the babies.

Cecile couldn’t help but cry again. Like how could she not? They were also able to see their heartbeats on the screen. 

Barry stepped closer, “that’s so cool.” He whispered. “They so beautiful Iris like little potatoes.”

Iris gave a teary eye laugh. “They are beautiful.”

The doctor flicks a couple of buttons, and they were able to hear the heartbeats. “They’re seven weeks now, your little babies are now the size of a blueberry, with a rapidly growing brain. They also should be growing their kidneys.”

Barry said, “Woah”

“Woah is right, they starting to have little buds growing for their arms and feet to develop, along with their mouths and tongues.”

Iris couldn’t believe it, “Really all that? It sounds like a lot.”

“Yea that’s the miracle about babies, they start being extraordinary the minute they start to form.”

Barry had a strange look that Iris couldn’t tell what it meant, “hey doc can you print this ultrasound out along with the paperwork with this.”

“Um sure?” The doctor looked confused. 

“I just want to study it and stuff. I have been reading a lot of doctor books, I would like to follow along with actual paperwork.”

The doctor seems to have a proud look but Iris knew Barry wasn’t completely honest. Her boyfriend could care less about following along to some textbook. She’ll ask him later about it.

“Good for you Barry, I’ll make sure I put together a nice portfolio for you.”

After a few new video recordings and pictures, the exam was all done. 

“Alright Iris I’ll give you time to clean up and dress, Mrs. West may I speak with you outside.”

“Yes doctor, Barry?”

He looked up, “all good I got her.”

When Cecile step out of the room she felt nervous. 

“Mrs. West I wanted to talk more about Iris’ blood pressure on a more serious note without stressing her about it.”

“Okay.”

“It not high enough where I need to put her on medication, but if it keeps increasing I may have to along with bed rest. This can be really harmful to adult patients, now imagine a teenager. Please watch her diet and stress. Now social stressors impacting high blood pressure haven’t been studied enough to prove a solid connection for long term blood pressure but many health professionals believe it can. First, she is African American, the little studies that have been done showed stress related to race can increase blood pressure, along with work-related stress and socioeconomic stress. Keep an eye on all these factors, if certain issues can be discussed after the pregnancy then wait. If certain topics need to be talked about now and they trigger her stress at least wait until she has time to be in a calm environment, where she’s calm.”

Cecile was typing all of this in her note pad so she can share it with Joe and the others. “Okay, I got it.”

“Thank you Mrs. West for taking this serious some of my patients really don’t.”

“Thank you doctor for caring, some doctors don’t.”

Both statements were very true.

**********

When Cecile left the room, Barry started helping Iris clean her self up. After getting her clothes on Iris stopped.

“Bear?”

“Yea,”

“I don’t want to leave if we leave they won’t let us see each other until my next appointment.” Iris knew her mom planned extra stuff but that will only last for a few hours by tonight she won’t be able to see Barry. 

He can see the sadness in her eyes, “hey don’t worry about that.” He grabbed her chin and gave her a tender kiss. He dropped his voice to a whisper not knowing when Cecile would walk back. 

“I got a plan, it’s kind of risky and we will definitely get in trouble after but then they won’t be able to keep us apart.”

“A plan? You and your mad scientist ways, how do you always have a plan?”

“I have to, I have to be ready to take care of you.”

“I want to take care of you too.”

“You do Iris, you just don’t see it. You take care of me here,” he pointed to his head. “And here.” Then to his heart. “Without you, I would be lost, so many times you saved my life when no cared. When I was in dark places mentally. It was you talking me off the ledge. So yea I want to take care of you for once, is that okay.”

“Okay.”

“Now back to my plan, we will get into a lot of trouble and Eddie is helping me.”

“Eddie?”

“Yup, crazy right. We’re talking again, it feels good. I hate being mad at him.” 

Iris wrapped her arms around Barry’s neck, “I know.”

“Well, anyways the plan only works if you agree. But you don’t have to, you can say no, and we’ll find another way, I don’t want to pressure you-“

“Barry slow down, what’s the plan.”

Barry took a deep breath and pulled Iris closer. He was shaking a little, he hadn’t been this nervous seen waiting for those pregnancy test. He cleared his throat and stood up straighter but rested his forehead on Iris’.

“Iris West, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright yall, 🙃🙃🙃 I'm so nervous about updating this one. But I did it. Will iris say yes or will she say ‘tf you thinking Bartholomew’ 😂😂 
> 
> If she says yes will they get caught before the deed is done? What’s the rest of Barry’s plan? Do yall trust uncle Eobard to keep his mouth shut? 👀👀👀
> 
> Side plot- what was our favorite speedster going through that was so dark😔😔😔 I may not explore that. Just a little side plot I was thinking about. 
> 
> Tom on his bullshit yall 🙄🙄🙄🙄 
> 
> Cecile vs Nora who yall got. Taking bids Now 👇🏾👇🏾👇🏾 Lol
> 
> Should I post this on another fanfic site or are most WA readers on here? Now that I'm thinking about it.... it sounds like a lot of work.


	24. Be The West To My Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🙃🙃🙃🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning sunshines 🌞🌞🌞🌞🌞🌞
> 
> First sorry this took wild long, 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾 Thank you for all yall patience. Drop a hug 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗 i need those ❤️❤️❤️ We’ll chat in the end notes.

The room was quiet, Barry could see the shock and off guard look on Iris’ face. Barry didn’t know if he should repeat the question or wait for Iris to process it.

“Bear, are you serious?”

“Yea, I love you and I was already planning on asking in the future when we were older but I don’t know. Our parents started keeping us away and I couldn’t find a legal way to stop them. And to classify as an independent we must be 23. The only way to be an independent underage we would have to classify as homeless. But marriage came up and if we married were automatically considered an adult legally. Why wait? Your it for me and I wouldn’t let them keep you from me. I love you, what’s the difference from today and 10 years from now. When it comes to our love nothing. If you agree and willing to take that chance with me, please marry me, Iris.”

It didn’t take long for Iris to make a decision after that. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Barry.”

“Really?!”

“Yes”

Barry basically crashes into Iris, kissing her as hard as he could. He thought for a second she was going to say no. 

“Iris I love you.” He could see she was about to cry until Cecile came in. 

“You guys ready? She looked at them. “You guys okay?”

Barry answered he didn’t want Iris to feel pressure into lying. “Yea, we were just talking about how we going to miss each other.”

He can see Cecile's face turn into guilt. “Okay, let’s go get some brunch or lunch, yea?”

“Okay.” They said in unison. 

After they finished helping clean up Iris and getting everything they were ready to leave. Cecile, Barry, and Iris left to find some food at a local diner. Cecile wasn’t sure what was going on with Barry and Iris but something was off. 

It wasn’t negative energy but happiness, excitement, giddiness all wrapped in one. Which didn’t make sense being that they were banned from seeing each other. 

She wanted to question them on their little happiness but she didn’t want to ruin the small amount of time they had with each other with an interrogation. 

After eating Barry was surprise when Cecile drove them to a movie theater. He looked at Iris and she was grinning. 

“We going to the movies?”

“Yup,” Iris and Cecile said together. 

After going in and picking a movie and snacks the three of them took their seats. After seating Cecile went to the bathroom before the movie started. 

Barry moved as fast as he could ripping a piece of tissue into a small ring. His movement caught Iris’ attention.

“Bear, what are you doing?”

“Giving my fiancé a ring,” Barry said with a laugh. After he got it into a sturdy little paper ring he took Iris hand and slipped it on. 

He leaned in and kissed her, only pulling back to tell her, he loves her. When more people started coming in he pulled away knowing Cecile should be coming. When she did he put his hand over Iris’ to cover the paper ring. 

He held Iris’s hand until the movie was over. They never felt more connected than they do now. He was glad the consistent hand-holding didn’t alert Cecile. But she just seemed happy to give them a day together. Which he’ll always be grateful for. 

************

Once Cecile drove them home she hated watching Barry and Iris say goodbye. It involved tears from Iris and whispering from Barry. Cecile made sure to give them some privacy to talk alone. It’s not like they’ll do something stupid in the middle of the driveway. 

Once they finally separated Cecile and Iris went inside. Iris went straight to her room while Cecile went to the dining room where Joe was working. 

“Hey, how was the doctor’s appointment? I expected yall to beat me home.”

“Yea we may have found stuff to do after.” 

Joe raised an eyebrow at that. He knew his wife didn’t like the idea of separating the kids. He honestly didn’t think she would do anything against it. 

“Iris was so sad this morning and I know Barry was sad too. They were so happy to see each other, Joe.”

“I know, tell me about the appointment.”

Cecile huffed and sat across from him. “The babies are doing just fine.” Joe was looking down at his work, but Cecile can see the small smile and head nod. As if they did something to make him proud already. Cecile knows he feels bittersweet about everything but he’ll never admit to the sweet part. 

“So all is well.”

“Not... necessarily.” That gave Joe a paused. He put down his work and gave Cecile his full attention. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Iris health isn’t doing as good as the babies. First, she lost some weight”

“As much as she’s eating, she lost weight?”

“Yea, well she’s been throwing up a lot and when she’s nauseous she doesn’t eat.”

Joe started rubbing his forehead. “So, I’m guessing they gave you something for her nausea.”

“Yes, but that’s not the only thing, Iris blood pressure was high. The doctor didn’t put her on medication yet but if it gets higher he will, along with bed rest.”

“That sounds manageable though.” Joe didn’t understand the seriousness of it.

“Manageable if we keep a watchful eye. The doctor informed us of all the ways high blood pressure can be a problem for Iris and the babies. For Iris, she can get sick during and after pregnancy, some cases ending with the mother having a stroke or worst.”

Joe seemed to catch the hint of what worst is. He didn’t know this was a big deal, the fear he first felt was coming back tenfold. 

“The babies can be born underweight or lack of oxygen. Basically, this can be severely dangerous for both Iris and the babies. The doctors said to watch her diet and stress.”

“How are we supposed to watch for stress, she 16 and pregnant. Everything about this situation is stressful.”

“You’re right but we can limit what we allow to be a problem. For example, keeping the kids away. That’s definitely not helping her stress.”

“Cecile we also can’t control what Nora or Henry do with Barry. So if they, well Nora, want to keep Barry away from Iris we can’t stop her.”

Cecile knew Joe was right but there still should be something they can do, maybe bargain. At least let the kids spend an hour or so together a day. 

“We can’t control what Nora and Henry do but we can control what we do. No more major decisions without talking to Iris first about anything involving her. If we can see where her mind is at before a major decision we can eliminate causing stress by doing something that will hurt her.”

“Done.” Joe seemed to accept pretty well, Cecile was surprised he didn’t find a problem with that.

“We can’t shield her from the world, but we should be mindful of how the world treats her and how we will react. Soon everyone will know she’s pregnant and she will show. People are judgmental but let’s not curse out every person that says something, at least not in front of her or make an unnecessary scene.”

“Okay, no scene but if that asshole Tom or Barbara harasses her again, they will get cursed out. So you better have a plan to keep her calm. I'm not dealing with their shit or allow them to belittle our daughter.” Joe was dead serious about dealing with the Spivots or anyone else. 

“Joe you better hope you get to them before I do.” Cecile was also serious, she didn’t like that microaggressive shit they were playing at. 

“Okay noted, so we have to watch her diet and stress.”

“Yup, I’ll probably order a blood pressure kit or something. The doctor wants us to monitor her. He also wants her to come back next week. He’s been very vigilant with Iris’s case.”

“That’s good, I would hate to have a lazy uncaring doctor.”

“Thank God.” Cecile got up to rest for a bit before she starts dinner. She was thinking about trying to talk to Nora again. Maybe not lose her cool this time

************

When Barry came home he didn’t see his parents. He figured his dad was still at the hospital working and his mom must have gone to her store to work. 

Going to his room Barry heard Eddie in his. 

“Bro! I’m home.”

Eddie came out, “hey Barry how was it? Did you ask her?”

Barry smiled, “yea, she said yes.”

Eddie leaned against his door shocked. “Yall really going through with this. When mom and dad find out we won’t be ungrounded till we’re old.”

“True but I’ll be classified as an adult, they won’t be able to keep us apart.”

“What if they kick you out of the house?”

“I don’t know, maybe Oliver’s dad would let me crash until I can find my own place.”

“Maybe you should look into something just in case.”

“Yea you right.” Barry entered his room with Eddie behind him.

“So, what’s next on your list?”

“How to get to River City, the train tickets are a little expensive.”

“What they looking like?”

“$75 minimum. The money I have for the marriage certificate and fees is all saved up. And I have extra cash but to get everyone there at that price is crazy. I’m sure Iris wants Wally there and Linda. All their money is basically monitored so we have to be smart about buying tickets.”

“Well, our money is being monitored too.”

“Not really, I found out mom and dad only check our accounts every few months. They got a lot of trusts.” Barry chuckled.

“Yea and this is going to have us locked down.”

“It’s worth it to me Eddie.”

“I know that’s the only reason I’m helping. Your my brother and I messed up, and I owe you this.”

“Eddie-“

“No, I do owe you and Iris this, nothing wouldn’t have come out if I didn’t vent to Chester. I messed up and caused extra problems.” Eddie felt like he could have a do-over with the apology he never got the chance to give. 

“Eddie, I’ll always forgive you, even when I say I don’t, and I’m sorry too.”

“Okay, well let get over this sappy stuff, I may have a solution to this traveling problem but you're not gonna like it.”

Barry perked up. “As in it will be uncomfortable or just another stupid idea.”

“A bit of both, let me see if I can pull it off first. And if I can please don’t be mad Barry.”

“Dear Lord Eddie what are you planning.”

“Something stupid” with that Eddie walked out of the room. He really hopes his plan doesn’t backfire. He owes this to Iris and Barry to help them get something they want. 

He went to his room and pulled out his phone and called Patty. 

*********

Nora and Henry were in their room winding down for the day, it was about 10 pm. Henry was watching a sitcom while Nora was doing some reading. It was quite peaceful until Nora’s phone started vibrating consistently.

“Nora, sweetheart, why is your phone stalking you.”

“Hahaha, it just Barry’s iCloud finally connecting to my phone. All his messages and emails are popping up at once. I have to figure out how to adjust it. I don't want everything from his phone coming to mine. I just want the minor stuff, so I can check on him.”

“Minor stuff?”

“Like recent messages, photos, search history, and location.”

Nora decided to open up his iCloud to skim through the stuff that was sent. First, she opens his email which full of science subscriptions and gaming subscriptions info and updates. 

So far normal teenage stuff in his email with some spam mail here and there. Nora decided to check in his photos and videos. At first, it was science stuff screenshots. She smiled at how smart her son was. 

Then she saw a photo that caught here eye it was Iris smiling but was a little underdressed. She was in a sports bra and shorts. The photo looked intimate but she guessed that’s what kids share nowadays. It still made her a little uncomfortable, she’ll talk to Barry about it. 

Next thing she saw a video but she couldn’t tell what it was about through the thumbnail. She decided to click it because she didn’t see the harm in it. 

The first few seconds was fumbling with the camera and heavy breathing, Nora thought maybe it was an accident video from Barry running. Before she can click out if it the camera steady and then there was moaning.

“Wha-“

“Nora, what are you watching?” Henry sound surprised, almost laughing. “Did you get prank with one of those fake videos again.”

“No- this is.” When the video cleared more it was clearly Iris and Barry having sex. 

“Oh my God!” Nora basically drops the phone in surprise. “It’s- it’s Barry and Iris.” 

The amusement fell off Henry's face. “What!” Henry grabs the phone that was still playing the video and quickly cut it off. He didn’t look but clearly heard Barry talking to Iris, saying things that no parent should hear from their child.

Henry looked over at Nora, who looked like she was about to throw up or faint. Henry was speechless, he didn’t know if they should continue to check Barry’s phone or not. 

He turned to Nora, “maybe that was the only one, maybe they thought that’s-“

“Henry that was Barry and Iris and a sex tape.” 

“Okay, I’ll check the phone make sure there’s no more then we’ll talk to him. But I’m pretty sure that was it. They wouldn’t keep making videos, they wouldn’t have the time, right?”

Nora sat on the bed, Henry was sure she was going to faint. After leaving that video Henry went to skim through the remaining pictures and videos. He honestly didn’t think he’ll find worst until he found a ton of pictures of an unclothed Iris. He had to take a minute, he was going to kill his son. Why does one boy need all these pictures? 

Henry decided to leave the pictures, he honestly was going to throw up if he found any more explicit things. He went to the text messages no one out of the ordinary in there. Of course, he had the most messages with Iris. 

“I don’t know whether to check their messages.” He turned to Nora asking.

“Yes, check everything.” Henry can tell she’s still didn’t recover for the video. 

He clicked on their messages and for the most part their conversations been like normal teenage talk. Checking on each other, telling the other why they love them, it was sweet and innocent. 

He was about to back out until he saw a message from Barry saying ‘Babe I wish you were here, so I can ear you out all night’.

Henry threw the phone on the bed. “Okay, Imma talk to Barry.” Henry slowly walked to Barry’s room. He didn’t need to knock Barry door was open. 

Barry looked up, “dad”

Henry took his slipper off and walked up to Barry and was popping him with the slipper.

“Hey, dad, ouch, what I do?”  
Barry was rolling trying to escape. 

“A sex tape Barry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y’all don’t violate eddie 😭😭😂😂 he may can pull something off. I promise its nothing malicious... i know yall assess is paranoid 😩😩😩😩😩
> 
> Cecile over here being a secret agent for westallen, bless her 😁😁😁 but sis don’t know barry ass plotting and proposing 🤪🤪🤪
> 
> When def gonna be having another parents talk 🥴🥴🥴🥴🥴
> 
> Yall they found westallen’s sex tapes/photos 💀💀💀💀💀💀💀 brother man barry didn’t delete nothing.


	25. Plans In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning yall... i know y’all probably sleeping but heeeyyyyyy sending hugs 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗
> 
> Heads up i kinda stop this chapter abruptly 🥴🥴🥴🥴🥴 some days you got it some days you don’t. Today I didn’t 😭😭😭😭😭
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, this week been work work and more work 🙄🙄 im hoping i can push out a couple of chaps these next few days..

Eddie felt really anxious waiting for Patty to pick up the phone. He knew what he was going to ask would either be the best thing he thought of or worst than hell. 

Patty finally picked up in a cheery mood. “Hey Eddie, what’s up, didn’t we just see each other like an hour ago?”

“Patty, hey, yeah I know but ah- I kinda need a favor. Like a huge favor.”

“Um, okay, as long as it doesn’t involve me leaving my house, I’m really sleepy after our time together.”

Eddie smirked, that was a little ego booster. “Well, not now but maybe in like a week or so.”

“Mmm, okay shoot.”

“So you know how you said your parents don’t really care what you do. As long as you don’t get yourself killed.”

“Yea, it’s actually more depressing than what people think. And it gets boring quick but what were you saying.”

“You think your parents would let you use their SUV for a weekend?”

“Probably, they don’t care we have like five of them.”

Eddie couldn’t get over how rich they were. Like did the police commissioner make that much? Their house was huge and he knew they had several cars. He guesses some of that is family wealth from both sides too. 

“Okay, great, great. Um, can you take me and um some people to River City?”

“Friends? River City? That’s a whole different state. And back to friends, who?”

Eddie's heart was racing, so he decided to speak really fast. “Me, Barry, Iris, maybe Wally, maybe Linda.”

It was quiet for like 15 seconds. “Why?” Her voice was stiff, he can practically see her face expression.

“Patty you have to promise me you won’t tell a soul.”

“Okay”

“No, seriously Patty I was already burned once. I can’t-. I need you to be reliable at least this one time for me please.”

“I promise Eddie.”

Eddie feels his heart speed up. “Barry and Iris are getting married.”

Patty didn’t speak for like two minutes but Eddie knew she was still there because of her breathing. 

Patty said the next part slow with emphasis on each word. “You want me to drive the guy I’m currently screwing. Which happens to be the brother of my ex that cheated on me with the girl he claimed was just his best friend that he got pregnant, to their wedding?”

“Y-yes, please. I know it’s a bit much but I’m begging you. I’ll do whatever you want for the rest of the year. Whatever, just ask and it’s yours.”

“Whatever?”

“Whatever, if I can do it, I will. Whatever it is.”

“What’s in this trip for me?”

“Well my uncle has a summer house near River City or in it, I’m not a hundred percent sure but he said we can have the booze in there except for his scotch or something. So a weekend of just fun and we’ll cover gas so really, you don’t have to spend a dime.”

He can tell Patty was very hesitant. “Fine.”

“Fine? Like seriously?”

“Yea Eddie, but I’m not talking to them.”

“You don’t have to, you can talk to me.” He hopes that made her smile a little. 

“Alright, Edward.”

He laughed but got serious, “Patty promise me you won’t tell your parents. Like they can’t know, seriously.”

“I’m not.”

“Patty seriously, your parents will mess up everything.”

“Eddie, I won’t. I’m not even supposed to be talking to you anymore.”

“Wait is that’s why you made me come through the back door today?”

“Yea, my parents said I couldn’t talk or hang out with any Allen or West. So no I’m not trying to get in trouble. My parents go hardcore on punishments. I’m not about to be punished with Lords knows what. So, no I’m not saying nothing, if they even find out I’m still talking to you, I’m dead.”

“Wh- what type of punishment.”

“Stuff, you know just don’t worry about me telling, I won’t.”

“Great, great, thank you, Patty. Remember anything at all, I’ll do it.”

“Okay, I gotta go my mom calling me.”

“Okay bye.”

After hanging up Eddie jumped in the air. Now that they got a ride they can save money on the trip. And he can also spend a little time with Patty. She’s not as bad as people claim. She can be rough around the edges but she’s fine to Eddie. 

Eddie rushed to Barry’s room. “Barry, I think I came through.”

“Really that quick.”

“Yea, your ganna hate it but it will save us a shit ton of money.”

Barry looked suspiciously at Eddie. “What is this master plan can’t be as bad, can it?”

“Well, I ask Patty to take us and she said yes.”

Barry jumped off the bed. “What?! Eddie are you out of your mind.”

“Yes but so are you. I’m not the one getting married at 16 to their pregnant girlfriend.”

“Okay but the Spivots literally want me dead, Patty included.”

“That’s where your wrong sweet brother. She just hates you, she doesn’t want you dead.”

“I- Eddie you told a woman I hurt the biggest secret I have. She will destroy me.”

“She won’t, I swear Berry. She got a soft spot for me.”

Barry looked lost, “I don’t even want to know what that means.”

“Well, we um been hanging out.” Eddie looked at Barry unsurely.”

“I figured that but that doesn’t mean she stops hating me.”

“Oh, she didn’t.”

Barry threw up his hands. “Christ Eddie.”

“Listen she’s not even allowed to talk to me anymore via her parents. So she has a lot of incentive to not tell.”

“It could be a trap.”

“I don’t think so, she sounds kinda scared to cross her parents. I don’t think she was acting. Not how she said she wouldn’t dear want to get punished. And she had me come to the back door today. I didn’t realize it until she told me.”

“So she basically snuck you in her house.” 

“Yup and she’s willing to lie to them again to take us. So stop panicking and look up ways to break the ice for the car ride.”

“Hahaha, I’m not saying nothing I don’t want her to drop us at a random rode.”

“So, you’ll call a truce to yall feud.”

“Yea, it’s not really a feud but I won’t say nothing petty.”

Eddie smiled, “good, good, so one thing down, what else do we need to worry about.”

“Who house we’re claiming to spend the weekend with.”

“Easy, Cisco his father stays in his house on weekends for alone time. So mom and dad won’t run into him or his wife.”

“Good point, I just gotta give Cisco a head up, maybe he wants to come.”

“Cool, so mom and dad won’t run into him either. See problem solve.”

Eddie plopped in Barry’s beanbag as they went over logistics.

************

When Iris finally separated from Barry she hated not being sure when she was going to see Barry again. He said he would text her from Eddie’s phone. He was pretty confident that his mom wasn’t watching Eddie’s phone so that was their best bet.

After entering the house Iris made sure to go straight to her room she still had the paper ring on and didn’t want her dad to question her on it. 

When she entered her room she felt like she entered her safe haven. Plopping on her bed, Iris felt giddy, scared, and excited. She can’t believe she said yes to Barry. She realized no matter when she’ll always say yes to Barry. 

Her brother came into her room, “hey sis how were the doctors? Are my little nieces or nephews doing okay?”

“Yea you want to see the video?”

“Hell yea.” Wally jumped on Iris bed ready to see whatever video Iris was getting ready to show him.

“These are your nieces or nephews.”

“Wow, they’re so tiny but huge.”

Iris laughed, “yea, the doctor said they’re starting to grow limps for their arms and feet, along with their kidneys.”

“So they can pee in you now.”

Iris made a face, “no, do babies pee before being born?”

Wally shrugged, “that would be pretty funny.”

“Eww, gross Wally.”

“Just a little. So, what took yall so long?” 

“Mom took us out for food and a movie.”

“What?!”

“Don’t start Wallace, you can basically go anywhere you want after school.”

“Good point.” Wally couldn’t be too envious since he and Linda been going to the movies and more After school. Which also required a lot of lying to Iris from Linda's side. Wally actually felt bad on those days. 

“Wally I gotta tell you something but don’t freak out.”

“Nothing can freak me out since I found out your pregnant.”

“Yea, right. Um, Barry asked me to marry him and I said yes.”

Wally just sat there. Iris can tell he was freaking out on the inside. 

“Wally say something.”

“When? like how long you guys staying engaged.”

“I don’t know but I do know it probably will happen soon and you can’t tell mom and dad. This will also help us legally.”

“Legally?”

“Well, you know that they said we couldn’t see each other. This can also stop them.”

“Geez Irey, you and Barry really doing this.”

“Yea, when we do it, I want you to be there. Will you?”

“You know I’ll do anything for you sis but mom and dad will kill me.”

“Probably not and I’ll tell them it wasn’t your fault.”

“Okay, but you owe me big time.”

Iris squealed and jumped on her brother. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Yea, yea just make sure everyone wears onesies to my funeral when dad kills me.” 

That left them laughing really hard. 

***********

Barry was writing out the logistics to the wedding plans and how was everything going to go. When his father walked into the room looking traumatized. 

“Dad?”

The next minute he started hitting him with his slipper Barry knew something was up. 

“Hey, dad, ouch, what did I do?”

Barry figured not to jump to conclusions and let his dad say something.

“A sex tape Barry!”

All Barry can think was oh shit.

“Really Barry, in your cloud!” Henry finally stops hitting him with the slipper. 

“Well if you and mom wasn’t being inspector gadget in my phone you wouldn’t have seen it.”

“Did you call us morons?” Henry couldn’t remember fully but he was pretty sure Inspector Gadget was a moron. 

“No,” Barry said flatly that made Henry think he did call them morons. 

“Do you know why we have to check your phone? Hmm? It’s because you’ve been irresponsible lately. And I can only defend you so much, Barry. You not giving me nothing to work with.”

“Maybe I don’t want you defending me dad, maybe I just want to be left alone.”

“Well, you can’t Barry. Your 16 and you can’t have everything your way. Hell, when you're an adult you won’t have everything your way.”

Barry was getting frustrated. “I don’t want everything my way! I just want Iris that’s it.” Barry felt angry tears welled up.

“And I want that for you but at the moment Barry you can’t. I’m sorry, the last thing I want is to take away someone you love from you but it’s just how things are.”

“Well, I’m sorry too.” Barry knew his father doesn’t understand what he’s sorry for yet but by next week he will.

Henry saw resignation in Barry’s eyes but couldn’t understand for what. 

Henry blew out a breath. “Barry you need to delete those pictures and any videos of Iris like the one on your phone. Clear everything from your phone and cloud. I don’t ever want to see anything like that again.“

Barry didn’t say anything he just sat on his bed and waited for his father to leave. He wasn’t going to delete anything unless Iris told him to. His parents shouldn’t even be violating his privacy but whatever. 

He was just more determined to make sure everything goes right. Going over his plans and logistics he wants the plan to be so perfect that his parents wouldn’t even know what happened until he decided to tell them. 

***********

Eddie was currently planning some activities for him and Patty for the weekend adventure. He was checking out different activities in River City that was cheap but fun. He wasn’t sure how big his uncle's house was but in case it wasn’t he didn’t want it to be hella awkward with all of them there. 

He was good ways into his search when he heard his father and Barry talking loud. Lord only knows what Barry got into now. After a few minutes, Barry came rushing into the room. 

“Hey, Eddie can I use your phone?”

“Yeah sure, you good?”

“Yea I just want to talk to Iris, we definitely making this happen next weekend. No, if, ands or buts, you still with me.”

“You know I am. I won’t back out I promise. Hey, do you knew how big is uncle Eobard’s summer house?”

Barry made a face. “No, but I figured it should be big since he has a shit ton of money.”

“I been looking for ways to keep Patty out the house just in case it’s not very big. I don’t want any issues.”

“Eddie are you sure about this, Patty hates me and Iris.”

“I’m sure, does she hate yall? Yes. Will she tell? No. How sure am I? Aaah 60/40.”

“You was like at a 90 earlier!”

Eddie laughed. “I’m just kidding, just chill she’s not gonna talk. Now go talk to Iris and relax.” 

Barry grabbed Eddie’s phone. “Thank you.” He sent a quick text Iris letting her know it was him. 

This was all he needed a conversation with Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay 🙂🙂🙂 i know y’all don’t trust patty i can feel it already. But side note patty’s home life may not be sunshine and rainbow. No child deserves parental absence physical or emotional. 
> 
> As you can see not much this chapter and it may be a mini time jump (days) soon. 
> 
> Up next  
> Barry goes back to school  
> Parents talk again  
> Cecile gets a call before going back to work.  
> And other shit 🥴🥴🥴


	26. Teacher’s Pest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of patty’s thoughts and conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon noon. I honestly didn’t think I would finish this today. Wow
> 
> So this is a surprise to me and you 😳😳😳😳 I hope yall like it 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾
> 
> Sending hugs🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗 and love. And positive vibes.

When Patty woke up for school she had a lot on her mind. She couldn’t get her conversation with Eddie out of her mind. Never in a thousand hears would she think she would agree to help Barry and Iris. Especially with getting them married no less.

If her parents found out they would kill her. She has been hearing them talk about how much they despise the Allens and the Wests. Along with banning her for interacting with them. But for some reason, she can’t get rid of Eddie. 

At first, she was just using him to get back at Barry but that fell flat. Just a few times they did spend together whether it was hanging out or hooking up she felt content. She didn’t feel like she had something to prove or even the need to get back at them. 

It made her reevaluate how much she actually cared about her relationship with Barry. Did it hurt for him to break up with her? Yea, but more so her ego than anything. Did it hurt to know he cheated? More like embarrassed that he did. 

She wasn’t hurt like how girls should be when these things happened but more embarrassed that they happened to her. No ever broke up with her or cheated. It was normally the other way around. 

After finishing getting dress Patty made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. She was nervous about asking her parents for the van, only because she felt like they were going to see through her lies. 

“Morning mom.”

“Morning, fix your self some cereal today, I didn’t feel like making breakfast.”

“Okay.” She started getting her cereal ready when she thought this was a perfect time. 

“Mom.”

Her mom looked up from her phone, “yes?”

“Can I borrow one of the vans next weekend? Me and my friends want to go to River City and see a show at their theatre.” Eddie had sent her activities they can do in town. Which was useful for her because she can use that as a lie to get the truck.

“Whatever just not the newer trucks. Your father will lose his shit if you and your little friends make a mess in the new models.”

“Thanks.” Patty was happy how easy it is to get what she wants. Most of the time it sucks because her parents don’t really care but times like these it comes in handy. 

Patty texted Eddie to tell him she secured the van and how many seats were in the one they’re taking. He texted back asking how much gas do they normally put. She remembered he said they would pay for travel costs. 

After they finished texting each other with the logistics about the car and drive, Patty got her things and went to school. 

**************

Barry and Eddie walked into suspension whispering about their plans for next week. Barry was actually excited about being married to Iris. 

“Eddie it feels like my heart is going to bust.” Barry was all giddy, Eddie found it really funny. 

“Mines too, when I get to fu-“ Eddie cough almost forgetting the situation with Barry and Patty. 

“It’s fine Eddie, I got who I want, if yall want to be together, do it.”

Eddie looked confused he can see Barry is really in his own world. Surrounded by love, happiness, and rainbows. 

“Barry your like a girl in a man’s body.”

Barry quickly put him in a headlock laughing. 

“Hey you two, chill it’s too early for you guy’s shit.”

They pulled away to see Mr. Zolomon eating at his desk looking annoyed. 

Eddie smirked. “Sorry, Mr. Zoom.”

“Eddie I’m not dealing with your shit today.” Eddie burst out laughing while he walked to a desk in the back. 

Barry really didn’t know how Eddie could tolerate this prick.

“Bartholomew, come and chat with me.” Barry looked at his brother unsure. All Eddie did was shrugged and took a seat in the back. 

“Pull up a seat let’s chat Bartholomew.”

“Barry, it’s just Barry.”

“Sorry, Bart.”

Barry just rolled his eyes and pulled a seat to the teacher’s desk.

For a minute Zolomon watched him while he ate. Barry couldn’t understand why he had to be a weird Prick.

“So, I heard you got Iris West pregnant.” Barry moved to get up.

“Sit your ass down Bart or I will make it my personal mission to keep you in suspension for the rest of the year. Let’s see how your parents handle that.”

Barry sat reluctantly, he knew people would want to know the hows and whats with him and Iris. But he figured it would be mostly the kids at the school. He never thought it would be some of the teachers too. 

“Tell me, Bart, how did you get a girl like Iris.” Barry really hated how Zolomon said that. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Sure you do kid, I mean a girl like Iris. She never dated any other students. I figured she was into older men.” Zolomon smirked. “Some girls into that you know. They prefer a guy who knows what he’s doing.”

“Iris is just fine Mr. Zolomon.”

“Is she Barry? An older man would have known how to not get her pregnant.” Barry was really trying to rain in his temper. He couldn’t understand why everyone was pushing his buttons this week. 

“Sir, are you implying something, do you like younger girls?” Barry decides to play his game.

“I like all types Barry, a guy gotta keep his options open right.”

Barry had his fist clenched under the table. “Yea, but some girls aren’t an option.”

Zolomon just smirked. “Tell me, Bart, how did the nerd get the popular girl.”

“It’s called love Mr. Zolomon but you probably never experienced that.”

“No, not from a woman but they do provide far better things. I’m guessing so do Iris since she’s in this predicament.” 

As more students came in being loud it provided a perfect cover for their conversation. Barry hated how smart Zolomon was. Of course, no one would hear what they’re talking about.

“That doesn’t concern you, sir.”

“Maybe not but it does help my imagination go wild.” Zolomon let out a laugh know his pushing Barry to his limits. 

“You know Bart, I never would have guessed that Iris was your type.”

That did confuse Barry, he knew people wonder what Iris saw in him. He never figured people wonder how was it the other way around. In his eyes Iris was perfect, she’s everyone’s type. 

“Sweet summer child your so innocent. Black Bartholomew, I didn’t know you were into black girls.”

“I- ah, wha-?” He didn’t even understand how did that matter when dating.

“Jesus, you really think interracial couples are that common in this area. Boy, do you have a lot to learn.” Zolomon stretched out in his seat putting his hands behind his head. 

“I don’t blame you, she must be wild in the sheets.”

Barry jumped up. “Enough!” The whole classroom went quiet. From the looks of it, Zolomon didn’t like being yelled at. 

“Bartholomew, calm your self, I know you’re in enough trouble I would hate to add more. Sit now.”

Barry slowly took his seat. “Sorry.” Barry really couldn’t get into any more trouble until he married Iris. So for now he’ll play at Zolomon’s game and keep his head down.

“Good, you finally showing some manners. Now if only you would answer some questions with the same energy.”

“Why do you care about me and Iris? You don’t even like me.”

“Just curious like the rest of the teachers. Since you two have many of us changing our lesson plans and whatnot.”

“Your a suspension teacher you don’t have lesson plans,” Barry stated flatly. 

“True, doesn’t mean I’m any less curious about the gossip happening around town. You an Iris causing quite the drama. Especially with the Spivots. Rumors around town are people going to have to pick aside. Allens or the Spivots or maybe the Wests. I tend to follow whoever got the most power.”

“There’s no secret war Mr. Zolomon. Life isn’t a movie. Whatever is happening with the Spivots they will get over it.”

“Hmmm your probably right, boy.”  
Zolomon leaned forward in thought. “Now get out of my sight.” He dismisses him with a hand gesture. 

Barry got up and went to the desk next to Edward who was currently texting on his phone.

“I really hate him.” Eddie looked up confused.

“What happened?”

“He’s a nosy asshole.” Eddie shrugged.

“Aren’t most people.”

“Well, most people don’t imply they into underage girls.”

That caught Eddie’s attention. “What?”

“Zolomon live close to the house, what a couple of blocks.”

“Yea.” Eddie was serious now.

“He was probably just fucking with me but let’s keep an eye on him. I don’t like how comfortable he was talking about Iris.”

“Cool, maybe we should tell Joe.”

“Yea, even if he was saying those things to piss me off I don’t like it.”

***************

It was noon when Cecile was making her way to the hospital where Henry works at. All the parents agreed to meet to give updates about the kids. Cecile was glad they were meeting in person altogether because it is a hassle to text everything going on in a text. 

Pulling in to the parking lot she saw Joe sitting in his car. She figured he was waiting for her to come before going in. When he saw her he exited his car to open her door. 

“Hey, baby.” He greeted her with a kiss. 

“Hey, how was your morning at the precinct.”

“Fine, helped out with a new case.”

As they walked in the hospital they checked in at the front desk and followed the signs to the cafeteria. They saw Nora, Henry, and Francine already there waiting. 

Cecile greeted them first. “Hey guys, hows yall day going?”

After they all got their food and was seated again. Henry asked Cecile how was the doctor’s appointment with Iris.

Cecile huffed. “A lot, to be honest, it’s not looking as good as it should.”

Francine looked slightly panicked. “What does that mean.”

“Well the babies are doing fine, as far as I can tell but that’s where the good news ends. First Iris lost some weight.”Cecile hears Henry whisper damn. 

“Yea, that’s not what the doctor wants to see.”

Nora asked, “did he tell you why?”

“Could be from throwing up consistently and her not eating when she feels nauseous. Even though to us she’s eating more, it's no point if she’s throwing it back up. I also realize she doesn’t eat when she’s nauseous. So with those combinations of things I’m guessing they’re attributing to the weight loss. He did provide something for the nauseous so let hope it works.”

Francine started rubbing her head this was a lot for someone so young to go through. And Francine doesn’t even know how to handle it. “Okay, what else you said first, so I’m guessing this isn’t the only thing to worry about.” Francine was actually scared of her own question she didn’t really want to know what could be wrong with Iris, her heart couldn’t take it. 

“Yea, secondly the doctor said Iris's blood pressure was high.”

Henry dropped his fork. “High?” Henry may not specialize in pregnancy but he knows high blood pressure can lead to a lot of issues. And it’s bad enough Iris is young with twins.

“Yea, he didn’t put her on medication but he said if it gets any high he will and give her bed rest. He wants us to monitor it.”

“I can do it, either in the morning or when I come home from work. Matter of fact I’ll do both, that way we can keep up with any changes throughout the day. “

Nora chimed in, “I know high blood pressure is bad but why do we have to monitor it so?” Nora wishes she took an interest in the health field but she didn’t. Now she feels out of the loop about things going on. 

“Well he gave me information about it, I wrote some down on my phone. It can cause a lot of complications for the pregnancy.”

Henry jumped in, “for both the babies and Iris. While the doctor said the babies are okay now if Iris's blood pressure keeps increasing it can stop the oxygen from going to the babies.”

Cecile followed up with, “and it can send Iris into preeclampsia, eclampsia, or a possible stroke.”

Nora just sat back looking and feeling helpless. “How can we keep it down?”

Cecile looked nervous, knowing where this conversation about to head. “Food and stress. The food is the easy part but stress isn’t.” 

Nora looked exasperated. “How are suppose to know what stresses her? It could be anything.”

Joe sat up, this was the first time he was really speaking. “Iris is a simple girl, not a lot stresses her out. Let’s be real. It’s normally school and friends. First, the shit show with the Spivots is one. We can’t stop racist or prejudice stuff from happening but we can be on top of it. Second, school normally stresses her out but being that she’s not participating in any extracurricular activities she can do her work and relax. Lastly Barry.”

Cecile was nervous about how this next part was going to go.

Nora looked confused. “Barry?”

Joe was firm in his response. “Yes, Barry is a stressor but not how you think. This separation shit we doing is not working.”

“How do you know that Joe.”

“Because she isn’t happy Nora, and we may live next door but we’re stopping them from being together. This can’t be good for her.”

“Or it’s just what she needs, a break from all this.”

Joe threw up his hands, “it’s like talking to a brick wall. Nora, you're my best friend so I’m saying this with love. You Are Wrong!”

“I am not, how come with everything else, you want to eliminate to stop Iris stress but this you want to add on. This is no different than anything else Iris is encountering.”

Joe turned to Henry, “Henry come on, you know this isn’t for the best.”

Henry was really second-guessing his self after finding that stuff in Barry’s phone. Should they keep them apart? Is the better or let them be together? So far they have been doing pretty reckless things together but it also feels messed up keeping them apart. 

“I don’t know Joe.” All Henry was thinking was would Joe feel the same way if he knows about the sex tape and pictures. Should he tell them now and put all the cards on the table?

On one end Joe and Cecile had a right to know what they been up to. On another, this would be one more thing to add to the crazy situation.

“There are so many things happening at once, Joe I don’t know.”

Joe looked in disbelief, he honestly thought Henry was going to agree with him. “Many things happening at once? What does that even mean?”

Nora piped up, “for one we looked through Barry’s phone and found it to be filled-“

Henry cut her off. “With conversations. Like they’re talking to each other way too much.”

Nora whipped her head to look at Henry. Silent asking why is he doing?

Joe looked baffled. “What?”

Cecile looked “if they’re not fighting I don’t see the issue.”

Henry was trying to hurry and formulate a lie. “Well only talking to each other and not focusing on school and priorities can cause them to be stress and overwhelmed.” Henry hated lying to them but he really didn’t want another issue on his hands. He figured if he agrees with Nora maybe she won’t say anything about the sex tape and they can handle Barry on their own.

Nora looked at him and decided to go along. Maybe he’ll tell her after the lunch why he didn’t want to say anything to Joe, Cecile, and Francine. 

Joe looked confused, “whatever do what yall got to do, I don’t agree with any of this.”

The table got quiet everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts to keep the conversation going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo Zolomon aint shit and I didn’t warn yall about him. I don’t think he’ll be a problem in this. But i said that about becky and look how she turned out. 🥴🥴🥴🥴🥴🥴 trust me but don’t lol
> 
> Do you think Henry put himself in a hole for lying or he did what needed to be done? 
> 
> Patty came through 😦 who would have thought. That means eddie came through 😮😮😮😮 alright eddie we see you 😏😏😏
> 
> Yall nora break is over 😂😂😂😂 did yall miss her. 
> 
> Ps. Hi to all my quiet readers. 👋🏾👋🏾👋🏾  
> I know one of yall is this 🤏🏾 Close to commenting 😊😊😊. Do it we’re friendly here.


	27. Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🙂🙃
> 
> Warning Little smut but not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell I miss yall 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗 send them hugs. 
> 
> No funny this job is wildin with my hours yall. No respect at all, they did a 180 on my hours and they plan on doing it again🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄 but i’ll find a way to write no matter what. 
> 
> I had to do a little edit to the first chap. Some plot holes. Yall dont even be warning me about my plot holes 😭😭😭 yall just be going with the flow. Imma have to so some heavy edits but that will be way later. It take longer to edit because i type everything on my phone. So stay with me if you see issues 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾

Barry was relieved when he heard the lunch bell. The way Zolomon would look at him and chuckle every so often freaked him out. It’s no way one man can be so creepy. 

While he was walking out Zolomon called out to him. “Allen when you get back I want to finish our conversation.”

Barry huffed at him, not really agreeing but not turning him down. He really didn’t need a target on his back by teachers. He’ll find a way to answer their questions without really answering. 

Once he and Eddie walked into the cafe the room went quiet. The noise was at a whisper. Barry felt like a freak show on display. 

“Don’t worry about it Barry they just surprise the athlete nerd can fight.”

“Shut up.”

Once they sat down Barry still felt like people were watching and talking about him even though the volume went back to normal. 

Barry was getting ready to open his book where all his plans were so he could count the cost of everything but Oliver came over. Barry quickly put his book back in his bag. 

“Hey, guys.” Oliver looked a little guilty. 

Barry was confused, “hey Ollie, what’s up?”

“I wanted to apologize for Edward. I should have tried harder to get him to stop.”

“Oliver that was not your fault man. Please don’t take responsibility for that.”

Eddie jumped in, “yea Ollie boy, chill bro take a seat.”

When he did it felt like normal, even when Cisco came rushing in with excitement. Barry knew that must have meant he finished what he asked.

Cisco was ready to talk until he saw Oliver he knew immediately to wait until after lunch. 

“Hey, guys.”

Eddie greeted first, “tech boy, you took your only time to come to lunch.”

Cisco let out a nervous laugh, “busy man you know.”

Barry laughed at him, he really didn’t know how to play it cool.

Before he could help Cisco out he felt warmth at his side. Looking over he saw Rosalinda leaning on him.

“Um hi.”

“Hi Barry” she was smiling at him with what he assumed was a flirty smile. 

“Can I help you?” Barry wanted to push her off but didn’t want to hurt her. 

“I thought it would nice to talk and get to know you better.”

“Um, why?” Rosalind put her arm on his shoulder.

“Why not, your cute, and I like how you handled Edward.”

Oliver started laughing, “Rosie, I’m telling you this now let it go.”

“I don’t know what you talking about Oliver, there’s nothing wrong with getting to know my peers.”

“You mean getting to know Barry on a personal level.”

“Yea that too.”

Barry realized what was happening, “Rosalind right?”

Rosalind brushes his ear, “yea, I’m surprised you know.”

Barry cleared his throat. “I have a girlfriend.” He really wishes he could say, fiancé, not yet he tells himself.

“Where is she, I mean what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

Oliver spoke again, “girl, his girl will end you, I’m begging you to walk away.”

Rosalind made a face, “no one I repeat no one is afraid of Iris.”

Barry turned to her, “Rosalind let me help you, please, Iris is not a fighter but she will beat your ass. So please just let it go. I would really prefer not to see my girlfriend hurting you.”

Barry loved Iris with all his heart but she has a mean punch. He tried boxing as a kid and she accidentally knocked him out. Let’s just say she continued classes he didn’t. 

“I can take care of myself, and I’ll worry about her when she can actually show up to school.”

Barry didn’t even see when Linda showed up but she was like a hurricane. She all but shoved Rosalind off the bench.

“Rosalind I should have known you would be making your rounds.”

“This isn’t even your lunch period.” Rosalind looked annoyed.

“Not your problem.”

“Well me and Barry were having a conversation.”

“No, you were going to leave.”

“Bitc-“

“Listen my best friend may not be here to fuck you up for flirting with her boyfriend but I am. And I’ll take a special kind of joy since he clearly told you he wasn’t interested.”

“Whatever, he’s not even worth it.” She got up and walked back to her table with her friends. 

“Thanks, Linda.”

“No problem, seeing that I helped can you sneak me some lunch I hungry.” Barry laughed and went to get more food for Linda. 

When he came back he saw them laughing at something Linda said.

“What’s so funny?”

Oliver answered, “That fact the Rosalind thought she had a chance with you. You're so whipped the hottest chick in the world wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Not true, I already got Iris.” Barry was so serious when he said that. 

Linda looks amused, “Christ Barry how sappy can you get.”

Barry rolled his eye, “whatever hurry and eat before the bell ring.”

When the bell finally rang most of the students were racing out but Barry and Cisco were lingering so they can talk.

Barry was excited when they were finally alone. “So did you make them?”

“Yea, yea yea, all done.” Cisco pulled out wedding bans, he made with leftover metals from his dad's lab. “These shouldn’t bother your finger too much but just in case I attach some gold. My dad kept asking what I need his leftovers for, so I asked for a lot to not seem suspicious. You going to have to help me build something now.”

“Cool, cool, cool, I still got to meet with him. You think he’s free tonight?”

“Yea come for dinner. Mom keeps asking for you anyways.”

“Okay, its better than eating dinner with my prison officer parents.”

While leaving the cafeteria, Barry couldn’t stop looking at the rings. He would’ve preferred to give Iris some grand wedding when they got older but it's them against the world at the moment. And he’ll do anything to be with her. 

*****************

Cecile was in the kitchen trying to figure out what to cook for dinner. It would have been easier if the conversation at lunch wasn’t distracting her. Before she could get deep in thought about Barry and Iris's situation Cecile's phone started to ring. 

She groaned because if her boss was calling that means something serious was happening and her boss needed her second in command. It also means Cecile’s vacation is about to be over. 

Picking up after the fourth ring, “Hey Lisa, what’s up?”

“Cecile you got a minute in private when need to talk.”

“Yea let me go to my home office.” Doing a quick jog to her little office space Cecile closed the door and pulled out paper and a pen.

“Alright, what’s up?”

“First let me start by saying our office might be getting a lot of attention and be prepared to take over.”

“Wha- what the hell is going on?”

“I should start by telling you how I got in this position in the first place.”

“What position?”

“Last year me and my husband went through a rough patch. We weren’t communicating or seeing each other. Half the time I slept in the office. When crime increased last year, I started seeing more of Tom Spivot.”

Cecile groaned knowing this was going to lead to.

“Right, well he wasn’t that bad when I talked to him. We actually ended up having an affair.”

Cecile choked on her own spit. “What?!”

“Yea, it was stupid and reckless and irresponsible on so many levels. I put a stop to it when I had a pregnancy scare. To this day no one knows but me, him and you.”

Cecile can only assume she’s telling her this for a reason. “That means something happened to change this?”

“Well, yesterday Tom came to my office requesting something that was just wrong.”

“What did he want?”

“This is confidential and I’m really shouldn’t be telling you half of this. So please keep this conversation between us until further notice.”

“Okay.”

“He wanted to keep the Allen case going. The office was planning on closing it since the family didn’t want to press charges. Kids fight every day and if no one was severely hurt, why try to keep it at a criminal level. Somethings should be handle on a school and parent level when possible. But when I didn’t agree with him he decided to blackmail me.”

“What the hell?”

“Yea, he knows there are no cameras in here to protect any confidentiality of conversations. So he was smart to catch me in my office. What he doesn’t realize is first I knew my deeds may come to the light eventually so my husband already knows about the affair. We’re even in therapy to rebuild our marriage. Second, we have enough money to live comfortably if I retire now.”

“But it’s a personal scandal, not a professional one.”

“You have to understand Cecile, I can get voted out of this position by the board for any reason if they feel like it compromises cases. One can argue he played a hand in cases I worked on. Which he didn’t, I never let him step on foot near a case. Even when I slept with him I knew he wasn’t all right morally when it came to his job. With scandals comes negativity, we need as many bias-free jurors as possible to keep the system fair. If every day people see the prosecution in a bad light. People can purposely set criminals free even with enough evidence. Just to get back at a system they feel is evil.”

Now that her boss was breaking everything down Cecile realizes that Lisa may have to retire early. “But what if he’s just bluffing? Maybe he won’t really say anything. His position requires votes from the public.”

“Yes, but he has friends in high enough places, that’s if he loses this job he’ll be doing something by the end of the week. Me personally I’m well of but I still would hate to lose my benefits and pension. Which would happen if I get fired versus retiring even at my young age.”

Cecile shook her head. “I think he’s bluffing, he can’t be doing all of this just to get back at the Allens. Like seriously, let Barry get a charge on his record for what!”

“Yea, I refuse to let that happen so, I’m preparing for any fall out that may come. I want you to meet with me tomorrow so we can discuss plans and actions.”

“Okay I’ll be there by 10, I want to make sure Iris is good in the morning.”

“No, probably see you tomorrow.”

After hanging up all Cecile could do was sit there and put her head on her hands. She felt bad for Lisa, even though she should have never put herself in this position. She was a good lawyer and always tried to give everyone a fair shake. Never over or undercharging people. If she had bias she would pass a case to someone else. Just an overall excellent lawyer with skeletons in her closet. 

Cecile lifted her head when she heard her office door open. 

She saw Iris, “mom can we order pizza?”

“You don’t want chicken?”

“Naw, not tonight, I want pizza. Wally does too, he just too scared to ask cause you said no more ordering food when he ran up his emergency cards.”

Cecile chuckled, her son drives her nuts. “Okay, we can order pizza.” Cecile got up and walk to Iris putting her arm around her shoulder. “My sweet girl getting tall. Were you this talk yesterday?”

“Yea mom you just getting shorter with your old age.” Iris laughed when Cecile pulled her ear.

“Come on child let’s go order that pizza.”

*****************

Iris has been on Eddie’s phone with Barry for like an hour since they finished eating dinner. Both laughing at his little fan base he made after his fight with Edward.

“Babe you know there’s a video of your fight online.”

“Really who even found the time to record it.”

“It looks like Keith posted it.”

“Of course goldie post it, how does he always get the fighting videos.”

“Who knows, I wish he got a video of Linda telling Rosalind off that would have been golden. Pun definitely intended.”

Barry laughed at Iris corny joke. 

Iris contemplated, “Maybe I should show the girls at school who you belong to.”

“Didn’t I do that with the picture I posted it?”

Iris thought about Barry’s cover picture, she remembered that day as if it was yesterday. “Guess it wasn’t clear enough. Remember that day when we took that picture.”

It was the following weekend after Barry and Iris first got together and they were in new couple bliss. 

Barry’s parents were getting ready to leave to go to a conference where her dad was speaking. They were going for the night giving him and Iris a few hours together before she had to go home. 

His father came to his room, “hey kiddo we’re leaving now. We’ll be back tomorrow at noon. Stay out of trouble and my whiskey.

Barry laughed he knew not to dare touch his father’s alcohol. His parents were serious about no underage drinking. They couldn’t even have a taste of wine. His parents were a mood killer but also so loving.

“I wouldn’t dare dad, be safe love you.”

“Love you too slugger.”

Once he heard his parents finally left, he texted Iris to come over. It only took her five minutes to come over and ring the doorbell. His parents must have locked the door on their way out. 

Running downstairs Barry opened the door and pulled Iris in and picked her up. 

“Babe are your about to carry me all the way to your room.”

“Yup.” He was so giddy that he’ll have a few hours with Iris without them being quiet so their parents and Eddie couldn’t hear them.

Once they made it to his room Barry wasted no time undressing Iris.

“Babe slow down before you rip-“

Soon as the words left her month Barry accidentally rips the front of her distressed shirt. 

“Iris I’m so sorry.”

“Bartholomew!” Barry started giving her sorry kisses all over her face. 

“I’ll find you a shirt before you leave.” Iris wanted to be mad but she couldn’t lie how that kind of turned her on. 

Barry continued to kiss the side of her jaw when Iris stopped him. “Hey, babe.”

Barry pulled back questionably, normally Iris never sound nervous the way she did.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You want to stop?”

“N-No, I just.” Iris paused. Barry let her work her way into saying what she wanted. He knew that sometimes when people interrupt her, she would shut down and not say anything. 

“I wanted to try something different that we hadn’t tried yet.”

Barry gave her a soft smile. This was their first week as a couple and he was happy she was comfortable enough to want to try new things already.

“Just say the word.”

“I wanted ... I wanted to try to give you oral or head or -“

Barry chuckled. “Iris I get it.” He gave her a kiss on her nose knowing she was embarrassed for not knowing what to call it. 

“Iris, I hope you don’t feel like you owe me anything.”

“No, I want to do just because I want to.” Barry looked her in the eye to make sure. He can read her like a book and know when she’s lying. 

“Okay.” He can she her fill with nervousness and excitement. He didn’t even realize they were smiling at each other with big goofy grins. 

Iris took the lead this time and gave him a gentle kiss that made his heart burst. She moved from his lips to his jaw and down his neck. 

Barry started losing control of his breathing quicker than he thought. “Iris, you’re going to be the death of me.” At that point, Iris sucked at his pulse. 

Barry yelped really loud. “Bear take off your shirt.” 

Barry stripped out of his whole outfit before Iris could take of the rest of her close. When she looked up Barry was lightly bouncing while he watched her. 

“Geez Bear, how did you undress so quickly?”

“Super speed.”

“Cornball.”

Once Iris finished undressing the went right into each other’s arms kissing and touching. Iris almost forgot what she wanted to do. Giving him a light push Barry took the hint and drop on the bed. He kept clenching and unclenching his hands. 

Iris dripped to her knees rubbing her hands up and down his thigh. She can see him get hard through his boxers. 

“I-Iris I’m gonna die, I’m pretty sure.”

Iris laughed and said, “Shush, babe remember I’m not skilled at this. Your my first in everything.”

Barry leaned forward and grabbed her chin, “whenever you want to stop do it, no question ask. Even if you want to stop now.”

“No, I want to, I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You Iris West, that’s impossible.”

Iris proceeded to pull Barry’s boxers off. She knew she was probably overthinking but she wanted Barry to feel as good as he makes her. 

She started rubbing him first, remember little tips she read online. 

And when she dragged her tongue from the base to his tip, Barry’s voice did a high pitch yelp. He almost sounds like a girl. Iris couldn’t help but laugh.

“I- that I didn’t mean to yell.”

“It’s okay bear.”

Iris proceed to engulf Barry as far as she was comfortable. It only took Barry a couple of minutes before he was panting and telling Iris he was going to come. But that didn’t stop her. She honestly didn’t know what she should do between letting him come in her mouth or not. Whether to spit or not. Different websites stated different things so she followed her gut and when he came she took in as much as she could. 

“Holy Iris” Barry plopped on the bed sweaty and watched as Iris climbed on the bed and laid on her side staring at him with a smile. 

“Just give me a minute Imma blow your mind.”

“Bear you look sleepy.”

“Na, two minutes.” Before she knew it Barry fell asleep and so did she. 

Iris woke up to Barry watching her. It was almost time for her to go home. 

Barry’s first words were, “Fuck, I fell asleep.” Getting up he looked for a shirt to give her. Pulling out random shirts, she can tell he didn’t really know what to give her.

“That one.” Barry turned to see Iris stretching. Looking down he realizes he was holding his jersey. 

“This?”

“Yup, nothing like saying I’m yours while wearing your jersey.” Barry walked over while Iris sat up. He helped her in the shirt. 

“It’s so big on you.” He couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Come lay with me, we still have a few more minutes.” 

“First I want a picture, lay back” Climbing on top of the bed to get a good angle Barry took several before laying down and cuddling. 

Coming back to the present Iris was smiling at her and Barry’s memories. She had her own picture of them she wanted to post. 

“Babe, I’m posting the pictures we took before we found out I was pregnant.”

“Which one?”

“Where I’m laying on you, while your arm is is over my shoulder and you're holding my belly. Imma send it to you well to Eddie.”

When Barry got the picture, he gasped. “Please not this one, I’m not wearing a shirt and all my moles are out. I look ugly.”

“What?! Your the most beautiful man to walk this earth, Bartholomew.”

Barry groaned but not at the use of his name. Sometimes he didn’t see what Iris see in him. 

“Barry your so handsome, God you don’t even realize. I use to get so mad when the girls would gossip about you.”

“Yea but they never actually talked to me.”

“Barry I’m pretty sure I marked my territory except for Patty but she knew. I think all the girls knew I loved you. I’m surprise the guys never saw it. I followed you everywhere. Even to those science things.”

“They never saw it cause they all thought they stood a chance. And I’m pretty sure it was me following you.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway just know your a catch Barry Allen and every day I thank god you chose me. Sometimes I wonder how do I deserve you. How? What good thing did I do to have you in my life? Whatever it was it had to be extraordinary to get you.”

Barry was trying to hide his emotions and tears. He knew Iris very rarely voice what was in her heart. She was so bold but the shyest when it came to her feelings. 

To be honest it was their 3rd-grade teacher fault. When he found Iris crying in the playground after some kids said some mean things. He remembers trying to soothe her. And when the teacher came up and Barry told him what happened all the teacher said was ‘gosh black girls are so sensitive.’

At the time Barry was confused at that remark. He knew it wasn’t something good to say but the teacher said it so boldly. From that day on Iris learn to keep her emotions and feelings on the inside. Sometimes it would cause her to do things hurtful to others to show them how they hurt her. Very rarely she used words regarding her deep feelings and it takes a lot for her to really break down verbally what she’s feeling. 

So for her to say how she felt, it made Barry feel ecstatic. 

“Really baby?”

“Yea really, I love you so much, Barry. I- I can’t explain-“

“I know Iris, I know. I love you. I’ll choose you always.” He could hear her sniffing, he knows she’s crying but he won't put her on blast. 

“Okay you can post the picture, I may not always feel the most handsome but I feel the most complete with you. 

With that Iris posted the picture with a caption saying ‘I love you, Bartholomew Allen.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ready how so yall like it. I actually owe someone this flashback a while again. Hope they still reading.... i cant remember who but i hope yall like it. 🙏🏾 🙏🏾🙏🏾
> 
> Okay so my Iris is a little complex. So she have no problem voicing her opinion but when it involves her feelings she struggles. Does that make sense. I hope so 🥴🥴🥴
> 
> Guys i hope yall like this chapter thank you for staying with me this long. I thought this story was staying as a one shot. Then i thought I wouldn’t even make to 15 chapters and now im near 30. Only because of y’all seriously. Thank you guys and i love you from my whole heart. ❤️❤️


	28. Falling Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things plans are being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning sunshines 🌞🌞🌞🌞🌞🌞
> 
> Hope you guys doing good. And if not hope this story brings some entertainment for a little while ☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️
> 
> Thank you for come back to another chapter. 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾
> 
> Y’all already know send them hugs cause they deadass make me feel better on this rough week. 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗

After getting off the phone with Iris Barry, hurried and got dress. He was glad Cisco’s family eat late because nights were the only time he could really talk to Iris. 

Going downstairs Barry’s parents looked at him confused.

“I have to meet with Mr. Ramon.” That was all he wanted to say to them. Some days he wants to talk to them and tell them how he feels about everything. And other days he just despises them. 

It feels like they not on one accord like they use to be. But he can’t blame them, he and Iris are in a tough situation and they’re going to fix it. But in their way, not his parent’s way. 

His mother spoke first while checking her watch, “at this time?”

“Yea, they eat dinner late, you can call them to confirm.”

“I’ll text her, take the car I don’t want you walking this late.” Barry was surprised his mother didn’t find a way to keep him in the house. But then he remembers she just trying to keep him from Iris not everyone else. 

“Okay.” It was a little awkward silence for a minute until Barry shuffled over to the table and grabbed the key. 

He wishes Iris could sneak out tonight but he knows she must be tired. They’ll wait until next week and then they won’t have to sneak out. 

The drive was only 10 minutes and he can see Cisco walking from the store with a bag. Honking to get his attention Cisco looked and perked up. 

“Hey man!” Walking up and getting in the car, Cisco said, “Just in time, we got like 15 more minutes before dinners ready.”

“Cool, thanks again Cisco for the rings, they look beautiful.”

“I tried, tried.”

“So you coming right?”

“I thought this was a just you and Iris thing.”

“I assumed you knew I wanted you there. You’re my best friend.”

“Oh, shit, I didn’t really think of that.”

“So you thought I asked you to make the rings, help with my plans, and not want you there.”

“Hey, don’t blame me you have been running around trying to get stuff together.”

“Well make sure you pack a bag for next weekend.”

“Well I need a mini vaca, Cynthia broke up with me again. Something about her dad not wanting her to date me. Really it’s stupid and we’ll be back together next week.”

“This is like the 4th time?”

“Yea at this point I don’t even change my relationship status online. But maybe we do need a little break, and I can find me a vacay bae.”

They laughed at that because they knew Cisco wasn’t into casual stuff. When he wanted someone he does the whole 9 yards. The dates, meeting friends and family, everything.”

“Seriously Though, I am getting tired of breaking and making up. We the on again off again couple. We worst than Rosalind and Sam.”

Barry realizes that Cisco was right. “Well, talk to her, when yall talk next time and set grounds rules on your relationship.”

“Did you and Iris do that?”

“No, but pretty sure when the babies come we will. I was googling and found all the blogs about things teen parents should try.”

“I can’t believe you going to be a dad.”

“Yea I’m scared shitless, like petrified every time something new come up. Like now we have to watch Iris health, her blood pressure is too high.”

Barry can see Cisco doesn’t really know what that means. “She can get really sick and die or the babies can get hurt. And all this stuff.” Barry was trying to keep his tears at bay.

Cisco grabbed his shoulder, “hey man Iris is the strongest person I know she will make it through this.”

“I know but I can tell she’s scared but she’s trying to put a brave face for me and her mom. I hate it when she does that. Keep everything in.”

“Well, Barry some times you do it too. Did you tell her you scared?”

“Not about this.”

“Maybe if you tell her, she’ll open up about how she really feels.” 

Barry thought that was a good idea, maybe if he is more vulnerable in front of her and she’ll get more comfortable being vulnerable. “Maybe your right.”

“I know I’m right, Iris never opens up about her emotions in front of nobody. As her friend, I have seen her angry or sad but she won’t ever talk about it. Whereas if you were angry I know you’ll tell me why. But do you realize Wally is like the opposite.”

“Yea, he’s a little more expressive than Iris.” Barry didn’t want to explain to Cisco why Iris maybe the way she is but he surprise Cisco was able to pick up the difference in Wally and Iris. 

Before they could say anything else Dante called and told them to come on. 

Entering the house Barry can smell some Italian style food. Cisco's mother makes different cultural foods around the holidays. She said it makes it feel like Christmas when you have a set tradition. She said she and Mr. Ramon made this tradition before Dante and Cisco was born. 

“Hey everyone!” Ms. Ramon came up first. 

“Barry, you been away too long.” Giving him the biggest bear hug. 

“I know, I miss you guys.” Mr. Ramon followed. 

“Barry, come we’ll talk during dinner since it’s so late already.”

After everyone sat down and started to eat, Mr. Ramon started talking.

“So, Barry are you sure your up to working and going to school. Aren’t you on a couple of sports teams?”

“Yea but I probably give them up, maybe just keep one. Maybe I’ll keep Lacrosse.”

“And your willing to give that up.”

“Yea, for I-.” He stopped talking because he realized Ms. Ramon, don’t know Iris is pregnant and Dante still thinks everything is a rumor. 

Mr. Ramon catches on, “okay, I give you some hours after school and full-time hours on the weekend. I’ll pay you under the table so you're not limited. But you can’t tell no one.”

“Yes, sir.“

“I’ll have you cleaning the offices and labs. I’ll even show you what we’re working on.” Barry perked up at that.

“I can see that interest you.”

“Yea” Barry was like a 5-year old that got ice cream for dinner. 

“How about $16 an hour sound.”

“Way better than what I that I was getting.”

“I know you need the money and when you work in that lab around hazardous materials, I’ll pay you more. Don’t hesitate to ask for more hours. If you have a day off at school and want to work the whole day instead. Just text me and come in. We really do need the extra body, so no one would complain.”

“Thank you, sir, this means everything to me.”

“No problem, your parents are fine with this?”

“Well, to be honest, they really don’t have a choice.” He can see the confused look on Ms. Ramon's face as if she realizing she’s missing a piece of information.

“I guess your right. I do have to catch up with Henry though and Joe. Been so busy with work, we haven’t had a guys day.”

“They need it,” Barry said flatly.

The dinner went on with a few logistics about what specifically Barry will be doing and what hours would he want in a day. He felt everything was going as planned. But the hardest thing was executing all these things. He’ll talk to Iris about it tomorrow. 

***********

After Joe had his dinner with Cecile and the kids, he went to meet with Francine. Cecile thought it would be a good idea for them to touch base again. He thought it was stupid, them two talks just fine, why does he need to talk to her. But then he thought how he did want to get some things off his chest about Iris. 

So here he was waiting at the bar of her hotel waiting for her to come down and talk. He ordered a shot of whiskey and got comfortable because he knew this conversation will be anything but. 

“Good evening Joe.”

“Hey Francine, how are you? And Hal?”

She sat at the seat next to him and turned slightly. “I’m good, and Hal is too, he actually wanted to see the kids again for another game night.”

“We can make that happen, they seem to enjoy his company.”

“So I’m taking this isn’t a normal social call.”

Joe sipped his whiskey and shook his head no. “I wanted to talk to about Iris, actually. And ask you why did you agree to what Nora said at the dinner.”

Francine gave a pensive look. “Joe these kids are so young going through adult problems.”

“I know that-“

“Let me finish.”

Joe just tipped his glass to her.

“They’re are too young and already wrapping their whole lives around each other. I’m pretty sure that is unhealthy for them.”

“First off Francine, they’re young and they’re just started to be together. I don’t know what you expect young love in the honeymoon phase to look like. Of course, they want to be in each other's atmosphere 24/7. That doesn’t mean it’s unhealthy or it will be detrimental to them.”

“But it is! Iris is pregnant Joe. The relationship is already having a negative effect on them. And they have only been together what a month. What’s wrong with telling them to give a little break from each other. What’s wrong with that advice.”

“Because it wasn’t advice in the first place! We are forcing teenagers, who were already hiding their relationship to stop seeing each for our own false sense of peace.”

“Well, I don’t think it’s that bad, Joe.”

“Well, I don’t think you should have a say.”

“Well, I’m her mother!”

“You are not! Cecile is her mother! You weren’t there.”

Francine started yelling louder. “And when I need you, you weren’t there! Do you think I wanted to be this broke thing! You weren’t there! I needed you and you weren’t there!”

The whole bar was quiet, Joe would have thought they would have called security. But he can tell that the people around felt sympathy than an annoyance. 

In a quiet voice, Francine said, “I needed you, I was drowning and you let me. And I let myself, I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to have to reintroduce myself to my children. I love Cecile but I didn’t want them to call her mother and to see her as such. To love her as such. I wanted that, I failed.”

Joe hugged her because he knew he failed her too. Cecile never made him feel like he failed Francine but he knew she wishes things were different too. 

“I’m sorry Francine, I’m sorry.”

They never finished their conversation after that. They both needed time to think and regroup. When Joe made it home he just walked to Cecile and hugged her.

“I never want to fail you too. I love you, Cecile West. I love you and I don’t want to fail.”

Cecile pulled back and touched his face. “I know love, you won’t fail me, okay?”

“Okay.”

***********

When Barry’s alarm woke him up for school, he was not expecting to see so many notifications from basically every social media he has. 

He sat up with a groan wonder what did he get into now. Clicking on Facebook first he saw notifications from the post Iris did. 

They had over a hundred likes and two hundred comments. Most were from last night. He didn’t even bother to check his phone after giving Eddie back his. 

“Woah” Barry got up and went to Eddie’s room. He could hear his brother already moving around. 

Entering with a knock, “yo”

“Morning bones.”

“Shut up.” Barry plopped on Eddie’s bed. “Did you see the picture Iris post, everyone going crazy in the comments.”

“Yo, I was just about to wake you up and show you. Did you read all the comments.” Eddie sat next to him make a gesture with his head towards Barry’s phone. 

“Na.” Opening his phone Barry started going through the comments.

@ScottNOTpippenEvans: yooo so they deadass together. WTF bro. I bet I can steal Iris from him. No 🧢 

@NsHaRp: 😂😂😂 I can’t even imagine... Iris probably had to climb him like a tree. Shit, I would climb him like a tree. You go girl.😛😛😛

@AMUNET_B: 🥴🥴🥴🥴 I saw barry in grey sweats.. sis doesn’t have any walls. 

@Tracy_Tra: Amunet chilllllll 😭😭😭 but you right. Let's pray for Iris walls 🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻

@Tony_W: Barry bro you scored the hottest chick in the school. How my guy how?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

@IzzyBO: @Tony_W maybe cause he’s not an ass like you 🙄🙄🙄

@Piggley_Diggley: I’m so glad yall not playing this cat and mouse game. Acting like yall was only best friend 😒😒😒😒😒

@Dante_everyonesfavorite_Ramon: so it's true and my shot wit Iris is lost greeeaaaat. She didn’t want no flavor I see. 

@Cisco_theDon: Dante, no one wants you... I repeat NO ONE WANTS YOU. 😐😐😐😐

@Dante_everyonesfavorite_Ramon: wasn’t Barry just at dinner, he didn’t even say they were together. 

@Cisco_theDon: I don’t understand how everyone is still acting clueless yall really thought they were just doing stuff for social media.

@Dante_everyonesfavorite_Ramon: Yes. 😐

Barry did laugh at that, besides Eddie’s crush, Barry knew Dante also liked Iris. He remembers Dante begging Cisco to hook him up. 

As Barry continued reading the comments and blocking the really crazy ones, he saw a couple of comments from people trying to confirm if Iris was pregnant. 

Some people thought it was a joke, some just said it was a rumor probably not real. Some were saying it was real. Barry decided to leave those comments until Iris decided on how she wanted people to know. 

Eddie chimed in, “everyone at school has been commenting or sharing the picture and making a caption. Even people that go to the other school on the other side. Well, the ones that know yall from the neighborhood anyways.”

“Why do people care so much. “

“Barry you got to realize, Iris is hot like really hot.”

Barry just squinted his eye at his brother.

“It’s true and she didn’t date a single soul. Ever. Literally, every guy has been watching and waiting to get a chance with her. Hell people have been was asking her out since freshman year.”

“What?”

“Barry, you really think no one was asking her out this whole time.”

“Well, I know Tony did in December.”

“Yea well, way more have been asking. I wonder what her Dms look like.”

Barry started to feel a little insecure about the thought of all the guys that been trying to get Iris's attention. But then he remembers what she said last night. And he knew if Iris didn’t want him, she wouldn’t be with him or hell agreeing to marry him. 

“They can try but she’s mine. Period.” It came out harsher than Barry intended it to. 

“Geez Barry why don’t you just pee on her. Trust and believe when yall tell them you're married no one will question that.”

Barry had a goofy smile, “speaking of, I think we should all meet up after school and talk about the trip. We have to stay 12 steps ahead of mom and dad.”

“Cool, cool, cool and you, Iris, and Patty need to break the Ice. Cause I don’t want to drive for two hours in awkward silence.”

“I don’t know what to say, Eddie. Like honestly the last conversation was ughhhh.”

“Start with a sorry or something. I don’t know, just break the ice. Your good at that.”

Barry got up, “let me go get dress, while I think of ways to ‘break the ice’.”

Eddie just smirked, “good, this will be great.”

When Barry got to his room his phone started to ring. It was a number he didn’t recognize but decided to pick up anyways.

“Hello.”

“Hi, is this Bartholomew Allen.”

“Y-yes.”

“Great this is River County Hall, we wanted to go over everything before your appointment next week.”

“Oh yes, yes, hello thank you for calling.”

“No problem, so the appointment is for marriage?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, you and your spouse are both 16 and over?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, make sure you bring either a state id or a social security card and birth certificate with an id that has a picture on it. Passports would work too. Marriages between 16 and 17, must have both parties already US citizens. Our hall can also do applications for name changes if wanted. We will mail it to a district county court of your choosing. They will mail you back with the confirmation and you’ll just have to do the rest with the DMV and social security administration.”

“Okay, what’s the cost for that?”

“As you may know, the marriage application and license are $150. The county officials will charge an extra $50 to do the wedding. The name change application is 50. We fill out the papers for you, all you have to do is confirm and sign and we do 2 days mailing in-state or neighboring states.”

“Since it’s a marriage name change and your guys are both citizens from what I can see here, the boards review those for free because they normally get approve immediately.”

Barry was trying to speed write all this information down. He wasn’t sure if Iris wanted to change her name but it’s better to have the information. 

“Okay do I need special documents for the name change?”

“Really you just need a copy of your social security card, the marriage license and you guys birth certificates. Basically, the things you need for the marriage license anyways.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem, the appointment is for 10 am Saturday the 25th. Please don’t be late, it’s a small town but many people come from out of state to marry here. Mainly, teens, we try to get everyone in as quickly as possible.”

“No problem, thank ma’am.”

“Okay have a good day.”

Barry hung up and jumped in the air. Everything was in place, everything was perfect. He just had to make sure Iris can get all her documents. He knew he could, his parents showed him were all his and Eddie’s documents were. Hell, they didn’t even detach the key from the safe it was in.

All he had to do was go into their room when they weren’t home and get his stuff. He won’t do it now, he’ll wait until next week, closer towards date they were leaving. 

Now all he has to worry about is this meeting this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Francine and joe talk escalated quickly 😳😳 their talking isn’t over. 
> 
> How yall feel about this meeting 😭😭😭 eddie playing with our stressors. 
> 
> Heads up I’m bring in a mini plot for iris. I kinda gave yall a hint a couple of chapters ago. It will show yall how she been making some side cash. If remember the clue you might know where this is going but maybe not. 🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️
> 
> Confession time: I get nervous every time I upload a chapter even though I’m 28 chapters in 🥴🥴🥴🥴🥴🥴 Do that ever go away 😩😩😩😩
> 
> Ps. I have an unnecessary oneshot do yall want it 🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️


	29. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy, I’m back  
> 🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃
> 
> Heads up y’all getting some Spivot in this 🙈🙈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my work schedule is slowly going back to normal 🙃🙃🤪🤪 
> 
> Now I just gotta get my sleep back on schedule and updates should be more frequent. With that, I'm soooooo sorry for being late with this. I can’t wait until im allowed to have vacation days. Cause imma write mad chaps/stories.

ris woke up annoyed to have to go to another class online. At least it’s Friday so the weekend is here. 

Getting up to get ready Iris was surprised she didn’t throw up yet. Leaving her room she saw her mother. 

“Hey, mama.”

“Morning sweetie, how you feeling?”

“Hungry.”

“Good, you think cereal will do I have to go into the office today.”

“Yea, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Her mother gave her a kiss on the head and went downstairs, probably to make some coffee. 

After finishing up in the bathroom, Iris went to her room to get ready for class. Soon as she walked in she saw her phone ringing. Of course, it would be Mason Bridge calling wild early.

“What, Mason?”

“Hello, good morning, how are you? All things a person should start a conversation with. You young folks are something else.”

“Aaahh, hi Mason, what?” Iris can tell he’s rolling his eyes.

“You told me you couldn’t help me and was going to find me another person. Here we are days later no other person. So I’m assuming you still working for me.”

“I told you I can’t, I don’t have access to the school anymore. On top of that my health is not in the right space for all of that.”

“Iris we’re literally saving lives, how can you just quit for health reasons. Are you dying?”

“No, but-“

“Then your fine, and what I need is after school hours anyways. How about I pay you a journalist’s salary until the story is done.”

With that Iris sat up, Mason stories can take up to a year to complete.

“Under the table? You know I don’t have my working papers.”

“Yea, I can list everything as an anonymous reliable informant.”

Iris really needs that money, for the babies but she is scared of what may come with one last gig. 

For the past year, Iris has been helping Mason Bridge get information for some of the biggest stories in the country. Helping him win numerous journalism awards. 

Her part in this was fairly simple, well at times. He called her his little bird after his obsession with Game of Thrones. He writes the stories and she gets the information. Sounds simple and safe but Iris learned it can be anything but when Mason goes for dangerous stories. 

In the last story, they exposed a teacher sleeping with her students. When Mason caught the tip he was trying to interview students but they were all too scared. Not Iris she talked with him and when he saw she wasn’t afraid to expose anything, he hired her to find clear evidence. 

They met for weeks creating game plans and strategies. No one realized Iris wasn’t even hangout out with regular kids anymore. Barry started hangout with Patty more. And Linda didn’t hang out with her as much. Iris didn’t know why and didn’t question it but was happy that no one cared about her whereabouts. She was able to focus on the story after school. 

Iris and Mason worked hard to get things together. Eventually, they realize their best bet was to set up nanny cams throughout the school and by the teacher’s house. So for a month Iris would sneak out and break into the school to put up nanny cams around the teacher’s classroom and office. 

Since that teacher happened to be a counselor she had her own office. Where most teachers shared a space. That made the teacher more dangerous because she had privacy.

For Iris breaking into the school was actually easy. The school had an overnight shift to help clean, they would leave the back door open to throw out the trash. Leaving Iris to sneaking in through the door and into the school. It took Mason and Iris only two days to figure that out. It involved them watching the school at night, testing the handles, and watching the workers. 

It took Iris two weeks to plant nanny cams in the school without getting caught. It involved her sneaking out of her house meeting with Mason and sneaking into the school and back out. All things a teenager should not be doing. But it caught a monster and help put them jail. 

The police tried for weeks to get Mason’s informant. She even heard her dad and mom talking about it. Her parents even wish they could’ve thanked them for exposing the truth. But she knew if they knew it was her they would flip out. Luckily journalists informants are protected under special laws and can’t be Subpoena for their name. 

That was their last big case, recently Mason had Iris find info on smaller stories eavesdropping on a couple of conversations at hangout spots. Interviewing people that was too scared to meet with Mason. Just little things here and there but since she found out she was pregnant she didn’t contact him for any work. 

Realizing she still has him on hold Iris huffed, “Okay, Mason, I can do one more story then I need a few more months before I can work again.” 

“That’s fine, the office is probably going to kill me for putting an informant on under the table payroll anyways.”

“Okay, what’s the story and make it quick I have class in 30 minutes.”

“Scoop is there’s another monster inside Central City High.”

“Another, who the hell breeding these people.”

“Rumor is a teacher by the name Zolomon is dating a student.”

“Dating as in he’s manipulating a student into thinking they can agree to be in a consensual relationship with him.”

“You sure you're a teenager, the brains on you kid.” Iris rolled her eyes Mason was like an annoying uncle. 

“Do you know the student?”

“No first name, last name Snow.”

“Snow? I know that name.” Iris was pondering why the last name sound familiar. She normally doesn’t remember last names. 

“Well it doesn’t matter to me, you already know we don’t put kids names in papers. I don’t anyways, can’t speak for some of my colleagues.”

“Do we have enough to give to the police.”

“No just talk in a bar. Not enough for SVU to look into it.”

“What you want me to do?”

“We need cameras up mainly, I’ll watch his house. But I want you to find that student if she’s real. See if you can befriend her and convince her to stay away from Zolomon.”

“How am I suppose to befriend some random girl at a school I’m not attending?”

“You said you may have a friend that can help.”

“I don’t know, I’m second-guessing, this can be a bit much.”

“Yea but we’re saving lives. So if you can’t do it at least have someone to befriend her and steer her in a safe direction.”

Iris huffed, “fine I’ll figure it out.”

“Great.”

“When are you going to start paying me.”

“Geez, relax kiddo. How about next week I’ll start to give you, your pay.”

“Great, thanks, Mason.”

“No problem kiddo and Iris please stay away from Zolomon until we can prove if he’s innocent. And steer any friends that are thinking about conversing with him away.”

“Okay, bye Mason.”

“Bye, West.”

After hanging up, Iris just sat on her bed. All she can think about is figuring out how to find info without being at school. That may require a lot of social media and help. Maybe she should ask Linda like she was going to. Her next person was Scott annoying he might be but he was good at getting information on teachers since his parents work for the board of education. 

Soon as Iris was about to toss her phone she sees a call from Eddie. Which means it’s probably Barry, “hello”

“Hey, babe.”

“Hey, you and Eddie walking to school.”

“Yea just wanted to check on you. How's your morning?”

Iris wasn’t sure she should tell Barry about Mason but she knew she couldn’t lie. “It’s okay.”

“Hey you okay, you sound weird.”

“Yea, um I gotta tell you something but I don’t want to do it over the phone.” There was a pause.

“You- you still want to marry me right?”

“Of course Barry!” She heard Barry breath out, she can tell he had stopped walking. “Babe I want to be with you. Jesus Bear.”

“No Jesus you! You sound like you were gonna break up with me.” She can hear Eddie in the background say something was seriously wrong with them. 

“No, never, Your mine Bartholomew. Period.”

“Good, cause I’m not letting you go without a fight.” She then heard something that sounded like, Metaphorically peeing on her. But it was too muffled.

“Good. Now what I want to talk to you about isn’t about our relationship but I need to tell you. Can we meet somehow today.”

“You read my mind, we all meeting up today to finalize our plan for the wedding. Which includes Patty.”

“Patty?”

“Yea, I didn’t tell you about Eddie finding us a ride, which is Patty.”

“Christ, okay we’ll talk after school.”

“Okay, please don’t be mad.”

Iris sat on her bed with a groan, “I’m not Barry just trying to figure out how to apologize while asking for help.”

“That should really be me.”

“Na it’s us both, alright babe, I love you and I’ll see you later.”

“Love you, bye.”

Iris's day just felt longer. 

*************

Zolomon showed up way to early to this school to meet with Tom. To be honest he only doing this for the money. The teacher’s salary he’s making don’t pay shit and he has a life to live. 

By the time he pulled out his second cigarette, Tom was finally walking up to him.

“Hunt, good morning.”

“You're literally the police commissioner. You can drive over the speed limit and nothing will happen but you still managed to get her after me.”

“Christ, how do you find the energy to complain so early in the morning.”

Zolomon rolled his eyes, “whatever, do you want the info on Allen or not.”

“Yea, anything you got on him.”

“Well, the kid is a fucking nerd that happens to be liked. The little shit thinks he’s the smartest thing walking. The rumors sound true enough, he got West pregnant. She switched to home school. Fucking up teachers' lessons. You know those people always gotta be difficult. But I will miss her walking around in that little cheerleader outfit.”

“Zolomon don’t be a creep.” Tom can never guess if this man is serious or not. He loves to say things to get a reaction out of people. 

Zolomon just laughed, “don’t be mad at me, nothing wrong with wanting to taste chocolate.”

“If it’s underage, then yes,” Tom stated flatly.

“Your no fun Spivot, anyways I tested the boy out. He got a bit of an anger issue. Mainly when it comes to the girl but say the right thing you can set him off.”

“Hmmm. That’s good to know.” Tom started to ponder on that.

“You still got this hatred for the Allens I see.”

“It’s not hatred. Didn’t like them before and definitely don’t like them now. I just needed them.”

“Why?”

“Power, Zolomon their well know in the community but not with all this negative light on them, it’s better for me I don’t have to deal with them. Fake smiles and stupid dinners get old. And all that for their fucking piece of a shit son to cheat on my daughter. And don’t get me started on West.”

Zolomon cut him off, “Mmmm, vengeance is one hell of a drug.”

“Shut up.”

Zolomon just laughed, Tom can’t understand why this man found everything funny. 

“Stop with the creepy laughs Hunter, is there anything else, about the boy.”

Zolomon shrugged, “No, just the anger issues and obsession with the West girl. But can’t blame him.” Zolomon flicked his cigarette. 

Tom decided to disregard that statement, he’s not about to play this game.

“You know this info ain't free.”

“How much Hunter and make it reasonably.”

“500”

“That’s nothing.”

“I know saving my high price for something else.” Taking the money Zolomon walked off. Tom doesn’t even want to know what Zolomon wants. 

**************

Cecile entered her office feeling like she didn’t get the vacation she deserves. But she guesses all moms feel that way. Greeting her coworkers she can tell none of them know what is probably going to happen. 

Cecile walked to her boss's secretary, “Hey Josh, is Lisa in?”

“Yea, I think she’s waiting for you.”

“Thanks.” Walking in she sees Lisa with several files out. Cecile closed the door and looked around. 

“Lisa, what’s going on.”

“Trying to organize all my files so you can understand them. I know how you like your paperwork organized.”

“Hey slow down, Tom can be seriously bluffing. Maybe you should try talking to him again. Or maybe it won’t be as bad as you think. The media may not even care about an office fling.”

“Yea, if I was a man, maybe.”

“I-“

“Let’s prepare, first if he does release our affair he’s ganna want minimal damage to himself. He’ll probably have someone tell a news reporter about me having an affair but not with who.”

“That should be easy to ignore, not like they have definitive proof.”

“Well, he has messages and pictures.”

“Christ, Lisa, was you trying to get caught?”

“I think in a sense. I stopped caring but now I see with people like him.” She shook her head, “You can’t have faults. You can’t fuck up because they’ll wait and use that to hurt you. But in this case, he wants to hurt a kid. There’s my limit, if it was just about me I wouldn’t care, let him air out whatever. But it’s about this kid and I refuse to watch him bully and push his way around. So two can play at that game. He wants to hurt people well he’s about to get a scandal.”

“Lisa this is a lot, right now.” Cecile needs a break this is not how she thought her year was going to start. First everything with Iris, along with Nora making it worst, Iris health consistently scaring her, and now this. “You don’t get how much I need a break.”

“This is why I’m telling you now, I could’ve not said a word and left but you would have been a heap of shit.”

“I know and thank you but I’m still stressing. A lot of home issues and now work issues.” 

Cecile didn’t even realize she started crying. “I’m so scared Lisa.”

Seeing Cecile get emotional she grabbed her hands.

“My baby girl is in so much danger emotionally and physically. And I know people go through this every day. Women go through this every day but she, not a woman, she’s my little girl. And I can’t protect her, not from her own body. I- I can’t lose her, Lisa. Not my baby, I won’t survive it.”

“Oh Cecile,” Lisa rounded the table and gave her a hug. Lisa let her seat there for as long as she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, possible plot hole 🕳 I said it was Friday but not 💯 on that. If anyone goes back and try and figure out those days and its not Friday. Just count this as a plot hole that’s staying. 😂😂😂😂
> 
> As you can see tom is toming, Zolomon is zolomoning but yall got a Nora break 🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️ I know some of yall be needing that 😭😭
> 
> We get a glimpse of Cecile's fears and thoughts. More to come with her. ☺️
> 
> And a glimpse of what Iris was doing of course yall be get flashbacks for that. 😏😏
> 
> Quick question tho, who character development would yall like to see the most? Even though we really only two weeks in this story, I should probably start Planning on working on some of these people 😂😂😂😂
> 
> Next up  
> The kids are meeting 🤓🤓🤓🤓 someone named them the grounded gang 😂😂😂. 
> 
> Ps sorry for the abrupt ending, lowkey didn’t know what to say to Cecile thoughts 😂😂😂😂😂


	30. Meet Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First sorry this took so long. 😖😖😖😖😖 please forgive me 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾
> 
> Second 😵😵😵😵😵😵😵 I cant believe I made it to 30 chapters. Never in my dreams would I have thought I would write 30 mf chapters 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱
> 
> And the fact that yall still supporting me. Thank you for every comment, kudos, sub, bookmark, and reread. Hell, all of it. Thank you soo much for giving this story a chance even if it didn’t live up to what yall wanted it. 
> 
> Heads up I wrote some parts before others so if something seems a little off my apologies. I did have to change one part and I tried to fix everything around it. But if not sorry 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾
> 
> Sending hugs and accepting them 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗 sending love and positivity 🥰🥰🥰🥰

After all her classes were finished Iris called her mother to get permission to go to the diner to meet with Wally and Linda. Iris had a feeling her mother knew it was to meet with Barry but she sounded more than happy to let her go. 

After Iris got ready, annoyingly after throwing up, she headed out of the house. The walk to the diner wasn’t long but lately, she has been so tired so it was taking longer to get there. She texted Eddie’s phone to see if they were out of class. 

She got a call immediately, “hey, Barry?”

“Yea babe we leaving the school now. You got my text to go to the diner?”

“Yea I’m walking now.”

“You want me to get a lyft for you or something.”

“Na I should be fine, Wally with you?”

“Yea and Linda but I didn’t tell her anything. Not like she cares anyway, her and Wally been talking none stop.”

Iris laughed, “I don’t know how they always find something to talk about. I think I’m losing my best friend to my brother.”

“Well, you still got me, babe.”

“Yea,” Iris huffed and sat on a bench. “I don’t get how I can be tired. I was never this lazy before.”

“Well, you’re literally making two humans. Like your body is working none stop to make these perfect little humans.”

Iris can hear the excitement in his voice. 

“You're a creator Iris, more perfect than any machine that can be made. You organically make life. How crazy is that?!”

“Crazy and already exhausting. And I’m not even big belly yet.”

“Where are you?”

“Halfway there, just need a minute. I’m sitting on the bench at the mini-park.”

“Okay, I’m coming.”

“Babe you don’t have to, you on the other side, the time I get up we’ll probably coming in together.”

“Well I’m still coming, imma run, so stay where you are.”

“Bab-“ before she knew it Barry hung up. She guesses this is good too cause they can talk. Luckily it wasn’t really cold today so the wait wasn’t bad. 

After about 7 minutes she sees Barry running at full speed. He practically had to skid to stop.

“The hell bear, you didn’t have to run.” Barry plopped down and pulled her into his lap.

“When am I not running to you?” Be snuggled his sweaty face into her neck.

“Ew Barry.” To be honest she wasn’t too disgusted because she did want to be wrapped in Barry. She always loves being around Barry but lately it like she wanted to be attached to him. She was too embarrassed to tell him that though.

“You miss me?” It was a murmur but she heard him.

“Mmhmm.”

He tightened his hug, “miss you too.”

After a few minutes he asks, “so are you gonna tell me what you wanted to talk about.”

“Yea I just don’t know how to start.”

“From what I take it, it isn’t really about us.”

“No, it’s about me and what I have been doing.”

“Okay, start with who else is involved and take it from there.”

“Well, it’s me and a guy named Mason.” Iris can feel Barry’s whole body jerk. “Not like that babe!”

Barry tried to laugh it off, “oh okay maybe we should have started with what you been doing instead of with who.”

“Sorry, I have been working for a guy named Mason Bridge. He’s a news reporter for the local news.”

“Wait you been working?”

“Well not recently but all last year, I was.” She can see Barry trying to process this and figure out how.

“It really started when you and Patty started hanging out more before yall officially dated.”

“So, like the end of March or April?”

“Yea, you started hanging out with her more, and then y’all started dating in May. It was a perfect opportunity because you didn’t realize I wasn’t hanging out with you.”

Barry felt guilty when he and Patty started hanging out, he did put a lot of focus on her. It was a fun distraction and she wasn’t bad as a friend. But he was so busy trying to run from Iris. If he just would have talked to her, they could have been together since last year April.

“Barry please don’t feel bad, we were able to be together on our own time. Yea we still messed up but we got there.” Barry just shook his head in an okay motion. 

“Well, I started getting information for Mason for his articles and helping him investigate stories.”

“Helping him investigate?”

Iris sat up straighter, “yea, for one story we um, broke into the school to set up cameras.”

“What?! Iris are you mad?!” Barry slid her back on the bench and stood up. 

“Remember that teacher that was sleeping with students? Well, we were the reason she got caught.”

“Iris, that’s dangerous, you could have been arrested or she could have found out and hurt you.”

“I know but-“

“No buts Iris, what would your dad say or your mom?”

“I don’t care what they would’ve said. I help stop a monster from being in our school.”

“And that’s great but the way you help was dangerous.”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you, Barry! It felt right so I did it and I helped him with other cases too.”

Barry looked, “so you been breaking into places to get information for a man, that’s too lazy to do his own work or hell, give the tip to the police!”

“We did do that but the police can’t do what we do.”

“Iris you can’t do what you do!”

“Well, we did!” Iris started yelling louder. Barry quickly dropped to a knee in front of her.

“Okay, I’m sorry, sorry for yelling, I panicked.”

“I’m sorry too, I should have told you but at the time. Everyone was happy and I was doing something that made me happy and-“

“Hey, okay.” After a minute Barry asked, “so what happened, you're telling me this for a reason, did something happen.”

“Well Mason wants me to help with another case-“

“Nope.”

“Barry,” Iris whined.

“Not if you’re breaking into places. Nope, we’re good.”

“Bear please?” Barry hated how she’s giving him these puppy eyes.

“Mason got a tip saying he thinks Mr. Zolomon is sleeping with a student.”

“Iris, I. Do. Not. Want. You anywhere near Zolomon.” Bear felt his anger rising. All he can think about is Zolomon even looking at Iris the wrong way. Barry would not lie to himself, he would seriously kill Zolomon. Not metaphorically but literally. He would kill him and feel no shame. 

“I won’t go near him, Mason just wants me to set up cameras and find a student with the last name Snow and steer her away from him. He doesn’t even want me to go near him.”

“Good, good, good. Something is off with him Iris. If he hurt you-, I-“

Iris grabbed his face, “Bear calm down, I’m fine, I won’t be nowhere near him. Period.”

Barry stood up and started to pace. A million thoughts were going through his head. First Iris finding that student and getting her away from Zolomon, may actually be the best thing she can do. The cameras on the other hand. He really doesn’t want her to break into the school, again. But he also wants to get Zolomon if he is doing this.

“How-, how about I set up the cameras.”

“Barry, no you’re in enough trouble after your fight.”

“If you can do it then I can. That way you don’t have to break in.”

“Barry you don’t even know how to put up the cameras. Or the best ways to get in and out. It took us almost a month to make a plan, study it, and get all the flaws out. This can’t take a month to teach you.”

“Babe I’m a fast learner, just show me what to do.”

Iris really didn’t want to get Barry in trouble anymore. She did not like the idea of him getting caught but she couldn’t tell him she was ganna ask Linda for help without sounding like a hypocrite.

“Okay, but maybe we should get one more person to help. And I’m going in with you.”

“Iriiiiiissss, that’s the point of me going so you don’t have to.”

“Not all the way but just some areas to set up the more complex cameras. It will cut the set up time by a week.”

“Wait how long does this take?”

“By myself? About two weeks for all the cameras. While monitoring the batteries' lives once a week. Wired cameras are not ideal. I try not to stay in there long periods. You never know when the cleaners have to do something special or whatever. So two hours and leave.”

“Shit. Okay, maybe one more person is ideal.”

“I was going to ask Linda to help, this is kinda up her alley.”

“Okay.”

“Bear?”

Barry sat down looking exhausted. “Yea.”

“I really think you should sit this one out.”

“I won’t get in trouble.”

“But if you do-“

“Don’t worry.”

“Easier said than done. You still have a case out.”

“I’ll be extra careful. Listen we’ll worry about this tomorrow. Now let’s meet with everyone and plan our wedding.” 

Barry gave her a goofy smile. Even though he was trying to distract her, she knew she’ll be thinking about this all night.

*********

Eddie had his arm around Patty as they walked to the diner. They were all confused when Barry took off running in full sprint. He looked down at Patty and could tell something was on her mind. 

Tightening and loosening his arm to grab her attention he asks, “Hey, what’s going on in your head?”

“Nothing just a little nervous about this meeting. This isn’t common or even normal you know.”

“Nothing been normal this whole month. Don’t stress.”

“Easy for you Eddie, you have the least stressful part in all this.”

“Not true, I’m still trying to stay on my brother’s good side.”

“Eddie, yall are literally fine. Men are different. One sorry and everything is buddy-buddy.”

“One, Not true. Two, no one is asking you to forgive them. You don’t have too.” Eddie thought that would ease her but she was tenser.

“It’s was my fault everyone knows about Iris.” 

He could see a pang of guilt look that he never saw before. “I didn’t know that this was bothering you.”

“Not at first but as I thought about meeting with Iris, I realized she may be just as hurt as I am.”

“Patty you’re overthinking this, you all are.” 

Patty just looked at him. He was so optimistic about this whole thing. She didn’t want false hope about anything going smoothly but she did want all this put behind them. No more angry or pettiness, it was all too much. 

Especially realizing Iris and Barry weren’t looking at this situation like her. It was just a breakup and betrayal for her but for them, this was a whole different ballgame. Iris was pregnant at 16. They weren’t thinking about what people were saying around school or who gained popularity. And to be honest she shouldn’t be either. 

She came to the conclusion that yes she was still mad. She’s human but not on the level as before. It’s not consuming her. Hell, she can’t complain too much with Eddie next to her. 

Before she knew it they were at the diner. They decided to sit outside until Barry and Iris came. After about 25 minutes they saw them walking.

Eddie yelled, “about damn time!”

Walking up, Barry said, “sorry we had to talk real quick.” After Iris greeted everyone, it went into an awkward silence. 

Eddie jumped up, “alright cool cats, how about we let Iris and Patty talk for a bit.” Eddie saw Barry's eyes go in full panic. 

But he kept talking, “alright preggo how about y’all go in inside and we will wait out here.” Iris rolled her eyes, the fact that this guy is really about to be an uncle to her kids. 

Iris looked at Patty and said okay. Patty followed her lead inside. 

Eddie looked like he accomplished something great. “See not that bad.”

Barry looked nervous. “Eddie this is bad and stop calling us cool cats, it freaks me out.” Leading Eddie to laugh at him. 

**********

Iris and Patty were sitting across from each other not making eye contact. Iris wasn’t scared of Patty but scared of the situation. Never in a million years did she think she would be a bad guy in someone’s story. But she is and she doesn’t know how to fix it. 

She guesses she’ll start with the traditional way, saying sorry. She just wishes she knew how. 

Out of panic, Iris yelled, “Sorry!” But what confused her after was Patty yelling out sorry too. Iris hasn’t been this confused since she was a child and called her mother mom for the first time, which lead her mother into a hysterical cry for 40 minutes. 

This felt just as confusing, “Patty um- I don’t think this is how that goes.”

Patty let out a nervous chuckled, “I’m trying to apologize because I messed up too.”

“Um, but you didn’t.” Iris started scratching her head. This is not how this was supposed to go. 

“I did, it was my fault your pregnancy got out. I didn’t mean too but I was upset and told my mom. I didn’t think she would-“

“Patty, that’s not your fault, I would never blame you for that. I knew you didn’t go around saying anything. You could have online but you didn’t. You should be able to tell your mom everything. I’m not mad at you.”

Patty was relieved, she was mad at Barry and Iris but deep down that’s one thing that never felt right. That shouldn’t have gotten out the way it did. 

“I guess it’s my turned,” Iris said with a nervous chuckled. “Patty I’m sorry for cheating with Barry. We should have told you or stopped until we were ready to tell you. I’m sorry I hurt you. It was stupid to do all that secrecy.”

They were quiet until Patty spoke first, “I know ya know. I knew before me and Barry dated that you liked him. All the girls knew but we didn’t know he felt the same. I accept your apology.”

Iris felt this huge weight lifted. She didn’t even realize this was bothering her as much. Not until just now when all that pressure release. She knew her and Patty wasn’t ganna be super friends but to clear this up felt good. She wishes she did it sooner. 

“Thank you, Patty, for everything.”

“Yea, well, I was apprehensive about this road trip but I couldn’t say no to Eddie.”

Iris laughed tilting her head back, “it’s something about this Allen boys.” That made Patty laughed.

********

Barry, Eddie, Wally, Cisco, and Linda was sitting in the front of the store talking. They were in two separate conversations. Eddie and Barry were focusing on Iris and Patty in the diner. 

“They’re talking, what do you think they’re saying.” Barry was filled with nervous energy. 

“Bartholomew, chill.”

“Edward, you unchill, my current girlfriend and ex are having a conversation.”

“You mean your fiancé.”

Linda chimed in “excuse me.”

“Lin we will fill you in soon. Let’s help my brother not lose his shit first.”

“Of course I’m losing my shit, I fucked up bad and I-, I should be in there with Iris. It’s more my fault than hers.”

“True brother, however, Patty really wants to talk with Iris, I think. And from what it looks like Iris did too, without you I might add. Remember Barry happy wife, happy sex life.”

Wally shoved Eddie, “ew bro, that’s my sister.”

Eddie was laughing, “sorry bro.” 

“Hey, hey, hey, they’re laughing. Wh- why are they laughing.” Barry jumped out of the seat.

“Barry chill that’s a good thing. That means all went well.”

Barry kept brushing his hair back with his hands. “Yea, yea, yea, good thing.”

“Eddie popped up, “alright! Family meeting you cool cats!”

Linda got up first, “Thank God it’s freezing.”

“You’re so tiny you always feel the cold.” Wally joked.

“Shut it.”

Barry was surprised how quiet Wally got. Normally they would go back and forth but it’s like he’s following her every word. Throwing that in the back of his mind he quickly rushed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what yall think???? This is actually supposed to be longer like way longer but I changed my mind on one subplot and want to work on the meeting some more. 
> 
> As you can see iris is not feeling barry going into the school. 🙊🙊🙊 but can she change his mind? Taking all bets on what they will do. 
> 
> What did yall think of p & I talk? Some of that air is cleared. It won't be perfect but its a start. There’s another b & p talk that will happen but not yet. 
> 
> It seems like patty and Eddie is feeling each other vibe. 🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️ Idk yall I kinda like them together. What yall think? 
> 
> Don’t hesitate to comment, I always take suggestions. Especially challenges so don’t hesitate to ask, if I cant fit it I'm open about it but if I can, I try.


	31. Time To Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group meet & Spivot incoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im soo sorry yall. I been working everday for a few months and all my energy been zapped. Got little break recently but they plan on keep me with a every day type thing for a while. But Im figuring out a plan to keep udates frequent. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that checked on my story. I hope I still have some readers willing to stick with me ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> This chapter isn’t much and my mind been focusing on certain chapters, so there might be a few days time jump in the next chapter.

Iris watched as everyone came inside with Linda leading the way. 

“Okay, it’s seriously too cold outside for yall to be talking for years.”

“Lin, it was only like 15 minutes, tops.”

“Whatever, let’s order and catch me up because Edward and Bartholomew said some questionable things.”

Iris looked at Barry and he was shifting on his feet looking between her and Patty. For a second Iris thought he was gonna throw up. 

“Babe, you okay?”

“Yea, yea, yea, you okay? You not nauseous or anything? Are you comfortable? Cold?” Barry couldn’t help but talk fast. 

“Bear, babe chill out. I’m fine.” She tried to give him a reassuring smile. But that didn’t seem to calm his nerves. 

After everyone sat down Eddie couldn’t help but get the conversation started. “So, how did it go?”

Linda was over all the cryptic talk.“No! Let’s talk about this group meeting yall calling but won’t tell me what’s it about?” 

Before Barry or Iris could answer her, Eddie responded. “These two are getting married to stop our parents from keeping them, prisoners.”

The look on Linda’s face range from shock to confusion to panic all within seconds. “What the hell!”

Barry chimed in to explain, “well, everything was fine till our parents had dinner and came back and told us we couldn’t see or talk to each other unless we were going to a doctor's appointment. So I ask Iris to marry me.”

“And you said yes?!”

“Yup, I mean that’s where our future was headed anyways, why wait.”

“Okay, I need food and some underage drinking.” Linda looks tense. 

Barry laughed and said, “well next weekend you should have all of that.”

“Next weekend?”

Barry can see everyone's focus now. Ready to hear the plan. “Yes, lin find a good lie for your parents because we going to River City to get married. The legal age is 16 and it’s only a few hours away.”

Eddie jumped in, “so thanks to patty we have a truck to get us there. Since it's, a lot of us don’t overpack guys.”

Patty followed up, “yea there’s room for some duffel bags. You don’t have to under pack but don’t exceed a weekend worth of clothes or you guys are going to be smooshed in the back.”

Linda stops them, “hold up a weekend? Where are we staying for a weekend? None of us can afford a hotel.”

Eddie puffed his chest out, “because I’m a fan fave, our uncle is letting us use his vacation house for the weekend. He even said we can touch his booze.”

Cisco looked shocked, “the fuck type of uncle is this?”

Eddie shrugged, “he lets us do whatever when we’re with him. Rich and bored I guess.”

“No, correction he lets Eddie do whatever he wants. He assumes imma snitch all the time.”

Eddie laughed, “whatever the case maybe we have a car and a place to stay. Let’s get these stories and time table together.”

Iris finally spoke, “first it’s going to be hard to find a good lie for me and Linda. My parents don’t let me spend a night at no one house except Linda’s and some family members.”

Everyone started to think. Wally came with a lie first. “Okay, what if you ask mom to stay a Linda’s for a few days. Make some lie about getting out of the house. She’s not gonna call Linda’s mom because she ganna assume she agreed. Then Linda you ask your mom to stay at Patty’s house to do a project. They normally don’t let you spend the night nowhere but if you tell them it’s for school they’ll be all over that shit agreeing and whatnot.”

Iris was impressed, “wait how do you know Linda's parents won’t let her spend the night anywhere.”

Wally made a nonchalant face, “hear y’all complain from time to time. Yall talk loud.” Iris missed the small panic look Linda had. 

“Or you a creep that keeps his ears to the wall.”

“You say tomato I say potato or whatever Beyonce said.” That made everyone laugh. Linda was grateful cause she knew she was about to panic. That was one of the many topics she and Wally had when they’re together. The only other person she talked about that was with Iris. 

Barry proceeded with the conversation, “okay so will that work Linda?”

“Yea they don’t talk to Patty’s parents, worst comes to worst we’ll have to fake a phone call. But if I tell them it’s for school. It will work.”

“Iris?”

“Yea mom doesn’t even double-check with Linda’s parents no more she just assumes they agree so hopefully all goes well.”

Eddie turned to Wally, “okay bro what are you gonna do?”

“Well me and Cisco hangout all the time. I’ll tell them that’s where I’m going.”

Eddie turned to Barry, “we can tell mom and dad we’re going to Oliver’s for male bonding. Since you and Iris did too much bond of yall own.”

Eddie laughs when Iris groaned, “Really Eddie.”

“I’m just joking, okay Cisco where are you heading to.”

Cisco shrugged, “I’ll have my cousin cover for me.”

Barry seemed giddy, “great so everyone has a cover, wait Patty do you need a cover?”

“Na, I could do whatever.”

Eddie adds lowly, “except me apparently.”

Iris cringed, Barry’s head whipped, Wally's eyebrows shot up, and Cisco and Linda started laughing. 

“Oh, yea my parents don’t want me anywhere near you guys. So even though they won’t be looking for me. We can’t be seen together, even now is a risk. Luckily they don’t come around here now.”

Iris was thinking about that. “Okay, so that means we definitely can’t be seen getting in your car. So when must be meeting up at night. What time though?”

Patty shrugged, “it gets dark early still so maybe 7:30 or 8 o’clock?”

Everyone nodded their heads. Cisco chimed in, “maybe we should make a group chat. So if anything changes or we need to communicate, we don’t gotta worry about making sure everyone knows everything.”

Cisco whipped his phone out and added everyone and getting Patty’s number. He named the group, preggo and friends.

Iris looked up so quickly, “Cisco!” 

All he did was laugh, “what?”

Eddie chuckled and switched the name to black vs white.

Wally rolled his eyes, “don’t stop with your shit.”

Barry finally came up with a name, Team West-Allen. “Okay, no more changes unless it is good. Aside from the stupid chat names, thank you guys for helping me and Iris. This means the world to us.”

Linda waved her hand, “yea, yea, yea with the sappy shit, let’s get some food.”

~~~~~~~~

Joe was packing up for the day ready to get home and cook some food and relax. He knew he was probably going to beat Cecile home and that sent a nervous chill up his spine. He has yet to spend time alone with Iris or talk with her. He still was trying to wrap his head around his baby girl being pregnant. This was not the life he wanted for her. 

Shaking his head, he had no idea how he was going to talk to her. He didn’t even know if she was still mad at him for suggesting an abortion. But he thought it was the right thing. He thought a lot of things. And maybe he should’ve listened first but now there was this disconnect he doesn’t know how to fix. 

He was about to walk out of the precinct when he saw Tom entering. Tom walked right past him., practically yelling. “West in the captain’s office in 5.”

If he wasn’t the commissioner Joe would have told to go to hell and how to get there. But now wasn’t the time to lose his job. Joe put his files down and followed Tom into the office. 

Tom didn’t waste any time, he got straight to the point. “Thank you for meeting me on short notice Singh,”  
He let a pause sit there and then said “Joe.”

“I wanted to discuss transitioning Joe to a different squad.”

Joe frowned, “excuse me, I didn’t file any paperwork to go to a different squad. And I’m getting promoted to supervisor in a few months.”

“Well not at the moment, I want you on the cold cases.”

“Cold case?!”

Singh stepped in, “Tom maybe he can get a rookie cop for that, Joe-“

“No, if I wanted a rookie cop I would have said that.”

“But Joe should be transferring over to a supervisor. This will take away from that.”

“Well I feel this is for the best, supervisor positions open like every few years, he can wait.”

“No, I can’t I worked my ass off for this position and I’m not transferring. And the last time I checked he can’t just take a position away from someone just cause.”

“It’s not just cause can you not hear. You’re going to another position.”

“I hear fine and what I’m hearing is retaliation.”

That left the air 10x tense. Singh tried to de-escalate the situation. “Okay everyone let’s take a moment.”

“What moment,” Joe turned to Tom, “you trying to get back at me for what because your daughter didn’t get her happy ending. Well, get in line buddy no one did.”

“To hell with you West, keep my daughter out of this.”

“No, you brought her into this when you decided to take away my future job because your mad at Barry and Iris.”

“This is nothing to do with them.”

“Then get a rookie.”

Tom didn’t think Joe would fight back. No one ever questioned him and he didn’t like it. He looked Joe in the eye while addressing Singh. “Singh make it happen by the end of the week. And remember no Job is safe.” With that, he left. No one questions his authority.

Joe was stuck dumbfounded. “Singh-“

“Joe, no I’m not losing my Job over whatever is happening with you and the Spivots. I try to be fair but yall dragging me to some fight. Putting my job on the line! For what?!”

Joe honestly felt bad but on the other hand, he felt Singh should be defending him not being a coward. “Singh you do what you have to do and I’ll do what I have to do. But I’m not transferring and you guys can hear from my union rep and my lawyer.” With that, he walked out. The last thing he wanted to do was go to war with his people but he’ll be damn if he let Spivot walk over him and take away career opportunities. 

Joe was in the shittiest mood he ever found himself. He tried to clear his mind while driving but it was hard when Spivot was the biggest ass he knew. Coming up to a stoplight. Joe was caught off guard seeing Iris and everyone leaving the diner including Patty. Patty? And they were talking and laughing. 

“The hell.” Joe couldn’t believe this all this time the Spivots were raising hell and their daughter had forgiven and even talking to Barry and Iris. Joe started getting a headache. The kids were supposed to be the immature ones. He contemplated making Iris and Wally get in the car. She wasn’t even supposed to be with Barry. But as he looked at her she had the biggest smile. She looked so happy being with that knucklehead. He couldn’t take that away from her. 

He decided to turn off the road and took the long way home. He knew they would see the car if he took the short cut. He wanted to give them this break. At least let them have a stress free afternoon. 

~~~~~~~

Cecile came home to the smell of food. Bless Joe’s heart because she did not have the energy to cook. Entering the kitchen she can tell immediately that he was cooking turkey wings with some sweet peas and rice. 

“Hey hun, that smell good.”

“Hey,” she can tell something was wrong. 

“What’s wrong, why you sound so down?”

“Spivots.”

Cecile wishes they could drop off the face of the earth. “What happened now?”

“Tom trying to put me a different squad. Basically taking my supervisor position away.”

“He can’t just do that.”

“Well, he threatened Singh’s job if he doesn’t put the transfer in. But I’m not going without a fight. Even if we have to sue the whole damn department.”

“Why is he even do this?!”

“You know why, but here’s the kicker. I saw them. The kids talking and laughing. He sitting here going back and forth just for them to be fine.”

“You saw them,” Cecile was a little nervous. She had a feeling Iris was going to see Barry. She thought they would be discrete.

“Yea, Iris was with Barry. I know you texted and said you allowed Iris to go out. I should have known she was going to see him.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing, she was too happy and I don’t care if they're together. Nora can be mad but I don’t care to be honest.”

“Where the kids now?”

“They upstairs, Iris keep asking when you coming home. I think it's one of her clingy days.”

Cecile realizes there were certain days where Iris would cling to certain people. Mainly it was her and Barry. Sometimes she would wonder if that hurt Joe’s feelings a bit. But for the most part, he seemed fine with it. Iris also was a mama’s girl to began with so it made sense it increased during her pregnancy. 

“Well let me go see my baby girl. And thanks for cooking.”

Walking upstairs she can already hear Wally screaming at his game. Yelling at one of his teammates. While Iris was laughing in the background.

Walking to his room she leaned on the door frame watching Wally scream while seating at the edge of his seat. While Iris laid on the bed laughing. 

Once Iris saw her mother she had the biggest smile. Cecile couldn’t help but melt at her daughter. She can still see the innocence in her. She can still see her little girl. 

“Hey mama” Cecile can and sat next to her.”

“Hey Irey,” Iris rested her head on Cecile’s lap. “You had a good day? How were your classes?”

“Boring, most of the teachers forget I’m even in class. One teacher loves to mute me. I can only ask questions via Linda.”

Cecile frowned for all that they could have done the full homeschooling. She’ll have to talk to Joe about it. 

“How was your day, mama.”

“Could’ve been worst.”

“No! No! No!”

“Wally!” Cecile couldn’t understand how one game can make her son lose his shit.

“Oh, shii- shoot, hey mom.” Cecile gave him a pointed look. 

“Wally calm down, it’s just a game.”

“Mom, Call of Duty isn’t just a game. It’s survival.”

Cecile rolled her eyes “whatever keep it down.” As much as his yelling was annoying, this is all she wanted. Peace and calm with her kids, if only it could stay like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not a lot going on but a lot going on. So far the kids is out smarting their parents. How yall feeling. Do yall think they can go through with it or their parents going to catch them????? 😬😬😬😬
> 
> Tom on his messy shiid. Is he being too messy. How will everything backfire? Will everything backfire? 
> 
> What’s somethings yall like to see?? The suggestion box is still open. Remember this is an open world so most things i can fit in. Don’t hesitate to ask ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Im debating whether to skip over Iris next doctors visit. 🤷🏾♀️ Do you want to see or wait a little? 
> 
> Ps. Did yall read my one shots?? Like them? I got two more ideas. One is half done but I haven’t worked on it in months. 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support on my stories. 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾 Sending hugs 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗


	32. Patiently Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts on topics i let sit a little too long 😬😬😬😬
> 
> Also this is the first chapter i think 🤔 where i fit the whole week minus Friday in it. Yall know I usually like day to day type chapters. I probably won’t have another like this unless i need to get to something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, I'm kinda nervous about this chapter. I brought back some topics that I didn’t forget but lost focus on. 
> 
> Spoiler alert———
> 
> 1\. Iris confusing thoughts on Francine. Imma starts addressing this more. 
> 
> 2\. Wally and his relationship with Linda. This is about to come to a peak soon. 😬😬😬👀👀👀👀
> 
> We’ll talk at the end 👍🏾👍🏾

The rest of the weekend went by smooth for Iris. The group chat was useful minus booting Barry since his parents were keeping tabs on him. They were able to agree to meet at the football field where no one is usually there on Friday evenings. 

Most of them are going to walk there while Iris and Wally are going to get a lyft to the field. Barry according to Eddie, was having a meltdown that Iris would be walking that far. Wally came up with the idea to catch a lyft and tell their parents since Cisco and Linda live close to each other they can leave together. 

With everything planned out they just had to play the waiting game. They knew they all couldn’t ask their parents to leave at the same time in case their parents end up seeing each other and talking. So they had to make sure they didn’t ask too early or too late where their parents made other plans for them. 

When Monday came around Iris decided to ask her mom first knowing it may be harder to get her mom to agree. Seeing her mom cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Iris walked up and wrapped her arms around her laying her head on her shoulder. 

“Hey, mama.”

“Hey Irey, how are you feeling. I didn’t hear you throw up, so I’m assuming this is a good morning.”

“Yea, thank God but seeing how morning sickness isn’t so morning. It may hit me when you leave.” Iris pouted, she hates being sick when her mom wasn’t there. Her mom knew how to make everything better. She hopes one day she can be like her mom when she has the babies. She hopes just her presence can soothe her children. 

“If you feel too sick call me, okay. I can come home if anything.”

“I know ma.” After a pause, Iris got the courage to ask her mom. Normally she wasn’t scared but seeing as she was about to lie, which she doesn’t do with her mom; Iris was having a whole meltdown on the inside.

“Mom?” Iris walked to the counter and sat on it. 

“Hmm? Off the counter.”

“Maaaa” her mother gave her a pointed look.

Iris sighed and jumped off and grabbed a chair. “So ma, can I um, go to Linda’s house this weekend.”

Her mother gave her a questioned look. 

“I have been in the house for weeks and want to spend more time with Linda. Just for the weekend.”

“I don’t know Iris you still get sick a lot.”

“But the medicine the doctor gave helped a lot. And If I get too sick I’ll come home. Please, mom, I’ll be back on Sunday.” Iris gave her the puppy eyes that always work.

“Your mother wanted to spend time with you this weekend?”

“Mom we can spend time all week.”

She saw her mom cringe a little. “No, sweetie, um Francine.”

“Oh.”

“She extended her stay for one more week and she wanted to go out this weekend with you.”

Iris, honestly be forgetting about Francine. Not on purpose but she just having trouble transitioning having her mother talk to her in person. And actually wanting to see her. Sometimes Iris feels like she more like an aunt that she just met and her mom is her mom. 

Some days it makes Iris feel like shit because she has trouble seeing Francine in that light but most days she doesn’t care. Why should she care, for a long time her mother didn’t. She chose to leave and now Iris have to just accept and forgive, so she can have a relationship when she wants to. 

She doesn’t need another mother. No one can replace Cecile, that’s her mother. She doesn’t care what anyone says. But at the same time, this guilt washes over her. Is she wrong for feeling this? What would her mother say if she knew her thoughts? Iris decided to push that feeling back down, telling herself that it was wrong and Francine is her mother too. 

“Maybe I can spend time with her over the week?”

Cecile didn’t know what to say, she wanted Iris to spend time with Francine but she didn’t want to push. It will just leave room for Iris to feel like she has to instead of wanting to. 

“You sure because she’ll be going back soon and I don’t want you to miss out on time with her.”

“I’ll find time but I just want this weekend, for something I want to do.”

Cecile relented, at this point, Iris made it clear if she would go it would only be out of obligation. And Francine will be smart enough to know and be hurt by it. “Okay you can go to Linda’s but if you feel sick, call straight away. Make sure you take your medicine with you and some of that tea that calms your stomach.”

Iris had the biggest smile, “thanks, mama.”

“Alright, go tell your brother breakfast is ready.”

~~~

Iris raced upstairs to her brother’s room. “Wallace wake up, first your late, second breakfast is ready.”

Wally barely opened his eyes as he began to stretch. Iris took a quick look into the hall and came back into his room.

“Mom is letting me go to Linda’s house this weekend.” She did the quotation thing with her hands. She saw Wally brought his fist down in a silent yes. 

Iris started to whisper, “Heads up though mom said mama Francine wanted to spend time with me this weekend, I declined and probably would’ve declined anyways but she may ask you too. 

Wally answered in a groggy voice, “don’t worry I’ll get out of it as long as you can leave for sure. We’re good.”

“Okay, cool.”

Wally sat up, thinking about this weekend and having to try extra hard not to be near Linda. For the first time, they will have the weekend to themselves without adults and it’s not really to themselves. He started to think maybe he should just tell Iris. She knows how it feels to be away from someone you love. And force not to be open with them. She’ll never want that for him or Linda. 

But he also feels like she’ll be madder at the fact he never told her when they started dating. And the fact they lied to her numerous times. Not only the lies, there were many times when Iris would tell him she needs her best friend but couldn’t understand why she kept canceling plans or saying no to regular quality time. He would sit there knowing it was because of him. 

Now that he’s thinking on it Wally wasn’t sure if he should tell Iris. Now he can see where Linda might have been coming from. 

“Hey, Wally you okay?”

“Yea, yea, yea just morning brain, you know.” He wanted to tell her but he didn’t want to ruin this weekend for her. If she gets mad she may not want him or Linda there and that would hurt a lot. He may have complained that his parents may kill him for helping them but he still wants to be there for his sister. 

Shaking his head, he got up, “come on Irey let’s go eat.”

Once they made it downstairs their mother greeted Wally and yelled for Joe. Before they all could sit, the doorbell ringed. 

Joe jumped up, “oh, that’s Henry, he came to check Iris’ blood pressure.”

Getting the door, Henry came in and greeted everyone. Setting everything up he and Iris began the little process. After finishing, Joe asked how was it.

“Well it’s still high, I talked with some OBs at work that specializes in births involving twins and they gave me acceptable Blood pressures. Iris’ is high, not completely horrible but it can be better.”

Iris honestly didn’t know what to do. And from the looks of it neither did her parents. They looked worried even though they tried to hide it. 

After Henry left, Cecile said, “We can talk to the doctor this week about it. Iris has another appointment on Wednesday, so we can see what’s going on. We tried healthy foods and cooking. We trying to be better at stress but maybe it’s out of our control.” 

The remaining part of breakfast was a quiet affair. Everyone eventually branched off to get their day started. 

~~~~~~

Eddie woke up in the best mood especially since they got a message from Iris in the group chat stating her mother is letting her “go-to Linda’s house” this weekend. Now all they have to do is get him and Barry’s parents to agree to let them go to Oliver’s house. 

He texted Oliver Saturday asking him to cover for him and Barry just in case. Of course, the rebel in Oliver said yea. 

Eddie got up to tell Barry the good news. He and Barry agreed to ask their parents on Thursday. Yea that’s cutting it close but they knew their parents talk to the West almost daily. So by Friday, their parents may be busy with their weekend plans they probably won’t talk until they all left for River city. 

Entering Barry’s room, Eddie threw himself on top of his brother.

“Fuck! Eddie, why?!”

“Cause you need to wake yo ass up. And get ready for school. Also, your fiancé said her mother gave her permission to “stay at Linda’s house.”

Barry perked up, whipping his eyes. “Seriously?”

“Yes. All we gotta do is get our approval and boom. Sweet freedom for a whole weekend.”

“Geez, Eddie you seem more excited than me.”

“Listen Barry I plan on having sooo much sex and Alcohol, and freedom. All of which I will be get this weekend.”

“Well don’t get Patty pregnant or mom will have a huge meltdown.”

“Oh I know, no babies for me. The real question is did you and Iris even used protection? Like how did you get her pregnant so quick? Yall wasn’t even dating a year.”

Barry couldn’t control the blush he knew he had on his face. “We didn’t, not really ah.”

“Wait, wait, are you saying you never used protection.”

“Yea like twice or something.”

“Oh, how often did yall you know.”

Barry groaned, “I don’t know.”

“What you mean, you don’t know, you said you used protection twice.”

“Listen the number is over 20 I think.”

“What?! You had sex over 20 times?! It’s probably more.”

“Yea, haven’t you?”

“Not over 20 times with a girl. Definitely with porn hub but with a girl. I wish.”

Barry blushed even more. Eddie always talked about the girls he was with. He just assumed he slept with all of them. “So all the girls you talked to?”

“Not all gave it up, sheesh Barry. These females don’t be giving it up. Not that I’m mad about it.” Eddie shrugged. 

Barry just rubbed his face, “we just felt connected and good. Being with Iris felt right.”

“Well after she has the babies, maybe y’all should feel right with condoms.”

Barry chuckled, “oh we definitely learned our lesson.”

“Did you, are yall still have sex without a condom?”

“Well, yea no point in it now. But after I’ll be investing in every condom and their stocks.”

Eddie laughed, “alright get up and let’s start grooming our parents into thinking you need a guys weekend. Remember keep sighing. Mom always thinks you need a vacation when you sigh.”

“Hey, I’m not a sigher.”

“Yea, you are and if you wanna marry and bang Iris this weekend you will sigh like no one’s business.”

“Okay, whatever remember Thursday, we make our move.”

Once Barry and Eddie got ready for school they met each other in the kitchen to grab some breakfast. To be honest Barry didn’t even want to talk to his parents. They kept him away from Iris, while basically blaming her for his actions and violating his privacy. 

Barry was slowly starting to resent his parents. Seeing them in a way that made him want to stay away. He felt like this situation was bringing a bad side out of them. And he gets him and Iris fucked up. They realized they fucked up when the pregnancy test came back. When it was just them knowing. They know their young but their parents can’t just punish them like this. 

Barry felt like they were trying to hurt them instead of doing what’s best for them. 

Eddie ends up cutting his thoughts off whispering. “Geez Barry that was a good sigh.” 

Barry didn’t even realize he sighed. “That was real, I didn’t even realize I did it.”

“Well, mom definitely stop eating for a second.” Their mom was sitting in the dining room. Barry could hear her eating cereal. 

“Yea well the guardian to the gates of hell must really care,” Barry responded flatly. 

Eddie ended up choking on his juice. “Damn, your really mad at them.”

Barry just shrugged. 

~~~

As the week went on Barry was still trying to ignore his parents as much as possible but still acknowledging them. He knew he had to get their approval this weekend so he couldn’t completely give them the cold shoulder. 

It was Wednesday morning and Barry was getting ready to go to the doctor’s office with Iris. He had just put his shirt on when his father entered his room. 

“Hey son, I’ll be taking you and Iris to the doctor.”

Barry didn’t realize he made a face, “what happened to Ms. Cecile?”

“Don’t be so annoyed.” Henry couldn’t help but be snarky. Henry’s relationship with his son has been in a grey area for a few days now. “She can’t take yall to every appointment, she has a life, Barry.”

“Never said she didn’t.”

“Alright cut the attitude.” Henry was over Barry being rude and snarky lately. 

Barry knew it was time to play nice, “sorry.”

“Alright go get Iris, and say good morning to the Wests.” 

Barry basically rushed and got his sneakers on, grabbed his jacket, and ran over to Iris door. He can’t wait to see her. 

It only took 15 seconds after Barry rang her doorbell before Iris opened it and jump in his arms. 

“Hey, bear.”

“Iris” he held on to her so tight. All he can think is by this time next week they should be married and their parents will know. Barry pulled back a little to give her a kiss. 

“How are you?”

“Good little nausea earlier but I’m okay. I heard your dad is taking us today.”

“Yea, no secret westallen day today but soon.” He said that last part in a whisper not sure where her parents are. 

“You ask your parents tomorrow, you sure they going to say yes.”

“Yea, it’s not going out they have a problem with, they’re trying to keep me from you. But that’s about to end so I’m getting over it.”

“You sure, cause you don’t sound like you getting over it.”

Barry thought if he kept saying he’s getting over it it would be true but he started to realize maybe he was madder at his parents than he thought. 

He just shrugged, “I’m working on it. I mean if me and Eddie can work it out, me and my parents can too.” Just as he said that he saw his father walking out the door. 

“Alright, let’s go or my dad will be complaining we move too slow.”

~~

For the most part, everything at the doctor's office went fine. Even though the doctor said that if Iris’ blood pressure doesn’t drop, he’ll medicate her and put her on bed rest. To which Iris wasn’t happy about. Their day was way shorter than when they went with Cecile but both Iris and Barry made the most of it. 

The time Thursday came around, Barry was filled with nervous energy. Tomorrow was the day they leave and today he had to get his approval from his parents. 

Getting dress he was trying to calm his nerves when Eddie barge into his room. 

“Eddie we gotta convince them with whatever it takes. Whatever choirs they throw at us, we do.”

Eddie nodded, “ I hear you, bro, stop panicking they’re going to say yes.”

Going downstairs they tried to seem as normal as possible. Seeing their parents be so casual, made Barry calm down. The closer it was time for them to leave for school Eddie kept nudging him. 

Barry waited until it was time to walk out the door. “M-mom, dad?”

Nora turned to look at her son. Lately, he hasn’t addressed them. She knows he’s mad but it felt strange not communicating with her son. “Yes, Barry.”

“Can me and Eddie go to Oliver’s house this weekend?”

Nora should have guessed he would be asking to get away. It was evident he was mad and wanted to get a break. She thought he would’ve asked to spend a day with Iris but he didn’t. Maybe some guy time with his friends is what he needs. She looked to Henry to see if he was on the same page and once he nodded, she gave them the okay. 

She can see the pure joy on his face, that’s all she ever wanted for him. Joy and happiness, at least he can have that with some of his friends for a weekend.

Barry felt like he won the biggest lottery. First, his parents were completely clueless. Not one hint of suspicion lived in their minds. Like they get mad when he does something stupid but they never question his actions. His mom was going to drop them at school but he said he wanted to walk. Eddie caught the hint and agreed. 

Once his parents got in the car and left, Barry and Eddie jumped in each other's arms yelling like stupid kids. 

Eddie grabbed his face “brother you're getting married.”

“I know this is awesome.”

“I think your the only boy alive that thinks that at 16.”

Barry laughed, he’s pretty sure he’s right. “Text the group chat and let everyone know. A wedding is officially happening.”

Once the message was sent there was a ton of gifs and emojis being sent all at once. Iris text she’ll call when she’s not around her parents. Before Barry could text back he saw his uncle calling his phone. 

Eddie picked up quick, “Uncle Eobard, hey.”

“Hello young one, I wanted to confirm you and your brother still going to the vacation house tomorrow.”

“Yea, we’ll be there.”

“Okay, I had my assistant fill it with food. Remember don’t touch my scotch. And clean after yourselves. And not sex in the master bed.”

Eddie started laughing, “uncle we won’t do that.”

“Yall are teenage boys, y’all don’t care. Alright, I have to go, my client is here. I’ll text you the address, please use the route the GPS takes you don’t be like your father and try short cuts. I won’t stay up looking for you guys like I did your parents. Don’t fuck up my house nephew.”

“Okay, bye uncle.”

Eddie turned to Barry to see he was over the moon. One last big bang before they get permanently grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, more thoughts than dialogue. So I feel like I could’ve better transition these topics back into the story. Imma work on that. I do realize the more I write the more I gotta make sure I'm not making plot holes or fix plot holes. 
> 
> The iris and her thoughts about Francine hit close to home for me. And I felt it was realistic for her to have days where she just doesn’t want to be bothered. Because that's how I be feeling with my dad. I don’t know if anyone can relate but hopefully, you guys can understand 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾
> 
> Wally starting to get cold feet when realizing iris may not be so happy with him. 👀👀 we should be diving deep with that soon. Which means drama may be ahead. 
> 
> Overall I'm looking forward to the next few chapters cause this when shit gets real. And I think yall will enjoy them. 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave feedback and suggestions. View, thoughts, opinions. Sending some hugs 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗 sending positivity and blessings 😌😌😌😌😌
> 
> I gotta hidden lessons drabble/oneshot prequel. If yall want that, it’s nothing big or a follow up to hidden lessons but a quick fun read. If yall would like to read it. ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	33. And The Point Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings 🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for the wait, yall could’ve got this days ago by my phone keyboard was acting up. Yes i type this all on my phone 🙈🙈🙈
> 
> The chapter not as long as expected.... 😬😬😬😬😬😬😬 sorry once i was finally able to edit i cut unnecessary things. 
> 
> I really hope yall like it cause some of yall been waiting 🤭🤭🤭🤭 
> 
> Ps i copy and paste some stuff... you’ll know when you get there. 
> 
> Oh song of the chapter point of it all by Anthony Hamilton. Please listen to it. 
> 
> As always sending love and positivity and hugs 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗

Thursday night Iris was on facetime with Linda trying to figure out what to pack. It was annoying that they had to talk in code but she didn’t want her parents to find out. 

“Lin I give up I don’t have one nice outfit for Saturday. And everything I do have, it seems my breast doesn’t want me to be fully comfortable.”

“Out of all those outfits, you can’t find anything. I’m having trouble believing that, Iris.”

“I have nothing showing it will be the happiest day for me. How often do you do a photoshoot with your best friend.”

They had to change the word wedding to a photoshoot. It seemed easier to connect things with. 

“Okay, remember you had a second option for the winter ball but you said it was too much.”

“Oh yea, I have it in the back of my closet. It was too much but I wasn’t trying to return it.”

“How did you get the money to get it in the first place?”

Iris paused, now wasn’t the time to talk about working with Mason. Especially since Iris was going to ask Linda for help. 

“You know, saved up money, my mom bribes us into doing extra chores.”

“Oh, okay” Iris could tell Linda didn’t fully believe her but Iris didn’t know how.

“Anyways send me a picture of the dress you never showed me. Wait we’re on FaceTime, get me off of pause so I can see it.”

Iris went and pulled the dress out of the closet just seeing it through the plastic she can remember why she didn’t wear the dress. 

Pulling the plastic off, the dress looked just as perfect as when she first bought it. 

The dress was a sexy maxi dress that was hunter green with sequins all over it. It has splits on each side of the legs, going up to the hip. 

The dress also has a v cut in the front that stops above the belly button. Under the cut, there was a twisted knot. The back of the dress also had a v cut that stopped low but above her butt. It definitely will have Barry's eyes fall out his face. 

“Matter of fact put it on then send me a picture.”

“Linda this dress is a lot, to be honest. What if Barry just throws on a shirt and some jeans.”

Iris heard Linda suck her teeth, “Iris to be honest you better hope Barry doesn’t out dress you. The kid has like six different tuxedos. Like his mom really let him keep buying suits. And he enjoys wearing them.”

“That’s because he knows he looks good in them.” Iris can feel the eye roll Linda is giving her. “What? It’s true.”

“Whatever just put the dress on.”

Iris made sure her door was closed fully and started to change. “I need high heels, like really high heels for this dress.”

“Iris, you're getting me excited, this dress better be as good as you making it out to be.”

Once Iris got the dress on and found some heels that could potentially go with the dress she took Linda off of pause. 

“Hey, Lin look.”

Once Linda put her focus on the screen Iris saw her jaw drop. 

“Holy shit! No wonder you didn’t wear that. Hell, your parents probably won’t let you out of the house if they saw you. Holy fuck you look good and grown.”

“Do you think this is teenage wed-, photoshoot good?”

“Once Barry sees you, you better hope we make.”

“You sure it's not too much for a shotgun teenage photoshoot.”

“Possibly but who gives a fuck. Hold let me text in the group chat to make sure no one shows up in green.”

After a few seconds Iris’ phone buzz, she went to see what Linda told the other. Iris choked on her spit, “Linda! Really?”

The message said, ‘I’ll beat any and every ass (unless it’s Barry 🙂) that comes in hunter green on westallen’s wedding day. ☺️☺️’

“Lin, how you just threaten our whole friend group.”

Linda shrugged, “They’ll be alright.”

Cisco was the first to respond. 

Cisco😎😎  
Damn it!!!!! Yall ruined my  
whole outfit.

Linda👩🏻💻😝😝😝  
Welp pick another you have all  
night 🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️ and  
everyone knows your color is  
brown or tan. 

Cisco😎😎  
🙄🙄🙄 to be honest imma all  
color type of man. With that  
being said I can get any girl in  
any color. That’s why me and  
Wally ganna gets the babes  
this weekend.... right wingman.  
The singles gotta stick  
together. 

Wally👹👹😈😈  
Yup yup 🤪🤪🤪

Linda👩🏻💻😝😝😝  
😐

Wally👹👹😈😈  
Cisco we should focus on  
Barry and Iris this weekend...

Cisco😎😎  
Wally stop acting like you not  
looking for some. Remember  
Monday you said you would  
smash fat ass, Monica. We can  
def get you some this weekend  
😜😜😜

Iris  
👀👀👀 I lowkey can see you  
with Monica. 

Wally👹👹😈😈  
Cisco respectfully, shut yo  
stupid ass up 😑😑😑😑

Cisco😎😎  
🤷🏽♂️🤷🏽♂️🤷🏽♂️🤷🏽♂️ aww don’t want yo  
sister to know who you wish to  
smash 😂😂😂😂

Linda👩🏻💻😝😝😝  
Let’s focus on Barry and Iris  
since neither of yall is getting  
any. 🙂🙃

Wally👹👹😈😈  
First I don’t wanna smash  
anyone. I’m not like that. Like  
seriously... 

Cisco😎😎  
🥴🥴🥴 sure, Wallace, I guess  
imma one man threat  
tomorrow. 

Iris couldn’t stop laughing at these idiots, “Linda you see these weirdos.” Iris didn’t realize Linda didn’t respond until after she was done laughing.

“Lin, you there?”

“Yea, yea, just thinking about what to wear,” Iris swore she sound different. 

“Okay, what you thinking about?”

“Something simple to play off your dress. I want to look like a Unit without looking like we matching. You know.”

“Right, right,” Iris started changing back into her sweatpants and t-shirt. “maybe that cream dress you never have an opportunity to wear.”

Linda had a long cream fitted sweater dress that had buttons in the middle. It’s cute but not showy. 

“Ooooo, yes. My outfit is done. I’m wearing that.” Linda texted the group chat saying she’s wearing cream if anyone wants to match. Iris received a group of thumbs up. 

Iris was excited everything was coming into place. Now that she had something to wear she just hope Barry decided to go all out too.

***********

Barry was standing in the middle of the room in just his boxers, steering at his collection of suits, shirts, ties, belts, and more. He tried on so many outfits that he felt there was no point in putting back on his sweat shorts and t-shirt. 

“Barry you really shouldn’t have this much stuff involving suits.”

“You have almost as much though!”

“Because mom and dad forced me too. But you willing went shopping with mom on a whole suit binge.”

Barry was reminiscing on the time he and his mom would say more than ten words. When they would laugh and spend time together. Now they barely even talk and it feels so tense when they do. 

“Yea when mom actually cared about what I wanted.”

“Come on Barry, let’s not bring this up now. Think about what you want Iris to see you in.”

“What if she shows up in something simple. And I come in a whole suit.”

“Well, I think Iris is taking it seriously. Or Linda wouldn’t have told us not to wear green or she going to beat us.”

Barry laughed out loud, “Linda is crazy. But I also believe her. So green?”

“Yea, hunter green to be specific.”

“Hmmm, okay, I got that.” Barry pulled out one of his more fitted suits that happen to be dark solid green. He just wasn’t sure it was close to Iris’ green. He knew there were different types of dark green but this was a solid green. 

Barry’s suit was a three-piece, the vest was a low u cut vs the traditional high v. He had options with what color he can match with it. White and brown was the best option when it came to shirts. He went with the white so his green could pop. When deciding ties, he knew he could choose between yellow, dark green, or brown. He went with the goldish/yellow tie that had a paisley design. 

In retrospect, Barry never thought yellow and dark green went together but now seeing them together. Barry just knew he was gonna look good. 

“Eddie, text the group and tell Iris I’m going all out.”

Eddie laughed and sent the text. “Are yall really bout to compete for the best dress on your wedding day?”

“Yes.”

“You know she’s gonna win right.”

“Yes.” That made Eddie laugh harder. 

Barry always knew that Iris could wear ripped up clothes and still look better. So when she tries, he knows she’s gonna look out of this world. 

Pulling everything he needs for his suit, Barry went and got a steamer to make sure he had no wrinkles. 

“Barry, isn’t that a fitted suit why are you worried about wrinkles?”

“Shush, I gotta be perfect. I want Iris to want me.”

“The two zygotes proves that.”

“Eddie,” Barry dragged out his name. “Please don’t call my babies zygotes. They’re developing their organs now, which by now they should have all of them there. They getting little limbs. They gotta heart!”

“Okay zygote father chill.” Barry jumped on Eddie and they started to wrestle. Which broke into a pillow fight. After they exhausted themselves, Barry continued to get his suit together. 

“Oh, Eddie text the group and make sure Iris got all her documents.”  
After a minute, Eddie’s confirmed, Iris did. “She said, of course, she’s in the house alone most of the day. She said #lightwork.”

Barry remembers the hoops they had to go through to get his earlier it felt like a government mission trying not to get caught. 

“Okay so basically everyone is ready.”

Eddie nodded. “I just gotta pack and find something cream-ish to wear.”

***********

Friday morning Barry’s energy was on ten. He was up at 6 double-checking his bag and documents. He wishes he could go sneak and see Iris but he didn’t want anything to get them in trouble. 

The goal is to make sure everyone stays out of trouble. No fighting or arguing with parents. Basically, everyone became yes men. Whatever their parents wanted they will do until it’s time for them to leave. 

It was time for breakfast when Barry went to Eddie’s room to find him half-dressed in just his jeans and some socks. “Yo, you pack?”

“I’m finishing up now.”

“What’s taking you so long it’s just the weekend.”

Eddie nervously brushed his hair back. “I was planning to take Patty on a date or something. Is that stupid? Yea, never mind, it’s stupid yall just broke up. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Eddie plopped on his bed putting his head in his hands. 

“Hey, relax brother. It’s not like we loved each other. And we barely talked the last couple of months. We were basically in a PR relationship. Spoke in public not in private. Maybe if we did I wouldn’t have procrastinated with ending the relationship.”

“So you don’t mind me talking to Patty?”

“I’m pretty sure I answered this already, but no, I don’t mind or care. And she seems to make you happy. do she?”

“Well all we did was have sex and talk a little but from the conversation we did have, I think she can. That’s why I wanna take her on a date. To see if we really vibing or was we clicking because we were both mad.”

“Well, I say if it was just angry sex you wouldn’t want to take her on a date in the first place. You know something must be there to even want to see if yall vibe.”

“Yea, your right.”

“I know, that’s why you’re gonna take her on that date maybe do something fun like laser tagging there should be a cheap one by uncle’s house.”

“Yea, I looked into some activities remember. I did look at first, so it wouldn’t be tense between yall but I also looked because I wanted to take her on an official date.”

Barry patted Eddie on his shoulder. “Well, you officially have my blessings that you didn’t need.”  
Barry and Eddie’s day proceeded as usual. They went to their in-house suspension with creepy Zolomon. Barry made sure not to piss him off. Then they met with the gang at lunch. 

Everyone in the cafe looked at them weirdly when Patty sat with them. Which started a rumor by the end of the day that he and Patty were back together. He didn’t bother to fight with anyone, he honestly didn’t have the energy. Eddie on the other hand was annoyed but also keeping his cool. 

By the end of the day, Barry's heart was racing. He was getting paranoid by the second. As they walked home he was going over his plan with Eddie for the third time. Eddie couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled his phone and handing it to Barry. 

“Call Iris please, you’re driving me crazy.”

Soon as Iris picked up it like she already knew. “Bear calm down.”

That’s all he needed to hear, if she wasn’t panicking then he shouldn’t be.

**********

It was 7 o’clock when Iris was pulling her bag out of her room. She walked to Wally’s room and kicked his door. “Come on Wally we gotta call for a Lyft soon.”

“Coming.” Iris proceeded to go downstairs. 

Once she reached the living room, she could see her mother all but panicking.

“Alright, I got your tea, your nausea medicine, some of those crackers you like. I also clean your favorite traveling mug so, if yall go out you can bring some tea with you.”

“Geez mom, relax, I’ll be okay.”

“You're sure your up to go out for a weekend?”

“Yes mom, the meds help me not feel as sick. Which helps me eat more. I know which foods to stay away from so my not throwing up everywhere. I’m okay.”

Wally came running doing, “yo sis you ready?”

“Yea”

Wally turned to his mother, “alright mom we heading out. I calling our Lyft now.”

Cecile turned to Iris, “if anything goes wrong call me. I don’t care what time it is. I’ll come and get you. Okay?”

Iris gave her mom a hug and a kiss, “I’ll be fine mom, enjoy a weekend free of my screwups.”

Cecile grabbed her face, “you’re not a screwup. Yes, you made mistakes. But your not a screwup, you hear me.”

“Yea.” Cecile gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Go have fun, while I sit in the house and panic for a whole weekend.”

“Okay, tell dad I said,” Iris paused, she honestly didn’t know what to say. They talk but not like before, now it’s very tense. 

“I’ll tell him you said bye.”

Iris nodded. 

“Iris! The ride is here!” With that Iris grabbed her stuff and they left. As they were riding they saw Barry and Eddie walking on the sidewalk with their things. 

When they made it to the football field, they were the first ones to arrive. Wally turned and looked at her. 

“I’m fine Wally”

“It’s cold so put your hood on.”

Iris rolled her eyes but did it anyway. After a few minutes, they saw Barry and Eddie speed walking. As soon as they got close Barry wrapped Iris in his arms. 

“Hey Bear”

“Hi, are you okay? It’s cold.”

“I’m fine you and mother hen over there are worrying for nothing.”

“Whatever, I miss you.” Barry gave her a kiss that ends up into a make-out session that got interrupted by Patty driving up. 

Patty jumped out and opened the trunk. “Hey, guys,”

Eddie was the first to greet her, “hey, we just waiting on Linda and Cisco. They got the furthest walk, they’re probably almost here.”

“Cool, that means we’re on schedule.” After everyone got their bags in the truck. They went and chose their seats. Iris and Barry, chose the last row in the back while Wally picked the middle row and Eddie sat in the front passenger seat. After 15 minutes they saw Cisco and Linda walking up. 

When Cisco and Linda got situated, They were finally ready to hit the road. Eddie pulled out his GPS and with that, they were on their way to River City. 

The first hour was calm, there weren’t that many cars on the road and everyone was in their own little conversations. 

Even when it was time to pay the toll, everything went fine. They took a stop to get some snacks, let Iris use the restroom, and refill the little gas they used. 

Once they were back on the road everything was good for a few minutes until they saw lights and sirens behind them. 

They all began to panic, patty yelled out, “everyone plays it cool, hopefully, I can tell them who my dad is and get us out of trouble.”

Patty started to pull over, Wally decided to click the light on in the back above him and Iris. When getting questioned looks he responded with, “we black, cop stop us everything must be visible.”

Patty was ganna comment but the cop was already at her door knocking on the window.

She rolled the window down, “hel- hello officer.”

He just looked for a few seconds, “yall seem pretty young to be traveling at this time of night, in a truck like this.”

“My dad let me borrow it for the weekend. You may know or heard of him. He’s the police commissioner for central city and the other boroughs.”

The officer looked at her. “Your Tom’s daughter? I know him, he comes to the police convention every year. He donates to the smaller forces too.”

“Yea that’s my dad.” Patty pulled out her Id and a picture of her and her dad. Once the officer was done looking at those he gave them back and looked in the truck again. 

Wally seems to catch his attention, “and you sure you good miss, no one’s forcing to do anything.”

Barry was about to say something but Iris put her hand on his knee. 

“No sir this is my cousin Wallace, on my dad's side. My dad doesn’t mention his brother often.”

“Yea he did say his brother was the black sheep of the family. Now, I see what he meant.”

Iris could see everyone was losing their patience with the officer, she prayed Patty didn’t say anything snarky to escalate anything.

“Yea, well we doing a family trip this weekend that’s all.”

The officer looked at them again, “okay, hereis my card if you need anything on this side of town call me. Don’t have too much fun.” Before he walked away he looks at Barry and how his arm was over Iris’ shoulder.

“I had me one once, their real fun.” The officer sends him a wink. Iris had to cover Barry’s mouth while Patty rolled up the window as fast as possible. 

When Patty pulled off Barry yelled out, “son of bitch”

“Bear please calm down.”

“No, fuck asshole, I hope he fucking drives off a cliff.” It took Barry another 10 minutes to calm down. 

It only took them another 30 minutes or so to reach the house. It was huge and modern. Barry thought no wonder why their parents always took a vacation here. The place was huge and beautiful. Looks like it is made of white stone with big windows. Kind of cold, which matches his uncle. 

Once everyone got their luggage a woman walked out and greeted them. She handed Eddie the keys and she told them the house was fully stocked and to not touch the scotch or master bedroom. She gave them her number if anything breaks or they break anything. 

Once she drove off they all ran inside, touching things they know could break, looking for food, and picking out who sleeps where. 

Once everyone found their rooms, Cisco yelled throughout the house, “it’s time to party!”

Barry shut that down quick. “No! No drinking tonight.”

“Ahh come on man a house to ourselves, food, alcohol.”

“Yea all the things that won’t help us get up in the morning. I’m not saying let’s not have fun but we save the drinking for tomorrow.”

Patty popped up, “no fair, I’m driving Sunday.”

“We’ll leave late and if you're not feeling well I’ll drive us back. I’m not planning on drinking.”

Cisco looked at him like he was crazy. 

“What! This is the first time in a while me and Iris will be getting alone time. I’m not getting drunk and missing out on after-dark activities.”

Cisco rolled his eyes, “fine no drinking but you better not give us a curfew.”

“Listen as long as you wake up.”

That’s all Cisco needed for them to stay up playing games and overeating. Iris was the first to fall asleep, so Barry left the rest, reminding them not to drink. 

**********

Barry was having the best sleep of his life. Cuddled with Iris in his arms while he held her belly was like a dream. So when his so-called friends decided to put a sheet over his head and dragged him out of the room he was not happy. 

At first, he thought his parents found out and they were dragging him away from Iris but then he heard Cisco snickers and knew the truth. 

“What?! What the hell?! Where are yall taking me?!”

They finally dropped him on a bed and pulled a sheet from off his head. He was so glad he and Iris didn’t do anything. He was still in his boxers. 

Wally messed up his already messy hair. “Can’t see the bride before the wedding and you guys slept through the alarm to the point it cut off.”

“Shit, we didn’t hear it. These beds are hella comfortable.”

Cisco chimed in. “But good thing you didn’t because no peeping at the bride. And you know the girls take way too long to get dress.”

“Well can yall check on Iris? I was wrapped around her and yall yanked me off. Just make sure she’s alright.”

Wally picked up his phone to call Linda, who was still mad at him about the text with Cisco.

When Linda saw Wally calling she considered not answering but she knew it probably had something to do with Barry. 

“Wally.”

“Hey, Lin, is Iris okay we were kinda rough with Barry.”

Linda at Iris who was sitting on the bed with an oversized shirt on and her bonnet half off her head looking dazed. She could tell Iris was stuck in sleep but was trying to wake up. For the most part, she seemed fine. 

“Yea she okay just look daze as hell.”

“Yea that happens when she gets scared awake.” 

Linda could tell he wanted to say more but knew he was in front of the other boys.

“Okay, imma start getting her ready, talk to you later.”

“Okay lo-.” She knew Wally stopped himself from saying love you. “Okay, bye Lin.”

Hanging up she turned back to Iris who still looked dazed. 

“Best friend I need you to wake up.”

“Mahnihmuna”

“Girl that shit doesn’t even make sense. Patty throw some music on.”

Patty didn’t know what to play so she opened apple music and put one of the radio stations they listened to in the car. 

Patty watched as Linda was pulling out makeup and Iris was doing some weird stretch routine. Patty didn’t know where she fit it. She wishes she could just ignore them and have a reason to stay mad at Iris. But the more they’re together the more they laugh at each other's jokes, ask questions, and get to know each other. Patty wasn’t uses to that. When her another girl had problems it usually lasted for forever. 

Patty felt like she was supposed to still feel anger. Even her friends questioned why they all were hanging out Friday. To be honest it wasn’t just this trip on why they had lunch together and continued to stay together. She could’ve left after 20 minutes but they all started joking and talking. Even in the truck with Iris everything just flowed. It felt weird but also good. 

Patty didn’t even realize she zoned out until Iris was in front of her.

“Patty? You okay?” That was another thing Iris was really caring. Barry is caring but she could tell he was the leader of the group. Everyone trusted his opinion and thought he could make the best choices. She could tell by the way they acted. He cares for everyone and helps everyone individually. 

But Iris has this thing where she picks up when something is wrong and is like in mom mode. Patty would blame the pregnancy but she saw hints of this when Iris wasn’t pregnant. Iris knew how to make a person feel like they the only thing that matter at that moment. 

Like last night when they stopped to get gas, everyone was getting out of the car stretching, and running in the store while she was getting gas. Iris was the first one to come to her and ask what she needed? If she was okay? Does she need a break? And it was natural to her, she didn’t sound force or overly trying. Just naturally wanted to make sure she was good. 

“Patty?”

“Yea, morning brain, I was zoned out.”

“Mmm, me too. What are you wearing?”

That was the beginning of their 2 and a half hour preparation. From their showers to them doing their hair and makeup. 

Iris knows most teens probably going to wearing something simple but she couldn’t help to want everything big and perfect. 

Iris decided to straighten her hair and do a slick high ponytail with two strands coming down on both sides of her face. She had Linda do her make cause the girl was a beast with the brushes.

She had dark green eyeshadow with a dab of glitter ending at the wing of her eyes. She to complete her look she had a light pink almost nude lipstick, something light and simple. 

Once Iris’ make-up was on, all she had to do was get dress. While Patty and Linda were talking, Iris couldn’t help but get nervous. What if Barry was second-guessing this? What if she wasn’t good enough? She doesn’t know what she’ll do if Barry stopped loving her. 

“Iris!” Linda must have seen Iris’ internal panic. 

“Huh”

“Stop panicking.”

“I- I just wish I was perfect you know. I wish I was perfect for him.”

Linda looked at Iris and said, “I mean you are.”

Even Patty chimed in, “Barry thinks your perfect. Or he wouldn’t be doing all of this. Listen I dated a few guys and even the ones that liked me wouldn’t even stick by my side if I was pregnant. Let alone go against their parents to be with me. Hell the first boy that ever loved me broke up with me because his parents didn’t want him talking to a Spivot. He didn’t even offer to be together in private. So I say you're perfect enough for Barry.”

Iris gave a thankful smile to both Linda and Patty. “Okay, I’m ready.” With that Iris put on her dress and Linda throw some glitter on her to be extra. While Patty went to check on the Boys.

Barry was on cloud 9, laughing and joking with the guys until he heard a knock on the door. When Eddie opened it revealing Patty he was having a hard time reading her face. 

Eddie greeted her first, “hey Patty, how's the girls. Iris isn’t getting cold feet is she?” It was a joke but Patty made a little face that jump-started Barry. 

All but throwing Eddie out the way Barry stepped in front of Eddie. “Is she okay? She still wants to get married right? Is she sick? Did she have her tea?” Is she-“

“Barry!”

Patty just looked at him. He looked like an over-energized bunny. “She’s fine, She had a brief overthinking moment but she’s fine.” Patty finished before she let Barry go in full panic. “She just wants to be perfect for you and not just in looks. But she’s good now me and Linda told she couldn’t be any more perfect.”

Barry blew out a breath, “thank you so much, Patty.”

Before Barry could say anything Eddie shoved him. “Hey, you look beautiful.”

Patty smiled, “thanks, you look handsome. I just came to make sure you guys were ready, Iris is dress.”

All the guys yelled “yea” together.

“Great” Patty looked at the guys and realized everyone matched perfectly. They really did look like a united group. 

Barry grabbed his vest putting it on while hearing the familiar clicks of Wally taking pictures. “Really Wally more pictures?”

“Yup if I’m gonna die I at least want to make an album for Iris.”

“Oh shit, good thinking. Thank you.”

Once Barry got his full suit on, he walked out the room bouncing everywhere. He couldn’t wait to see Iris and see what she was wearing.

After a few minutes, Barry turned to Patty who was talking to Eddie. “I thought you said she was dress.”

“Yea her and Linda probably cleaning up or something. I don’t know. Just Chill she’ll be out.” 

After another ten minutes of endless pacing, Barry decided to go to the door but before he could make it Linda walked out followed by Iris. 

Barry was pretty confident his heart stopped. He couldn’t take in any air. His eyes started at the bottom of her dress and legs. Slowing making his way up the slit of her dress. To her midsection where there were a twisted knot and another cut from her stomach leading to her straps around her shoulder. 

Barry had to adjust his pants as they got a little tight. When he finally walked up to Iris he didn’t know where to touch her. Finally, he placed his hands lightly on the sides of her neck make sure not to rub her makeup.

Just like that, no one mattered to him. The whole room disappeared, all he could see is Iris. “God, your so beautiful. How did I even get this lucky.”

“Thank you bear, you look handsome. I never saw this suit before.”

“New-ish.” He stepped back to take another look. He wasn’t gonna lie to himself. If they weren’t short on time he would take Iris for a quickie. Maybe? 

Barry wanted to double-check. “Hey, how much time do we have?”

Linda yelled first, “No! Hell No! We need to leave soon and I did her makeup flawlessly.”

The others seem to catch on. They started groaning, begging Barry to chill and wait for later. 

Wally was the loudest. “Please Barry, don’t start your shit, at least let’s get this wedding over.” He didn’t want to be near and talk about his sister's personal life. 

Barry rolled his eyes and just wrapped his arms around Iris while he buried his face in her neck. He was hoping they can be back here in a couple of hours or they’ll have to sneak away from the group. 

He heard Iris whisper softly. “Bear, you good?”

“Mm-hmm. Just wish I had a minute, alone, with you.”

That made Iris laugh, “soon, the quicker we do everything the faster we can come back.” That seems to kickstart Barry. 

He Popped up, “alright everyone we’re leaving now grab your wallets and anything else we may need.”

With that everyone was getting their things and heading out the door. When everyone got in the truck, Barry and Iris got in the back. Barry couldn’t help but touch and hold Iris. 

The ride was only about a 20-minute drive but it felt longer. When they got there they saw a lot of people their age and older. Most in good spirits, some looked nervous. There were also people dressed up like them and some in regular clothes. 

Since they had a few minutes to spear Linda forced them to take several pictures. Some with just the guys, some all girls, a lot with Barry and Iris alone. And even got someone to take a few with all of them. 

Barry checked the time. “Alright, guys let’s go in its time.” Barry couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Even when several men eyed Iris, he couldn’t be mad or annoyed. He already knew she looked good and in a few minutes, she’ll be his.

They didn’t realize how big the place was. Everything was white marble with gold trimming. Once through security, they were directed to the marriage area. One side for appointments one side for walk-ins. 

Barry was glad he made an appointment because the other side looked like a madhouse. He was pretty sure most of those people weren’t going to see someone for hours or not even today.

Stepping up to the counter, hand, and hand with Iris, Barry was ready to do one of the biggest things in his life. 

The teller greeted them, “Hello have an appointment?”

“Yes, I’m Bartholomew Allen and this is Iris West.”

“Woah, what a name, Here you are. I searched under Iris, a much simpler name. Oh, you guys are right on time. Yall next.”

Barry looked back and saw some other couples.

“Don’t worry about them, they’re here early. Some people think they can move up their appointment. Some get too excited, they just show up early. You have your paperwork.”

They both answered yes and handed their documents over. 

“Oh, you guys are 16. Big move huh? Most 16-year-olds don’t make an appointment. You guys must be sure.”

They both answered yea in the most goofiest grinds.

“Okay, everything checks out, will yall be doing a name change?”

Barry turned to Iris, she looked confident about her decision. “Yes, I am. I just want to hyphenate the Allen with my last name.”

Barry had sparks shoot through him. He wasn’t sure Iris wanted to do any name change. But he felt good to know she wanted a piece of him. 

“Okay, I see in notes you guys are doing the marriage license, and wedding by an official, with a name change?”

Barry answered, “Yes.”

“Okay, that will be $250.”

Barry pulled out his wallet quickly before Iris offer to put money in. He figured he should pay since it was his idea but knew Iris wouldn’t want him paying alone. 

Will he be broke after all of this? yes, but luckily Mr. Ramon will have work for him when they got back. 

“Bear-“

He just gave her a kiss on her temple to tell her he got it. Once they got their receipt and signed some papers they went to sit and wait to be called. 

“Bear, I could’ve given you half.”

“I know but I didn’t want you to. I wanted to do it myself since it was my idea. And yes you agreed but this was something I came up with. You shouldn’t be bothered with expenses.”

“I not bothered because it would be something for us.”

Barry grabbed her hand and pulled the rings out of his pocket so she can see them. “Iris everything I do is for you. I wish our parents, especially mine can see that. We fucked up but everything I do is for us. Don’t think about it.” 

Before Barry could say anything a woman opened a door and called their names. Iris and Barry were buzzing with energy. 

“Bear you su-“

“Yes, your it for me whether we marry now or in 15 years. Now, are you ready future West-Allen?”

“Yes.” Barry took her hand and followed the lady. The group was trailing behind. Even they were excited until Wally’s phone started to ring. Everyone turned and looked.

“Oh shit, it’s mom.” Wally and Iris never purposely ignored their parent's phone calls. “What do I do?”

Patty said, “send it to voicemail.”

“No, they’ll keep calling.”

Iris was nervous out of all the times they could have called they chose the exact moment when they were literally walking to get married.

Cisco spoke next, “put it on airplane mode then they will think you lost service.”

Wally did it quickly. 

The lady cleared her throat, “um, are yall ready, we don’t have all day.”

Wally cleared his throat, “ya, all good. Just a small reminder death awaits me when our parents find out.”

The lady shook her head “okay in this room, the official should be been coming now.”

The room had a few pews and a stand in the front. Everyone took a seat except Barry and Iris. It only took the judge a minute to come in. 

“Hello, everyone, are you guys ready for a wedding?” The judge was more laid back than they expect. 

Barry and Iris answered together, “yes”.

“Alright, Bartholomew and Iris, let’s begin. Come step up to the podium. I would like to remind everyone this is an official legal wedding, please keep noise at a minimum. Do you guys have rings?”

“Yes,” Barry pulled out the rings and sat them on the podium.

“Those are beautiful and unique.”

Cisco chimed in, “thank you!” 

The judge looked amused. “Okay let’s began.”

“Bartholomew and Iris, today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to a part of the story not yet told. Remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness, and kindness that your connection deserves.”

The judge turns to Barry, “repeat after me, I, Bartholomew take you Iris to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.” Barry said it all with the biggest smile. 

The judge then turned to Iris, “repeat after me, I, Iris take you Bartholomew to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.” Iris made sure made Barry knew she meant every word with her whole heart. 

After Iris finished the judge continued. “Wedding rings are made precious by us wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today. Repeat after me together. With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge you, my love, now and forever.”

Once repeated, Barry and Iris place the rings on each other’s fingers.

“By the authority invested in the county of River City, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

Barry gave Iris the deepest, sensual kiss he could possibly give. Nothing could ruin this moment. 

Iris hasn’t been this happy since she found out her love for Barry wasn’t one-sided. When they broke apart she jumped into his arms. “I love you, Barry. So much.”

“I love you, Iris.” 

Their friends were hooting and taking pictures. The judge gave them their official documents and sent them on their way. They were practically running and jumping out of the hall. 

Cisco yelled out “now we can party!”

Iris responds, “first me and Barry need an hour or two alone then we can party.”

Cisco rolled his eyes, “right, so we head to the house you two get time alone the rest of us get some stuff to have fun tonight.” Once everyone agreed they headed back to the house.

The whole ride Barry and Iris could only focus on each other. Everything else ceased around them. When they got back to the house soon as Iris got out of the truck Barry swooped her in a bridal hold. 

“Barry! You shaking me and your kids.”

“They’ll be alright, right babies.” He looked down at her stomach thinking about how much he can’t wait to hold them. 

Barry walked Iris to their shared room and gently set her down. He closed and pulled his phone out. 

“I think it’s only fair to have our first dance with just us.” He connected the bluetooth to the room speaker. 

Barry played Anthony Hamilton, The Point of it All. He knew Iris was currently in love with this song. 

Once it started he saw her light up. Reaching for her hand, he pulled her towards him as close as possible. Rocking her back and forth gently. 

“Sing to me Bear. ”

“Only if you sing back.”

Iris smiled and started to sing. “And the point of it all, is I love you.”

Barry smiled and rested his forehead against Iris’ when he sang the next verse. “My days seem long whenever we’re apart. It’s like someone has thrown away my heart.”

He wiped her tears that begun to fall. He didn’t realize he was crying until she did the same in return. 

“And the point of it all, is I love you. And the reason for it all, is I love you.” Iris felt every verse, every moment, and memory for Barry. 

Barry began giving Iris the most tender kisses from the top of her head to her neck then to her ear. Singing in the softest voice. “I can’t stay away too long. I can’t stay away too long. I can’t stay away too long. I can’t stay away too long. ”

“And the point of it all”

“And the point of it all”

“And the point of it all”

“And the point of it all”

“And the reason for it all.”

They sang the last verse together with all their hearts. “And the point of it all, is I love you.”

Barry slowly began to lower the straps of her dress to show her just how much he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲
> 
> They did it yalll.... and yes i cut it there cause I wasn’t sure y’all wanted smut or not. They freaking did it 😯😯 oh yea that wedding talk was copy and paste from like a wedding website. I watch a couple of court house weddings on YouTube and everyones was different. 
> 
> Which parent ganna have a meltdown, im taking all bets..🎰
> 
> I didn’t explain how Barry got his paperwork for the wedding would yall like that as a funny drabble/oneshot. 🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️
> 
> I really hope yall like this 🥺👉🏾👈🏾 Especially since i made yall wait mad long. Next chapter will pick back up meaning no time. Yall just gotta tell me if yall want wedding smut or not tho. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and all the support. 
> 
> Oh yea i got 200 kudos, thank you so much for the support you guys showed me. 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾
> 
> Ps my phone is not trying to paste so if something seems like it’s missing towards the end or beginning let me know thank you. Also i have links to barry and iris outfits i just have no clue where to put that or if yall wanna see it.
> 
> Im kinda rush posting i’ll be back to edit.


	34. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first I am truly sorry for taking so long to update. First, it was busy at work then writer’s block, a new phone, then I had a trip to the hospital (non-covid related). So I'm really sorry about this late update. 
> 
> But happy late holidays. Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, happy new year 😂😂😂😭😭😭 and we’re living multiple historical events so yaaaaaay 🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪 lol
> 
> Just a heads up there’s smut in the first section, which took sooo long to write. I actually hated this chapter’s smut to the point I was about to delete the whole section. But I sat and edit it and rewrote some parts. Still don’t like it but it better than before. I might be tapped out of smut writing. 😩😩😩 
> 
> Songs for this chapter (3rd section I believe) in this order. They go with the chapter.  
> No problem - Chance The Rapper  
> High fashion-Riddy Ricch  
> PYT - Wale  
> Lifestyle- Young Thug  
> Wow- Post Malone
> 
> Any song for the smut you wanna listen to is fine. But Beyonce is the way to go. Rocket or 6-inch heel. 😉😉

Making love to Iris was a new adventure every time for Barry but something about being able to call her ‘wife’ felt different to him. He was always able to call her his but deep down he knew she could leave at any moment. Being married felt like the biggest bonding for them. 

Barry had no idea how he wanted to take Iris. He wanted to sensual and intimate but he also can’t lie she looked good in that dress. He also wanted to have her screaming. 

He figured Iris was having the same dilemma because she alternated from touching him slowly to aggressively. She knew all the places that made him lose control. 

Barry broke their kiss to have another look at her and to cool down. Allowing Iris to start undressing him. Once she got his jacket, vest, and shirt off she started giving him kisses across his chest. He allowed her to take control while melting from her kisses.

It didn’t take Barry long to lose control which led him to tilt her head back and giving her a deep kiss. One that took her breath away. He moved from her lips to her neck, knowing that was her sensitive spot. 

At first, he told himself he wasn’t ganna leave a hickey but now he doesn’t care. He wanted the world to know she was his including their parents. As reckless as that may be he enjoyed the sounds that were coming from her when he did.

“Mmmm, bear.”

He smiled at that, thinking he had the upper hand. But she pushed him away slightly. Taking back control Iris started kissing him down from his neck to his stomach. She reached so low until she was able to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Iris slowly started unbuckling Barry’s pants. Just that action alone had Barry breathing heavier. 

“Iris you don’t-“

“Shh” Iris unbuttoned his pants and stroked him through his briefs. When she felt he was excited enough she slid his briefs down. She made sure to move her head, nothing ruins the mood more than getting hit in the face. 

She started stroking Barry slowly to see how far she can take him. She looked up to see him watching her with pupil blown eyes. Iris used her right hand to jerk him off while using her left hand to rub his chest and stomach. She hopes he can see how much she loves him from her eyes. But just in case he didn’t she said it. “I love you, Barry.” 

Before he could respond she dragged her tongue from the base of his penis to the tip. 

“Oh, God!” Barry had to lean over, placing a hand on Iris’ shoulder. 

Iris proceeded to suck his tip and move down his shaft until he hit the back of her throat. Barry involuntary thrust which leads her to grunt. Iris assumed he lost patience because he pulled back and practically threw himself on top of her kissing her hard. He lifted her slightly up the bed, trying not to get caught on her dress. 

It took him a few seconds to move the middle part of the dress out the way and push her panties to the side. Once nothing was in his way he grabbed Iris’ hands over her head with his left hand and pushed one of her knees up in the right and thrust in. 

Iris yelled out, she couldn’t fathom how he found a perfect angle so fast. Barry buried his face into her neck. He started sucking her neck leaving another hickey, that they were going to need to hide. 

Barry didn’t move at first, giving Iris a minute but the longer he stayed still the fidgety Iris got. 

“Bear, please.” Barry pulled back to look her in the eye and began to thrust slowly. Iris felt like the air was taken from her lungs. No matter how many times she’s with Barry, he makes a way for it to feel special. He rested his forehead on hers, making it feel like the room got smaller.

Barry’s grip tightened with each thrust, trying to keep control. He started giving Iris kisses all over her face. “Iris you feel so good, baby.”

she gives him a huff, wishing she could find the words to tell him how good she felt. All she could do is let out a groan when Barry picked up the pace. 

Barry had released her hands to push himself up, he was able to get a look at her. He couldn’t believe that Iris was his. From his angle, he was able to see her most intimately. His eyes traced from her head to her breast down to where they were joined. She was beautiful and erotic. He knew they were both too close for the slow thrust he was given. So he picked up the pace.

It was all too much for him, from watching Iris lose control to hearing her moans get louder. Barry felt like he was going to erupt at any moment. He dropped his head back to her neck, looping his arms around her thighs to hold her legs up. He didn’t even mean to scream out but he did before he could stop himself. 

Iris had wrapped one arm around Barry’s back, while she gripped his hair with her other hand. Iris swears she started to see stars. That’s when she knew she was close. With her toes curled and grip tighten, Iris was calling out to Barry. 

Barry couldn’t keep a good hold so he moved his arms around her legs and grabbed the back of her knees. With each thrust Barry kiss, sucked, and nip at Iris’ neck. 

Barry gave a light bite at Iris’ ear lobe. “I love you, I love being in you.” With that Iris arched into him and clenched tighter. 

He squeezed his hold while grinding down, hoping her clit was somewhat simulated with his movements. 

Barry felt Iris release hit first, he felt her spasm from the inside out. Which triggered his release in return. He thought he couldn’t stop coming for a second. But when he finally stops, he felt all his energy drained. 

He slowly pulled out of Iris and rested his head on her chest that was moving rapidly. He made sure to move his body on to the bed so he wouldn’t crush her. After a minute he began rubbing her stomach thinking about his little ones. 

“Iris? You good,”

“Mmhmm” Iris felt like she was more than good. To the point where she was dozing off 

“Babe? Iris, wake up, let’s take a shower.”

Iris jolted awake, “yea,”

“Maybe we can have some shower fun,” Barry stated suggestively. 

“I’m not getting my hair wet unless you want to have sex with me in my shower cap then,”

“I mean, as long as it’s not in my way.” They both laughed when Iris hit his shoulder.

He watched Iris get up and step out of her dress that was still wrapped around her waist. She grabbed Barry’s hand, pulling him towards the bathroom. 

When they finally reached inside, Iris shook her head. She still couldn’t fathom why any need a bathroom this big for a guest room. On the left side, the was a big triangle shape tub/jacuzzi. While the other side had a large shower area that was mostly glass and pretty grey stone that gave it a sophisticated look. At the entrance of the bathroom, there was a double sink on the left-hand side with a big mirror above it. 

Iris turned to Barry, “I wonder what, your uncle’s bathroom looks like.”

“Probably 10xs bigger than this, which sounds weird seeing as this is flipping huge.” Barry walked in deeper swinging his arms around. Iris laughed at him, she couldn’t take him seriously with his thing fly everywhere. 

“Bear, little Barry flying everywhere.”

“Irrriiiissss, please don’t call it little Barry.” Barry had to think of a name. “Call him magnificent Bear.”

The whole time Iris was laughing, “You think magnificent Bear is better.” Iris shook her head and turned the sink on. “Bear pass me my shower cap.”

Barry passed it to her thinking, they still were going to have shower fun with the cap he didn’t care. 

While Iris was removing her makeup, Barry decided to turn the shower on and get in there warming up. Once on Barry walked back to the sink counter and watched as Iris was wiping all the glitter away. 

“You can get in bear, I gotta pee first.” He kissed her on the head and went to start washing up. 

At the time Iris was finished he didn’t get to do his full shower routine. Instead of finishing, he wanted to watch Iris. 

So Barry decided to sit on the bench and think about how he was going to take Iris again. He watched as she turned the shower a little hotter and got her favorite soap out. Seeing Iris naked with water dripping down her body was more erotic than he thought. He could feel himself get stiff. 

He proceeded to watch as Iris started lathering her body. He swore she was moving in slow motion unless his mind is playing with him. Barry felt himself get harder and began stroking himself. 

Iris must have heard his breathing get heavier because she turned and looked at him. “Come here.”

Barry got up and made his way to her. He finally got close he took the washcloth from her and began to gently lather her. He made sure to linger on her sensitive spots. First being her breast, he wanted to make her worked up just as he was. 

After he peppered kisses on the side of her neck while pulling her in. He moved his hand down her back to her cheeks. Squeezing them and pulling her close as possible. Barry made sure to add a thrust, which caused Iris to moan. 

Barry bought his lips to her ear and whispered for her to turn around. Once she did, Barry pulled her in and watched as the shower rinse the soap off. When all the soap was gone Barry pulled Iris back against his chest. One hand going to her breast while the other went to play with her clit. 

The moan Iris gave made Barry want to stay in the spot until the end of time. “Come on, let’s go to the bench.” After walking Iris backwards, Barry sat down and gave himself a couple of pumps, and lightly pulled Iris by the hip. 

Iris came down slowly, Barry used one hand to grip her hip and used the other to hold himself in place. Just the first couple of inches had Iris’ jaw dropped. Pushing down further she heard Barry say ‘fuck’. 

“Bear-“

“Halfway there, Iris.” Iris doesn’t even know if it's the length or the girth that has her speechless but at this moment, she thankfully for both. 

Barry was rubbing Iris back wanting to thrust up so bad but didn’t want to give her too much at once. At a certain point, Iris stopped and place her hands on Barry’s knees, and began moving up and down. 

Barry grabbed the other side of her hip, wanting to look at them joined but felt too much pleasure. He tilted his head against the wall with his eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open. 

He felt himself losing control, he no longer stays passive. He moved his left hand from her hip to her shoulder. Took his right hand to hold on to the bench and started pumping up. 

“Shit Barry!”

All he could give her was a “Yea.” He could tell they were both close when his thrust started getting sloppy and Iris started whining louder. This time they happened to finish together. Barry had leaned up wrapped Iris in his arms still thrusting. He could hear Iris moaning while shaking in his arms. 

This was one of their most intense orgasms yet. When they finished Barry pulled out of Iris and went back to sit on the bench with Iris in his arms. They were both breathing heavily. 

“Bear that was everything.”

“Yea, that was so intense, wow.”

Iris giggled at Barry’s ’wow’.

Barry gave her a dopey smile. All he could think was how much he loves her. “You ready for an official shower and to see where the gang is at. Maybe we can fit a 20-minute nap or something.”

“Yea, Bear that sounds great.” 

**************

Cisco and the group were walking into the supermarket when he thought it would be a great idea to vlog their trip. Even though this was about Barry and Iris, he figures they would like to have moments of the group for whatever album Wally was planning on putting together. 

“Yo Wally, that camera of yours can take video too?”

“Yea, what’s up?”

“Vlog our trip for this wedding album.”

“Oh shit, good Idea.” Wally whipped out the camera and started recording the group. “Vlog, hour 1 after the wedding, let the two love birds hump in peace. While we buy the cheapest stuff for the party.” When they entered the market they could tell most people were wealthy on this side of town. A lot of the customers were dressed down in expensive name brand clothes. The atmosphere also had a sophistication to it. 

Wally recorded the store, all he could say was “wow”. 

Patty turned to everyone, “so who’s getting snacks?” Cisco yelled out ‘me’ took a cart and left them. Linda said she was going to look for decorations to living up the place. Wally tried to go with her but she practically ran off by herself. Wally stated he was going to look for some card games. He tosses them the camera so they could record.

Eddie started rerecording, “okay, Spivot, let’s find a cake good enough to be their wedding cake but cheap enough for us to afford.” Once they reached the pastry section, Eddie started mentally noting the cakes that looked nice and cheap. 

“So, Spivot what do think?”

“Let’s get them something fun and unique.”

“Like?” He watched as she stops in front of a freezer.

“An ice cream cake.”

Eddie grin “sweet, and they’re cheaper than the regular cake. We’ll buy it when the rest of the gang is ready to leave. Let’s go find them.”

As they were walking around they saw Cisco talking to some girl. From what Eddie could see the girl was heavily flirting. They walked up hoping not to make it awkward. 

Eddie cleared his throat, “Cisco”

“Hey guys, you ready?”

“Ah yea”

“Cool this is Mel, I invited her to our little party, if that’s ok.”

Eddie looked at Patty and shrugged, “cool, I guess.” Eddie can see the girl have multiple tattoos and wonder how she old was. 

The girl turned to Cisco, “Cool I guess I’ll see you in a few.” 

Before Cisco could say bye the girl walked off. “Wow, she’s hot right.”

Eddie looked nonchalantly at Cisco, “dude, how old is she.”

“19”

Patty eyebrows shot up, before she could say anything Cisco adds, “yes, she knows my age.”

Eddie honestly didn’t care he just didn’t think Cisco had it in him to talk to anyone that wasn’t Cindy. “Anyways did you find some snacks?”

“Yea but not a lot, the prices here are hella high.” Cisco whipped out a twizzler he had in his pocket. Eddie knows once he started eating he was thinking of some stupid useful plan. “What if...”

Eddie side-eyed him, “what if what?”

“I mean your uncle is really rich, and we just need like $200.”

“Cisco he just let us use his house and bought some food for us. I can’t ask for more!”

“Eddie it’s not like that’s a lot for him. He’s a damn millionaire for God's sakes.”

Eddie was nervous to ask. His uncle was for sure going to cuss him out. “Cisco I can’t.”

“You can, the worst he’ll say is no.”

“Or cuss me out and kick us out.”

“Well, at least the wedding is done. Come on, dude.”

Eddie huffed, “fine.” Pulling out his phone he hovered over his uncle's number. Cisco quickly clicked call and put it on speaker. Which made Eddie squeal in panic. 

“Edward, hello nephew.”

“Un-uncle hi.”

“What did you guys break?”

“Nothing, I swear.”

“Okay, so why do you sound like a frighten little girl.”

Eddie cleared his throat he knows his uncle hates weak. “Um, uncle I was hoping, if maybe possibly if we- I can get $200?”

“For?”

“Party stuff, for just us though.”

“Hmmm,” there was a long pause, so long if they weren’t looking at the phone they would have thought he hung up. “I’ll give you something if you tell me the real reason you and your brother wanted to borrow the house.”

Eddie, Cisco, and Patty's eyes widened. 

“Come on Edward you know I don’t like waiting or lies.”

“Please uncle, please don’t tell mom or dad.”

“My sister irritates me and her husband annoys me. I could careless to talk to them now.”

Eddie looked at Patty and Cisco and rushed out his next sentence. “Barry and Iris got married behind our parent’s back. We just want to throw them a little party.”

He heard his uncle start to laugh. “The nerdy little shit isn’t a saint. Interesting indeed. Okay Eddie I’ll tell the pizzeria to send a party special to the house. What store are you in?”

“Um, I don’t know a few minutes down the road.”

“It doesn’t matter I got your location, go wait outside. I’m sending an assistant with a backup card. There’s a lock on it of 1 grand. And Edward doesn’t lose my card.” 

Eddie looked around as if he’ll find someone watching him. “I- I won’t uncle.”

“Good.” With that, he hung up.

Cisco yelled out, “holy shit! Dude your uncle just gave you a grand and pizza. And is he tracking us?”

Eddie was shocked. “Wait I think he’s tracking us, fuck. And I need to utilize my rich uncle more.”

“Ya damn skippy. Now back to the candy section and let’s tell Linda and Wally. This is gonna be a night to remember.”

***********

When Iris woke up, she was thirsty and needed to pee badly. She turned over to see Barry still sleeping with his mouth hanging open. 

Looking at the clock on the wall she can see they didn’t sleep for 20 minutes but a few hours. It was now 5 pm. 

Iris reached over and caressed Barry’s face. “Bear wake up. Bear.”

“Hmmm”

“B  
Wake up ya nerd.” She can see him trying to hide his smile. 

“I know you're waking up now. Come on bear we slept mad long.”

“How long?” Barry’s voice was groggy from his sleep. 

“Several hours, bear.”

Barry jumped up, “where is everyone?”

“I don’t know, I just woke up but let me go pee and brush my teeth and we can go find them.”

“Yeah me too.” After they freshened up, Iris put on a cute all-white fleece sweatsuit. She watched as Barry put on some joggers. 

“Babe I should go shirtless right?”

“I mean I personally won’t complain bear.” Iris didn’t even hide herself ogling Barry. 

Barry started laughing “Na imma put on a white-T before you lose your mind.” 

“Hahaha, let’s go.” When they left their room, they walked down the hall to see the living room and dining room decorated. With the furniture moved around the room look twice as big. Iris didn’t even think one person with no family even needs a house this big but apparently, Barry’s uncle does. 

She could see a table with just candy, balloons everywhere, two speakers on the fireplace, another table with drinks, another empty which she guessing suppose to be for food, seeing plates and stuff. 

Barry was looking around, “how did they afford this? I know none of our parents gave us extra money.”

“I have no idea, wait is those color light strips.”

“Where are they?” Before they ventured into the kitchen, they heard the front door open and saw everyone rushing in talking over each other. 

Wally yelled louder, “shut up before we wake them.”

Barry waved awkwardly, “We’re up.”

The gang looked at them and start yelling ‘ay’ and cheers as if they didn’t do it at the wedding. Cisco jumped on Wally’s back and yelled “Let the party begin!” As if on cue No problem by chance the rapper started blasting out of the speakers. 

Cisco jumped and started dance up to Iris, “come on Mrs. West-Allen dance with me.” Iris laughed but started dancing anyway. 

Barry saw the rest of them come in with bags with plastic cups, games, and little decor. Barry walked up to Eddie, “yo how yall got all this stuff.”

Eddie looked nervous, “uncle Eobard gave me some money.”

“By some...?”

“A grand.”

“What?! How?! Why?!”

“I ask for money, but um it came at a minor cost.”

“Eddie, what did he want?”

“Why we actually wanted the house this weekend. He’s not stupid, he knew something was up.”

“You told him didn’t you?”

“Yea but he said he won’t tell, so before you panic, don’t that was hours ago. If he was lying, mom would be here already or calling.”

Barry huffed and brushed his hair back, he looked over to see Iris happy and dancing. He decided not to freak out, so she wouldn’t freak out. “Okay, your right, uncle won’t lie.”

“Exactly, so chill, pizza should be here in a few and I think Cisco got a friend coming. Seeing as she’s 19, she’s probably bringing some friends.”

“Great.” Barry didn’t sound enthusiastic at all. Soon as he said that the doorbell rang. 

Eddie looked, “that’s either food or friend.”

“I’ll get it.” Barry walked to the front door and open it. He saw a girl and five others standing there.

“Hello?”

“Cisco invited us.”

“Yea, come in, rooms off-limit unless one of us let you in.” Barry moved to the side to let them in, 3 guys and 2 girls. One of the girls stops in front of him. 

“You're a cutie.”

Barry looked at her almost in disgust and all he can think was she was a solid two compared to Iris. All he wanted to be surrounded by Iris, not this girl. “And married.” He lifted his hand to show off his ring. He had to admit it felt really good to say he was married to Iris. The girl looks shocked and walked away. 

One of the guys laughed and said “damn she must be really hot for you to marry this young. The names Jason, thanks for letting us come.”

“No problem man.” Right before Barry closes the door he saw the pizza man. 

“Yo, Eddie! The pizza here!”

It didn’t take them long before they went into full party mode. Drinks were being passed around and games being pulled out. Everyone was surrounded by the drink table. Iris was only interested in the chicken wings at the moment. She doesn’t know why her kids like chicken so much but she even has a happy dance every time she eats now. 

One of the girls walked up to her with a full cup. “Hi, I’m Jules.”

“Hi, Iris.”

“Iris you must not be a drinker?”

“Nope, just hungry.”

The girl giggled, “cool, so what’s the tall guy's name?” Iris watched as the girl nodded to Barry.

“His name is Barry.”

“Hm, Barry, that’s cute. I tried to shoot my shot but he said he’s married. He's too young for that. I guess his girl made him wear a ring or something, he must be scared of her. Cause I never been turned down before.”

Iris ate her chicken and let the girl finish her out loud thoughts she must be having. “No, he’s married.”

“What?”

“Yup just got married today.”

“To which one the Asian girl or blondy.”

“The Asian girl's name is Linda and Blondy is Patty.”

“Oh my bad, so which one, who is my competition.”

Iris bit into another piece of chicken and gave the girl a deadpan look, “me.”

The girl let out a nervous laugh, her other friend that Cisco greeted earlier came up. “Hey, Jules.” She turned to Iris, “Hi I’m Mel.”

“Hey, Iris.” Before she could say anything she heard Barry call her over. She could tell he wanted to dance because his favorite song started playing. His new obsession with Roddy Ricch was funny. 

“Come on Iris! High Fashion is on.”

While walking away she heard the girl Mel say “have fun, I taking one for the team so we can drink.”

Iris had a feeling she was referring to Cisco. Before reaching Barry she stops Cisco, “Hey, be careful with that girl. I think she just here for the drinks or something.”

“Iris my friend chill, she’s cool, I got this. Go dance with your man, before Roddy Rich comes off.”

“Seriously Cisco.”

“Seriously Iris go.”

Iris huffed and turned to Barry who had his hands in the air, one with a drink and the other snapping to the music. While he moved his hips dancing to her. She had to laugh, he just makes her unbelievably happy. 

“Dance with me, baby. Cisco turn the music up!” He starts singing when the chorus came again. “Shorty made that ass clap, she don’t need no applause, High fashion like Goyard, G-Wagen or the Rover. I put some Ice on you cause gotta cold heart.”

Iris laughed hard cause she really couldn’t believe this was the song he was currently obsessed with.

“Dance with me, baby!” Iris grabbed his shirt and started moving with his two-step. Barry bends down to dance at Iris’ height so she can also feed him chicken. 

Wally walks by “yall ganna be the aunty and uncle that dance at every barbecue.”

Barry threw his head back and laughed because he been to the West's cookouts and he knows who Wally talking about. 

“Better than the mean uncle and aunt.” They all laughed. 

When the song transition to Wale PYT. Wally held his cup with his teeth and started bouncing his shoulders. He started dancing up to Linda, at the moment hoping no one cared. He took a quick look at Iris and Barry they busy singing and dance like an old couple already. 

Iris was rubbing Barry’s head with both hands, messing up his hair while Barry was shimmying. When he turned back to Linda she still looked mad at him but he could tell she wanted to dance with him. Which he made sure to take advantage of the opportunity. He whispered in her ear, “let’s have fun tonight and talk after please.”

“Okay, Wally.”

Wally smiled but stop when Cisco change the song to Young Thug Lifestyle. Watched as Cisco jumped on top of the couch. Wally watched as Cisco started sang gibberish because he didn’t know what the hell they were saying in the chorus. 

If Cisco can do anything it’s throwing his hips wildly. Completely forgetting he was supposed to be impressing a girl. But at the moment he didn’t care. Right when he was about to thrust the music cut off. 

When everyone looked to see what happened they saw a man standing at the entrance of the living room. 

Eddie responded first. “Uncle Eobard, hi.”

Eddie watched as his uncle walked slowly grabbed Cisco by the shirt and gently placed him on the floor. Cisco was shaking, “don’t kill me, sir.”

“Relax, Ramon, can’t kill a future engineer, can I. Not when I plan on hiring you.”

“Hire me.”

“Yea heard you were brilliant, my scouts started their search early.”

Barry didn’t like that, he knew his uncle's company was big and always gets the best leaving smaller labs with less than able. Cisco’s dad lab for example. His uncle would sweep Cisco from his father. Evil bastard. 

“Anyways I’m here to check on you and to give my congratulations to the couple.” Eobard walked up to Barry and Iris. 

“Defying your parents for love. Hmm, can’t relate but I hope you have a good night Iris.” One thing Barry can say was his uncle always had a soft spot for Iris. Where he was mean to everyone else he was nice to her. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“Bartholomew.”

“Uncle.”

“You surprised me, Bartholomew.” With that, he turned and walked towards the front door. “Don’t break anything!” That was all he said when he exited. 

Cisco huffed, “holy shit! I thought I was gonna die. Already party animals let’s get back to it with some Post Malone.” Barry rolled his eyes knowing it was going to be Post Malone’s Wow.

Some of Mel’s friends set up beer pong with Eddie and Patty, while Barry, Iris, Cisco, and Mel was having a dance-off.

The party continued throughout the night between party games, dance-offs, quick lessons in the electric slide, and an endless playlist from old school to new music. 

Cisco record as much as he could until he got too drunk with Mel and let Wally record. They all did have the time of their life.

****************

Once it came to two in the morning Mel's friends called for their ride and left stumbling and falling along the way. 

Iris and Barry were the next to go to their rooms. Iris had fallen asleep sitting on Barry with each leg on the sides of him and arms around his neck. Barry slowly pushes off the couch while holding each thigh, hoping she didn’t move so he can carry her with no problem. Lastly, Cisco and Mel decided to go to Cisco’s room for the night. 

It was only Wally and Linda left in the living room. Wally was watching Linda while she watched the Wall. They were both a little over tipsy. 

“Lin, are you going to speak to me? You know I wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked earlier.”

“Why don’t you speak to Monica, since you wanna smash so much.”

Wally rubbed his face, “I can explain that.”

“How can you explain wanting to have sex with another person Wallace.” Linda got up and quickly wiped her tears. 

Wally was feeling bad, he never made Linda cry before. He stumbled behind her into the kitchen. “Lin, it wasn’t like that.” She made a face that told him she didn’t believe him. 

“Seriously, me and the guys in the class were sitting around and they start talking about the girls they wanted to be with and Snart put me on blast for now being interested in any of the girls. I didn’t want to say your name because I knew they would put it out on the web. That’s not how I wanted Iris to find out. I wanted to tell her together when we’re ready. So I said a random name. I didn’t think Cisco would remember or even care to bring it up. I’m sorry, I should’ve just said no one.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Wally shrugged, “I didn’t want to be seen as the weirdo that didn’t like anyone. To be honest I wouldn’t have to feel like that if we just tell Iris we’re dating.” 

“I’m not ready yet.”

Wally didn’t mean to raise his voice but he was upset. “How are you not ready we been dating for what? A year or so?”

“Don’t yell at me Wally, because you weren’t rushing to tell her either until recently.”

“I don’t mean to yell, it's just the longer it’s taking us to tell her, the more I get second thoughts.”

Linda looked like she got smacked in the face. “You’re getting second thoughts? About us?”

“No! No, I didn’t say that right. I’m just scared the longer I don’t say something to Iris. The worst will be when I do.”

Linda sighed, “Maybe it will be easy if you talked to Monica then you don’t have to worry about ‘how worst it will be’.” Linda knew Wally was telling the truth but it still hurt. 

Walking around the counter, Wally went and hugged Linda. “Please forgive me, I won’t say anything stupid like that again.” Wally knew he didn’t want to lose Linda, he loves her, he’s just tired of holding this secret.

Linda shrugged slightly, “I don’t know Wallace.”

Wally smirked and started to kiss her, “I can make you forgive me.” He said in between each kiss. 

***************

It was 3:40 am when Iris couldn’t take nausea anymore. She knew Barry had to just bring them in the room about an hour ago. She don't know why she started feeling nauseous. Sitting up she started rubbing her head.

“Babe? You good?” Barry sat up and started massaging Iris back.

“So nauseous, I think I gotta throw up but it’s not there if that makes sense.”

“Yea, you want me to make some tea or something?”

“No, I’ll do it, for some reason your babies don’t want me to stay asleep. I feel better sitting up. Maybe I just need to be up for a minute.”

“Or you need to throw up. You sure you don’t want me to do the tea for you?”

“Na Imma go, please I like it a certain way. I would hate for you to make it several times before you get it right.”

Barry stretched over and rubbed Iris’ stomach, “my babies are picky.” Iris hummed in affirmation. 

“Let me go make this tea.” Finally getting up, Iris stretched and proceeded to walk out of the room. She thought walking may release some of the nausea but it didn’t. She was sure she’ll probably throw up before the tea was done. 

So lost in her thoughts, she didn’t even hear anyone else was in the kitchen. Once she entered and clicked on the light, Iris was horrified. 

She saw more of her brother and best friend's body parts than she ever wanted to see. Linda was half off the counter while Wally was holding one of her legs, both with no clothes on moaning. 

Before Iris could stop herself, she threw up everywhere. Luckily for them, Iris was a little far away from them. 

Wally was the first to react, “oh shit Iris!” Wally rushed to put his clothes on while Iris found the garbage can. He looked at Linda and saw she looked scared shitless while she was grabbing her clothes. 

Barry must have heard Iris throwing up because he came running out. “Babe, you-“ sliding to a stop, taking in the scene in front of him, Barry was speechless. 

Hearing Iris gag, bought him out of his stillness. “Ah- Wally throw me some tissue.”

Wally did so while trying to help Iris, “Irey, I’m so sorry.” He was trying to get closer but she put her hand up.

Barry who came to rub her back said, “just give her a minute, I’ll clean up. You and Linda get some rest, okay?”

Barry could see Wally wanted to help Iris and talk to her but knew now was the time. “Iris, I didn’t... I’m sorry.” Wally just shook his head, when he turned to Linda he realized she already left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃 please tell me somebody like this chapter. I’m hoping one of yall did cause imma be sitting like this 🥲🥲🥲🥲 trying to keep a brave face if yall didn’t. 
> 
> Eobard Cameo 😎😎 cause i wanted to. (Not TC Face, the other guy or any other face you imagine.)
> 
> Not a lot of highlights, i just wanna know what y’all think. 
> 
> I have the next two chapters done so do yall want one or both tonight, tomorrow, a week between each chapter. Let me know. Thank you for reading, imma be waiting for yall comments if yall leave me one cause im off tonight. 😂😂😂😂


	35. Scream Maybe It Won’t Be True When You’re Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talks and things 🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay im a little late so if you fell asleep you’re probably reading this later in the day. So good morning or afternoon ☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️
> 
> No real notes just sending some hugs 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗
> 
> I hope y'all like it 🤞🏾🤞🏾🤞🏾

Iris woke up before Barry, hungry and needing to pee. She got up and turn to look at Barry who was currently sleeping in a starfish position. She can’t even remember how she was sleeping when he was taking up the whole bed. She figured she must’ve been on his back. 

Before standing up, Iris stretch and rubbed her head, feeling a slight headache coming on. She doesn’t know if it's from being hungry or stress. All she can think about was how she was gonna go to the kitchen and grab food without cringing at the reminder of her best friend and brother. 

Now Iris can feel the headache fully coming on, she groaned and stood up and stretched again. Barry must have felt her absence caused she watched as he frowned in his sleep then whispered her name while his hand began to search for her. First, he touched his back, which proves that where she probably was sleeping. Then he waved his arms as if he was making a snow angel. Iris laughed then put him out of his misery. She leaned over gave him a couple of kisses until he fell fully back asleep. 

Once Iris was done with her bathroom routine, she went out to the living room that was a mess from yesterday. She walked into the kitchen that thanks god didn’t smell like throw up because that would have been embarrassing. 

She quickly turned the teapot on, went in the fridge to grab some fruit, and sat in the living room to wait for her tea. She couldn’t bring herself to sit in the kitchen, hell she couldn’t even touch the counter. 

While she waited for the water to heat up she heard a door open and light footsteps coming. She was praying it wasn’t Wally or Linda she didn’t feel like talking to them. 

When she turned to see who it was, it was the girl Cisco invited. She could see she had hickeys on her neck. 

“Irene, right?” Before Iris could correct her the girl kept talking. “I gotta go, Cisco was fun but one night type of-“

“Just go, don’t explain yourself to me. And don’t string him along, if this is a one night stand text him that and leave him alone. He doesn’t need any fickle female stringing him along. And it’s Iris. And your too old to be playing with people's emotions.”

The girl nodded slowly and walked out. Iris knew Cisco was probably ganna be mad she said that but she tired of watching people do that to him. Giving him bullshit excuses, being with him when they’re bored, leaving him when they got something they want. He gets enough of that at home, he didn’t need it from someone in another state. 

Iris wished she turned the flames higher for her tea, the girl just pissed her off and slightly increased her headache. When Iris decided to get up and turn it higher, she saw Wally and Linda came out of the hallway. 

Wally approached her first, “Iris can we talk?”

“Wally, please not now, I have a head-“

“Then when Iris? Because we have to sit in a car together, we live together. What’s mom and dad ganna say when they see us not talking.”

Iris really needs a vacation from everyone at this very moment. “Wally, what do you want me to say? Hmm?”

“I just wanted you to know this wasn’t how I wanted you to know about me and Linda.”

Iris decided to ask some questions. She crossed her arms and looked down. “how long?”

Wally was hoping Iris would just ask the simple questions like, do yall love each other? are yall happy? Stuff like that, not get down to the nitty-gritty.

His voice dropped, “about... about a year.” 

Iris’ head whipped up, “A year. A whole year and neither my brother nor best friend can tell me they were together! And wally you know! You know I felt alone, wondering why Linda seemed distracted, not talking to me! And you lied to my face!”

“I’m sorry!” 

Linda went on defense, “Iris it’s not like you told me about Barry.”

“You know why I didn’t tell you about Barry? Because what we doing wasn’t right. As much as I wanted to tell the world, you didn’t deserve to know first. It was Patty because she and Barry were still together! Until we told her no one deserved to know, she was the one getting hurt. And when we finally were ready to tell her, I found out I was pregnant. 16 and pregnant! And once every important person knew. I fucking told you, Linda! Even though I was scared I didn’t purposely wait a year! Yall did that for no fucking reason!”

She could see Linda crying, and she hated it. 

“I’m sorry!” Linda said while throwing her hands up.

Wally tried to step in, “why can’t you be happy for us.”

“You didn’t let me, all I wanted was for you to be happy! And Linda you were my best friend, you think I would keep you from someone who makes you happy!”

Linda looked broken, “were?”

Iris didn’t even realize she said it like that. Before she could correct herself Linda walked off. Iris looked around and didn’t realize everyone was out of their rooms looking. She finally heard the whistle of the teapot, which reminded her she had a headache. 

Iris walked to the kitchen all she could think about was she didn’t mean it. “Fuck!” Leaning over the sink and started crying. She felt Barry starting to massage her shoulders.

“Breath Iris.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know, and when everyone calms down, you can tell Linda that.”

“I want them to be happy.”

“I know.”

“But why couldn’t they just tell me. Wally know-how alone, I was feeling last year. And he sat in my face all those time and lied.”

Barry didn’t want Iris stressing any more than she was. “Hey, let’s get your tea made and relax for a few.” He started rubbing her stomach, “we can pick out baby names.”

“We suppose to be getting ready to leave soon.”

“We leave tonight, let me go tell Patty and Eddie.”

Barry walked back out hoping to find Eddie and Patty still out. Which he did, “Hey guys, um Patty is it okay if we leave late tonight? I think everyone needs cool off time before we all stuck in a truck for a couple of hours.”

Patty answered first, “yea, is Iris okay?” 

Barry rubbed the back of his head. “Yea just a little upset, that’s not how she want to talk them.”

Patty nodded, “ I don’t think I’ve ever seen them argue, like that anyways.”

Eddie nodded in agreement, “they don’t, they usually give each other the silent treatment if anything.

“Yea, it’s bad but everything should work out. But you guys are sure though?”

Eddie eagerly chimed in, “Yea! I asked Patty on a date and we hoped to leave late for extra time.”

Barry had a big grin while moving his eyebrows up and down, “take alllll the time you need.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and lightly push Barry. “Go check on your wife.”

That caused Barry to laugh, hoping he can bring a smile to Iris’ face. Walking back to the kitchen Barry could see Iris was trying to get her emotions together. She was quickly getting her tea together. 

“Iris?”

“Hmm?”

“If your tea is ready, let’s go lay down.”

She whispered an ‘okay’ and finished off her tea. Once they went back to their room, Iris took a couple of sips of her tea and laid down. Barry quickly followed her and spooned her. Basically covered her with his whole body. Barry pulled the covers over her and started saying random names. 

“Tiffany, Josh, Jacob. Hmm? Steven?”

Iris looked over her shoulder with a questioned look. 

“What? We have to name our babies.”

He was able to get a small smile from her. “Bartholomew.”

“Yes?”

“No that’s what I wanna name our son if we have one. I want it to be Bartholomew.”

Barry laughed. “Iris we are not naming him my atrocious name.”

Iris gave him a quick kiss. “I love your name.”

“Babe, you’re the only one.” 

“It beautiful.”

“Your beautiful,” Barry started giving her kisses that made her laugh. 

“Bear!”

“Alright, alright, let’s watch some tv, cold case?”

“Yea.”

That’s how Barry and Iris spent the morning. Then they napped till the afternoon. 

**********

Once 6 o’clock came it was time for them to hit the road. Wally was watching Linda finish packing her stuff. He already packed in the morning since his nerves were bad. He and Linda tried to relax all day. 

They were able to rest for a short time but once it was time to get ready they were nervous. Wally didn’t even know why. Normally if he and Iris fought, they would just make up the next time they saw each other. But Wally had a feeling this wasn’t like the other times. 

Getting his and Linda’s bags he turned to her and asked her if she was ready. Once he saw her nod, they exited the room. He first saw Cisco sitting on the chair pouting for whatever reason. Then he saw Eddie and Patty cuddle up in the kitchen whispering to each other. 

Wally turned to Cisco, “Hey, what’s with the long face?”

“I should have listened to Iris, that chick totally just wanted the booze.”

“Yea but were you ready to move on from Cindy.”

“No, and she texted me and I don’t know how to tell her I was with some girl. We barely even do you know, stuff together. How do I tell her I was with some girl and I did a lot of stuff.”

“I don’t know man.” Wally did care about Cisco’s situation but at the moment he wanted to ask if he saw Iris. 

Before he could ask Cisco, he saw Barry and Iris come into the living room. The room grew intense, no one said anything. Wally looked to Linda who was looking down, still hurt from earlier. Next to Barry who’s eyes were darting to all their faces. Wally honestly didn’t know eyes could move that fast. Lastly to his sister who had the most emotionless face and he hated it. How could she be so cold sometimes? Why couldn’t she see she hurt Linda with her words? She didn’t even look like she was going to say anything to Linda. 

Out of anger, Wally said, “I know you have a resting bitch face but you can at least show an emotion.”

“Maybe I’ll find an emotion after the same amount of time it took you to tell me you were fucking Linda.”

“Or maybe you’ll find an emotion wherever you and Barry left your condoms.” Wally heard Barry whispered ‘dude’. 

“Or maybe I’ll find it when your coach actually decides to put you on the field instead of Barry. Second best do play eventually.” Iris knew that was insecurity for Wally but he was being an ass and she didn’t care. 

“Fuck you, Iris.”

“Na you and Linda are doing that well enough.”

Eddie quickly jumped in, “alright you cool cats, let’s hit the road. Barry how about you drive. You and Iris can have the front. Me, patty, and Cisco in the middle. And Wally and Linda in the back. Alright, cool!” Eddie clapped his hands together and started grabbing bags. 

Barry was thankful, Iris and Wally needed to be as far apart as possible. Barry also needs time to figure out how to fix everything. He knew Iris needed to talk to them but words were not their forte right now. 

Cisco put his glasses on and whispered, “I hate when the Wests fight.”

Barry nodded, “me too, me too.”

Once they hit the road everything was quiet. Barry put on some music and tried to drive as quickly as possible but still safely. He looked at Iris every once and a while. Some moments he would see her quickly wipe a tear and other moments she would sleep. Oddly he saw the same with Wally, he wanted to joke if he was pregnant too but didn’t want the reason why Wally was crying to be bought up. So he said nothing and let them just be. 

When they made it to the field where they first met up, Barry started creating a game plan on how he was getting Iris home. He knew her and Wally need more time apart so he came up with a quick plan. 

Hey Wally, why don’t you and Eddie get a Lyft home? Eddie tell mom and dad that I stopped by Cisco’s to help with a project and I’ll be home in 10 minutes. Me and Iris will walk a bit and then take a Lyft the rest of the way.”

Eddie said cool and Wally nodded. After everyone did their goodbyes, Cisco and Linda started their walk towards their homes. Patty drove off, Eddie and Wally hoped in their Lyft. Barry and Iris stood there for a minute. Iris was looking down, not making eye contact. When she finally looked up, she just released a breath as if she was exhausted. And Barry was positive she was probably emotionally tired. 

“I feel like I’m losing everything bear, and I can’t blame no one but myself.” Barry wrapped her in his arms. 

“You're not losing Wally or Linda. Just heated words during an emotional time.”

“I’m not emotionless.”

“I know, sometimes you just hide your emotions.” Barry knew for Iris it will always be a lose, lose. At his age, he knew how society is. If Iris showed emotion she’s doing too much, if she shows no emotion then she’s heartless, cold, mean. What a confusing time to live, showing no emotion but not seeming cold. A standard he knew as a black woman she will have to achieve. Impossible Standard. 

“Will Wally forgive me for the things I said?”

“Yes, I never thought me and Eddie would be on speaking terms again. Now look he’s my partner in crime again. Yall just need to talk. Without insulting each other.” Iris nodded, she promised herself to talk to Wally tomorrow. She doesn’t think she can go any longer than that.

***********

The next day when Barry woke up despite the Iris and Wally issues, he felt really good. He stared at his ring on his finger and felt a burst of happiness course through him. Iris was his, not just a girlfriend or his best friend but his wife. Barry hopped out of bed and pulled his marriage license out. He just stared at it and traced it with his fingers. 

He hopes by tonight their parents will know and won’t be able to stop them from being together. He and Iris discuss not waiting days or weeks to tell them. They wanted to do it immediately. No waiting, no games, and no more separation. 

Barry checked the time and realized he was a little late so he threw the license in the draw slammed it shut and got dressed quickly.

Rushing downstairs he saw his parents and Eddie eating. Giving them a big smile, “good morning.” He pulled put some lucky charms and milk and turned to his parents. 

“Mom, dad?” He continued when they both looked up. “Can we have a family meeting or dinner tonight with the West? There’s something I want to talk to you guys about?”

His mother tilted her head, “nothing that can’t get address here?”

“Na, it’s about Iris and me, please?”

“Sorry son, I’m on call today but we can do it tomorrow if it’s not a major emergency.”

Barry nodded, he wanted to do it tonight but tomorrow wouldn’t hurt. Just an extra day. “Okay, tomorrow then.” After Eddie and Barry left for school they started talking about meeting up. 

Barry still in a chipper mood stated, “We should do a group meeting today after school. Everyone should get a heads up just in case mom and dad freak out and want to know everyone that was involved. Patty, Linda, and Cisco should know that their parents could find out but we’ll try our best not to say anyone's names.”

“Okay cool group meeting but you think that’s possible.”

“Yea, I’m hoping Wally and Iris can try and talk at the minimum.”

“Alright, I’ll send a text.”

**********

When Wally got the text they wanted a group meeting he felt exhausted. First, getting these secret messages and meetings together was no joke. Second, he was working on Iris’ and Barry’s wedding album all night as an apology to Iris. He wanted to give her a digital and physical one. He knew he fucked up by being so harsh and now he feels like Iris hates him. 

He planned to give it to her after school and talk but this meeting was kinda taking the opportunity from him. Then he started thinking maybe he can meet up with Iris before the group. He texted Barry and asked if he could get Iris to get to the diner early. Explaining to him that he wanted to talk alone and apologize. But knew she probably would say no if she knew it was from him. Barry replied quickly with a yes and smiley face. 

Luckily last night Wally was able to get the digital Album done. So one part of his apology was done. Now he had to figure out what to say. He spent all day doing just that. While his teachers thought he was taking notes he was really writing out apologies. He wanted Iris to know he means it and he wanted them to get back to how they were. No lies, secrets, or hurtful words. 

The time the bell rung Wally dashed out of his last class. He didn’t even bother to wait for Linda. He sent her a quick text stating he went to talk to Iris. Walking up to the diner he sees Iris sitting there browsing through her phone. He took two deep breaths and walked inside. He slowly approached giving her time to realize someone was coming towards her and for her to look up. 

For a second Wally just stood in front of her not saying anything and before he knew it they were both saying sorry. Wally sat down and asked to speak first. 

“Iris, I’m sorry about the things I said yesterday. It wasn’t fair for me to say them but I was upset. I just- I don’t know I just want you to be happy for me and Linda.”

“And that’s the problem Wally, yall think I’m upset because of y’all being together but I’m not. I’m mad because you lied to me for a year. I get not immediately telling me. But a year Wally and the fact that it would have gone on for longer if I didn’t walk in on yall. And you knew how upset I was last year when I couldn’t figure out why Linda was keeping her distance. All the times when she canceled plan last minute for you. And neither of yall even tried to tell me, just let me feel alone.”

“Iris I’m sorry, I didn’t want to tell you this way or wait this long. It just happened” Wally could still see the hurt in Iris’ face. He knew him and Linda really couldn’t justify hiding their relationship. Especially when he and Linda lied on occasions to her and now he gets it. 

If he was being honest there was a period where he wanted to spend all his free time with Linda and vice versa. Maybe if they would have told Iris early, she wouldn’t feel as bad and they could of even compromise hanging out. So she wouldn’t have felt as lonely. 

“I realize now this could have been different, last year could have been different, I hope you can forgive me.”

“I’ll always forgive you, Wallace,” Iris stated while wiping a tear. She hates how emotional she could get lately. “And I hope you can forgive me for saying those mean things yesterday. I shouldn’t have said it. It was mean and wrong.”

“I forgive you sister, always.” Wally pulled out his laptop. “I made you something just in case I fucked up my apology. He started his computer and play the video that includes pictures of her wedding day and videos from the ceremony and party. It was a whole 20-minute video. Even little videos of them shopping and giving corny speeches. 

Iris was full-on crying now and when the video ended she got up and gave her brother the biggest hug. Even Wally started to cry. 

“I’m sorry Irey, I’m really sorry.”

“Stop Wally, I already forgiven you a million times over. Your the best brother anyone can ever ask for.” 

When they finally broke apart they saw the gang coming in, being their loud obnoxious selves. Iris could see Linda was still upset and was scared to look at her. She hated how she and her best friend had this tension between them. But she knew she wanted to talk in private, Iris decided to wait and hopefully talk to her later.

Once everyone sat down Barry was being noisy on Wally’s computer. “What’s this?”

“Your digital wedding album, yall wanna see?”

Barry seems to have a boost in energy, “hell yea.” While wrapping his arm around Iris’ shoulders. 

**********

Nora was in a really good mood, she was most happy about Barry being in a good mood. Since he came home he seemed to be calm, happy, dare she think content. She was thinking about keeping him and Iris separated for some time was finally showing the positive side everyone told her wouldn’t happen. 

He did say he wanted to have dinner Tuesday and have a family meeting with everyone. Nora thought maybe this would be the time she says ‘I told you so’. The kids were perfectly fine spending time apart. 

Since she had nothing to do today, she decided to stay home. And do some home chores that didn’t get done over the weekend. 

She started with laundry, first, she got her’s and Henry’s clothes together. Then she went to Eddie’s room, which was a mess. Got some of his clothes, along with his weekend clothes. 

Getting his stuff from his duffle bag, Nora swore she could smell a hint of alcohol. She was also confused about why he packed his dress-up clothes. She figured Moira took the boys out. She ganna has to question if she allowed the boys to drank. 

After she finished collecting Eddie’s laundry she went into Barry’s room to get his laundry. She was shocked to see he had one of his suits pulled out. That piqued her curiosity even more. She doesn’t remember Moira saying she had an event. And normally she would have invited her and Henry. 

Nora started walking around Barry’s room to get the rest of his laundry when she realized how messy his room was. She was just ganna tell the boys to clean when they got home when something in Barry’s drawer caught her attention. It looked like a certificate, she opened his drawer to read it. Usually, he told her when he won an award. 

When she opened the drawer more, Nora quickly realized that wasn’t just a certificate. 

She picked it up and read out loud, “Marriage License by the county of River City for A Bartholomew Henry Allen and Iris Ann West.” Nora stared at the License for a minute hoping the names would change. before she could control herself she let out a scream like no other. 

The scream was so loud, Cecile and Joe heard it while they were in the middle of a conversation. 

Cecile immediately looked at Joe, “you heard that?”

“Yea it sounded like Nora.” Joe jumped up and grabbed his gun. “Don’t come over until I call you and tell you it safe. Don’t answer the door unless it’s me or Nora.”

“Yea, yea go already.” With that Joe was off, he hopes Nora was okay, the last thing they needed was for something to happen. Once Joe reached the door he knocked first, he didn’t hear anything at first. After a few minutes heard Nora say ‘Oh my God’ on repeat. He could tell she was in distress, so he announced himself and enter. 

He realized she must still be yelling because she wasn’t on the first floor when he entered. He ran up the stairs calling her name and found her in the hall clutching her chest was one hand. On the other hand, she had a paper while leaning against the wall. Once he noticed she was safe from physical threats, he put his gun away.

“Nora, What’s wrong? Do something hurt?” Joe slowly put his gun away in his belt strap behind him, since he didn’t have his holster on him. 

“J-Joe” it was a whisper but he heard it all the same. 

“I-, they-“ Nora couldn’t say it so she slams the license in Joe’s hands. When Joe looked down he realized he was holding a marriage license. And when he finally focused on the names, his world started to spin. 

“Nora?”

“They’ve married Joe, they're fucking married.”

Joe was in such a daze he didn’t even know he was moving. At the time he made it to the front door, he saw Cecile coming through. 

“Hey you took too long, I was about to call 911 for a second.”

“Cecile-“

“What happened? Where’s Nora? Is she okay?” Joe shook his head no.

“What?! Do she need-“

“The kids Cecile, the Kids-“ he handed her the paper. He watched as she read it. First, her eyebrows shot up then her head jerk back, followed by her jaw-dropping. 

“They married?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so stuff happened 😁😁😁
> 
> Not Iris and Wally going off on each other 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 they fixed it tho are yall team wally or iris. 👀👀👀 or do yall see both their sides. 
> 
> Parents time, yall know what time it is 😈😈😈😈😈😈 dramamamamaaaaaaaaaaaaa 
> 
> I wanna hear y’all thoughts 💭 so commenting, i also wanna see yall predictions too.
> 
> Like stated the next chapter is done, so just tell me when yall want it.


	36. Stupid Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents reaction part 1. 😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yall this some of their reaction, kinda the first reaction. No Francine yet tho. 🤪🤪🤪🤪
> 
> Nervous cause i may have over hyped this chapter 😬😬😬😬😬 hope yall like it.

Iris and Wally were returning home from meeting with the group. She and Wally decided to leave before Barry and Eddie so it won’t seem like they were all together. She was happy this was the last day they were doing all the secrecy. 

She couldn’t wait for the dinner they are having tomorrow night. Everything out in the open and finally stopping their parents from keeping them apart. Even though she has a feeling it’s not really her parents. 

Iris looked over at Wally wondering why he was still so quiet when they hashed out him and Linda. She felt better after her talk with Wally. Though she knew she and Linda need to talk. 

When they finally made it to their block Wally spoke up. “Iris?”

“Hmm?”

“I-, I just- I felt the tension between you and Linda. Please don’t end yall friendship because of me. I’m not worth it.”

Iris stopped walking, “first Wallace shut the hell up. Second, you're my brother, you worth everything. Third, I’m not ending my friendship with Linda. We’re just, I don’t know, in a rough patch. Once we talk, just me and her, we’ll be fine. She’s my best friend and your, my brother. I was mad at yall. Not for being together but well you know.”

“Yea, I know, And-“

“Please don’t say you’re sorry.” Once they made it to the front door Iris turned to him. “I don’t need a million sorries, I just want you to want to tell me things like this. Things that make you happy whether you think imma hate it or not.”

Wally just nodded, for some reason he felt emotional. He didn’t want to admit that lately he felt left out with Iris because she had other important issues to worry about. But hearing her still want to know the stuff he’s into and want to have sibling talk made him feel like their special connection was still there.

Iris poked his cheek, “come on little brother it's cold.”

“I’m only younger but a few minutes.”

“A few extra minutes I got to experience the world and you didn’t.”

They were laughing when they came inside. Not even realize their parents were in the living room. When Iris hanging her jacket up she finally saw her parents. Her dad was sitting in his lazy boy, holding a paper with a drank in the same hand and his head in the other. 

Her mom was pacing in the dining room quietly talking to herself with one hand on her hip and the other on her head. Wally must have realized them before he got his coat off. He looked at her with a confused face. Iris just shrugged, they decided to walk closer. 

When they finally made it to the living room, close enough to see what their dad was holding Iris’ heart literally dropped. Her dad was holding her marriage license.

Wally must have looked a beat after her because when he finally realized what they had he panicked. He said “Oh shit” and ran for his room, she could hear him running up the stairs, falling down a few and running back up until he made it to his room. 

She had a quick thought of ‘throw partner in crime sibling edition out’. Iris walks slowly as if approaching wild animals. She slowly sat on the couch facing the tv and slightly turned to her dad. 

“D-dad?” She then turned to her mom. “Ma? I can explain?” She turned back to her dad and he began to laugh hysterically. When she turned back to her mom she saw her go into the kitchen and came back out with a bottle of Moscato. Not even bothering getting a cup she just started drinking from the bottle. 

Iris never really thought about death before, well not her death. She never really took the time to think about the ways she could die. But if she had she would not have come up with death by pissing off her parents with a teen marriage as one of them. 

Her mom was still drinking, “ma, that’s- that’s a lot of alcohol.” Iris can hear the shakiness in her voice. She turned to her dad, who was still laughing. 

“Dad, if you're going to kill me please let it be after the twins are born.” Her father stood up downed his drank and went to pour himself another. He finally stopped laughing but started talking. 

“I knew it, I knew it. I said they would do something stupid. I told Henry. Oh, sweet black Jesus. My baby is the smartest stupid ass I ever created.”

“I’m not stupid.” Honestly, Iris wanted to laugh but know that would probably set her dad off. It’s not often he calls on black Jesus. 

“Sorry, sweetie your not stupid, just an ass.” Iris had to do a double-take and look at her father. Before she could speak, her mother sat next to her. 

“Iris sweetie, how did you get a judge to approve a marr-, a marriage license?”

“Well, in River City, me and Barry were legal to get married at our age. The license covers throughout the country. It’s a valid license.” With that, her mother took another sip of her Moscato. 

Cecile was feeling everything at once. Her 16 year old, pregnant with twins, daughter was married. “Iris, why?”

“Mama, I love him.”

“Okay, Iris but you got married, do you understand how big that is. Marriage isn’t just because you love someone. Marriage is bigger than love.”

“Well, nothing is bigger than me and Barry.” Iris watched as her mother rested her face in her hand. “Ma, I know you're mad but, we had to. All we want is to be together. Please mama you have to understand.”

“I’m trying honey, I swear but you have to understand, I’m listening to my 16-year-old daughter, tell me she’s married. I-“

Her father turned to her, “why can’t you and Barry just be still. Yall knew being separated wasn’t going to last forever.”

“But that’s the problem dad!”

“Don’t raise your voice at me, child.”

Iris huffed, “dad, that’s the problem though, we shouldn’t have to be still. Why can’t we just be together?”

Joe honestly didn’t know how to answer that because he didn’t want to separate them in the first place. But he also didn’t want to throw Nora and Henry under the bus. He tried to search for an answer, anything to give his daughter.

“Because Iris, we-“ Joe paused.

“See you can’t even find a valid reason can you.” Joe didn’t like the hurt he sees when he looked at Iris. 

Her mother tried to clear the situation up, “Irey, why couldn’t you just give us time to clear everything up.”

“Because mom, I shouldn’t have to. For once I didn’t want to.” 

Her father jerked his head, “for once? Iris, you and Barry have been doing what yall want for months now. And the minute you can’t, you have a tantrum and go and get married.”

“I didn’t have a tantrum. It was just something I wanted to do. Maybe would have known what I want if you said more than 5 words to me per day.”

There was a long silence, Iris knew she probably cross the line attitude wise but that was how she felt. Her father looked at her more in shock than anger. 

He turned away, “Iris go to your room.” She looked at her mom who was pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Mama” her mom looked up, “I’m sorry but I-“ her mother saw she was lost at words. Cecile just wrapped her arm around Iris’ shoulder while cupping her head and kissed her on her forehead. 

“Just go to your room, Irey.” Iris nodded her head in defeat and went to her room where she dropped on her bed. 

*************

By the time Wally made it to his room, he felt like throwing up. Will his father beat the crap out of him? Will he get thrown out? All these questions were going through his head. Of course, they weren’t gonna kill Iris she’s pregnant but they could redirect their anger to him. 

Before Wally could finish that thought he remembered, if his parents knew then their parents had to know because Barry kept the marriage license. Oh well to ‘I can keep it hidden’ Barry. Wally pulled out his phone and dialed Barry quickly. 

After a few rings Barry picked up, “Hey Wally, yall made it home? How’s Iris?”

“Barry they know”

“They, who? And what do they know?”

“Barry they know! Our parents know! They have the marriage license!”

When Barry picked up the phone, he never would have thought he was going to experience multiple mini heart attacks. He had to stop walking and clutch his chest.

“Ho- how Wally? How do they have it?!” Eddie turned to look at him. Asking a silent ‘what happened?’. 

“I don’t know Barry we walked in the house and saw our parents tripping and when we walked in we saw our dad holding the marriage license.”

“What did he say?”

“I don’t know I ran.”

“You ran?! You left Iris to deal with them alone?!”

“I fucking panicked Barry!”

“Oh shit, Wally I’ll call you back me and Eddie gotta get home.” With that Barry hung up he turned to Eddie, who was still looking confused. 

“What happened?”

“They know about the marriage.”

“What?! How?”

“I don’t know, Wally and Iris went home and saw their father with the marriage license.”

“Shit that means mom or dad?”

“One or both knows.” Barry started speed walking home. He felt his insides twisted. He wanted to tell them together, as a united front. He didn’t want it like this. He felt with him and Iris being separated this could be messy. 

They sped walked the rest of the way home. Once they made it to the front door Barry and Eddie pause and went inside. Barry leads them into the living room where he saw his mother sitting in the chair with her head in her hands. 

He can tell she’s crying and probably been for some time. If she was able to find out, contact the Wests and hand them the marriage license. 

“Mom?”

His mother looked up with bloodshot eyes for a long minute. Barry felt like she was looking into his soul before she decided to speak. “What is wrong with Barry?” Her voice sounds rough as if she was yelling all night. 

All Barry could do is shake his head slightly, not knowing how to answer that.

“Are you just in a phase or something? Think you grown because you're fucking? Losing brain cells by the second?” She pauses and stood up, leaning slightly towards him, staring straight into his eyes. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Mom, this isn’t how I wanted you to find out.” Barry decided to approach this as calmly as possible. Him and his mom having a yelling match isn’t going to help whatever is happening. 

“How then Bartholomew? Hmm? How did you want to tell your mother that her 16-year-old son is married to his 16-year-old girlfriend? How?!” She yelled out the last part which made Eddie jump and Barry close his eyes already exhausted.

“Nothing is wrong with me mom, I’m just-“

“Just what, Barry?! Your just what?”

Barry had it, “that I could do this! That I can take care of my responsibilities! That I can be a man!”

“Well, you're not! You're a boy, a 16-year-old boy. If you were a man I wouldn’t have to parent you every freaking day because you can’t make mature decisions!”

“I can but you won’t let me, mom. You’re keeping this image of me being some little kid that plays with toys. Well mom news flash I don’t, a matter of fact I enjoy playing with Iris. A lot!”

Eddie whispered, “dude.”

“You see, what mature adult would even say something like that?!”

Barry rolled his eyes, “I’m responding to how the so-called adult is treating me.”

Before Nora could respond she heard the front door open. She watched as her husband came into the house. 

“Hey, guys, what’s with all the yelling? Nora, what’s wrong? why did you ask me to come home?” Henry was looking at them confused. Everything was just fine this morning, what can they possibly be arguing about now. 

It was quiet, Nora blew a breath out and went to sit on the couch. She looked exhausted and like she was crying. He looked at the boys. Barry had his head down with both his hands in his pockets. While Eddie looked nervous between Barry and him.

Henry started getting frustrated, “hello? Is anyone gonna tell me what’s going on?” 

Henry watched as his wife gave his son the most sarcastic smile she could. “Go on Barry tell your father what’s been going on in your life.”

Barry looked at his mother then his father, he stood up straighter, squaring his shoulders. “Dad, I married Iris this past weekend.”

It was so quiet Barry thought that maybe he didn’t actually say anything and his father was still waiting for him to talk. But when he really looked into his father’s eyes, he realized he did say it and his father was in shock. 

Henry’s next question came out low, almost as a whisper. “You did what?”

“Me and Iris went to River City and got married.”

Barry watched as his father rubbed his face, trying to get his thoughts together. “Barry, have you lost your mind? Why?! Why would you think getting married at 16! was a good idea?”

“Because of yall! We messed up, we know for the millionth time we know! But yall taking it out on us, separating us!”

His father started to raise his voice, “you think I wanted to do that Barry? But what choice do you leave me?! There but so much that I can defend you on. So here Barry here’s the bullshit we have to go through with you, First getting your 16-year-old girlfriend pregnant, not even thinking about using protection, second or maybe third, fighting with your brother!”

Eddie jumped in putting a finger up, “In his defense, we fixed that.” 

His father gave him if looks could kill, “Eddie, shut the hell up!” Eddie has never seen his father this mad, so he raised his and turned away. 

“Fourth, Cheating on your girlfriend who happens to be a Spivot, causing her batshit crazy parents to cause issues. And if you think me and your mother don’t hear the mumbling around town, your mistaken. You pissed off one of the most powerful men in the city, who happens to be Joe’s boss. Not only did you piss him off, when it comes to his daughter but you slapped his wife's hand. After! Being released from jail. While also being put in in-school suspension. And let’s not forget most of this you manage to do in what two weeks of me and your mother finding out you impregnated, my best friend’s daughter!” By the end of his rant, Barry didn't think his father's voice could go any high. 

“So what Barry! What do you expect us to do with you?!”

“Nothing! Every one of those issues was being resolved, I wasn’t just causing a shit show for no reason!”

“But you were! You were! Because you couldn’t even be mature enough to put a damn condom on!”

Barry's voice dropped back down, “so you think taking Iris from me was going to help fix this? Me?”

His mother stood up, “I was sure hoping it would.”

“Well your wrong, it didn’t, and we still have these issues. And now you have a daughter-in-law.”

His father just looked at him shaking his head, “I can’t right now, go to your room, Bartholomew.”

Barry walked to his room, pulling his phone out. Now he can call Iris and not care if his parents find out. 

“Hello, Bear?”

“Iris” he sighed her name out.

“You okay, your voice sounds horse.”

“Just finished arguing with my parents, again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault and I don’t regret it Mrs. West-Allen.” He said it with a smile. 

“I don’t regret it either, I love you, Barry. So much.”

“I love you too, baby. They don’t understand yet, but I’ll make them.”

“We will, together.”

“Together.”

“FaceTime me, I wanna see you.”

Barry quickly did just that, never giving up a chance to see her. Soon as the image cleared up. He saw Iris give him the brightest smile. 

All she said was, “I love you, baby.”

**********

Henry was sitting on the couch trying to figure out what to do. He leaned back putting his arm over his eyes. He can feel Nora seething in the chair on the side of him. 

“Do Joe and Cecile know yet?”

“Yea, they have the marriage license.”

“Shit.” Henry Leaned forward and started playing with his hands. “We were wrong Nora.” He looked at her slowly. 

She had a confused look, “about?”

“Maybe, we shouldn’t have separated them. He’s right, Nora.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nora, the damn kid is right! We separated them to stop the issues but they are still here. With new ones.”

Nora shook her head in disbelief. “No it was working, they-, he was fine this morning.”

“Nora, he just got married, of course, he was fine. He did something he wasn’t supposed to. They were with each other all weekend.”

Henry can slowly see the defeat in Nora’s eyes. “I just thought that because everything was steaming from their relationship, that if they had time apart everything would cool down. The Spivots would be an afterthought, no one would be bothering him at school, him and Eddie would fix their issues. As bad as it sounds, I thought taking Iris out the equation would lessen everything.” Nora felt embarrassed and guilty for actually saying that out loud. 

Henry just shook his head, “we aren’t even close to resolving any of those issues. Hell, Eddie and Barry seem to fix their issues while Barry got married. What are the damn odds of that.”

Nora leaned back in her chair and sighed. “I think it’s time to call the west and have that dinner meeting tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃 first moments, we still have the dinner that will be happening next chapter.
> 
> We in drama land now, some characters are probably ganna piss yall off a lot butttt hopefully not too much 😂 😂 
> 
> if im not mistaken yall will see Francine next chapter. And don’t forget Barry gotta go back to school 👀👀 
> 
> Comment some baby names, throw some bids on genders 🎰🎰🎰🎰


End file.
